The New Beginning
by nicoletta2k
Summary: Rose Janade is the daughter of an very important female gang member in a Swedish gang. After her mother dies, Rose knows that she must escape Sweden so she doesn't become the next leader. When she comes to Japan, she unexpectedly run into the Sohma's.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first Fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

In a dark alleyway in the middle of Stockholm, Sweden, a girl with long red hair and beautiful grass green eyes runs through, panicking. That girls name was Rose.  
Rose's mom was in a gang that controlled most of the country, but her mother was one of the most powerful in that gang. Many had seek to find her but always went missing or died in the process. Rose had only found out about her mother's secret for only 3 years ago, on Rose's thirteenth birthday. Ever since she heard those words, Rose lived in fear. But there was a plus side, Rose had met her best friend through her mother's gang, same age as herself.  
Now Rose's mother has been killed and Rose must escape.

-Rose POV-  
After running for almost an hour, I stopped in the middle of the alleyway, panting for breath. 'How could this have happened? How did they find her? What am I going to do?' Those were the questions running through my mind. Before I think about anything of how this happened, I must escape as mom told me to do if something like this ever happened. I decided to call my best friend, Nara. In a second, I had my phone near my ear and was calling Nara.

"Come on, pick up!" I shouted to myself waiting impatiently, I needed to talk to her right away.

"Hello?" I heard Nara say after what seemed forever for calling.

"Nara, help me! Mom was killed and I don't know what to do!" I cried as put my back against the wall and slid down almost about to cry.

"Calm down, Rose. Where are you now?" Nara said nice and calmly like nothing happened.

"I'm in an alleyway, I just ran."

"How far away are you?"

"I don't know, I've been running for almost an hour."

"Okay. Do you have anything? Or did you just walk in, saw her and ran out?"

"Before I left I grabbed a couple things."

"Like?"

"Well, I did bring some spare clothes, pyjamas, tooth brush, food and the money mom left for me."

"You mean the money in that safe in the basement?"

"Yeah."

"How much is it?"

"I don't know, last time I asked mom she said it was almost three million."

"Well, that should last a while. You need to get out of the country fast. Where can you go?"

"Nowhere in Europe or America."

"What about Asia?"

"They have some connections there."

"Which country's?"

I thought about it for a minute. China, North Korea and Vietnam were the only places with connections.

"I think it was China, North Korea and Vietnam."

"Okay, what about Japan?"

"Mom told me that they don't have any connections there."

"Than move there!"

"I guess I could, but mom told me where ever I go, I need to stay low for the first three months. At least."

"Hmm. Maybe you can live in the forest or something?"

"Maybe. Wait, are there any high schools near by any forest? Mom did tell me to finish school, even if I take the wrong path."

"Give me a minute."

There was probably a five minute pause. Then she finally said something to me after she had whispered to herself about slow Internet.

"There is a high school at the edge of Tokyo near a forest where you can stay low. The school is called Kaibara High School."

"Thank you, Nara. Not only for helping me now, but after all these years of us being friends. I'm going to miss you, Nara. I'll keep in touch when I'm there. We won't see each other for several years." When I said those two last words I felt the tears pushing out of my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Rose. I think we have to hang up now. Good bye, Rose."

"Good bye." I said in almost a whisper before hanging up. I didn't want to leave the country and my school but I had too. I probably sat there crying for a half hour until I stood up and start walking to the train station. I needed to leave as soon as possible.

Hours later, I was on the plane to leave for Japan. I started to cry in my seat but it was quiet. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was about to land into my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rose POV-

I walked out of the Tokyo Airport. Everything went pretty quick considering the only luggage I had was my backpack. I walked to the street.

"Taxi!" I yelled in Japanese. I could tell some people were looking at me. I don't blame them, how often do you see a Swedish girl talking perfect Japanese in Tokyo? A taxi came in front of me, I stepped in the car and put my backpack next to me.

"Kaibara High School, please." I said softly to the taxi driver in still perfect Japanese.

"Hai." responded the man. He was maybe in his mid-ﬁfties. The ride lasted for a while, I guess it was on the other side of the city. When I ﬁnally came, I paid the man, grabbed my backpack and went outside. The school was quite big and it looked just how I'd expected a Japanese school to look like. I turned around and started walking. I had watched the way to the forest from the school on the Internet earlier, so I knew where to go. Maybe half an hour later, I found a path to the forest and the kept going on in the forest as well. _'I guess if I camp near the path I won't get lost on my way to school. I should enrol into the school tomorrow.'_ I looked up to the sky as I thought that. It was getting dark. I walked down the path and stopped probably ten minutes later. I looked to my side and saw an open space just a couple meters away from me. I walked over to the open space and sat down in the centre.

"I guess this will be my home for the next couple months." I said to myself sleepy. I was really tired, not only did I run like a maniac in the city just earlier but the time difference was a real change for me. I put my backpack on the ground and laid down as I put my head on it. I don't know how long I was staring at the stars until I fell into deep sleep.

-Next Morning-Nobody POV-

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were running down the path in the forest so they wouldn't get late for school. Unfortunate, Tohru was a bit behind the two guys.

"Come on! Tohru if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late!" yelled Kyo to Tohru.

"Hai!" was the only response that came out of Tohru.

As Tohru was running, in the corner of her eye she saw something in the woods that made her stop in her tracks, staring into the woods. She looked to the place where she saw it and saw a person. The two boys noticed that she had stopped and were wondering why.

"Miss Honda, if we don't hurry we'll be late!" Yuki said to her as her eyes was still in the forest. Tohru looked closer and saw a girl. She gasped slightly and ran towards her. Kyo and Yuki, unknowing what she was looking at, ran after Tohru.  
When they ﬁnally reached Tohru, they saw her kneeling on the ground next to another girl, who looked a lot like Tohru. Tohru shook the girl slightly.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Tohru almost said in a whisper to the unknown girl. The girl began to stir and her eyelids slowly going up.

-Rose POV-

I must have been exhausted the day earlier, because my eyelids felt heavy as rocks. When my vision ﬁnally cleared I noticed that my roof was...gone? And too add to my surprises there was an unknown girl there. Of course, I think everyone's ﬁrst reaction to see an unknown person watching you sleep would be mine.

"VEM FAN ÄR NI?!" I yelled in rapid Swedish as I jumped to my feet and stared at them while waiting for an answer. First they were frightened and shocked from my sudden waking and then they looked really confused. When I saw those faces, my memory from yesterday clicked in. Me leaving my home for good, on the plane crying and mom being...dead.

"Oh no... I'm sorry." I said switching from Swedish to Japanese. I then had a proper look on these people. The ﬁrst person was a girl kneeling on the ground with long brown hair and ocean blue orbs for eyes, and I was surprised of how alike we looked. Then there was the two guys standing behind her, one with dark grey hair and violet eyes and the other one had bright orange hair with red eyes. Before I said anything I slapped myself lightly on my cheek for how stupid I was for yelling in Swedish. I could tell the girl was surprised for my actions and the guys were confused.

"Oh god... I'm sorry for yelling, I just forgot about what had happened yesterday. Um, well, I'm Rose Janade." I said not knowing what to say after. The girl blinked a couple times before she ﬁnally spoke.

"Hi, my name is Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you!" the brunette girl said in a cheerful voice. I just couldn't help but giggle when she said that. First she was scared of me and then she acts like I was some celebrity. I looked up to the guys. First they were quiet but I guess I would be too.

"Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked to the guys. The guy with grey hair looked up and noticed that we were staring at them.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Yuki Sohma and this here," he pointed to the guy with orange hair "is my stupid cousin Kyo Sohma."

"OI! YOU WANNA FIGHT YA DAMN RAT?!" Kyo suddenly yelled when Yuki was done.

"Please not now you stupid cat." Yuki said calmly. _'Damn rat? Stupid cat? Those are not nicknames you hear everyday. I guess they don't really like each other.'_ I thought to myself. After probably a minute of those two ﬁghting, Kyo looked at me for one second.

"Tohru! Is it just me or do guys almost look the same?" when Kyo said that I saw Yuki looking at me as well.

"Yes Miss Honda, you both look very familiar." Yuki said. Tohru looked at me and then at herself before she start yelling.

"Oh no no no! We don't look alike at all! I mean she is so pretty and I'm just ugly! And-" she kept going on and waved with her arms.

"Actually, we do look a lot like each other. Maybe our moms or dads were related?" I said to Tohru while giving her a little wink. Tohru giggled a little bit nervously until Yuki interrupted.

"Miss Honda, you may not know but class starts in three minutes." I saw the reaction on Tohru's face when Yuki said that, she was shocked. Then she started panicking.

"OH NO! WE'RE LATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I BROKE MY PROMISE TO MOM! NOW I'LL NEVER GRADUATE AND I'LL NEVER GET A GOOD JOB AND I MADE MOM SO DISAPPOINTED! UH, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Tohru yelled to herself panicking.

"Don't worry!" I told trying to calm her down. "I'll get you guys off the hook!"

"And how the hell are you going to do that!" Kyo yelled at me.

"Just trust me, 'kay?" I told him "You guys go to Kaibara High right?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Yuki asked in that normal calm boring voice.

"I'm planning to enrol there and that is the closest high school around." I responded. "So I'm going to the principal ofﬁce anyway, I'll just say that I was lost and you guys helped me even though you were running to come in time."

I could tell that one of them wanted to argue back but they just didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's just leave." Kyo said and started walking. Few seconds later everyone was walking.

Twenty minutes later we were in front of the ofﬁce.

"He better believe it or your sorry!" Kyo muttered to me.

"Trust me." I said as I opened the door. The man at the desk was in his sixties, had short light grey hair and wore a suit.

"Honda! Both Sohma! What are you doing here and who is this?!" the man barked as he pointed to me.

"My name is Rose Janade, pleasure to meet you." I said as I bowed. "I'm was wondering if I could enrol into the school. I was on my way here and I got lost, these people found me and took me here even when they were in a hurry. Don't punish them because of me." I said sweetly and noticed the man falling for it.

"Fine." he said as he took a note and scribbled something on it. He gave Tohru the note before he spoke again. "Give that to you homeroom teacher and you stay here." he said as he told the three to leave. When they left I sat down on  
the chair in front of the desk and started talking.

-Tohru POV-

I was walking down the hall with Yuki and Kyo in front of me. I felt so embarrassed coming so late, already it had been an half hour through the lesson. What was even more embarrassing was that I'm usually one of the ﬁrst few people to  
come in the morning. I felt sick. When we were outside the door, I must have done some weird sound because the two Sohma boys looked at me before they opened the door.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki asked me a bit concerned.

"Umm... I'm ﬁne... really..." I felt like I was going to throw up. Wait, I'm getting sick too now? This day is just kept coming with the surprises. But I can't let anyone worry about me, there is a lot more important things to worry about.

All I needed to do was to close my eyes, yes that's it. My stomach was just killing me, it was just tying knots over and over. I heard mumbling, then it became more clear until I realised it was Kyo and Yuki ﬁghting. What were they ﬁghting about now? I opened my eyes and noticed that I was sitting on the ﬂoor while the two were ﬁghting beside me. I was really dizzy but I still tried to ﬁgure out they were saying.

"We've got take her home."

"You think ya damn rat? She's fainting here!"

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"I'll just take her home. Don't you have a meeting or something today?"

"That can wait for another day."

"No, Yuki-kun. I'm okay, I just feel a little dizzy that is all." I said a little bit louder than a whisper.

"You're not ﬁne! Get up and I'll take you home." Kyo basically yelled at me. He helped me up and I just felt my cheeks turn hot yet red when I saw the teacher and almost the whole class looking us. I forgot that we were outside the classroom. I felt my cheeks  
go hot and red from being so embarrassed.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" I heard Uo yell as she pushed past the teacher.

"If one of you did this than you will get a shock wave so bad that it will give brain damage." Hana said to the Sohma's behind Uo. I'm happy that my friends care about me but it sometimes get out of hand. I was only dizzy and yet they acted like I got beat up.

"She only has a fever, Yankee!" Kyo told Uo.

"Excuse me..."

"BUT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS SEEN A GHOST!"

"Excuse me...!"

"I don't know what happened, she just collapsed on the ﬂoor!"

"Excuse me!"

"IF SHE DOESN'T GET BETTER SOON I WILL BEAT YOU UP!"

"Excuse me!"

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE IS SICK!"

"SILENCE!" The teacher roared as she had enough with the childish ﬁghting. She calmed down and pointed a finger at us. "First of all, why are you three so late?" she said nice and calmly like nothing had happened. I remembered that I still had the note and gave it to her. She read it for ten seconds and gave me weird look. "Ugh, it is still too early for me to bother. Sohma!" she said and pointed to Kyo "Just take Honda back home. It is only 8.45 in the morning and I'm already wanting to go home." she said tiredly as she walked back in the classroom with the class going to their seats.

"Make sure she rests and doesn't work. Got it, stupid cat?" Yuki said angrily before he walked into the classroom. At this point I was confused. Everything had happened so fast that it felt like I missed half of everything. Kyo grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the school.

Ten minutes later, I saw a person a couple of meters ahead of us with long red hair, wait was that...

"Rose?" I ﬁnished my sentence out loud.

"Huh?" Kyo looked back at me. I pointed to the girl and started to walk faster to get to her, leaving Kyo behind me.

"Rose?" I said louder which made the red haired girl turn around, it was indeed Rose.

"Tohru?" Rose said surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I felt sick and Kyo-kun thought it would be better if he took me home." I explained quickly. "Oh, did you get in?"

"To the school? Ah, yes I did actually, I'm starting tomorrow." she answered with a smile.

"Which homeroom?"

"I think 2-D if I remembered correct."

"Really?!" I said excited. This was going to be so cool! I don't know why, but when I said that I felt so tired. Oh yeah, I was sick.

"Come on Tohru, let's take you home before you faint again."

"EEEK!" I screamed. Kyo did just sneak up behind me. He grabbed my hand again and walked towards the path in the forest.

"Um, well, see you tomorrow Rose!" I said over my shoulder as Kyo dragged me home.  
-Rose POV-

I saw Tohru get pulled away from me by that boy. _'Funny, my mom died only two days ago, I started living here yesterday and already I have a friend.'_ I thought to myself. I walked down the forest path slowly until I found the spot that was so called now my home. _'I should at least get a tent. Well, it is early in the morning and I've got nothing else to do.'_ I opened my backpack and took some money that would be enough for a tent and food for the week. Minutes later I was walking to town.  
-Nobody POV-

Kyo pushed Tohru into her room so she could get rest even though she was protesting.

"Just go to bed and sleep! And don't let any thought of doing housework cross your mind!"

"Oh but Kyo-kun! I really didn't need to come back and if I'm going to make both of us miss school then I've got to make up for it-"

"You're sick, no housework. Period." Kyo said one ﬁnal time after pushing her into the bedroom. Tohru was defeated once again. _'There is no point right now to try, I'll just go to bed, I'm so tired anyway...' _Tohru couldn't even ﬁnish her thought before she landed in her bed and fell asleep with her uniform still on.

Kyo was walking in the kitchen to drink some milk. _'Why does she have to always worry about everything?'_ he thought to himself as he opened the fridge to ﬁnd the milk gone.

"Great, out of all times." Kyo muttered to himself before he heard someone cry outside and went to look. And when he thought his day couldn't become any worse.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! SHIGURE WHY!?" Mit-chan cried outside. Kyo picked up a note that was next to her.

"Dear Mit-chan,  
There was a family emergency I had to go to, I won't be back for a while.  
Please don't try to ﬁnd me. Can we postpone the deadline to next week, perhaps?  
Love, Shigure." Kyo read out loud to himself while the woman sitting on the ground cried her eyes out.

"He's inside taking a nap in his ofﬁce." Kyo told her. Her face instantly lit up and she dashed by Kyo. A moment later when Kyo was inside, he saw the scene in front of him.

"WHY, SHIGURE?! YOU'RE KILLING ME! I NEED THE NEXT SIX HUNDRED PAGES TODAY!" she cried while shaking Shigure by his shoulders. Kyo just shrugged and went to check on Tohru.

As almost every single meeting that Yuki went to, nothing happened really. As usual, they would start but everyone would get sidetracked and talk about something else. Yuki sighed and looked at the clock, he would be able to leave in ﬁve minutes. Four minutes... Three minutes... Two... One... He could leave!

"Excuse me but I have to leave now." Yuki said as he stood up and heading for the door.

"Aaaww, you're no fun Yun-Yun!" Kimi said from behind. Yuki was starting to think that he would turn into one of them if he spent more time there. Moments later he was out of school grounds and was going home. He couldn't stop thinking about Tohru being sick, but if the stupid cat did his job properly she should have been ﬁne. He was walking down the forest path and...

"Why wont you stay up?!" he heard a voice say. It sound familiar but he didn't remember from where. He looked into the forest and saw the red haired girl from that morning setting up a tent, and failed.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked the frustrated girl.

"AAH! Wait.. I'm ummm... I saw you this morning... Yuki right?" she responded in a slur.

"Yes I was Yuki. Once again, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm setting up a tent." she said looking into the instruction book.

"Why?"

"Well because I'm... It's just... I don't know... I-" she said trying to ﬁnd the right words.

"How about you come to my house and explain there?" Yuki offered.

"Uh... Okay.." Rose said and stood up.

"Just come with me Miss Janade-" Yuki said but got cut off.

"Just call me Rose, 'kay?" Rose told him.

"Okay, sure Miss- I mean Rose." Yuki replied with a slight blush.

Rose giggled and followed him. A few minutes later they reached the traditional Japanese house. Rose was a bit shocked to see a woman shaking a man to death when she came in.  
-Rose POV-

Yuki seemed like he didn't get any reaction to this scene.

"Where is that stupid cat?" Yuki asked to one of them.

"HeEeEeEeE IiIiIiSsSsS chEeEeEckIiIiInGNg oOoOoNnNn TtOoOhHrRuUuU..!" the man who was getting shook answered back.

"Mit-chan, can you please stop shacking him for a second?"

"SHIGUREEEE!" she sobbed and stopped shaking him.

"By the way, Shigure, this is Rose." Yuki said to the man. "Take a seat, please." he told me as I went to sit down.

"Ooh! High school gi-" Shigure said before Yuki hit him in the head.

"Pervert." Yuki muttered before he went upstairs. I sat at the table across from Shigure quietly and waited for Yuki to come back. I looked at Shigure, this couldn't be Yuki's dad? No, he is **_way_** to young to be that, maybe he was his uncle or something.

"Well, I'm sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's older cousin." he said in happy voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Janade." I said as I bowed. "Who is this?" I asked and pointed to the woman in the corner crying.

"Oh, that is my editor Mit-chan." he told me.

"WHY SHIGURE?!" She yelled.

Everything was quiet, except for her in the corner crying, until I heard someone scream upstairs.

"OH NO! ROSE IS HERE! I'VE GOT TO MAKE SOME TEA FOR HER!" I heard Tohru yell rushing down the stairs.

"TOHRU, YOU'RE SICK! DON'T WORRY! I THINK THAT DAMN PERVERTED DOG CAN DO SOMETHING!" Kyo yelled right behind Tohru. Perverted dog? What is up with this family giving animal related nicknames?

"Miss Honda, please go upstairs and get some more rest."

"But-but-but I need to make tea! Otherwise I won't earn my keep here!"

"No, you go get some rest! Damn, why is it so that when everyone else get sick you get worried?" Kyo said to Tohru.

"It is just that I need to work and-" Tohru rambled on.

"Hi, Tohru!" I said just so we could clear some of the tense in the air.

"Oh, hello Rose!" Tohru said and faced me. "Do you want some tea or snacks?" she asked me.

"No, I'm ﬁne, thanks otherwise." I told her. She looked a little bit disappointed but shrugged it off and sat next to me.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes a lot better! Thank you very much for asking! So why are you here?"

"Yuki found me in the woods and asked me if I wanted to come over." I looked over to Yuki and I saw that the reason why clicked in his head. He came and sat down next to Shigure.

"Now when you're here, can you explain why you were setting up a tent?"

"Oh yeah... The reason why sounds actually a bit silly but I'm living there..." I saw on everyone's faces that their eyes went wide. There was a silence in the room for a few minutes.

"Why is it so that we always ﬁnd girls who lives in tents?" Shigure said to break the silence and that shocked me. This wasn't the ﬁrst time? I looked over to Tohru and she was red as a strawberry.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" I said still amazed by the fact this wasn't a ﬁrst time.

"Well, our little Tohru here used to live in a tent as well!" Shigure said. That amazed me even more. Tohru? This was too weird but I was wondering why she was living here if she is not related to them.

"My mom died almost two years ago, I lived with my grandfather but I had temporarily move out so I lived in a tent. But later on Yuki-kun and Shigure-san found me and offered me to stay here if I did the cooking and cleaning." she explained. I couldn't believe it but it had to be true.

"We have more in common than I thought." I told her. Everyone gave me a quizzing look.

"We look almost the same, we both lived in a tent and our moms are dead. Is your dad alive if you know?"

"No, he died when I was three years old.." she told me.

"Holy cow! Another thing we have in common! My dad died as well when I was three. It is almost like we are twins." I said to her. She started to giggle and so did I. When we stopped it was silent for a while.

"If you want, you can live here Rose." Shigure asked. I couldn't do that! A part of me said no, the more you hide, the better it would be but another part of said yes, do it because it will uncomfortable in the woods. I didn't know which side to pick.

"If it isn't too much trouble... I don't want to be a burden..." I said shyly. Crap! Now they are going to feel sorry for me and they will say yes because of that!

"No you won't be a trouble at all." Shigure said as he smiled.

"HEY! Don't we have a say?!" Kyo yelled to him.

"But, Kyo! How can you be so heartless? Do want this poor woman to be alone in the cold, dark woods?" Shigure said so dramatically.

"NO! It is just.. GAAH!" He said fuming and stomped away. I just started laughing hysterically for some reason. That was just too funny, not only Shigure's little 'speech' but also how Kyo reacted. Everyone looked confused and Tohru started to giggle herself when she realised why I was laughing. I ﬁnally stopped and stood up.

"If I'm going to live here now I better get all my things." I said as I went to the door.

"I'll come with you!" Tohru chirped happily and came to stand next to me. Yuki was about to get up as well but Shigure pulled him down.

"Now, now, Yuki let the girls have time on their own." Shigure told him as I gave him a 'thank you' smile. Tohru and I put on our shoes and started walking to get my things.

"It is really nice of them to let me stay."

"Ah, yes! Shigure-san and the other Sohma's are really nice!" she chirped. It feels like this girl gets happy with everything. We continued to walk and ﬁnally reached the place. I only had my backpack, tent and some food there so it wasn't much. I took my bag and Tohru took the food. We decided to leave the tent for today and get it some other time.  
We started walking back while Tohru and me had a conversation.

"By the way, what language did you yell in this morning?" Tohru asked me.

"Swedish. I'm half Swedish and half Japanese. My mom was the Swedish side. That is why I look Japanese but with red hair and green eyes."

"Wow! I wish I knew a second language, that would be so cool."

"Maybe I can teach you one of them."

"What do you mean 'one of them'?"

"I know also Spanish, Croatian, Italian, German, English and Mandarin." I said bluntly. She gave me wide eyes ﬁlled with amazement.

"How do you know so many?"

"Because of my moms gang, they thought that I would be the future leader so they made me."

"Your mom was in a gang too?" When Tohru said that I felt like my mind was about to explode. We were like sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really sure if I want to continue or not. I'd like to have at least ONE review by the time the next chapter goes up. This story just goes on and on and on... I have written it all on my iPad and my friend loves reading it but there is no ending yet, and I'm not sure if I'll finish. I'm working on another fanfic right now.**

* * *

The next day came fast. I woke up at 7:00 am and put on my new uniform. I thought I would be the first one up but Tohru and Kyo were in the kitchen when I came downstairs.

"When did you guys wake up?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Earlier than you." Kyo said sarcastically.

"I woke up at six and when did you get up Kyo-kun?"

"Five." My eyes just went wide. Who can wake up at five in the morning? I have problems waking up at seven.

"And why do you get up so early?" I just needed to ask. I have no reason waking up that early knowing that school doesn't start until eight.

"Kyo-kun does martial arts, so he wakes up earlier so he can practice." Tohru told me. I knew I had to challenge him, I was myself a black belt. My mom made me practice because I was supposed to be the next gang leader.

"Wanna have a fight?" I asked Kyo which made him choke on his milk and Tohru freeze to a statue.

"What do you know?" Kyo snapped.

"It happens to be that I'm a black belt." I told him. "Come outside and I'll show you." I walked outside and waited for him. When he came out we both went into fighting positions and I charged at him.

* * *

I don't know how long it was, maybe five or ten minutes but when I was done Kyo was on the ground. He sat up and stared at me in silence, but it didn't last.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME?! YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"Don't make it sound like it was the first time." Yuki said bluntly coming out of nowhere.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU DAMN RAT! WHEN DID I GET BEAT UP BY A GIRL?!"

"Last month by Kagura." Shigure said coming from the kitchen.

"SHUT UP DOG!" Kyo yelled as he walked away fuming with anger.

"Who is Kagura?" I asked walking to the door back inside.

"Just a girl we know that loves Kyo." Shigure responded.

"So why did she beat him up?" I asked because I was confused.

"That is her way of showing affection." Yuki replied. That is a bit weird, if she does that every time she sees him he must be terrified of her. I would. I started walking back to the kitchen and saw Tohru standing there like a statue still.

"Tohru?"

"You challenged him... And he got beaten... But he's so strong and..." she said in a slur.

"Are you almost done with breakfast?"

"BREAKFAST! OH NO, I FORGOT! BUT I WAS JUST SO SHOCKED WITH KYO THAT-" she rambled panicking as she went running through the kitchen to make breakfast.

I looked on the clock, it read 7:15.

"Tohru, I think it is a bit late to make it. Everyone just has to have cereal this morning." I said while I walked over to the pantry and found the cereal box. I grabbed it and walked towards the living room.

"Unfortunately we have to have cereal this morn-AAH!" The clumsy me decided to come and trip me over. I was falling on top of Yuki as well. I landed on him, a cloud of smoke surrounded me and I was on the floor.

"Oh no." I heard Shigure say. I looked down and saw Yuki's clothes on the floor. Seconds later a little rat came out.

"EH?!" What just happened? What is going on? Am I dreaming?

"What happened!?" I heard a worried Tohru come out of the kitchen.

"I turned Yuki into a rat!" I told her and then faced the rat. "I'M SORRY!"

"Shigure-san? Should we tell her?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"TELL ME WHAT? I JUST TURNED A HUMAN INTO A RAT!" I screamed. I must have been dreaming because this is to weird. Another cloud of smoke came and a naked Yuki was in front of me.

"AAAAH!" me and Tohru screamed together and faced the other way. A minute later Yuki said we could turn around again.

"CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Well, Rose, the Sohma family has a curse upon us." Shigure said. I felt my eyes grow twice their size. A curse? "We turn into the twelve Chinese zodiac animals plus the cat. I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat and Kyo is the cute little kitty!" he added.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Kyo yelled from the stairs. So that explains the orange hair.

"Anyways, we transform when we get hugged by the opposite gender or if we're under a great deal of stress." Shigure continued. It must be hard having that kind of curse.

"But now I have to go see Akito this afternoon, and Mit-chan told me to write today. Oh well." Shigure said. Akito?

"Who is this Akito?" I asked nervously.

"Oh? Akito is the head of the family, I've got to see him now because I did just tell about the big secret!" he responded. I don't know why but after he said that I glanced over to the clock. It read 7:30.

"I think we have to go to school now." I said and went to put on my shoes.

"SCHOOL! I FORGOT! LETS GO!" Tohru panicked, put on her shoes and waited anxiously for the others.

* * *

We were at school fifteen minutes later. We walked towards our lockers and my locker was right next to Tohru's. Lucky I guess.

Tohru turned around and waved to two girls. Of course, me being new, I didn't know who these people were.

"Hi Uo! Hi Hana!"

"Hey Tohru!" the tall one out of the three said.

"Hello, Tohru." said the other one. That girl gave me the shivers for some reason.

"Tohru, who's this? Is she your long lost twin or somethin'?" the tall one asked Tohru.

"Oh, this is Rose Janade! She's new." she told them and then faced me. "Rose these are my friends, Arisa Uotani" she said as she pointed to the tall one. "and this is Saki Hanajima." she told me as she pointed to the other one.

"Hi." that was the only thing that came out of me.

"Aww, you're the shy and scared type aren't you?" Uo asked me.

"No, I'm not. If I was the scared type, I don't think I would have black belt in martial arts and be able to beat up Kyo." I told her.

"Woah! You beat up carrot top? What did he do? He flirt with you or something?" Uo asked in amazement.

"No, I just challenged him. That is all." I told her.

"Yes, I can feel good waves from her." Hana said out of the blue.

"What?" I got confused. What did she mean with 'good waves'?

"Well, Hana can feel electric denpa waves from people." Tohru explained.

"Yeah, but you better not get her mad, she'll shock you then." Uo said. Shock me? That makes me a bit scared...

"Guess what! Rose lives with me and the Sohma's!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Huh?" said Hana and Uo at the same time.

"Yuki-kun found her living in a tent near by us! So Shigure asked her if she wanted to stay." I felt my cheeks turning hot. I like Tohru, but did she had to say this? Though, I wonder if her friends know about the curse?

"What is up with those guys finding people living in tents? This is the second time." Uo said as the bell for the first lesson went. We walked over to the classroom.

* * *

"Okay class! This was very short notice to me too but with have a new student starting in our class today." said the teacher as she looked at me standing next to her.

"Hi, my name is Rose Janade. I hope we can be friends." I said with the best smile on my face and took my seat that was next to Tohru's. The lesson went by quick and before I knew it was time for break. I walked out with Tohru before she got an idea.

"You must meet the other Sohma's!" Tohru exclaimed and grabbed my hand.

"There are more at this school?" I asked.

"Yup! They are a year younger than us."

She pulled me until we met a white haired boy with piercings and a shorter blond haired boy with a...girls uniform?

"Hi Momiji! Hi Haru!"

"Tohruuu!" the blond haired squealed happily and ran towards her but got stopped by the white haired guy.

"You know you can't hug her in school!" the white haired boy said. Wait, does it mean that they are a part of the curse?

"Aaawww... Haru your no fun!" the blond said to the other teen.

"Rose, this is Hatsuharu Sohma and Momiji Sohma!" Tohru told me.

"Hi, I'm Rose Janade." I said as bowed in front of them.

"Rose, both of them are a part of the curse as well! Haru is the Ox and Momiji is the rabbit!" Tohru said to me. Momiji was the rabbit? I guess that explains his bouncy personality.

"So she knows about the curse?" Haru asked Tohru.

"Ah, well, she kind of fell on Yuki so he turned into a rat. She lives with us, so we thought that we should have told her."

"Why is she living with you?"

"Yuki-kun found her living in a tent in the forest. So we offered if she wanted to stay."

"Ah." he responded. Then the second bell went. Thank god, it was getting kind of awkward having Tohru and Haru talk about me while Momiji bouncing around me like a rabbit. Wait, he IS a rabbit. We waved good bye to the guys and went to the next class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast and we were on our way home, not yet though. We were waiting for Yuki to finish his meeting. When he came out he looked like that he had not been sleeping for the past ten years.

"What happened Yuki?!" Tohru said worried.

"Never... Again..." he said tiredly. Then another guy came looking as tired.

"Kimi! Next time a boyfriend breaks up with ya don't come to the meetings!" he yelled over his shoulder. He faced Yuki.

"See ya Yun-Yun! Lets just hope that she is better tomorrow." the guy said putting is hand in his hair.

"Good bye Manabe." Yuki said tiredly again and stumbled towards us. We were out of the school two minutes later.

"Um, Yuki, what happened?" I asked him.

"Kimi's boyfriend broke up with her, she was rather emotional." he answered. I gulped, by the looks of it, she must been together with this guy long for her to act like this.

"How long has she been together with that guy?" Tohru asked like she could have read my mind.

"Two weeks." he answered. Both me and Tohru gulped. If she was this emotional after two weeks, I wonder how it would be if it was two years? No, don't think that, it is to scary. She maybe would have killed everyone around her. The rest of the walk was in silence but suddenly Tohru stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Tohru?" I stopped and asked. Yuki noticed it as well.

"Miss Honda, do you feel alright?" he asked.

...Silence...

"OH MY GOD! WE FORGOT KYO! SENSEI ASKED HIM TO STAY FOR ANOTHER HOUR TO HELP!" she suddenly screamed and started to run back. It took a moment for both me and Yuki to register that.

"Stupid cat, making her run after him." Yuki said to himself but loud enough for me to hear.

"You know, I was wondering why you guys gave animal related nicknames but ever since this morning I realised why." I said. "So it is just like in the story. The cat got angry at the rat, so the rat and the cat has hated each other since. You guys fight about everything, right? Even her." When I turned around to face him, his eyes were as big as the moon. "What? Why are you looking at me like I'm a genius?"

"Oh, sorry. It is just, that you're right." he apologised.

"Of course I'm right! It is obvious, but I know who is winning." I said back.

"Huh? Who? When? How?"

"It is a secret, Yuki."

_"So, Tohru, are just friends with the guys or what?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yes we're just friends."_

_"How do you feel towards them?"_

_"Well, to Yuki, he's like a good friend or a brother but with Kyo... I don't know why but when I'm with him I just feel so happy!" she chirped and twirled._

I remembered her saying that, for some reason we are already close to each other. Being able to say things like that. I almost felt guilty for beating up Kyo this morning. I sat on the porch waiting for the two of them. After for a few minutes, I saw both of them walking together. They were talking and laughing. Kyo even gave a smile that I hadn't seen him do yet and by the looks of Tohru's face, it was a rare smile. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They seem like a perfect match to me, though I've only known them for two days, so it is early to say. I waved to the two of them and Tohru waved back but Kyo looked like he didn't care.

"My, my, why were you two gone so long?" I heard Shigure say from behind me. I jumped a little but it wasn't noticeable.

"Get all those dirty minds out, you perverted dog!" Kyo yelled back at Shigure. Tohru just stood there and giggled. I started to giggle as well.

"I should get started on housework." Tohru said while going inside.

"Don't worry, Tohru. I did most of it. The only thing that has to be done is dinner and hang up laundry." I told her.

"Oh, I hope you didn't go through an trouble.." she said to me.

"It is okay, I need to earn my keep here somehow. How 'bout you start dinner and I'll go hang up the laundry."

"Hai!" she answered as we walked inside. I went to the laundry room and the washing machine wasn't done yet.

"3...2...1" I said quietly to myself. Beep, beep, beep! I've always been the master of timing for these things. I put all the laundry in the basket and was about to walk outside when I felt the smell of dinner. I wish I could cook like Tohru. When everything was up I heard Tohru saying that dinner was ready. Yummy...

I walked nice and quietly to the dining room and when I came everyone had started to eat except Tohru.

"I didn't want to start until you came." Tohru said when she saw me. That was nice of her.

"Thank you." I said and sat next to her. We started talking girl talk and I could tell that Tohru had been wanting proper girl talk for a while. It is my second night here and I already feel so welcome, like I belong here. I don't know if I'm going to stay longer then I have to but I hope I will. Unless I was with Nara or mom alone, I never felt so comfortable smiling like this. I think I do belong here, and I'll cherish every moment I'm here in this house and even when I move out, I hope me and the others can still be this good friends.

* * *

**I would like to have at least one review before I post the next chappie. And I'll fix the other chapters, somehow the words got all mixed up when I uploaded it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chappie! Before I start, I'll answer your question AnimeWriterFreak: No, they won't transfer to Ouran. Now I bet you (and everyone else in that matter) are thinking "WHAT?! BUT HOW?!". To answer that question, is because I have more of an original idea. I mean, like EVERY SINGLE FANFIC has someone transferring into Ouran. Out of all fanfics I've read of Ouran, I've only found ONE fanfic that is semi-similiar to my idea. But I don't want to do any spoilers! Though, I have to warn you, sometimes it'll seem that there are bits missing, mainly because I wrote down whatever weird idea I got. I'm not sure if I'll finish this fanfic, sure I have like a total of 34 chapters saved on my iPad but I'm not sure if I'll finish. I'm currently working on two other fanfics (one I may post, the other I am not so sure). Well, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll do the ending on it. Oh and by the way, I will not post the next chapter until I have a total of FIVE reviews. I was originally thinking only three, but I realised that I had three reviews when I wrote this. :P**

* * *

-Yuki POV-

It had been three weeks since Rose came and lived with us. She and Tohru are very close now and they sometimes call themselves the unrelated twins. I don't know why but I've felt more protective over Rose and every time I leave for student council or something else, I feel like I need to go back to her right away. I feel more open towards her as well. Wait, am I in love with her? No, I can't. And even if I am, she would never like me more than a friend. I just hope that I won't become so desperate for love later on in my life that I'll date one of the fan club girls. Oh god, I'm a mess.

"Hi Yuki!" I heard her. The girl I just thought about was near.

"Hello, Rose." I said back to her. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yuki, I have a question. Why is it so that you call Tohru 'Miss Honda' still?" she asked. I didn't know the answer. I can ask the same question to myself. I've known that girl for over a year plus she lives with me and yet I call Rose by her first name since the day I met her. I wonder though, if I would call Rose Miss Janade if she didn't ask me to call her by her first name.

"I guess it is just stuck in my head calling her that." That was the only answer in my head. Why is it so that one of the closest people to me is still called by her last name by me? I have to at least try to call her Tohru.

"Hi Rose-chan! Hi Yuki-kun!" she said as she walked down the hallway.

"Hi Tohru!" Rose said in that happy voice of hers.

"Hello Miss- I mean Tohru." I said.

"By the way-" Tohru suddenly stopped and looked at me. So did Rose.

"Oh my god! Yuki, you called me by my name!" Tohru chirped.

"We have to celebrate Tohru!" said Rose to Tohru. And even though it didn't happen, I could see two light bulbs over their heads.

"WE'RE GOING TO MAKE AN EXTRA DELICIOUS DINNER!" They screamed together. Both of them started to walk away talking about things to make. They're both so alike and yet so different. I smiled at them both. They got so hooked up about me calling her by her name that they forgot why they came to me in the first place.

"WHERE ARE THESE WITCHES COMING FROM?!" I heard one girl yell.

"NOBODY ELSE EXCEPT THOSE TWO CAN MAKE THE PRINCE SMILE LIKE THAT! HE MUST BE UNDER SOME SPELL!" and there was a second girl yelling. Those fan club girls again, insulting the two of the most closest people I have.

"You do realise that by calling them witches and trying to make me stop being friends with them won't make me like you." I said to the girls while facing them. It looked like somebody stabbed them in the heart. Well, I did mentally do it.

"But Yuki! They don't love you as much as we do!"

"You're right. They actually love and know me more." I told them. They deserved it.

Last week they almost managed to beat them up, they were going to but the stupid cat and I stopped them in time. What was wrong with these girls? I left the fan club crying and sobbing when I went to look for the two girls I live with. Unfortunate, the bell rang. But I would see them in class anyway.

* * *

-Rose POV-

"Hey Tohru, I'm just going to the bathroom!" I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you in class!" she said as she continued to walk. I went inside the girls bathroom and went in a stall. When I was done, I tried opening the stall door but it didn't open.

"Hello? Is somebody here? I need some help!" I said. Then I heard giggling and the air started to smell. It smelled like...bug spray? The smell got worse and worse. I don't know how I know but if you do inhale to much of it you can get so sick that you need to be in hospital. I started coughing because the air got so thick with this smell.

"Don't worry. We're just making sure that all bugs are dead, including you." I heard a girl say. After a few minutes, everything was going fuzzy and I collapsed on the floor in the stall. I was weak. I saw from underneath that there was three pairs of feet surrounded by hundreds of cans of spray. They picked them all up and left the bathroom giggling. Everything turned black after that.

* * *

-Yuki POV-

Class started twenty minutes ago and yet no sign of Rose. Tohru told me she went to the bathroom but nobody can be gone this long. I looked over to Tohru, she was worried sick and so was I.

"Can I be excused, sensei?" Tohru said as she stood up. The teacher nodded and Tohru dashed out of the room.

"May I be excused as well?" I asked. The teacher couldn't be bothered asking questions so she let me go as well. I saw Tohru down the hall and I caught up with her.

"Yuki-kun? Why are you here?"

"If you are checking on Rose then we are thinking the same." Tohru stopped in front of the girls bathroom.

"She went in this one." she said as she walked in. I stood out and waited until Tohru ran out seconds later.

"Yuki-kun! Help me! It's awful!" she said choking on tears as she pulled me into the bathroom. We went inside the bathroom. It smelled awful and there on the floor I saw the some strands of red hair coming out from one of the stalls. I looked on the door and saw that the lock was broken. Luckily, we could pull her out from the gap between the floor and the bottom of the stall door.

"Come on we have to help her!" cried Tohru as tears were streaming down her face.

I quickly got over and helped Tohru getting Rose out. We got her out and took her out of the bathroom. She was laying on the floor as me and Tohru were next to her.

"I'll go get Kyo-kun! And I'll go to the office and call Hatori-san!" Tohru said as she ran towards the direction of the classroom.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

This was awful! How could somebody do this? I was running towards my classroom to get Kyo, I didn't care that I was crying. I pulled the door open, people and the teacher were staring at me but I didn't care.

"Kyo! Please come!" I said trying to hold some tears away. He got out of his seat and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in such a caring voice that I never heard before. But I just had to let this moment go.

"Kyo, you have to come! It's awful!" I said in a pleading voice. I started to run and he came after me. I finally came to the place where Rose was laying on the floor.

"I'll go call Hatori-san!" I said and started to run to the office. I came to the office and pulled open the door once again.

"Please! I have to make a phone call! It's an emergency!" I said in the pleading voice again. They pointed to the phone and I quickly held the phone to my ear as I dialled Hatori's number. It rang three times before Hatori finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hatori! Come to the school please! Something is wrong with Rose!" I cried on the phone as the teachers stared at me.

"I'll be right there, meet me outside."

"Hai!" I hung up, said thank you and ran out. Three minutes later Hatori came. I quickly told him to follow me and took him to Rose. Suddenly my tears stopped but I felt dehydrated. My eyes were still red and puffy. He examined her quickly before he asked her what happened.

"I-I-I-I found h-h-her like this i-i-in the stall." I tried to explain but I felt like I couldn't speak. I tried to make myself stop cry so I could at least explain. "I think she was poisoned, the bathroom stunk like somebody had sprayed several cans of bugs spray in there..."

"She is lucky then. She has a high fever but at least it is not as bad as it could have been." Hatori said calmly. That made me so relieved. I thought that something really bad could have happened to her. Yuki picked her up but she was far away enough so he wouldn't transform. I was still sobbing slightly but not as bad. Then I remembered how sweet and caring Kyo sounded like when I rushed into the classroom. He does care about me. He was actually worried about me. But the question was if it he said in a friend way or in a loving way. We walked to Hatori's car and he drove us back home. Yuki carried Rose into her bedroom and put her to bed.

"Thank you Hatori-san." I said and bowed when he was going to leave.

"No worry but if her fever gets higher call me." he told me and left off. I waved and walked back inside. Kyo was the only person there.

"Where's Yuki?" I asked.

"He's upstairs with Rose." Kyo said bluntly.

"Oh, okay." I answered. I really wanted to ask him about earlier. Though more of me wanted to say..

"I love you Kyo..." I whispered the last few words out loud to myself. I covered my mouth and Kyo just looked at me.

"What?"

"Umm..." I can't believe that I said it! i awkwardly looked at my feet. But I got even more shocked when he came up to me and pulled my chin up so our eyes met.

"I love you too..." he told me. He loves me back? I felt so happy!

"Oh, Kyo..." I sighed as let some tears of joy come out of my eyes. Not for any money in the world would I replace this moment. He leaned and kissed me. I kissed him back. I'd never felt so happy. We heard somebody coming and we broke the kiss, I didn't want to but right now wasn't the best time to let romance bloom. It was only Shigure that came in but I guess he wasn't the best person to first know about our relationship.

"Kyo, why are you so close to Tohru? Tsk, tsk, tsk and you call me a pervert." Shigure said to Kyo. I could Kyo's anger rise.

"SHUT UP, PERVERTED DOG!" he yelled. I thought this would take a while so I decided to start with some housework.

Two hours later, I went to check on Rose when I was done with everything. I saw the door slightly open and peeked in. There was such a beautiful scene right there, Rose was resting her head on Yuki's lap while Yuki stroked her hair. If only I had a camera... I heard somebody walking down the hall and when I looked up, Kyo was there.

"Kyo-kun?" I whispered, unsure what was going to happen. He grabbed my hand, gave me a quick kiss and started pulling me into his room.

* * *

Three hours later. I've been Kyo's room for three hours straight and I'm not leaving yet. I don't know how it got to this but I'm wearing only my underwear and one of Kyo's t-shirts on me, Kyo has pants on but no shirt and we have just been in his room together on his bed. Just me snuggling up against him and he is holding me. That's it, nothing else. We were a bit shocked that he didn't transform but we just didn't care and decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Maybe tomorrow he won't be able to do this? Maybe the curse is lifted slightly for today? We don't know, but all we want is to be together like this. Then both of our stomachs growled. Did this moment had to be taken away?

"If you want, I can get some snacks." I offered. He held me closer and I guess it meant he didn't want me to leave.

"I think I bought a packet of cookies the other day, how about I get those? I won't be gone for long." I told him. I don't want our stomachs to ruin it.

"Okay fine. Aren't you sure that you want me to go?"

"No, it's okay. I'll get them." I stood up and headed for the door. I didn't want to leave but as I said, stomachs aren't ruining it. I tip toed out the door and peeked in to Rose's room, she was asleep and Yuki was next her sleeping too. 'I think Shigure is in his study so I should be safe.' I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet door.

"I now it is here somewhere..." I said searching for the packet.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I opened my eyes slowly, I was so tired and I had a headache. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Yuki next to me.

"Yuki?" I whispered. His eyes opened up.

"Rose? You're awake, that's good." Yuki said as he sat up and rubbed his eye. Why am I in my room? Wasn't I at school? Oh, yeah. The girls with the bug spray.

"How long have I've been asleep?" I asked. It was getting dark outside. Yuki took a quick glance at the clock before he answered.

"Six hours." he responded. I was out of it for that long? Wow... Suddenly I felt so thirsty, I started coughing a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. Now when I think about it, has he been sitting here the whole time?

"Yes, though I am a bit thirsty. Can you get a glass of water for me, please?" I asked in a raspy voice. I sounded so weird.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." he told me as he walked to the door. He was being so kind to me. My heart started to thump at my chest. May I actually be in love with him? I've been wondering the past few days but I wasn't sure.

* * *

-Yuki POV-

I was walking down the stairs thinking about Rose. Am I falling for her? Does she ever think about me more than a friend? Probably not. When I walked in the kitchen I saw a sight that was so weird, I knew I was still asleep. She was half naked, only wearing her underwear and was that the stupid cats shirt she was wearing?

"I found i-AAAAH! YUKI?!" she yelled and and pulled down the shirt so she could cover herself. Her face was scarlet. "W-w-w-w-weren't you asleep?" she stuttered.

"I woke up because Rose wanted a glass of water, but why are you wearing the stupid ca-" I tried to finish my sentence but got cut off.

"Tohru, are you alright? I heard you scream!" Kyo said rushing down the stairs. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? He noticed me and gave me a glare. "What do you want ya damn rat?!" he yelled back to me.

"Why is Tohru looking like that?" I asked irritated. What was he doing to her? Tohru's face went ten times redder.

"None of your business damn rat!" he yelled back to me, grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her back up to his, wait is he bringing her to his bedroom? What the hell is he doing to her?! I just have to know. I walked over to the counter and poured some into a cup for Rose. When I was upstairs I put the glass next to Rose, who had fallen asleep, and walked over to his bedroom. I placed my ear against the door. Quiet, too quiet. I held on the handle and slowly opened the door to see... Her and him... In a deep kiss. My heart just was plain painful when I saw that. I had known that something was going on between them, but I kept denying it. He noticed me after one second.

"WHY ARE YOU STALKING US?!" He roared to me. Tohru's eyes were locked on me.

"Yuki-kun? Is something wrong?" she said in that innocent voice and walked up to the door. I just don't know what came into me but I slammed the door in front of her face. I still stood there, right outside the door. I heard Tohru, crying.

"What did I do wrong?" she said as she sobbed. I heard him walk towards her.

"Don't worry about that rat. He has that Rose girl anyway." I heard him say to her. But what happens if Rose doesn't want me? Who would if they knew the real me? I slowly walked back to Rose's room and there she was awake.

"Yuki? What happened?" she asked me in a concerned voice. I couldn't control myself but I walked up and kissed her. For a moment she was shocked but then she kissed me back. I guess that Kyo and I both found love today.

* * *

**Sorry! I know this chapter sucked... (DON'T KILL ME!) I know there were probably lots of moments where you thought 'WTF?' but I was really bad at the beginning. Future chapters are better, I think. Anyway, I'll post the next one when I have a total of FIVE reviews. Just another two! I mainly do this because I want to see if there is people who wants to continue to read this story. In my opinion, this sucks. But oh well. When I first started to it I was like "I'M GOING TO POST THIS!" but now I'm like "I'm not so sure...". Okay, next chapter comes when I have a total of five reviews. See ya (hopefully) later! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what? I'm not (well, at least not too much) greedy. I'll post this chapter! I mean, I am only one review short to be actually posting** **this chapter (though I would still like to get some reviews so tell your friends!). I do currently have one person who favourite this story (thank you AnimeWriterFreak!) and even though it is only one person, I would like to make them happy. I'm starting to sound a little bit like Tamaki now... Meh, lots of people like him so I guess it is okay. Oh, and for your information (don't hate me for this) I'm a HikaruxHaruhi shipper when it comes to Ouran, and a KyoxTorhu for Fruba. Now, some of you are probably thinking 'But if you like Kyo, then why did Yuki get your character?'. As I said, I'm a Kyox****_Tohru_**** shipper and I didn't want Yuki to go empty handed. I mean, he needs love too! Okay, I am rambling and being an idiot right now, so I'll shut up. On to the story now!**

***Read this bit below only if your name is Saga, and you're Swedish and plus my best friend in real life.***

**Saknar dig! Hoppas att du läser det här fortfarande. Och jag gillade din recension som du gav mig! Bara du Saga kan säga nåt sånt och få mig att skratta. Puss, saknar dig! ;***

* * *

-Rose POV-

The first month of living with the Sohma's was full of surprises. Tohru and I became best friends, Yuki and I started dating and so did Kyo and Tohru! I knew that they would confess to each other sooner or later. It was so funny when Tohru told me that she confessed by accident and how relieved she felt when Kyo said that he loved her back. Tohru also told me about the snuggle time that she had with Kyo. It was adorable! But today is Friday and we all just finished school. Momiji and Haru came with us walking home. We have a week off, so we're planning of what we could do.

"Tohru! We all should take another trip to the hotspring! Wouldn't that be fun?" Momiji said while skipping around.

"Oh but Momiji, you went through some much trouble last time, I'd just be asking for it." Tohru replied.

"But Tohru, Tohru! I've saved up like last time! Please, please, please?" Momiji said begging.

"Tohru come on, it would be fun. Maybe you and me can have some girl time?" I asked her. Momiji was begging her and he did say all of us to come.

"Are you sure you won't go through any trouble?" Tohru asked Momiji. The bunny just shook his head.

"Well than it planned! We're going to the hotspring!" I exclaimed. "How long will we be staying?" I asked him.

"Three days!" He told me. I was wondering what this kid must have done to save up this much.

"We're so lucky! Because I'm the one who paid and because I'm a Sohma, we got 50% off!" Momiji said cheerfully and started bouncing again.

"Wow Momiji! What does some Sohma's own a hotspring?" Tohru and Momiji nodded. We finally reached back to the house. When we walked inside I saw two middle schoolers in there watching TV.

"Who are they?" I asked Tohru. The little girl turned around and saw us.

"Sissy!" the girl said happily and ran towards Tohru. She gave a big hug and so did Tohru.

"Hi Kisa! What are you doing here?" Tohru said to the girl.

"I wanted to see you!" she said and hugged Tohru tighter.

"I'm only here because Kisa is. I would never come to see you willingly, stupid woman." the boy said still facing the TV. "Where's the tea?"

"Hiro, be nice to sissy!" Kisa said to the boy.

"She is not your maid Hiro!" Kyo yelled and clenched his fist. I was getting confused. Who are these kids? I walked in the kitchen with Tohru to help with the tea.

"Tohru, who are those kids?" I asked while setting up the pot.

"Oh, they're Kisa Sohma and Hiro Sohma. They are a part of the curse too." she told me.

"Which animals?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Kisa is the tiger and Hiro is the sheep. Now where is the tea?" Tohru said as she kept looking through the pantry. My curiosity went higher.

"Why does Kisa call you sissy? And why is Hiro bossy and calls you stupid?" I asked. My curiosity just went higher.

"I somehow helped Kisa when she was bullied, so she has called me that ever since. And Hiro is in love with Kisa, that's why he's here even though he doesn't fully like me." she told me. Kisa was bullied? Why? I glanced around the kitchen and found the tea next to the rice cooker.

"You can stop looking for the tea now." I said as I went and took the packet of tea. "It was right here."

"Oh, that's good!" she said as she got out of the pantry. We made the tea and gave it to everyone. I was embarrassed when we walked in because Momiji was singing.

"Yuki and Rose sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Momiji sang.

"Will you shut up?" Yuki asked and Momiji went silent, but not for long.

"Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Momiji sang and it was Tohru's turn to be embarrassed.

"Shut up bunny!" Kyo said and hit Momiji. Why does everyone hit each other?

"WAAAAAAHH! SOMEONE! KYO'S PICKING ON ME!" Momiji cried as Tohru try to calm him down. After Tohru calmed him down it was silent, but I broke it because it was too uncomfortable.

"So, Momiji, when are we going to the hotspring?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, when did you plan this?!" Kyo asked.

"Silly Kyo! Didn't you hear us? We were talking about it on the way home, you were right next to Tohru holding her hand!" Momiji said and pouted his tongue.

"DAMN RABBIT!" Kyo said and was about to attack. I think I even saw cat ears on his head.

"Kyo, please don't hurt Momiji!" Tohru said and surprisingly, Kyo sat down quietly. So I guess he'll do anything Tohru says? I wonder if I have the same effect on Yuki. I looked over to where Yuki sat, he was having a conversation with Haru. That guy is weird, his face is always the same, emotionless. I had a feeling that if I mentioned anything about the hotspring to Momiji he'll just do something to make Kyo angry, so why not follow Yuki's and Haru's conversation? No, that could mean I'm invading privacy. I guess I'll just sit here. I saw everyone on the table. Hiro and Kisa were talking, Kyo said something to Tohru which made her blush, Momiji was humming to himself and there Yuki and Haru talking of course. _Knock, knock._ There is a knock on the door, I wonder who it could be?

"I'll get it." I said even though nobody was paying attention. I walked over to the door and opened it to find a man around Shigure's age, with long light silver hair and gold eyes. He looked like an older Yuki to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked unsure what to say.

"Ah, yes I'm here to see Gure-san and I'm my adorable baby brother Yuki!" he said with fancy written all over his voice. Baby brother Yuki? So they are related.

"Oh, Aya! You must stay for the night! It has been so long!" Shigure said popping his head from the door. I looked behind me and saw a dark aura surround Yuki and Kyo. I don't think they are so fond of, well whatever this guy name is. Shigure and this man must be friends. The man looked at me.

"Are you Rose, perhaps?" he asked me. I didn't know what to do so I just nodded.

"So you're the girl who stole my darling brothers heart! No wonder you did by the looks of you! You must be modelling at my shop! Mine would love to have you try some of our outfits!" he exclaimed suddenly. Shop? Modelling?

"Nii-san, leave her alone." Yuki said in threatening voice. I gulped, this was getting kind of scary. I noticed that Kyo stood up, grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Kyo-kun! Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Away from _THEM_." he said in a stubborn voice. So is this man and Shigure worse when they are together? Who is he anyways?! I only know that he Yuki's brother and that he has a shop.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm forgot to introduce myself!" the man said and took my hand. "I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older and beloved brother! My main goal in life is to make Yuki love me again!" he said dramatically.

"When did I ever even like you?!" Yuki yelled and stood up. I want escape like Tohru right now... But, is Ayame a part of the zodiac? Is it a family reunion here today because they keep coming! I mouthed to Yuki 'help me' but he was too busy fighting with his brother. I tried to slip out of Ayames grip, but failed to. I know, if he is a part of the zodiac, he'll transform if I hug him! This seems to be my last option. I wrapped my arms around Ayame and a cloud of smoke appeared. Seconds later, there was a snake in front of me.

"I'M SORRY! It is just you held me quite tight and I wanted to leave but nobody would help me-" I ranted on before Yuki took me out of the room. He took me into the kitchen and we heard Ayame transform back, as well as Kisa screaming.

"How did you know he was a part of the curse?" Yuki asked me.

"I didn't. But it seemed to be my last resort at the time." I told him giggling slightly. He smiled and gave me kiss. "Hey, where is Tohru and little kitty at?" I asked.

"Probably at the roof." Yuki responded. I looked out the window, the sky was filled with stars. I hope they were at the roof.

* * *

-Kyo POV-

How did I end up here? How did I end up watching the stars with the most beautiful girl in the world? Just looking at her makes me wonder how I deserved her. How her eyes shimmer under the moonlight and how her hair dances with the wind, how did I deserve her? I don't deserve her, I don't. She deserves somebody better than me.

"Kyo-kun! Look, a shooting star! Make a wish quick!" she said in her adorable excited voice. My only wish right now is to have you here with me as long as I can. Our hands are still locked together and I hope this moment will never end. I just want to be with you Tohru, forever. I leaned in and kissed her as she kissed me back.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I sat there at the table with everyone. Ayame was ranting on about something with Shigure and seemed like it would never end. No wonder Yuki doesn't like him.

"Okay, back to business! Shigure's birthday is next week and we are holding a party here at the house!" Ayame said excitedly. A party? What kind of party?

"Ah, yes. A party with music, dancing, alcohol and what else?" Shigure asked Ayame.

"Well we could maybe ask Rose and Tohru dress up in my 'adult' attire." Ayame said. What does he mean by that?

"Over. My. Dead. Body. Nii-san." Yuki said. I do agree with him though. I looked over to Kisa and Hiro, they look confused. So did Momiji but I couldn't really tell with Haru, he wore the same facial expression as always.

"Maybe Kagura can come and wear it? Or if Haru let's us, Rin." said Ayame. I looked back at Haru and for once his face looked different.

"I'll break your neck, snake." Haru said and that kind of frightened me.

"Great, Nii-san, you just had to take out Black Haru." said Yuki angrily. Black Haru? What is Black Haru? "Haru, Kyo's at the roof if you want to lose some steam." Yuki said to Haru. Haru stood up and marched away. Everyone look scared and started to look out of the window. Yuki started to whisper quietly.

"5...4...3...2...1" Bang! Kyo falls off the roof. That gave me quite the shock.

"Is he okay?" I stuttered. Kyo jumped up and went back up to the roof again. So Haru went to fight Kyo? OH MY GOD! WHAT ABOUT TOHRU? I jumped to my feet and ran upstairs so I could get to the roof. When I got up Tohru sat there speechless when the two boys were fighting.

"Whootoookoooutblllaaaackhaaaaruuu...?" Tohru said in a slur **(slur translate: Who took out Black Haru?)**. I sat next to her and watched the scene.

"Ayame." I replied. "Yuki told Haru to come up here." I added.

"Ooohaaayyaammeeiiisssheeereeeiiivveegooottooomaaa keeesooomeeeteaaa..." Tohru said in a slur again **(slur translate: Oh! Ayame is here! I've got to make some tea!)**.

She was to shocked to even talk properly. It was funny but Yuki ruined their moment together.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him off when they are done." I said to her.

"Whaaaaa...?" she said to me in a slur for the third time.

"I'll tell Yuki off because he destroyed your moment didn't he? I would hate if somebody destroyed a precious moment with Yuki." I looked at her but she was still facing the scene. "And before you answer, make sure you don't slur." Kyo kicked Haru off the roof and Haru hit the ground. Me and Tohru looked over the edge to see Haru wondering why he was there. He then walked back inside and we heard Ayame's voice.

"So Gure we should-" _CLAP _"AAAH! HARU WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!" Ayame yelled.

"Because Rin is not going to wear whatever you want her to wear." Haru said in his normal voice again. Me and Tohru giggled. It was too funny to hear.

"What am I? That cows punching doll or something." Kyo said tiredly. Me and Tohru started bursting out laughing which made Kyo look at us with a strange look and everyone come outside to look at us. It's funny that nobody cares if they get hurt, that it is normal to punch each other every day. Even if me and Tohru don't like fighting, we know for sure that we belong.j

* * *

An hour later, Haru went home with Kisa and Hiro and Ayame went back home to his apartment above the shop. Momiji stayed for a while longer but went back home to get his things ready for the next couple of days. It was going to be fun at the hotspring and so Tohru told me about her White Day trip last year while we were sitting on her bed in her bedroom.

"Was it relaxing?" I asked.

"Yes, it was so relaxing that I fainted while taking a bath." Tohru said smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, and after that I played table tennis with Kyo but I missed. Yuki walked out and I followed him. It was them he gave me his White Day present." she said and took out these cute little yellow bows.

"Awww. Yuki is such a prince isn't he?" I said while giggling. Tohru smiled back and put the bows in my hair.

"He is your prince now, keep them." she said to me softly.

"What! No, I can't keep! Yuki gave them to you, you should have them!" I told her.

"It's okay, Yuki loves you not me. Well not in the same way at least." I just blushed. Why is she so nice? "He used to love me in that once upon a time but I loved Kyo, I'm happy that he has somebody to love and they love him back."

"Are you sure you want to give me these?"

"Positive."

"Thank you, Tohru. I think I'll wear these tomorrow." I said and gave her a hug. "I think I'll go to bed now, we do have a long day tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night." after she said that I left to go to my room. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day, a relaxing and fun day. I guess that it was a good choice giving them to me, I don't Kyo would like to see her wear them. And speak of the devil, look who's coming down the hall.

"Why are you wearing those?" he asked me.

"Tohru gave them to me." I said as I fiddled with the ribbon. Kyo just shrugged and kept walking. "Good night!" I yelled behind my shoulder when I was about to walk inside my room. I put the ribbon on my desk and went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep yet though, I kept thinking of Yuki. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**OH** **MY GAWD! I SUCK AT WRITING FANFICS! THIS REALLY SUCKED, I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU NEEDED TO ENDURE READING THAT! JUST THROW TOMATOES AT ME NOW! *getting hit by several millions of tomatoes plus a watermelon that is now broken in half and its content is gone so I can use the empty shell/peel as a helmet on my head* Thank you, I feel at least better now when I'm punished. Okay, before I post next chapter I want, drumroll please! *dramatic drumroll in the background* SIX REVIEWS! (Or five, either one of those numbers are fine. It only depends if I feel greedy or not next time I check.) Basically I want at least one more review before next chapter goes up. Bye for now!（≧∇≦）**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have decided that for every chapter, I want at least one more review before I post the next one. I don't care if I'll have like 50 reviews in the future and 80% of them are from the same person, a review is a review! I don't really like this chapter so much, but the one after this is personally one of my favourites, so maybe I'll be nice enough to post the chapter after this without a cost! (Cost = Review, Nice = Bored) I bet you any money that if the actual characters from Fruits Basket (Ouran people wouldn't care probably, they don't arrive in the story until much later) read chapter 7, their expression would be something like this: (◎_◎;)** **Yeah! xD Anyway, I'll stop being the idiot I am and continue with the story (and if someone gives me a review during the day or if I'm to bored then I'll post the next chapter, maybe also because this one is a bit short).**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BANG!

"Shut up, clock..." I murmured to myself as I hit my alarm clock. Today was the day to leave, Momiji was coming in two hours to pick us up. I got up and got dressed. Of course I couldn't leave my new bows, so I put them on. When I went downstairs Tohru was in the kitchen with Kyo talking. And I'm not a morning person, so I was a bit grumpy.

"How the hell do you guys wake up so darn early?" I said leaning against the doorframe. "Espiacelly on a Saturday?"

"Well, you get out of bed to begin with." Kyo said. Tohru just smiled and continued with breakfast, pancakes my favourite.

"Yum... When are they ready?" I asked like an impatient little kid.

"In two minutes." Tohru said and went on humming. Yuki came into the kitchen looking like a zombie. That is another thing me and Yuki have in common.

"OH NO!" Kyo said and ran out. I just blinked, what just happened?

"Eh, Tohru? Why did Kyo just-"

"Yuki is the best in fighting when he is half asleep and Kyo gets beaten enough when he is fully awake." she explained quickly. I couldn't be bothered asking more questions so I set the table. Breakfast finally ready, yay! Moments later everyone was at the table.

"Didn't Kagura say last week that she was going to visit today?" when Yuki said that, Kyo froze. Who was Kagura now again? _Knock, knock_. There is a knock on the door. Before I answered, Kyo ran away and Tohru looked scared. I walked to the door and opened it to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a cat backpack.

"Is Kyo home?" she asked in a shy voice. This is Kagura? But she is so shy, how can you be afraid of her?

"Yes, I think he's in his room." I said.

"Oh, thank you." she said shyly and walked upstairs quietly. Why is everyone scared of her? She's harmless.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kyo yelled from upstairs.

"MY LOVE! KYO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY..." Kagura yelled and went silent. Next thing I lnew was that Kyo was flying out the window.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER CALL ME!? YOU MADE ME SO WORRIED!" Kagura yelled while swinging him in the air.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!" Now I understand why everyone is scared of her... I looked over to Tohru and she looked like she was about to faint. I have got to try to stop this madness.

"Hey! Leave Tohru's boyfriend alone!" I yelled. Kagura dropped Kyo on the ground. Wow, that actually worked.

"Run, Tohru!" Shigure hissed and Tohru ran away. I regret that I even opened my mouth.

"GET BACK HERE! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Kagura screamed and ran towards where Tohru went.

I just hope Tohru found a place to hide. I looked up and saw Kyo, he had a bloody nose but that was it. He ran towards me.

"Why did you even open your mouth?" he asked before he ran after Kagura.

"Just sit down. They will be done soon." Shigure said. I sat down and waited.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kyo came back with Kagura on him and Tohru was shaking like crazy.

"I'm sorry Tohru. Did you at least get a good hiding spot?"

"Don't worry... You didn't know... I hid under some clothes in the laundry basket..." she said shaky. I was really hoping that Momiji could come now.

"MY LOVE! I thought you were actually cheating on me!" Kagura said while squeezing Kyo.

"When...damn...rabbit...coming...can't...breath... " Kyo peeped out, trying not to lose to much air in his minimal air supply.

"Momiji won't be coming for another hour." Yuki said calmly. I looked at Kyo, Kagura was squeezing him so much that his lips started to turn blue.

"Kagura, do you think you could be more gentle? Kyo needs more air..." I said to her. She looked at Kyo and let go. Kyo gasped for breath and both me and Tohru were relieved. But why didn't he transform when she hugged him?

"Uh, why didn't Kyo transform?" I asked.

"Oh, zodiac members can hug other zodiac members without transforming." Tohru said quickly. "Kagura is the boar." So far I've met the rat, dog, snake, ox, rabbit, tiger, sheep, boar and the cat. There are still a few I haven't met. Me and Tohru went to wash the plates and then we sat and talked while waiting for Momiji.

* * *

An hour went past, Momiji came and we left Kagura and Shigure behind.

"Good bye! Have fun but no too much!" Shigure said outside the bus. I heard from both Kyo and Yuki saying under their breath that he was a pervert.

"Good bye my love! I'll see you when you come back!" Kagura said, waved her arms and did blow kisses.

"HELL NO!" Kyo yelled back. Minutes later the bus started to move, hotspring here we come!

During the whole ride Momiji jumped around, I talked to Tohru and the guys sat their ignoring each other. They act like such little kids sometimes. About an hour later we were there.

"Wow.. This place looks amazing..." I said to myself when we had gone out of the bus. Then a woman in a blue kimono and reddish-blondish hair came out.

"Ritsu, when did you start working here?" Tohru asked the woman. They know each other?

"Oh I decided that it would be good if I helped mother. I started a couple months ago." Ritsu said.

"I can see you still haven't changed the way you dressed." Yuki said.

What did he mean by that?

"AH! I'M SORRY! I'LL GO CHANGE RIGHT AWAY!" Ritsu screamed and ran inside. I was once again confused. A minute later a older woman came out with black hair tied up and wearing a green kimono.

"I'm sorry about about Ritsu. It is just that he likes wearing those clothes when guests arrive." the older woman said. Wait, did she say HE? Ever since I met this family the surprises just keep coming.

"I'll show you to your rooms now." the older woman said. She led us to these huge rooms. Me and Tohru shared one and the guys shared one. Me and Tohru got in and made ourselves comfortable.

"Hey, Tohru! There is still another few hours until dinner, so we should take a bath!"

"Yes, of course." Me and Tohru got ready and on our way, but we stopped to tell the guys.

"See ya! Me and Tohru are taking a bath in the hotspring!"

"Awww... But I wanted to go with Tohru!" Momiji whined.

"If we didn't let you go last year, why would we let you this year?" Kyo said. I was too tired, so I pulled Tohru out to the hotspring.

We reached the hotspring and we stepped in to the nice warm water.

"This is better than I thought..." I said relaxed.

"Yes, this is nice..." Tohru responded. We sat in there for twenty minutes under silence until I thought we should start a conversation.

"Hey, Tohru. What did that hotspring lady say about that Ritsu? She called Ritsu a he?"

"Meshou-san is Ritsu's mother. Ritsu is a man but feels more comfortable wearing women's clothes." Tohru told me. "He is also the monkey of the zodiac." she added.

"Really? Wow." There was more silence and I hated it but luckily for me the guys had gone for a bath as well.

"You damn bunny! Stop jumping!" I heard Kyo yell over the fence.

"WAAAH! Yuki, Kyo's being mean!" Momiji whined.

"Can you two be quiet for once?" I heard Yuki say. I couldn't help smiling to myself, Yuki sometimes seemed to be the only sane person in the family. I heard Momiji jump around and Kyo got mad but it was funny. I then heard Tohru sing quietly to herself.

"Who's in the forest strolling... The birds and the bees sing Momiji..." Tohru sang quiet as a mouse.

"Where did you get that song?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, that was a song that Momiji made up last year when we were here." she said.

"And you still remember it?" I don't even remember what songs I sang in the shower yesterday, how could she remember that after a year?

"Of course.. It brings memories..." she said. I smiled. As the time flew by, we did normal chatting, she asked me some things about Sweden and I asked her sometimes about her mother. Time flew and flew and flew...

"How long have we been in here now? Like, two hours? We should get out and get dry for dinner." I said and Tohru agreed. We got out and dried ourselves. An hour later, everyone was at the table getting served with dinner.

"Holy cow! This is delicious!" I said while eating. Yuki gave me small smile and I just blushed. After everyone was done we went to the games room, then Momiji and Yuki played table tennis. I watched the game but noticed Kyo getting bored, so he whispered something in Tohru's ear and they went outside. I went to the door and peeked at them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I think I figured out what was happening. After a few minutes, Kyo gave a little small wrapped box to Tohru. When she opened it, I swear to god that I've never seen such a wide smile on her face. She took out a pair of orange bows with cute small cats in the centre. She put them on and gave him a kiss, then they starting to head back inside. Shoot! I quickly went back in the same position at the same spot as when they left. When they came back their hands were interlocked together. I need to pretend like I never notice them leave.

"Aww, Tohru those bows are so cute! Did Kyo give them to you?" I asked and noticed the blush on his face.

"Yes, Kyo-kun gave me these." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. She really did love him, didn't she? She must be happy that she is together with him now, who knows how long she waited before?

* * *

**Jeez, this chapter was short... AND PROBABLY THE WORST ONE YET! I AM SO SORRY! I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE BETTER! Well, at least I hope so... My friend laughed her head off at that chapter. Wait, I just realised something... GOD DANGIT! *goes to random wall and start hitting my head against it repeatedly* THINK HOW FUNNY IT WOULD BE IF I KNEW ABOUT OURAN BACK THEN! T^T Oh well, I am too lazy to rewrite that chapter (and all chapters after that) just so the Ouran gang can come. You just have to wait. Byebye! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm bored enough to post this without a cost. What happens if nobody reviewed and/or I would totally forget about posting the next chapter? This is quite hilarious in my opinion, also known as one of my favourite chapters. Like even though there is like no story in this (or whatever), there is a lot (mainly) of humour. It is also quite long, so I hope you'll be satisfied. Now, since when did I sound so formal? LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

* * *

The next couple days went by and it was time to go home.

"Goodbye Meshou-san and Ritsu-chan!" Tohru said before stepping into the bus while I gave a small wave. These last couple of days were relaxing and I hope we can come next time we have a school-break. Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight?

"Yay! Party tonight!" Momiji exclaimed. Party? Oh yeah, it is Shigure's birthday today.

"How old is Shigure turning today?" I asked.

"Shigure-san is turning twenty-eight today." Tohru said happily. "I asked him what kind of present he wants and he told me that he just wants a cake from you and me." she added.

"Easy gift then." I answered. Half an hour later we were home but the inside seemed so different, Shigure and Ayame too. The whole place looked like it was going to be a night club, there was even a bar. Shigure didn't wear his usual robe, instead he wore a plain t-shirt and some jeans. As for Ayame, he wore a formal shirt and some basic black pants but it still looked formal.

"What happened here?" I heard Yuki ask. Shigure and Ayame noticed us finally.

"Darling brother! We're just making the final arrangements for Gure-san's big party!" Ayame said in that weird voice of his. "Yes, this party is going to be the best! And it will last all night!"

"When does it start?" Tohru asked.

"At nine." Shigure said. Both me and Tohru looked at the clock, it read 5:45. A little bit more than three hours away. Would we be able to finish our cake?

"Girls don't worry about that cake I asked for earlier, by the looks of you four it seems that it can wait to next year." Shigure said out of the blue. Did he read my mind? And what did he mean of us four? I looked at our group and saw that me and Yuki were holding hands and so did Kyo and Tohru. Oh, that's what he meant.

"Now each and every single of you has a job to do!" Ayame burst out and pointed to us. "Girls! You need to put all the bottles of sake in the bar! Boys! You need to take the last bit of furniture out of the house! Chop chop!" he said as he clapped his hands. Me and Tohru just went to work right away. How many bottles could it be? Five, maybe ten. When me and Tohru came to the boxes filled with bottles of sake, our jaws dropped. There was probably at least 15 boxes and each box had ten bottles each. And if your somewhat good at math you can figure out how many bottles that is. **(If either your dumb, lazy or both, it's 150 bottles.)**

* * *

After two hours me and Tohru were finally done. Due to the fact that the party would begin in an hour time, we decided we should get ready. I put on a purple top with black shorts and a black accessory head band in my hair, while Tohru put on a cherry red knee length dress with some red bows in her hair and red strawberry lip gloss.

"Tohru, I've got to be honest with you but you look..." I paused there and she had panic written all over her face. "You look fabulous!" I said and gave her a spin. She laughed and so did I. The party would start in ten minutes so we thought some guests had arrived. It turns out that Shigure invited all zodiac members and some of his friends. He let us invite some of our friends so Tohru invited Uo and Hana, Yuki invited Manabe, Komaki his girlfriend and Machi from student council and I think that was it. Even though it doesn't sound like many people, the place was packed. It looked like a night club to me. I walked around a couple of minutes trying to find Yuki while Tohru looked for Kyo. Then I found Yuki talking with Machi near the bar.

"Hey, Yuki! I've been looking for you!" I said over the loud music. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Machi, this is Rose." Yuki introduced me to Machi. Machi bowed and I bowed back.

"So this is the legendary Rose you've been talking about with Manabe." Machi said to Yuki. He talks about me? I was lucky that the place was so dark because I blushed and looked like a strawberry. I started to talk with them until we got interrupted with a drunk Shigure who came with Tohru and Kyo.

"Give a glass of sake for all these kids! They deserve it!" the drunken Shigure said to the bartender (yes, he hired a bartender). "Hic... Where did you come from?" he asked Machi.

"Shigure we're under age! We can't have sake!" Tohru said to Shigure.

"Come on! One or two glasses won't hurt!" he said back. The bartender gave all of us a glass of sake. "Anyways I'm the birthday boy! Hic...all rounds on me!" he added and walked away. I just looked down to my glass, I don't care if one hurts or not, I'm not drinking it. How long have I stared down at it?

"Kyo-kun?" I heard Tohru's concerned voice. I looked up and saw Kyo cornering Tohru. Oh no, he's drunk!

"Come on, Tohru! I ain't gonna hurt ya." drunk Kyo said while kissing Tohru's neck. I saw Tohru's eyes filled with fear and tears were at the corners.

"Kyo, please, stop..." she said trying to hold back tears. I tried to push Kyo away but got stopped by Yuki.

"Yuki! What are you doing?!" I yelled. When I turn my face to see him, I could tell he was drunk as well.

"Come on Rose, what he is doing is not that bad, maybe we should try it ourselves.." he said while trying to pull me closer. Unlike Tohru, I know how to defend myself.

"I'm sorry, Yuki..." I whispered before I kicked him down to the floor. Machi who still stood there looked at me wide eyed. I guess she didn't drink anything either. Out of nowhere Haru came and saw Yuki on the floor.

"What happened to him? Is he having another asthma attack?!" he asked worried crouching next to Yuki.

"No, I attacked him. He was drunk and wanted to do things to me." I told Haru. I remembered about Tohru and looked to where she had been standing, she wasn't there.

"Tohru?!" I was getting worried, what if that drunk did something. "TOHRU! WHERE ARE YOU?! I yelled over the loud the loud music. Suddenly a girl with long black hair and black eyes came through the crowd and crouched down next to Haru, trying to calm him down before he turned black, too late.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KICK HIM DOWN ON THE GROUND BECAUSE HE WANTS TO-" he yelled at the top of his lungs before Momiji came and cut him off.

"Hey Haru! *hic* What are you doing? *hic* Oh, hi Rin!" Why is everyone drunk? Must be Shigure...

"MOMIJI! WHERE IS TOHRU?" I screamed while shaking him. It took him a moment to register what I said.

"Tohru *hic* went upstairs with *hic* Kyo.." I dropped him on the ground and tried to push through the crowd. I finally reached the hallway and rushed upstairs. At the far end of the hallway there was a crack of light, I walked towards it and realised it was the bathroom. It sounded like somebody was throwing up. I peeked in through the door to find Kyo over the toilet vomiting and Tohru wearing t-shirt and shorts rubbing his back.

"Ssshh... It's alright..." she said while rubbing his back.

"Tohru, are you okay? I saw what Kyo was doing downstairs and I wanted to stop him-" I began but didn't get to finish.

"I'm fine, Rose... Kyo accidentally threw up on me downstairs so I took him here."

"Shuddup.." Kyo said quickly before more fluids came out from his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are okay- OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT YUKI!" I screamed and panicked.

"What is wrong with Yuki?" Tohru asked me with some worry in her voice.

"Yeah, what is wrong with that damn rat? Ugh..." Kyo said.

"Kyo, honey, don't talk now." Tohru ordered Kyo. I never thought that Tohru could order somebody.

"I-I-I-I-I g-g-got so worried about you th-th-that I kicked Yuki down to the ground..." I stuttered. Tohru's eyes went wide and Kyo was too busy looking at me with amazement that he forgot to aim of where to throw up. Yes, he threw up on Tohru a second time.

"Ah, shit... I'm sorry..." he said and faced the toilet again.

"No it's okay, Kyo-kun... I have to get changed again though.." Tohru said and stood up.

"Tohru, just in case he does it again, keep wearing that. You know, less laundry." I told her and she sat next to Kyo again. "I'll go check on Yuki. See you later." I walked out and headed down to the night club that once upon a time used to be the living room.

I went over to the bar were Yuki sat and luckily for me he was still there.

"Yuki?" I said loud enough for him to hear. He saw me but didn't answer back. "I'm sorry for kicking you Yuki... It is just that you scared me and I was worried enough with Tohru.." I said as I took his hand. He looked into my eyes and suddenly gave me a kiss. "Whaaa...?"

"Now I know that I don't need to worry about you all the time." he said. Worry? Oh, I forgot to tell him that I'm a black belt.

"You never needed to. I can't believe I never told you but I'm a black belt in martial arts." I told, he was shocked and nothing else.

"And I thought that stupid cat was just weak that morning." Yuki said bluntly. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I just sat there next to him for several hours. How much did he drink?

"Kyo, I'm just checking what time it is, okay?" I said to him while standing up. He was pale like a ghost and had huge beads of sweat down his forehead.

"Yeah, whatever... Ugh... I regret of ever holding that glass..." Kyo replied. I walked out the hall and realised it was actually quiet. I glanced at the clock, it read 3:30. Was it that late already? I walked down to the living room, most of the guests had gone but some were around sleeping. Uo and Hana were on the couch, Haru and Rin sat up sleeping against the wall next to each other, Momiji was on the floor, Kagura was on the table, Ritsu was in a closet for some reason, I had put Kisa and Hiro in a spare room at eleven but where was Shigure, Ayame and Hatori? I walked to Shigure's study and found them asleep except for Hatori who was having a cigarette.

"Oh, Hatori-san! Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he answered and puffed a cloud of smoke. "I'm just awake because it is nice to have it quiet here for once. Why are you awake?"

"Oh, well Kyo got drunk and then he started to throw up. We've been in the bathroom for the past four hours..." I said with nervous laugh at the end. Then I remembered about Rose and Yuki. "Have you seen Yuki and Rose?"

"Ah, those two went upstairs two hours ago." Hatori replied.

"I should get back with Kyo, good night." I said as I walked out. I walked upstairs and went back to the bathroom. Kyo was leaning against the wall looking tired.

"Are you done? Do you feel okay?" I asked as I crouched down in front of him and put my hand to his forehead feeling for a fever. He then looked up and smiled at me. Why are my cheeks getting so hot?

"I should be checking if you've got a fever." he said and laughed. I just wanted to yell at him for being so cute. I was exhausted, so I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. After that I don't remember.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I woke up because I heard loud knocking on my bedroom door.

"Hey! Are you going to make us stand here all day or what?" I heard a voice say outside.

"Hiro, please be nice to Rosie..." That was Kisa's voice. What are Hiro and Kisa doing here? I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled to the door. And there they were, the sheep and the tiger.

"If you guys want Tohru, she is probably in her own room." I told them. I thought they liked Tohru.

"Sissy isn't there. We have looked everywhere.." Kisa said shyly. So now I've got to help find Tohru.

"Fine, I'll help you. But let me go to the bathroom and wash up first, 'kay?" I said. I did look like a mess. Kisa nodded and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Now we didn't need to look for Tohru, because I found her. She was next to Kyo, sleeping on his shoulder and holding his hand. She must have been with him all night.

"Awww... If I only had a camera..." I said to myself quietly. I stepped out the hall, both Kisa and Hiro were waiting for me. "Kisa! Can you get my camera? It should be on my desk." Kisa nodded and went inside my room. A moment later she came out with the camera and gave it to me. Kisa followed me back to the bathroom and saw the scene.

"That's so cute! But what is sissy covered in?" Kisa asked me, then I realised that Tohru was still wearing the barf covered clothes.

"Meh, I can take it away if I Photoshop it." I said to Kisa but she still didn't know what it was. Snap! Photo taken. "Kisa, we should let them sleep, they had a long night." I told Kisa leading her out the door. Kisa just nodded and followed me. Hiro was still waiting in the hall, so I told both of them to follow me and I'll make breakfast. I walked downstairs and saw the huge mess on the whole bottom floor. There was broken glass, liquids of all kinds spilled, broken furniture and worst of all was that there was people sleeping all over the place. I glanced at the clock, who was surprisingly not broken, and it read 10:05. "Everyone has been asleep for so long... This mess is going to take days to clean..." I whispered to myself. "How about I serve breakfast in the spare room where you guys slept?" I asked the kids who were standing next to me. They nodded and went upstairs. I was just hoping that the stove at least worked in the kitchen, and to my luck, most of the kitchen was unharmed. "Maybe I'll just make some rice balls for breakfast..." I said and put on the rice cooker. Two minutes later, a man came out of Shigure's study who seemed to be the same age as Shigure and had short hair except for the bang covering his left eye, and came into the kitchen. "Who-who-who are you?" I stuttered, not sure if I can trust him or not.

"I'm Hatori Sohma, the doctor of the family. I've met you before, but you were unconscious then." he told me.

I had heard about Hatori and that he was the dragon of the zodiac but never saw him.

"You're the dragon, right?" I asked him. He gave me a strange look but shrugged it off and nodded. How cool! A dragon! Does he really turn into one? Can he shoot fire out of his mouth when he has transformed?

"Though, I turn into a seahorse. So don't get your hopes up." he said. A seahorse? Aww, how cute! I couldn't help but giggle to the thought of a seahorse. He noticed me and once again looked at me like I was crazy.

"That is why I hate being the dragon." he commented.

"Why are you embarrassed of turning into a seahorse? If I was a part of the curse and I was the dragon, I would tease everyone that I can do something none of the others can't.." I told him. He once again gave me the 'your crazy' look. "What? You can breathe under water! Not everyone can do that! Technically, no human being can do that. So if I went to the beach, I would on purpose hug a guy under water to transform." I said. Hatori thought about it for one second.

"I guess that is true, that I can breathe under water." he gave in.

"Hari! Where are you! My head is killing the living zodiac in me!" I heard Ayame complain as he walked out of the study.

"Hari, did you even drink anything last night?" Shigure said following the snake.

"I had the same amount as you had, I think I just have immunity to hangovers." Hatori said. I looked around the kitchen and found a broom at the corner. Bam! Evil grin on my face.

"Shigure, Ayame, I hope you two had fun last night because it is your turn to clean this mess." I said and pointed to the other room. They both gave each other quizzing looks and faced me again.

"But I thought you and dear Tohru were the maids of the house." Ayame said. They usually get me and Tohru to do things by giving dramatic speeches, now it is time for their own medicine.

"Oh but Aya! How can you be so cruel? Me and Tohru work so hard every single day! Don't we deserve a day off?" I said in the most dramatic way possible. I could tell that they just got owned. The room was silent for a moment until Ayame decided to be the hero of the act.

"She stole our act! This is not possible! That was not a part of the script!" Ayame yelled while pointing accusingly to me.

"Too bad, your party, you clean." I said as I made the final rice ball and went upstairs. I took another glance at the clock, it read 10:35. Then Yuki came out of his room.

"Good morning, what time is it?" he asked me sleepily.

"Morning sleepy head. There is something called a clock, why don't you check that?" I told him and continued to the room. Kisa and Hiro sat there patiently even though Hiro was ranting on about that the house was too noisy yesterday. I gave them their rice balls and went to check on Tohru.

Even though what her and Kyo were doing was cute, they had to wake up. I walked to the bathroom and found nobody in there. Where did they go? I heard Tohru laugh somewhere. I walked towards the noise and found myself outside of Kyo's room. Why are they... Oh I get it. Private boyfriend and girlfriend time!~~ Kyo is so sweet to Tohru, why hasn't Yuki done things for me yet? Yuki didn't take me to escape when his brother came, he hasn't really taken me on any dates and he didn't give me a present on the hotspring trip. Great, I'm jealous of Torhu. Could it be that Yuki still loves Tohru? Sure Yuki is sweet and all but he hasn't really done proper 'boyfriend' stuff. If I keep drifting off to space like this I'll be caught for sure.

"Rose, are you okay? Why are you outside the stupid cats room?" Yuki asked me.

"Yuki?! Hi! I'm just looking for Tohru and I heard her in there!" I rambled. Yuki looked at me then at the door and then at me again. He pushed me to the side and knocked on the door.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" I asked. Has he forgotten that Tohru and Kyo are a couple?

"Making sure that the stupid cat is not hurting her." he answered. Kyo then came and opened the door. Tohru was sitting on his bed looking at the scenery.

"What are you two doing in there?" Yuki hissed.

"None of your business damn rat!" Kyo yelled back. He's right, it is none of our business.

"Yuki, let's just leave them alone.." I quietly pleaded to Yuki. Maybe I can get him to leave.

"I have to know at least what they are doing!" Yuki told me. That made me mad. We have no right to invade their private business.

"Yuki Sohma, if you don't leave those two alone I'm going to send you flying out the window." I threatened. I sounded like a mom too. First everyone looked confused and then they looked scared but Kyo just grinned.

"You better do what she tells you to do." Kyo said.

"What is she going to do?" Yuki snapped back. If that is what he thinks then I have no choice.

* * *

-Shigure POV-

I was outside picking up some broken glass while Ayame tried to wake people up inside. I heard the four teens upstairs having some fight. Oh, young love... Then I heard Rose threaten Yuki. Rose threaten Yuki? I didn't really hear what she said so I wonder what she said she would do. Maybe break up with him? Who knows? I continued to pick up glass until I heard...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Was that Yuki screaming? I looked up and saw him up in the air.

"I told you! If you didn't leave them, I would send you flying!" Rose yelled from the window before Yuki landed on the ground with a big thump. Violent girl...

* * *

-Rose POV-

Yes, I threw Yuki out the window. Everyone in this family is so violent anyway. I saw Kyo laughing and Tohru looked like she saw a ghost.

"Youuuthrreeewwwhiiimmmouutttthheeeeewwwiiiinndddd ooowww..." Tohru slurred.** (slur translate: You threw him out the window.)**

"Didn't I say that if he didn't leave you guys, I would send him flying?" I said to them. Most of the time I can control my temper, but this boy was stubborn. At least this is better than what my mom did once, she beat up a guy half to death.

"DEAR BROTHER! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! I SHALL MAKE THEM PAY AS THE DEAR BIG BROTHER I AM!" Ayame yelled outside. I looked out the window again.

"That would be me, thank you very much." I said to him. He gave me the most biggest eyes I've ever seen. Yuki was okay, I think he was just to shocked to get up. Kyo then came to the window as well.

"How does it feel being the person flying, damn rat?!" he yelled. Yuki just sat up and glared at him.

"Whose in the forest strolling? *hic* The birds and the bees sing *hic* Momiji..." Momiji drunkly sang as he walked out the house.

"Momiji, you're still drunk?" Yuki asked.

"Whaaat? I'm half-German anyway! *hic* Doesn't Germans stay drunk longer?" Momiji asked back.

"No, I don't think so. I think it is just you." Yuki answered back to his still drunk cousin.

"Okay, this is weird." I said to myself and left to get changed. I went inside to my room and I could still hear everyone. Did Haru go black?

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BUNNY! STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG!" Haru yelled.

"You shut up! *hic* I can sing it all I want! *hic* Whose in the forest strolling! *hic* The birds and the bees sing Momiji!" Momiji kept drunkly singing. I was to scared to even leave my room. Yeah, I'll stay here for a while. Before I knew it, it was two in the afternoon. When is everyone leaving? Knock Knock!

"Huh? Oh come in..." I said, who is it? It's Yuki.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. Aww, he checked if I was alright!

"Yeah, I'm just staying here until most of them leaves.." I said tiredly.

"Oh, well Hatori is about to leave, so he'll bring most of them with him." he told me.

"Thank god! If Shigure is having a party like this next year, I don't care, I'm staying in the woods."

"Count me in on that." Yuki said while giving me on of his 'prince' smiles. Does he have to torture me with his good looks? "Do you want to be left alone or..?" he asked me.

"No, I would like to have my boyfriend here to keep me company." I told him.

I wanted to talk about 'us' anyway. He closed the door and came to sit on the bed next to me. "Yuki? Do you actually love me? Or do you love Tohru still but just gave up on her?" He was speechless.

"I used to love her. But I love you now." he told me and took my hand. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. BOM! Haru's fist came through the wall.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BUNNY!" Haru yelled.

"Bunny go wheeee! *hic*" Momiji said and rolled on the floor away from Haru. Why did they have to ruin everything? Haru noticed us through to hole, what I didn't realise was that Yuki was still kissing me.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Haru yelled and went to chase Momiji. Rin went to follow Haru to calm him down.

"Haru! Please calm down!" Rin yelled from behind. She then saw the hole and noticed us giving a grin. "So Yuki finally got some?" she asked before running after Haru again. When I finally get some alone time with Yuki, people has to just ruin it.

"Let's go to my room." Yuki said and pulled me up from my bed. He took me out of my room and we went to his room. He closed the door behind us.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I was sitting in the living room with all of the Sohma's except for five people missing. Momiji was rolling around the house still drunk with Black Haru and Rin behind him and Yuki went to check on Rose an hour ago. Why hasn't he come back yet? Ayame and Shigure were surprisingly cleaning and Kagura was attacking was Kyo but other then that everything was quiet.

"MY LOVE!" Kagura squealed while strangling Kyo.

"Tohru...help...can't...breathe..." Kyo said it while gasping for some breath.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING FOR ONLY TOHRU'S HELP?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH HER?!" Kagura yelled while pouncing Kyo on the floor. Kagura was about to turn around and punch me until I chickened out an excuse.

"Where is Yuki and Rose?! I should go check on them!" I panicked and left the room.

"Hey *hic* Tohru!" Momiji said while rolling past. Haru leaned against the wall panting for breath.

"Get back here *pant* you damn *pant* bunny..." Haru said tiredly. I was to afraid to say anything so I ran upstairs. I saw a huge hole in the wall that lead to Rose's room. I peeked in and saw nothing. Where's Rose and Yuki? I walked back down the stairs and into the living room.

"I give up..." Haru said crashing down the couch. Momiji still kept rolling around the house.

"I can't find Yuki-kun or Rose-chan." I said sitting down at the table.

"I think *pant* that he *pant* took Rose *pant* to his room..." Haru panted out.

Suddenly Shigure stopped cleaning and started to giggle.

"Oh Yuki! Make sure to use protection!" Shigure suddenly sang. And for once, Hatori was the one who hit Shigure on the head.

"I can't believe I stood up with this my whole life." he muttered.

"Ahahaha..." I laughed nervously. I'm glad that Rose and Yuki get to have some alone time for once, they need it. Now my goal is to make Kagura calm down with Kyo.

* * *

**(ｰ ｰ****;) Why do I suck so much? You know what, I'll get Rose and ask her if she can throw me out a window just like she did with poor Yuki. **

***appearing inside room from out of nowhere* Rose: Where the hell am I?**

**Me: Inside my bedroom, you've been here before. Remember?**

**Rose: Ah, now I remember!**

**Me: Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Can you throw me out of the window?**

**Rose: WHAT?! Why?**

**Me: Because I'm a pity excuse for an author. T-T**

**Rose: You do realise that this is only a two-storey house right? Plus you would land on that flower bush outside so you couldn't die.**

**Me: Well, I think I can fix about the storeys problem. *Renge appears on computer screen* Renge, you know what to do!**

**Renge: It'll only take a moment! HOHOHO! *disappears from screen***

**Rose: Who was that?**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll see her later in the future. *ground suddenly starts to shake and Renge's mechanical laughter is heard in the background***

**Rose: ！****(◎_◎;) *ground stops shaking a couple of moments later and Renge appears on a platform who rose from the floor***

**Renge: Look out the window now! *everyone looks out window and notices that they are 45 storeys higher now***

**Rose: （****°０****°;）**

**Me: Can you throw me out now?**

**Rose: NO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! :3 Though, it sucks just like all the other chapters I have done. T^T Oh well! This was meant to be posted anyway. Even though it is a bit late to say this, but I'm sorry about my grammar/spelling/incorrect words. Give me a break, I'm still in grade seven. -.-' Well, let's just continue with the story.**

* * *

-Rose POV-

Two months past since me and Yuki had that alone time together... It wasn't our intention but we got so romantic towards each other that we didn't do anything else. I was standing in the kitchen with Tohru making breakfast. Spring may be coming but it's still a bit cold, and I have felt a bit off lately. I must be getting the flu or something.

"Hmbf!" I made that sound when I felt gag coming up my throat all of the sudden.

"Rose, are you okay?" Tohru asked worried. I shook my head, no I wasn't feeling well. The gag came up my throat again and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. Am I coming down with the flu now?

"Bleeugh!" I threw up and I forgot to close the door so now everyone stood there watching. "What? Is this the first time you see a girl throw up? Bleeugh!" Yuki came and sat next to me rubbing my back. I must eaten something bad.

"What happened?" Yuki asked me.

"I was cooking breakfast with Tohru and then I just needed to throw up.." I explained quick before I threw up again. Why am i suddenly throwing up?

"Maybe you should stay home from school today.." Tohru suggested. That wasn't a bad idea, in this rate I'm not going to stop for at least another hour.

"Yeah... Bleugh! I'll stay home..." I said. "I must be coming down with the flu or something..." I looked up and saw Shigure there smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing..." Shigure said and walked away. What is up with him? Tohru left with Kyo and I was still here with Yuki. He wouldn't leave me, no matter what excuse I made.

"Come on Yuki, you're going to be late..."

"Don't care. Not leaving." he said firmly.

"But I look like a mess..."

"Don't care. Not leaving." he said in the exact same tone. After about twenty minutes I finished. Thank god...

"Ugh, disgusting... I really need to brush my teeth..." I said and flushed the toilet. He just stood there watching me. "Woo naw, woo nont nee taw wats e bwosh I eeth." I said with the toothbrush in my mouth. He just smiled back at me. Aww... NO! Stay focused, stay focused, stay focused...CRAP!

"Aww... You're to adorable..." I said. Me and my big mouth.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I was walking with Kyo to school. For some reason he wouldn't let go of my hand, it was cute really. We maybe walked for fifteen minutes before we reached the school and met Uo and Hana.

"Hey Tohru and carrot top." Uo said.

"Hello, Tohru and Kyo." Hana said to us.

"Hi!" I said back.

"Hey where's your twin and the prince?" Uo asked.

"Oh, Rose didn't feel so good this morning and Yuki stayed with her." I said. Uo then noticed my and Kyo hands.

"Aww, ain't you two so cute!" Uo commented. "So carrot top, when's the wedding?" Uo asked.

"Oh no, our Tohru can't be a bride yet. I think I'm going to cry." Hana said.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH YANKEE!" Kyo yelled. I just stood there like a statue.

"Oh so you're not going to marry her? Isn't she good enough for ya?" Uo teased.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT!" Kyo shouted.

"So you are going to marry her?" Uo asked.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT EITHER!"

"Well, make up your mind carrot top."

"I..WAIT..." Kyo stuttered. He's probably just going to get so mad that he'll go to the roof. "YES I AM!" Kyo blurted out. Everyone went silent. He wants to marry me? I looked at him, his face was scarlet and Uo and Hana looked like they saw a ghost.

"OH MY GOD! YAY!" Uo shouted and hugged me. Wait, what's happening? "I've always approved carrot top more than the prince!" she said. Huh?!

"Yes, the prince was to quiet for Tohru. Orange head here seems to know how to control himself when Tohru is around." Hana said. I saw Kyo's face going ten times redder. I have no clue how to react. Luckily the bell went right now for first period, thank heavens. Uo grabbed my hand and pulled me to class. When we reached the door, Uo pulled it furiously and started to yell.

"Hey guess what! Carrot top admitted that he wants to marry Tohru!" Uo yelled. Some girls looked like they got a stab in the heart, some people didn't care and some people took out... money?

"Uo, how do you win these things all the time?" one person asked her.

"Uo, what's happening?" I asked her really confused.

"Me and some people made a bet. All these people giving me money thought that you would break up with carrot top and go with the prince, but I said that carrot top wanted to marry you. So we've been watching how things would turn out." she answered.

"So that's was the only reason you got so happy?" Kyo said annoyed behind me.

"That's not the ONLY reason. This is one though." she responded. Kyo sighed annoyed, grabbed my hand and pulled me to my seat. Sensei walked in and class started.

* * *

Lunch finally came and me, Uo, Hana and Kyo went to go eat together.

"Kyo-kun?" I asked while looking down at my food, I could still feel all of them looking at me. "Do you really want to marry me?" I asked in almost a whisper. I just had to ask.

He maybe said it earlier because of pressure from my friends. There was a silence filling the air for a few moments.

"Well aren't you gonna answer?" Uo asked Kyo. I looked up and saw my friends staring at him for an answer while he was blushing so much that he looked like a cherry. He said something but none of us heard. "What did you say?" Uo asked. He said it a bit louder but we still couldn't understand what he was saying. "What?" Uo asked again.

"I SAID YES!" he yelled to Uo. She smiled, Hana commented about the food, Kyo was even redder and I was just speechless. He wanted to actually marry me...?

* * *

-Rose POV-

I didn't feel sick anymore after an hour of vomiting. Yuki made me to stay in bed even though I protested. I must have just eaten something bad because I feel fine now. It was boring in my room so I decided to sneak out to see if I could do something. I peeked into the kitchen, nobody there and there were some dishes to do. Good, at least something for me to do. I walked over and started to wash them.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"EH?!" I jumped. I turned around to see Yuki right behind me. "Oh well, I just got so bored and I thought that I could at least do something.." Yuki just smiled at me and whispered in my ear.

"You don't know how much I want to hold you now." I blushed. But you know what? Screw the curse! I jumped and gave him a big hug. Of course two seconds later he turned to a rat but I still hugged him.

"Curse or no curse, I'm going to hug you either way. Well, at home." I told him. He snuggled up close to me and I stroke his fur. "You only turn into a rat anyway. It is not like that you would give me a shock or turn into a whale if I hugged you." I added. I have always thought that rats were cute. I once found a rat in my elementary school and kept him to the day he died. I put him on the floor and turned around so he could transform back. I heard the poof sound and waited another minute so I knew he was at least dressed enough. I turned around and he just smiled at me. I looked at the clock and it read 3:35. "Shouldn't Kyo and Tohru be back now?" And speak of the devil, the front door opened and Kyo rushed in to go upstairs, Tohru walked in quietly after.

"Tohru what happened?"

"Oh no, nothing.." she said. Then I heard multiple thumps upstairs, with a half a seconds pause in between. I walked closer to the stairs and heard Kyo talk to himself in his room.

"I'm such an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" he said inside his room.

"You finally realise stupid cat?" Yuki said from downstairs as he walked past. The thumping stopped and then I heard faint...crying? Is he crying?

I walked upstairs and went to his door. I knocked on the door and hoping for the best. Something had happened between him and Tohru. Did they break up? Tohru seemed a bit distant.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Rose... Can I come in?" What am I doing! Oh but I'm curious about him and Tohru...

"Whatever..." he said back. He must be really down if he is not asking why.. I opened the door slowly and found him at the corner, digging his face in his knees. Don't tell me that they did break up!

"Uh... Did something happen between you and Tohru?" I asked. Crap! I shouldn't have started like that!

"I blew it, didn't I?" he asked me. Huh?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told her that I wanted to stay with her..." he paused there for a moment. "...forever." he finished. Aww! That is the most cutest thing! No! Don't get sidetracked! Just keep talking to get more info...

"How did you say it?" I asked. Maybe he said it wrong.

"That damn Yankee friend of Tohru's asked me if I wanted to marry Tohru. I said yes..." he told me. Oh my god! That is even more sweet of him! That is it, there perfect for each other. I know it for sure.

"Excuse me for a moment!" I said and slipped out the door. I quickly ran into my room and went to my little jewellery box. My grandma gave me a real diamond ring when I was ten, it was so precious to me that I never wore it because I thought I would lose it otherwise. I dug through and found the ring. Still looked brand new. I placed it in its box and headed back to his room. He was still in the corner muttering that he blew it. I walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Here, take this." I said as I gave it to him. "This is a real diamond ring that my grandmother gave me. I can tell that you and Tohru are meant for each other." he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What happens if she says no?" he asked me. I just shook my head.

"Tohru won't. I know she will say yes." I said smiling at the thought. "Take her to the place where you two have shared lots of memories together." I said to him.

"Tell her then to meet me at the roof at nine..." he said. Wait, did he just say the roof?

"Question before I leave, why the roof?" I asked. That would probably be the last place to think of getting proposed.

"You said a place we share memories. We have shared heaps up there." he said smiling.

"At least your thinking then! I'll go tell her then." I said as I stood up and left the room. After nine my best friend will be engaged! A bit early but still cool! I jumped down the stairs being happy.

* * *

"Tohru! Kyo told me to say that you should meet him at the roof at nine!" I said.

"Huh? Oh okay..." she said and continued to do housework. They're going to be so happy together, I know it.

* * *

I waited anxiously until nine. It is 8:45 already!

"Tohru, aren't you supposed to meet Kyo at the roof soon?" I asked trying my best to hide my excitement.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot... I should get up there now..." Tohru said as she finished quickly her part of the dishes and walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't wait so I finished the plate I was doing and found a window where I could sit and hear them. Just another five minutes now!

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I was getting nervous. What if he wanted to break up? I wouldn't be able to survive that, he leaving me as well as mom and dad. I'm starting to shake, what if he wants to tell me something bad? I love him so much, I was just shocked knowing that he loved me as much. I carefully climbed the latter to the roof. The sky looked amazing, with stars everywhere and the moon shimmering its light. And there he was, the man that I love. He also looked nervous. Why? I came up and sat next to him.

"So, Kyo-kun, why did you want me to come up here?" I asked.

"Well... I wanted to say..." his cheeks started to go in a deep red. Oh no, does he have a fever?!

"Kyo-kun? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Ah, screw it!" he shouted. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked into mine as he took my hands. "Tohru, will you marry me?" he asked. I was speechless for probably the third time today. He actually is asking this to me? He is asking me when there are girls who are better? I knew my answer.

"Yes... Yes, Kyo-kun! I will!" I said trying to hold back my tears. His face lit up with joy and he pulled out a little box from his pocket. Inside there was a beautiful diamond ring. He took the ring and put in on my finger. I was to happy right now, so I jumped and gave him a kiss. I felt the tears pour down my face but I didn't care. He had picked me out of all girls in the world, me!

* * *

-Rose POV-

I sat by the open window, listening to the two of them. I knew she would say yes. I glanced over the table and happen to find a random radio there. I picked it up and tried to find a nice slow song to add. Found one! I placed the radio near the window so they could hear it. Then I randomly started to dance around the room.

"What are you doing?" Yuki snickered seeing me like this.

"It's a happy moment now... So why not dance?" I said and gestured him to dance with me. He came and pulled me closer to him.

"What's the occasion?" he asked me as he gave me a slow spin.

"Kyo asked Tohru a very important question.." I answered.

"What kind of question?" he asked me.

"A life changing one..." I answered back.

"Do you know what the question was?" he asked again.

"Yes..." I said as we swayed around the room.

"So what was the question?" he asked once more. Now how was I supposed to answer this? I guess I could tell him, considering that he's going to know in the end.

"Kyo asked Tohru to marry him." I said. Yuki suddenly stopped and his eyes tripled in size.

"He did what?" he asked.

"Kyo asked if she wanted to marry him and she said yes." I told him. He looked like his heart had been torn into a million pieces. Had he been hoping for...?

_Tohru was telling me what had happened at school while we were washing dishes._

_"Uo, what's happening?" Tohru asked her really confused._

_"Me and some people made a bet. All these people giving me money thought that you would break up with carrot top and go with the prince, but I said that carrot top wanted to marry you. So we've been watching how things would turn out." she answered._

Was he one of the people hoping for them to break up? No, it couldn't be... It's not true, I just need to talk to him. His eyes are filled with mixed emotions...

"Yuki, what's wrong?" I asked, he suddenly snapped out of it.

"Nothing... It just came to a bit of a surprise." he told me.

"Well then you obviously don't know her that good, she has been head over heels for Kyo!" I chirped. "You know why he asked today? Uo pressured him that he admitted that he wanted to marry Tohru... So I told him, why not ask?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!" I said with a little pop on the end.

"So none of this was planned until only a couple of hours ago?"

"Uh huh.." I told him. "He must be happy, knowing that he has the girl of his dreams." I was only wondering how happy he was right now. An hour later, Kyo and Tohru came down from the roof and met everyone in the dining room.

"Guess what Kyo asked me!" Tohru chirped when she entered.

"He asked you to marry him?" Shigure said jokingly.

"Uh.. Yes, how did you know?" she asked. I just saw Shigure's eyes going so big that it looked like they were about to plop out of his sockets.

"I was right? I must tell everyone!" Shigure yelled and ran to the phone. "AYA! GUESS WHAT?! KYO-KYON ASKED TOHRU TO MARRY HIM!" Shigure shouted in the phone. Even though we were in the other room, we still heard the snake.

"OH MY, IS TRUE?! KYO-KYON ASKED FOR TOHRU'S HAND I MARRIAGE?! SHE MUST WEAR ONE OF MY DRESSES! HAVE YOU TOLD HARI?" Ayame yelled over the phone. "MINE! WE HAVE ANOTHER WEDDING GOWN ORDER! IT'S FOR TOHRU!" he yelled to his assistant.

"No I've not told Hari yet! Thank you for reminding me! Good bye!" he hung up and called Hatori. "HARI! Kyo asked Tohru for marriage!" Shigure sang over the phone.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED DOG!" Kyo yelled.

"Sooo, Tohruuu! When are you going to get married?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, some time after we have graduated..." she answered me. I know that they are perfect! I looked over to Kyo, he was fingering with his bracelet. Which reminds me, why does he always wear it? Must be something precious to him.

"Kyo, please be careful..." Tohru said to him. He looked up and stopped. Why did she get so worried about it? Something bad must happen if they get so worried of him playing with it.

"I'll go make some tea..." Tohru said and went to the kitchen. Shigure was still ranting on the phone about Kyo. Did he call Ayame again?

"So Gure! How is my darling brother and his beautiful girlfriend of his?" I heard him ask to Shigure. I blushed and Yuki looked like he was about to snap. He and his brother really did have a gap.

"Oh Aya! They have not taken a single step! They act the same towards each other and yet Kyo has already asked the question!" Shigure said dramatically. Well, technically it was me that made Kyo ask... Maybe I should try to make Yuki take another step with me? No, I can't make him. I must wait until he is ready!

* * *

**So, so, so much... SO MUCH OOC-NESS(If that's what you call it.)! OH MY GAWD, THIS SUCKED SO TERRIBLY BAD! I SHOULD JUST DIE RIGHT NOW IN A HOLE SO YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO ENDURE THIS! I AM SO SORRY! (T_T) CAN SOMEONE FROM THE CAST KILL ME NOW, PLEASE?!**

***poking head around door* Rose: I don't think that's a good idea, suicide is never the option.**

**Me: That's why I am asking for somebody to kill me, so I do not look like I killed myself, plus you guys can't get arrested. And whoever does it will get a raise and also their biggest wish granted.**

**Rose: But if you die then I'll-**

***bursting into room* Kagura: I CAN DO IT! MY SWEET PRECIOUS KYO IS FINALLY MINE! *walks over and starts randomly strangling Nico* This is all just a weird world anyway, you'll probably come back to life.**

**Rose: KAGURA, YOU IDI- *POP***

**Kagura: Huh? Where did Rose go? (･****_･****;?**

***pokes head around door with twins* Haruhi: You do realise since Nico here is the authoress, it is only natural that Rose disappears when she dies. (-.-;)**

**Twins: When's it our turn to come to the story anyway? (- -?)**

***dropping limp body* Kagura: Well, uh, never I guess now that I killed her... (T^T)**

***rises from floor* Me: F*CK, I CAN'T DIE. xO**

**Haruhi: Correction, you can't get killed by any of the cast, or anything in this world for that matter. *grabs twins' collars* Let's go guys. (-.-)**

**Twins: Aww... :( *dragged out* See ya, milady! (^ω^)**

**Kagura: Milady? (・・****?)**

**Me: Shut up, I wanted them to call me that. (−_−＃****)**

***pops back into room* Rose: Whew, I thought I was a goner there... (–ω–)**

**Kagura: Sorry, Rose... (._.)**

***glares and grabs chainsaw from pocket* Rose: YOU ARE SO DEAD NOW! (＞◯＜****)**

***runs out of room* Kagura: WAAAAAAAAAAAH! (T◇T)**

***follows* Rose: GET BACK HERE! x|**

**Me: Sweet world of imagination...（≧∇≦）**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Another chappie! Okay, I don't hate this chapter (even though I still think it sucks) overall but the beginning is what I REALLY hate about it. I don't know what went through my mind back then but whenever I read it I feel like such a bully! T_T Just shoot me now someone...**

**Haruhi: Do have we have to remind you that you can't die in this world?**

**Me: Yes, I know that. -_-'**

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I was so happy when Kyo asked me the question! I felt like the luckiest person in the world. I just hope now that we can stay together, somehow we can break the curse or convince Akito not to lock Kyo up. It has been a week since he asked and tonight I had trouble sleeping for some reason. I finally fell asleep after a while.

* * *

Where am I? Everywhere is white, I can't even tell where I'm looking. Suddenly in the corner of my eye I see a woman. Is that mom? I started to walk closer, she became more familiar every second. It is mom!

"Mom, is that you?" I ask. She faces me.

"Tohru! I've missed you!" mom said and opened her arms. I start running towards her but what's happening? I can't get closer. Then mom starts to disappear into thin air.

"Mom! Where are you going?" I ask. I hear a whisper of her voice past my ear.

"I'm going where every good person is..." Every good person? Does she mean the afterlife? I start looking around and see some orange hair. Kyo? What's happening to me?

"Kyo is that you?" I ask and move closer.

"Yeah and what are you going to do?" he asked angrily. He suddenly disappears as well. Why is everyone disappearing?

"Everyone is leaving you..." I heard a voice say. "Everyone is leaving you and never coming back..." a different voice said. "Because they all hate you..." another says.

"STOP IT!" I yell falling to the floor. Why everyone leaving me? Why is everyone I care about leaving? Why?

* * *

I woke up suddenly. It was a dream? Thank god! Wait, I'm neither in my room or Kyo's. I walk over to the door and slide it only a little bit. I'm in the spare room? I walked out into the dark hallway, it was quiet. For some reason, I headed for the stairs so I could go to the kitchen. Why am I going to the kitchen in the middle of the night? I walked into the kitchen and went to a drawer. I opened it up and took a huge sharp knife. Why am I doing this?

"Because they all hate you... They all hate you..." I heard a whisper say past my ear. I felt like I had no control of my body. I put the knife near my wrist, what am I doing? "All of them hate you... Hate you..." I closed my eyes and tried to ignore that before I felt some liquid pour down my arm. I opened my eyes and noticed that I had cut myself, but it didn't hurt and I suddenly dropped the knife. The blood kept running down my arm and landed on the floor, yet it didn't hurt. I kept staring at the cut, waiting to feel the slightest bit of pain. Nothing was happening except for the blood who kept running down. I looked down to the floor and saw the small puddle of blood.

"Tohru?!" I heard a voice say alarmed. I turned around to see Kyo rushing towards me. "What the heck happened?!" he asked me. How was I supposed to respond to this?

"I-I-I don't know..." I whispered while he was examining the cut. "I just walked down here to the kitchen and..." I stopped. I couldn't tell him about the voices I was hearing, he would think I was crazy! He walked over to a cabinet where he pulled out the first aid kit box. He opened the box and took out a role of bandage. He went to me again and started to cover up my wound.

"You gotta be more careful!" he told me.

"Yes, I'm sorry..." I whispered again. I can't believe he saw me, but I'm glad that he is helping me. When he was done he put away the box while I cleaned up the puddle. He took us back to his room straight after that. Then I wondered, how did he wake up? "Kyo? How did you wake up?" I asked before we went back to bed.

"I have no idea, I just woke up and then I saw that you weren't in bed so I looked for you." he muttered.

"Oh... But why was I in a different room?" I asked. He gave me a quizzing look.

"You have been in here." he told me. What? I woke up in a different room, how's that? I shrugged the question off and went back into bed. I hope that I won't hear those voices again...

* * *

-Rose POV-

I woke up the next morning at 6:30. Yes, I'm trying to wake up earlier. I got out of bed and stumbled to my closet to get my uniform. I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and went downstairs. As usual Tohru had started making breakfast in the kitchen while talking to Kyo. I grabbed my apron and went over to help. I took a quick glance at Tohru and...wait, why is there a bandage around her wrist?

"Hey Tohru, what happened to you?" I asked while staring at her wrist.

"Huh? Oh you mean this! It's nothing, I just accidentally cut myself." she responded to me. Cut herself? Well, considering she does cook every single day, it's not a big surprise. I've only lived here for a couple months and yet I have cut myself enough times for a lifetime. "But it is nothing serious.." she added. We continued to make breakfast and then we heard Shigure come out from his study.

"Oh! I must be in heaven! I've been blessed with two young and attractive house wives who makes the most delicious breakfast!" Shigure sang. I started to giggle and Tohru blushed.

"Nobody is a house wife!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo stop being so mean! You're just happy that you will have one all for yourself soon!" Shigure talked back.

"Breakfast is almost ready! How about you set the table Shigure?" I asked to clear some tense in the air. Shigure left to set the table and Kyo left the room. I heard somebody coming down the stairs, it was Yuki. "Morning sleepy head!" I said to him and he gave me a slight nod in response. He's still out of it. Me and Tohru finished making breakfast and went to serve it. Shigure was just sitting there waiting. Yuki sat down and I was next to him, Tohru and Kyo were next to each other as well. I wonder if Tohru has told her friends about her and Kyo yet?

"The year goes past quickly doesn't it? It's the first of May tomorrow." I said. Tohru looked up to me.

"It is? I guess I have been so busy lately that I forgot." she said. "I should go visit mom's grave." I looked up to her now. Her mom's grave? I had forgotten about that both of our parents are dead. "Kyo-kun? Do you want to come?" she asked him.

"Yeah, whatever." Kyo answered. Is it just me or has Kyo seem less angry lately?

"Rose? Do you want to come? It would be nice if you met her." Tohru asked me.

"I'd love too!" I chirped. When did I ever get so excited to see a grave?

"Great! I'll ask Uo-chan and Hana-chan at school. If they come I can reveal about me and Kyo at the same time as mom!" she said. So she hasn't told them yet? I wonder if those two will be happy or break Kyo's neck. Maybe both.

Shortly after breakfast, all four of us was about to go to school. I opened the door and saw...

"SHIGURE! I NEED THE PAGES TODAY!" Mitchan said as she dashed past us.

"Have fun at school!" Shigure yelled before he went to hide. Poor woman, probably going to kill herself in stress. We left the chaotic scene and headed to school. We arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Hi Uo-chan! Hi Hana-chan!" Tohru said as she ran over to her friends.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo said back.

"Yes, hello Tohru." Hana replied in her monotone voice of hers. I walked up next to Tohru and said hello.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come and visit mom's grave with me, Rose and Kyo tomorrow?" Tohru asked her friends.

"We'll come." answered Uo.

"Great, because I want to tell mom and you two something!" Tohru exclaimed. Both Uo and Hana had quizzing looks. The bell went and we started our school day.

* * *

The day went fast and before we knew it we were on our way home with Hatsuharu and Momiji. One thing I have noticed with the Sohma family is that they like to drop in and stay for dinner at our house whenever they want.

"Tohru! Has anything happened between you and Kyo?" Momiji teased with a little wink.

"Oh, me and Kyo are going to visit mom's grave tomorrow to tell her that we are engaged." Tohru said happily.

"WHAT?!" Momiji and Haru said unison. We forgot to tell them. "YOU ARE ENGAGED?!" Both of them said in unison again. Momiji's face was in pure shock and for once Haru looked shocked as well. Tohru nodded and there was a silence. Then Haru spoke up.

"So you're telling me that you guys have been dating for only what, three months? And yet you guys are engaged?" he asked. Both Tohru and Kyo nodded.

"Why haven't you asked Rin yet, huh? You guys have been dating for years." Kyo said back.

"I rather wait until both of us have graduated." Haru said firmly. The rest of the walk home was in silence. We reached home to find Mitchan sitting on the porch and banging her head against the wall while sobbing.

"WHY SHIGURE?!" she said while choking on tears. Everyone ignored her and went inside. Shigure was only sitting by the table giggling. As I said earlier, that woman is going to kill herself. Both me and Tohru went upstairs to get changed out of our uniforms. When I came downstairs, I went to go make tea for Haru and Momiji.

"EEEK! TOHRU YOU'RE HURT!" I heard Momiji screech from the other room. I dashed in there, worried sick, to check what had happened.

"Momiji, it's just a cut. Nothing to worry about." Tohru said. I noticed that she was referring to the cut on the wrist. Whew! It wasn't a new injury! I walked back to the kitchen for the tea and some snacks to add. I served them to Momiji and Haru as I sat down next to them. Where is Yuki and Kyo?

"I can't be bothered with you damn rat." Kyo said as he was entering the room.

"Now you know how it feels every single day with you." Yuki said back. I just sipped my tea and waited for something to happen. Shigure suddenly lit up and snapped his fingers.

"I should call Aya and tell him to come over!" Shigure chirped. "And while I add it, why not call Hatori?" he continued to rant with himself while he was walking towards the phone. He just had to call more people to come? Twenty minutes later he came back from the phone.

"So Ayame and Hatori are coming over?" I asked. He suddenly started to count his fingers.

"Those two and...four others I think?" he said after two seconds. Five more?

"Wh-wh-who?" Tohru asked. I was wondering as well.

"Well, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu and Kagura?" he said in a questioning tone. Kyo suddenly froze with the tea cup at his mouth.

"When are they coming?" he asked with the tea cup near his mouth still.

"In five minutes." Shigure answered happily. Kyo suddenly dropped his cup on to the table and stood up. He then unexpectedly ran away. What is he doing? Oh yeah, Kagura's little (literally) crush on him. Two minutes later, sudden knocks came from the door.

"KYOOO! I CAME TO SEE YOUUU!" Kagura yelled on the other side. I stood up and opened the door for her. "Hello Rose! Is Kyo here?" Kagura asked when she saw me.

"He-he-he's in the bathroom! He won't be back for another couple minutes, why don't you take a seat?" I blurted out. I looked behind her to see if Kisa or somebody was there, but nobody was.

"Oh, okay!" she said and sat down at the table. I went back and sat down. Kagura was looking around the room. "Tohru! Where did you get that lovely ring from?" Kagura asked in awe. Tohru looked at her ring for one second.

"This is Kyo's engagement ring to me!" Tohru said without thinking. Suddenly Kagura's face went from full of amazement to hatred. Oh crap!

"Engagement ring?" Kagura asked in such a scary tone. "My Kyo is engaged with *gulp* you?" she asked. Yuki and Shigure were ready if she did a sudden attack towards Tohru. Nothing happened. Suddenly Kagura marched out the room. That went better than I thought.

_BAM! _

What was that?!

_BAM!_

I carefully stood up.

_BAM!_

I peeked around the doorframe.

_BAM!_

There was Kagura...

_BAM!_

Going through a smashing rampage. This is going to take forever to clean up.

"KYO WHERE ARE YOU, YOU CHEATING *bleep*?! I'M GOING TO *bleep* YOU UP SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T EVER *bleep* WALK AGAIN!" Kagura yelled at the top of her lungs. I suddenly heard someone running upstairs. Yes, run Kyo, run!

"Kagura?" I heard a soft voice say. I turned my head and saw Tohru standing next to me facing Kagura. "Aren't you happy for Kyo? Aren't you happy that he is happy? Even if it means he loves someone else?" Kagura stopped with her rampage and stared at Tohru with heartbroken eyes. Seriously, what is up with this family? You can say the most basic thing and they'll look up to you like you are god!

"I love him... Too much... I wanted him to be with me... But I made him go further away, didn't I?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura, beating up a person every time you see them won't make them jump of joy when they hear that you want to be with them." Shigure said from the other room.

"I'm such an idiot..." Kagura said to herself. Tohru walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sometimes people won't stay with you even how much you want them too, it is sometimes for the better. I wanted my mom to stay with me but she left and even though I miss her, I've met so many wonderful people because of her leaving, including you." Tohru said softly to the boar.

"Really?" Kagura asked weakly and Tohru nodded in response. "How am I wonderful? I just smashed some of the house..." she sobbed while digging her face in her palms.

"We all have our moments.." Tohru said back. "I felt so guilty when mom died, but still people think I'm wonderful even though I don't." Kagura looked up to Tohru like a child. Aww, how cute! I heard creaking on the stairs and saw Kyo.

"Is it safe to come down?" he whispered to me. I just nodded in response. Kagura got out of Tohru's grip and slowly up to Kyo. Kyo was about run away before I grabbed him.

"Kyo... I'm sorry for acting the way I did for so long... But if Tohru brings you happiness then I have no right to stop it." Kagura said to Kyo while facing the floor. Kyo looked at her confused. Kagura has really calmed down. "Even though Kyo you love Tohru I'll always...LOVE YOU!" she said and jumped on him, squeezing him to death. I spoke to soon. I glanced over to Tohru and she was just smiling at the scene. Knock, knock! I went to open the door and found Ayame, Hatori, Kisa and Hiro there.

"What happened to this place?" Hiro asked while looking at the mess Kagura had made.

"Something called love, Hiro!" Shigure said dramatically.

"Forget that I asked." Hiro replied.

"Hello Gure-san! How's things been going since the party?" Ayame asked and sat down next to Shigure.

"Except for love blossoming in this house, nothing really..." Shigure replied.

"Shigure, why is there a woman writing suicide notes while yelling your name outside?" Hatori asked before he sat down.

"Oh, is Mit-chan still here? I'll go get the pages before she actually kills herself, otherwise I have to get a new editor!" Shigure said and walked to his study to get the pages. I continued to sip on my tea, waiting for something else to happen. You never know with this family.

* * *

**I know, I suck at writing. I have a sick, twisted mind. Okay, I know you probably hate me for the beginning of the chapter. *dodges incoming knife* But it is sort of a prequel for the next chapter, whenever I read that chapter feel like crying. WHY WAS I SO MEAN?! (T~T) THAT'S IT, I DON'T CARE, I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF RIGHT HERE AND NOW! *pulls out gun and points it to head***

**Hikaru: CALM DOWN, MILADY! **

**Kaoru: PULL THAT GUN DOWN!**

***drops it down* Me: Fine... But I am so mean! (i~i)**

**Twins: Well, you were right when you said that you have a twisted mind. x)**

**Me: Oh really, I have twisted mind? Read this then! *hands over paper (which happens to be a HikaxKao lemon fanfic)* x3**

***reads first paragraph* Twins: EEW!**

**Hikaru: WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?! (＞o＜#)**

**Me: It's called a lemon fanfic. That's what fangirls write about you guys. **

**Kaoru: DISGUSTING! (#＞o＜)****  
**

***walks in with Tohru and Haruhi* Rose: What's going on here?**

**Twins: YUCK! *throws paper and cowers behind Haruhi* SAVE US, HARUHI! **

**Haruhi: Can you guys ever leave me alone? -.-'**

**Rose: Geez, they're a pain. (–_–)**

**Me: You got that right!**

***picks up paper and starts reading* Tohru: (°_°;)**

***bursts in room* Tamaki: HARUHI! THOSE EVIL DEMONS AREN'T MOLESTING YOU, ARE THEY?!**

**Haruhi: I'm fine, senpai.**

***runs in* Ranka: GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, SUOH!**

**Me: Here, Ranka, read this! *gives TamaHaru lemon fanfic***

***reads a few sentences* Ranka: HE DID WHAT?! *grabs baseball bat* YOU LITTLE BRAT! (＞◯＜)**

***runs out* Tamaki: I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR! (T◇T)**

***follows* Ranka: CAN IT AND STAND STILL SO I CAN PUNCH YOUR PERVERTED BRAIN OUT!**

**Me & Twins: YAY! GO RANKA! (＞∇＜)**

**Me: Now, where did that twincest fanfic go?**

**Rose: Ew, twincest?**

***holds up fanfic* Tohru: You mean this one? (° °;)**

**Rose: Oh crap.**

**Me: Well, she's officially scarred for life. (._.;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

**Rose: Where's Nico? (・・****?)**

**Haruhi: She said something that she would take a day off today because of 'the wrath of Kyo' or something like that.**

**Rose: Yeah, he was pretty pissed about what Tohru read yesterday. But who's going to do introductions?**

**Haruhi: She said that someone would come and take her place.**

**...**

**Rose: Nobody's comi-**

***bursts into room* Random Person: HEELLOO! I am here to do introductions or something like that. (^∇^)**

**Haruhi: Who are you?**

***stare in shock* Random Person: You mean you don't remember me, Haru? We've been like best friends for two years! It's me, Miya! (T~T)**

**Haruhi: What're you talking about? (- -?)**

**Rose: Oh! Now I know who you are! You're that new OC that Nico made! **

**Haruhi: New OC?**

**Rose: Yeah, but she's in another fanfic that Nico is working on. It has some weird zombie plot.**

**Haruhi: Oh... (・・****;)**

**Miya: ANYWAY, Nico said that she really hates this chapter, and she's so mean, and that she wants to die and blah, blah, blah, the usual stuff. Now let's continue with the story! (＞****ω＜****)**

* * *

Next day came and it is today when I go visit Tohru's mom, Kyoko was the name right? Today is also the day when Tohru will reveal the engagement to her friends, well her mom too. I wore a basic black dress with short sleeves, very similar to Tohru's dress. On the way over there, my head was filled with the same question. How will her friends react? They are really protective over Tohru and they seem to have a weird friend/enemy relationship with Kyo. We finally arrived to the little temple where Kyoko was buried.

"There you are! Where have you been?" I heard Uo's voice say from behind me. I turned around to see her and Hana. What were they wearing? You know what, I'm not going to ask.

"Hi!" Tohru said as she waved back. We walked with them to what happened to be Kyoko's grave.

"Hi mom, I came to see you! I can't believe it has been two years already." Tohru said while crouching down in front of the grave. "I have some big news for you, Uo and Hana." she continued. It is the moment for reaction. I quickly took out the small camera from my purse to take a picture. "Me and Kyo are...umm...engaged." Tohru said. Snap! Picture taken. Both Uo's and Hana's jaws dropped.

"Since when?!" Uo asked hectic.

"For two weeks now, I think." Tohru answered. I started to giggle, this was way too funny. Their eyes just widened in more surprise. Kyo crouched down next to Tohru and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aww! How cute! Oh god, I have to stop with my 'Aww' all the time.

"Funny. You two are already engaged and yet we have not even seen you two hug each other." Hana said with the emotionless voice of hers.

"Yeah, you two! Snuggle up already!" Uo said and pushed Kyo and Tohru together. Oh no... POOF! Kyo's clothes on the ground plus an orange cat. "Ehh?! Whaaa...?" Uo said after the transformation.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW WE HAVE TO ERASE YOURS AND PSYCHIC GIRLS MEMORY!" Kyo the cat yelled.

"THE CAT TALKS?! WHERE THE HECK IS CARROT TOP?!" Uo said falling to the ground backwards.

"That is Kyo..." Tohru whispered nervously.

"That could explain the weird electric signals I feel from you." Hana said crouching in front of Kyo. "Is the prince the same? But does he turn into a rat?" Hana asked. Everyone was shocked. How did she know?

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Kyo yelled in his cat form.

"You do call him a 'damn rat' all the time. That is how I guess." Hana responded. Uo was so shocked she almost fainted.

"Kyo... You should take your clothes somewhere for when you transform back..." Tohru told Kyo. Uo started to wake up again then...POOF!...a naked Kyo stood in front everyone.

"AAAAHH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Uo yelled covering her eyes like all of the other girls. Two minutes later Kyo had his clothes back on.

"Wh-wh-why d-d-did he-he t-t-turn into a c-c-cat?" Uo stuttered when Kyo said that we could turn open our eyes. I saw tears streaming down Tohru's face.

"Tohru, why are you crying?" I asked. That sounds like a stupid question to ask in front of her mothers grave.

"Kyo-kun? Do we have to erase their memories?" Tohru said between sobs.

"Yeah, probably." Kyo answered back. Tohru started to cry even more. "They'll just simply forget about the Sohma's, don't worry." he added.

"Didn't Shigure-san say if their memories get erased, so does mine?" Tohru asked. Kyo suddenly froze.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MEMORY ERASING?' Uo yelled.

"Can you two hold a secret?" Kyo asked the two girls.

"WHAT SECRET?!" Uo kept yelling.

"Well, before he says anything can you calm down?" I asked her. My ears are going to bleed soon.

"Yes, we'll hold a secret." Hana responded. I continued to comfort Tohru and Kyo told about the secret. They first seemed shocked, then confused and then a blank expression. "That could explain some things." Hana said.

"Hmm. Yeah, that does explain certain things." Uo answered. They took it extremely well. Uo looked down at her watch on her wrist. "Maybe we should eat the food we brought over now." They took out a blanket for everyone to sit on and served the food. We all sat down and began to eat.

"Hey, this quite tasty! Did you guys make it?" I asked to the two girls. They simply nodded. They have taken in a lot today so they should be a bit out of it.

We finally finished and went our separate ways home. It was not to bad of a day, could have been better but it was okay. We were home half an hour later and we entered quietly. What shocked me was that Tohru didn't even say hello to anybody home. She walked towards the stairs.

"Tohru, is something wrong?" Yuki asked coming out of the kitchen. Tohru stopped, shook her head and hurried up the stairs. Yuki glared at Kyo. "What did you do, stupid cat?"

"Tohru's friends found out about the curse, now she is afraid that her memories will be erased if her friends get theirs." responded Kyo. She was afraid that she would forget about Kyo. I bet that Kyo's scared too, he seemed lonely when I first met him.

"Akito is probably going to take advantage of the situation and erase hers." Yuki replied. Even though it wasn't that noticeable, I saw some fear and sadness in Kyo's eyes. He suddenly stomped upstairs.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I was scared. I didn't want to leave him, having my memories erased. I started to shiver in bed because I was so scared. I need to sleep, I'm to tired...

* * *

Why am I here again? Why am I back in this white place? Please, I don't want to come back here...

"They all hate you..." I heard a voice say. Why are they saying this?

"You just burden everyone with your existence..." another voice said.

"Why did your mom die? She did it on purpose to get away from you..." yet another voice said.

"Please... Stop..." I whispered almost about to cry.

"Why? You know that we are only telling the truth..." one of the voices said. I want them to stop. Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

I woke up panting for breath. Kyo was asleep next to me, so I did not change rooms then. Suddenly I heard someone singing outside the door. It sounded like a child.

"Lalalalaaa-lalaa-lalalalaaa..." it sounded like a little girls voice. I went over to the door but I didn't open it.

"Is someone there?" I asked quiet enough for Kyo not to wake up. The singing started to faint and I heard footsteps. I opened the door slowly and peeked out. I heard the persons footsteps and she kept singing. I decided that I should follow her, so I did. I followed the singing and I walked down the stairs. I heard the singing and went into the kitchen. There was a little girl there, with short orange hair, back facing me. She slowly turned around and her eyes were the same crimson colour as Kyo's.

"Hello." she said with her hands behind her back.

"Who are you?" I asked surprised to see this unknown girl.

"I don't have a name yet, probably never will. I wish though I could have the name Naira, I like that name." the girl responded.

"Should I call you Naira then?" I asked. A girl with no name?

"Okay!"

"Why are you here? Where are your parents, Naira?"

"My parents? They don't know about me yet. Probably never will." she responded. So, she doesn't have parents?

"Oh. Why are you here then?" I asked again. She started to pull out something from behind her back. Is that a knife?

"I'm here to take away your pain." she said and walked to me. She suddenly grabbed my wrist with the bandage on it. "Why did you cover it up?" she asked while she cut up the bandage. I saw that the wound opened up again and I started to bleed, but it still didn't hurt. She then grabbed my other wrist and slit it so more blood came, this didn't hurt either.

"Your pain is in your blood, the more blood that comes out, the less pain you will feel." she said to me while placing the knife in my hand. "I have to go now. If I ever meet you again, I'll be shocked. Good bye..." she said while heading out of the kitchen. "...mommy." she finished before she vanished. She called me mommy? I looked down at my wrists, the blood kept coming and it landed on the floor. I felt so tired... I leaned on the wall and slid down so I could sit. What is happening to me?

* * *

-Kyo POV-

I woke up at my regular time, 5:00 am. I turned over so I could see her... Wait where is Tohru? Is shot up from bed, staring at the sheets like she would magically appear. She has never woken up earlier then six, why would she wake up so early today? I got quickly out of bed and raced out my bedroom door. I frantically looked around me and rushed downstairs. Where is she?! I ran into the kitchen and saw her there. She wasn't in there with her usual smile on her face, she was laying on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood, looking dead.

"TOHRU!" I yelled so the whole house could hear and rushed to her. She had several slits on her arms and she had tear stains on her cheeks. I put her in my arms, a bit shocked that I didn't transform but I didn't care. I couldn't feel her heart beating and she wasn't breathing. "TOHRU! WAKE UP!" I yelled feeling the tears coming in my eyes.

"What is going-" Yuki started before he saw Tohru. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" he yelled at me. I couldn't even answer. She was in my arms lifeless, she couldn't leave me now, I need her.

"I heard something happen to Tohru!" Rose said while panting for breath before she saw what had happened. "I'll go call Hatori!" she yelled and rushed to the phone. It took me a moment for me to realise that Shigure was standing at the door watching the scene. I broke down right there. I did this to her, didn't I?

"Hatori *pant* is coming *pant* any minute..." Rose said panting for breath.

"Tohru... Please don't go..." I whispered while the tears streamed down like rivers. Screeching tires were heard outside and the next second Hatori flung the door open rushing to Tohru. I still kept her in my arms while Hatori examined her. Two minutes later everyone just stared at him, waiting for some kind of answer.

"She is VERY lucky that she is actually going to survive." Hatori said finally. I just felt so relieved that she was going to be okay. Suddenly her eyes fluttered opened.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked me like a terrified child.

"It's oka-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Make them stop.. Please.." she begged me. Them? Who is them?

"Who?" I noticed that everyone tuned their ears to listen.

"The voices... I want them to stop... They won't go.." she said before she cried into my shoulder. Voices? What is she talking about? "They are doing this to me... I can't control..." she said between sobs.

"What are they saying?" I needed to know. Whatever these 'voices' are saying, they are hurting her.

"They say that everybody hates me... That everyone is leaving me... They say I should go but..." she cried.

"But what?" that damn rat asked. Ever since me and Tohru became a couple he as become all nosy.

"But she told me... Blood carries pain... More blood, less pain... The voices were less then last time..." she said. This wasn't a first time?!

_I was getting worried sick when she wasn't in bed in the middle of the night. I was about to look in her room until I heard some sort of 'clink' noise coming from downstairs. That must be Tohru. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was standing there, but I also the puddle of blood near her feet and the cut on her wrist._

_"Tohru?!" I suddenly said and rushed to her. "What the heck happened?!" I said as I checked the cut. It wasn't deep but why was she in the kitchen so late?_

_"I-I-I don't know..." she stuttered. What does she mean? "I just walked down here to the kitchen and..." Why did she stop? Ah, screw it! I've got to cover it up._

That must have been the first time.

"Who told you?" I asked. Who was that girl who said that? Making Tohru almost die!

"She didn't have a name yet... She was only a little girl... Seven years old maybe?..." Tohru told me. Since when did seven year-olds wander around saying that people should die? "She looked like you Kyo... She had the same hair and eye colour like you... She called me mommy before she left..." Same hair? Same eyes? The heck?

"She should get some rest. She lost quite a lot of blood, so she will be drained easily." Hatori said. I nodded and picked her up to take her to our room.

* * *

**Miya: I think Kyo will be angrier at Nico once he reads this. (＞~＜****)**

**Rose: No shit, Sherlock. (– –;)**

**Haruhi: Where's Tohru anyways?**

**Rose: Therapy.**

**Haruhi: That lemon fanfic scarred her that much, huh?**

**Rose: Tohru is more innocent than a baby, that can I tell you.**

**Miya: That aside, Nico says that she really hates this chapter and she is going to kill herself, mentally though since she's to much of a coward to do it.**

**Rose: But she always tries to kill herself in one way or another whenever she's here.**

**Haruhi: That's because she knows that she can't die here.**

**Haruhi, Rose and Miya: Moron... (—_—')**

**Me: That's not very nice to say to the authoress!**

**Rose: Where have you been?!**

**Me: I just locked myself up in the room next door and wrote and read fanfics all day.**

**Haruhi, Rose and Miya: (-_-#)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! It's me again! Now when Kyo has strangled me to death a couple of times since he found me, and after awhile when he realised I couldn't die and Yuki called him 'stupid cat' two times, he stopped. So now again I can come to do more introductions, whatever that is, before the story continues and someone in the cast will come and kill me once again. Now without further ado, let's continue! (^ω^)**

* * *

-Rose POV-

Tohru never left the bedroom for days. I was getting so worried, so did everyone else. Kyo had told me to lock up anything that she could cut herself with during the night. I had agreed. Kyo stayed with her most of the day, but she insisted to be alone sometimes. I came to see her a few times but she would be spaced out while looking out the window.

"Yuki! Shigure! Dinner is ready!" I said as I put their plates on the table. They came in and sat down. "I'm just going to give Kyo and Tohru their food. I'll be right back." I said and started to walk up the stairs. I was about to knock on the door when I heard the two of them talk inside.

"I've not heard from the voices for a while. She was right, more blood less pain." Tohru told Kyo.

"That's good... How's your cuts?" Kyo asked.

"They are starting to fade... I'm happy about that. Maybe I'll be able to get out soon..." Tohru responded. This is breaking my heart. I knocked on the door.

"Guys, dinner is ready." I told them. Kyo opened the door to get the food and in the background I saw Tohru giving me her loving smile that I haven't seen the past few days. "See you." I said and went downstairs again. "I heard them talk before I knocked." I said as I sat down. Both Yuki and Shigure looked up at me. "She says that the voices she was hearing has not come for a while and she soon thinks she is ready to get out." I told them. They both smiled.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I couldn't fall asleep yet. Kyo was in bed sleeping and I sat by the window, thinking. Where did these voices come from? I looked up at the stars, for some reason they seemed different. Maybe I should go to the roof?

"Why do you think he loves you? He doesn't. He only feels sorry for you. You should die..." one of the voices said passing my ear. I curled up in a ball, I'm not ready yet... I'm not ready... I didn't even realise but I started to cry. I felt Kyo's arms come around me and he pulled me to his chest.

"Ssshh... It's alright..." he tried to comfort me.

"I heard them again... They told me to die..." I sobbed. He held me tighter.

"Let's just try to get some rest..." he said while he picked me up and we both went into bed. He still held me and I liked it, I felt protected.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I was cleaning in the kitchen, Shigure was writing his book and Yuki was studying in his room. I'm worried about Tohru, Kyo has barely gone out from their room. I heard someone walk down the stairs and to my surprise it was Kyo when he walked in the kitchen.

"How is Tohru? Is she any better?" I asked when he stepped in.

"Worse." he said while walking to the fridge to get some milk. "I'm to fricken scared to leave her alone, even go to sleep."

He looked tired, maybe I should...?

"Kyo, if you want, I can keep Tohru company for a while. You look exhausted. I can take care of her for a couple of hours..." I told him. He stared back at me blankly. "I insist! You have to rest, you look like your going to faint any minute."

"Fine, but only for an hour or something." he answered back.

"That's long enough." I told him and went upstairs. I walked in to Kyo's room and found her looking out the window. "Hey Tohru..." I said to her. She turned around and I saw her face. She looked terrified.

"Hi Rose." she answered. "Where is Kyo?"

"He's been worried sick. He has barely slept the past few nights because, so I told him to rest." I told her.

"I am a burden... I'm being a burden to him... The voices are right, I should die..." Tohru said as she curled up into a ball.

"How did you start hearing these voices anyway?" I needed to ask.

"It was around the time he proposed... It made me realise that he is going to leave me when he gets locked up..." she told me. Locked up?

"What do you mean 'locked up'?"

"Every person with the spirit of the cat gets locked up when they turn eighteen or when they graduate... I don't want more people to leave me... I sound so selfish..." she started to cry. "Dad... Mom... and now Kyo-kun..." It made me realise how good of a person she is and yet all of the people she cares about the most leaves. Mom and Nara were the only people in my life I truly cared about. Dad died when I was so young and mom said that he was just a romance fling. I was a bit of a criminal when I was there, so I thought I deserved it if I lost something I love. Yet, here I am talking to a girl who would give a fly a funeral if she killed it by accident, she has lost almost all of her most precious people.

"So, you are scared about Kyo leaving you and these 'voices' are telling you that this is your fault that everyone is leaving you?" I asked and she nodded weakly. "Nobody wants to leave you. Yuki told me about the time they picked you up from your grandfathers house. If they wanted to leave you, they wouldn't have come to you. We all care for you Tohru, and if we didn't then everyone wouldn't ask Kyo about you every time we see him come downstairs. Heck, Yuki doesn't even care if Kyo's is about to die, Yuki knows that Kyo wants to protect you and you feel safe around him. Yuki yelled at Kyo the other day why he wasn't with you when Kyo was just getting some milk." I told her.

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded. She put a little smile on her face. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready to get out now..." I smiled. The main reason she locked herself up here for so many days was because she was scared that she would hear the voices and try to hurt herself.

I took her hand and lead her out the room. I took her down the steps and into the living room where we found poor Kyo sleeping on the couch. Hmm... How good is he?

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit mean to your fiancé, Tohru. I want to test him so be quiet and hide in the kitchen." I whispered to Tohru. She smiled and nodded while she tip toed into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and...

"OH MY GOD KYO! TOHRU IS MISSING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kyo shot up the couch, eyes open filled with fear.

"WHAT?!" he yelled panicked. I bursted out laughing and he glared at me. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"Joked ya! Tohru you can come out now!" I said. Tohru came out from the kitchen laughing. Kyo just look shocked.

"T-T-Tohru?" he stuttered. He suddenly ran to her and gave her a hug. Aww! GAAAH! *mentally slap myself* STOP SAYING AWW! Wait... HOLY COW! KYO IS CRYING!

"Iyo hads ong?" Tohru said muffled on Kyo's shirt. I think she tried to ask 'Kyo what's wrong?'

"It's been so long since you actually smiled..." he said back to her. If you are thinking 'it is only been a week or something' well, yes you are right. But in Tohru's case, an hour without her smiling is long.

It is pretty amazing that Kyo can hug Tohru but not any other girl since we visited her moms grave. Ring ring!

"I'll go answer that." I said and went to the phone. I put the phone next to my ear. "Hello?"

"ROSE! WHERE HAS TOHRU BEEN?! SHE HAS NOT BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR A FRICKEN WEEK!" Uo yelled over the phone.

"Didn't Yuki say anything to you?" I asked. I have been home all week because I wanted to stay if Tohru got any better or if Kyo needed help with something. Yuki wanted stay too, but I insisted that he would go.

"NO! HE HASN'T SPOKEN TO US ABOUT ANYTHING!" she continued to yell.

"Arisa, calm down. Tohru hasn't been feeling well, she has got...umm...the flu!" What else was I supposed to say? "I stayed home to help around the house and Kyo stayed to comfort Tohru..." I suddenly heard the door open and Tohru laughing. And then it started to faint down. "Uo, Tohru is going to be fine. Gotta go!" I said and hung up the phone. I walked over to where the front door was and saw it wide open. Hey, where is Tohru and Kyo? I looked out the door. In the distant, Kyo and Tohru were walking around just talking. Kyo smiled down to Tohru and she was just blushing like mad! How cute!~~ I walked back in to the kitchen and decided to make extraordinary dinner for celebration. I thought about the way I joked on Kyo earlier and April first is coming up. Everyone did say that me and Tohru look almost the same. Hmmm... I got the best April fool joke ever!

* * *

Later on, Kyo and Tohru walked back inside.

"Oh Tohru!~~~ Can I speak to you!~~" I called from the kitchen. Seconds later she came in.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"Well, Tohru! April first is coming up and I thought why not do a little prank? It is mainly to Yuki and Kyo though." I told her.

"A prank? What kind of prank?" she asked me.

"I thought that we could 'switch' bodies. We look almost the same and we sound almost the same." I told her.

"But what about our hair and eyes? That is the only thing that makes people tell us apart."

"Easy! Contact lenses and hair dye."

"Okay!"

"Then it is settled, the boys are getting the ultimate prank!" I said with a grin.

* * *

**WHY AM I SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR?! THIS STORYLINE DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! AND THIS IS SO SHORT TOO! *bangs head against wall repeatedly***

**Rose: At least you know how to make good characters. (•ω•)**

**Me: What?**

**Rose: Don't you remember? Almost every single person that you gave your story to in your class before you started to post it here said that their favourite female character was moi! **

**Me: You're acting a bit like Tamaki, you're just being full of yourself.**

**Tamaki: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Me: Exactly what I said.**

**Tamaki: *in emo corner* I'm not full of myself...**

**Twins: Yes you are, milord.**

**Rose: What're you guys doing here?**

**Hikaru: We're wondering when-**

**Kaoru: -we're appearing in the story.**

**Me: FRIGGIN' LATER! BE HAPPY THAT YOU'RE APPEARING HERE!**

**Twins: Somebody's on their period...**

**Me: EXCUSE ME?! I AM NOT.**

**Rose: HAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here's another (horrible) chapter! In this story it is April now, even though it was May earlier but this is fiction and things don't make sense! (^v^) Okay, before you start reading, I have a question for YOU! Since I have like total writer's block with this story, (but don't worry, I am currently working on chapter 38, so there is still a lot left for you) I have started to work on two other fanfics (technically three but I think I'll give up on that one) and I was wondering which one you guys think I should post after this one. There's one with zombies and, my most recent idea, where I live in the world of Ouran! (＞∇＜****) So, which one do you think I should post after this one? Please leave your answer in the reviews! (･****ω･****)**

**Miya: POST THE ZOMBIE ONE! xD**

**Me: You only want that because you appear in that story... (–_–')**

**Miya: THAT AND HARUHI IS A TOTAL BADASS IN THAT STORY!（≧∇≦）**

**Haruhi: Badass? (・・****?)**

* * *

Days went past, Tohru got better and better that she went to school again and April first was tomorrow. Me and Tohru had agreed to go shopping for the things we needed earlier.

"Bye! We're going now!" I yelled over my shoulder when me and Tohru headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Yuki asked us.

"Me and Tohru are getting some girl stuff! You know, because girls go through this thing once a month and it is called pe-"

"Okay I get it." Yuki cut me off before I finished. Me and Tohru went out and headed for the mall! I wonder what the boys reaction will be when they find out about the prank?

* * *

Me and Tohru needed to go to an actual costume shop to get the perfect lenses, because of my grass green eyes and Tohru's pure aqua blue ones. When we got out we were ready to go home. We left and came back to the house twenty minutes later.

"We need to wake up at 4:00 am to get ready, how am I going to survive that?" I asked Tohru jokingly. She giggled in response.

* * *

I somehow managed to get up at 3:55 in the morning. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom down the hall, not surprised to see Tohru waiting there with the plastic bag of things.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"Ten minutes ago. Thank god it is raining tonight..." she said while she unpacked the bag.

"Why?"

"Kyo would have noticed me leave otherwise, he gets really tired when it rains so nothing can wake him up now."

"He will really be that out of it?"

"Yep, once Yuki had to slap him to make him get up." I giggled at the thought.

"So even if bombs were exploding and people yelling for help around him, he wouldn't wake up?" I asked while opening the red temporarily hair dye.

"Nope." she responded while taking out the brown hair dye. I started to laugh. He really is like a cat in so many ways. What do rats do? I guess they like cheese and they can find things easier...

"Tohru... Is it just me or does Kyo seem less hot-tempered than usual? Yuki could just call him stupid and he would be ready for a fist-fight, now he barely cares." This made Tohru think.

"You're right. He is a lot less angry." Tohru responded. "Are you ready to turn your hair brown now?" she asked me. I nodded, this was going to be the best prank ever! I sat down on the little stool that Tohru took out and she massaged my hair with the brown cream. Ten minutes later I had long brown hair.

"Your turn now!" I told her and we switched spots. I put on the plastic gloves, poured out some red dye and massaged Tohru's hair with it. After a few minutes it was stunning red. "Time for the lenses." This part took the longest, we were both freaking out! After half an hour, we had gotten our lenses in. Tohru looked like me on the dot, and I looked like her.

"Perfect! Oh and before we go!" Tohru said and pulled off her ring. "Kyo needs to think that you are me, here." she said and gave me the ring. "Now go to sleep in Kyo's room before he wakes up!" I rushed out the bathroom, in Kyo's room and slipped in the bed next to Kyo. It didn't feel right but it was only for a little while longer.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Geez that is loud... He groaned, turned off the clock and got tiredly up the bed.

"Kyo, maybe you should sleep some more..." I said in my best Tohru voice.

"Nah I'll just be-" he suddenly stopped when he looked at me. Oh no! Don't tell me he recognises me!

"Kyo, what's wrong?" I asked. He snapped out his trance.

"Nothing..." he responded. He got up and went to the closet to get changed. I went under the covers so I wouldn't see.

"See you later." he said and went out the room. What should I do now? There is still another hour before Tohru technically gets up. I can't go to sleep because I won't wake up then and I can't go down yet because it is too early. I wonder what Tohru is doing in my room? Whatever, I'll just wait it out. I sat there for an hour waiting. It finally was six and I got dressed into Tohru's clothes. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Kyo barely being able to stand up. There was so much rain outside pouring I couldn't even see the forest.

"Kyo, you should get some rest! You barely can stand!" I told him.

"I'm fine, Tohru..." he said to me.

"KYO SOHMA, IF YOU DON'T GET SOME REST, I'LL MAKE YOU." I covered my mouth so I wouldn't say anymore. That didn't sound like Tohru at all. He turned his head and gave me weird look. "Oops... Sorry..." I mumbled. He smiled to me. I feel a little bit bad for pretending to be Tohru, those smiles he gives says 'Tohru' all over them. "But seriously, get some rest. I'm getting worried about you just standing there." I said and walked over to him. If I really wanted to act like Tohru, then I would have hugged him but he still turns into a cat when I do it. "Please sleep a little more?" I asked in the still best Tohru voice I had. He looked at me.

"Fine whatever..." he gave in. He stumbled out the kitchen and I started to make breakfast.

Half an hour later, Tohru came in to he kitchen.

"You are.." I took a quick glance at the clock. "...ten minutes earlier than usual."

"I felt like getting up now. Where is Kyo?" she asked me.

"Boy, he was a mess. I come down here and he can't even stand up properly! That storm really has a bad effect on him. Anyway I told him to get some rest for the time being." I told her. She seemed worried for one second but then she looked more relieved. "You better make sure Yuki is okay." I told her. She nodded and went to set up the table. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, must be Yuki.

"Morning, Yuki!" Tohru told him and I was surprised of how much she sounded like me. We only sound different by the way we talk.

"Good morning, Rose..." Yuki said tiredly. At least he full on fell for it. He went and sat down at the table for breakfast. "Where's the stupid cat?" he asked once he woke up a little more.

"Tohru told him to sleep more because he felt sick from the storm." Tohru responded to Yuki. Shigure came in now because of the smell of breakfast.

"Mmm... How did I ever get so lucky?" Shigure said jokingly while he sat down. I served breakfast and everyone started to eat.

"Rose, should we go to the secret base today? It has stopped raining now." Yuki asked. I was about to say yes but I stopped myself realising I was Tohru today.

"Uh huh! That would be great!" Tohru chirped. Is it really that easy acting like me? I'm starting to think that she is me.

"Yuki when are you going to take another step? You and Kyo has been dating equally long and yet he has gone so many steps further!" Shigure said.

"Whatever. Isn't your editor coming today?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"How do you know when everything happens?" Shigure asked back.

"It is called a calendar." Yuki responded. Both me and Tohru giggled. We continued to eat, when Yuki and 'Rose' were finish they left for the secret base.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I know Rose way too good, I could see of how shocked she was with my acting. Yuki and I way on our way to the secret base, it has been a while since I was there. Ever since me and Kyo became a couple then Yuki brought Rose with him all the time. I came with them maybe once or twice but that was it. Suddenly Yuki gave me a kiss on the cheek. Eeep! Does this count as cheating? I'm not doing it on purpose and he thinks I'm his girlfriend! Does this count? Oh god I'm not sure!

"Is something wrong?" he asked me. What does he want me to answer?

"No, no... I'm fine..." I said a bit nervously. I have to remember to google search if it is cheating... We finally reached the base, and it looked better than ever! "Is anything ready to pick?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I think the leeks are ready." he said and crouched down. Better hide those leeks from Kyo. I crouched down next to Yuki and helped him.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" I already got used to be called Rose.

"What do you think about Kyo and Tohru being engaged?" he asked me.

"It may be early but it is sweet. It only means thar they truly love each other." I responded unsure what to say. Why did he ask that? "I've seen changes in Kyo, good changes. He doesn't get as mad all the time, at least when Tohru is around." I answered. Why is he asking such questions to me?

"At least he found someone who loves him except Kagura." Yuki commented. It is true but Kagura's smashing rampage took days to clean.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I was finally done with all the dishes and cleaning. What do I do now? Tohru and Yuki haven't come back yet so I can't ask for a 'report', I can't mess with Kyo because he is asleep and Shigure is finishing his book so he can tease Mitchan. What can I do? Then I heard the door open, in came Yuki and 'Rose' with some leeks.

"Rose, may I speak with you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure!" Tohru said and came with me out the hall.

"So did Yuki suspect anything?" I asked when we were out of hearing distance from Yuki. She shook her head in response of 'no'. "Anything happen?" I asked. Tohru started to look nervous.

"Rose, does it count as cheating if Yuki kissed me on the cheek?" she asked me. I thought about it. A kiss on the cheek doesn't mean cheating, if it was on the lips... If he did it one the lips with her it wouldn't technically count as cheating, unless Tohru gave in, but she wouldn't ever do that.

"No, it doesn't." I told her. She looked relieved. "Anything else happen?" I asked.

"He asked what I thought about me and Kyo being engaged." she told me.

"What did you say?" I hope she had said something that sort of sounded like me.

"I told him that it is sweet, that we truly love each other and that Kyo has changed in a good way." That sounded exactly what I would say. "How's Kyo?" she asked me.

"Kyo is still up there sleeping." I responded.

"That is weird... The rain stopped quite a while ago..." she said with worry in her voice. "He usually wakes up immediately once it stops."

"Do you want to check on him? Just say that Tohru is cleaning and that Tohru told you to check." I told her. She nodded and went up the stairs. I went back inside to the kitchen to see if I could do anything. Minutes later, Tohru came down the steps. "So is he okay?" I asked. She nodded happily.

"He is so cute when he sleeps! I think he is just exhausted from the last couple of days." she told me. I think so too, he has been very protective towards Tohru just in case she got an 'episode'.

"So when should we tell them?" I asked.

"I think dinner would be an appropriate time!" she said to me.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kyo came downstairs. I was doing dishes from lunch in the kitchen.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked when he walked in to the kitchen to get milk.

"Yeah..." he said back before he started to drink.

"See? Aren't I a smart future wife for you?" I said jokingly. He once again gave me a 'Tohru' smile.

"Kyo-kun! You're better!" 'Rose' said while walking in to help me.

"Yeah, whatever..." he said as he put the milk back in the fridge and left the room. I wonder what he is going to do now?

"He is probably going to go and train." Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"People just read my mind like it was an open book..." I muttered before I continued with the dishes. Seconds later, Tohru started to help. "What should we have for dinner?" I asked.

"I have no idea..." Tohru responded a bit embarrassed.

* * *

Dinner time! Finally! Even though this is a funny prank, I felt so bad for being Tohru around her beloved Kyo! I just want this over and done with so we can see their surprised faces. We served dinner at the table and of course Shigure was the first one to come in.

"Kyo! Yuki! Dinner is ready!" I called from the dining room. Two minutes later, the two boys came in and sat by the table. "Sooo... What do you think?"

"It's tasty." Yuki said.

"It's good." Kyo said after.

"Make sure you two swallow properly because we are going to give you a bit of a shock." Tohru said in her usual happy voice. Yuki and Kyo looked up with questioning faces. I took out my contacts and Tohru took hers off.

"For an April fools prank, we 'switched' bodies!" I said with a giggle at the end. Kyo looked amused but Yuki looked like he had seen a ghost. "By the way Yuki, I forgive you for kissing Tohru." I said. Kyo's face turned from amused to pure hatred.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kyo yelled to Yuki. Tohru started to blush red as a cherry.

"I-it was only on the cheek..." Tohru tried to defend Yuki.

"Oh crap..." I whispered. This would end up with a fight. I closed my eyes, heard the door break and then pure silence... I opened my eyes and I was shocked. Yuki was the person outside and Kyo was still standing here full of rage. Tohru's and Shigure's were wide from the shock. "Eh... What just happened...?"

"K-K-K-K-Kyo..." Tohru stuttered.

"Does this mean that the rat is defeated?" Shigure asked out of the blue.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT RAT IS GOING TO DIE NO MATTER WHAT!" Kyo roared. I'm getting scared... What scared me more was when Tohru said those few words...

"I've never seen him this mad before..." she said a little above a whisper shakily. I looked outside the door and Yuki was bleeding.

"Kyo he didn't know... Don't kill him..." I begged. I was getting really scared now.

"THAT BASTARD DESERVES TO DIE!" Kyo yelled back and stomped outside.

"Hmm, the rat is actually defeated. I should tell Hatori." Shigure said and went for the phone.

"But he is going to kill Yuki! We have to stop him!" I yelled to him panicked.

"Tohru is taking care of that already." Shigure responded and left. I looked to where Tohru sat, she wasn't there. I looked out the door, she was there talking to Kyo while he was clenching his fist. Yuki sat at the side just staring in amazement. Tohru really did know how to calm Kyo down.

"YOU ARE LUCKY RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN RAT, BUT IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WILL BE DEAD IN THE SAME HOUR!" Kyo yelled to Yuki and for once Yuki looked scared of him.

"Kyo!~~~ Hari wants to speak with you!~~~" Shigure sang.

"ABOUT WHAT?!" Kyo was still annoyed but at least he didn't kill Yuki! Yet that is.

"Umm... I'll just tell him to call later!" Shigure said a bit frightened and went back to the phone. I still sat there like a doofus, everything happened way to fast. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and he stormed off with her upstairs. I got up and rushed to Yuki who was still outside.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" I asked and looked on him. He had a few scratches bleeding but nothing serious.

"I'm fine... I can't believe that stupid cat finally did it..." he said.

"It was bound to happen one day." I told him. "Let's go inside and clean those wounds." We stood up and went back in.

* * *

**Yes, there was a lot air OOC-ness. Oh, and I'm going to answer a question that is made in your head when you read this: What will Akito say? Well, at the time when I wrote chapter 13 I forgot that this quarrel happen. So here's what Akito says about the cat beating the rat: It didn't count. Since Kyo didn't want to talk to anyone, besides Tohru, after that little incident, it didn't count in Akito's opinion. MOAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean! (＞****ω＜****)**

**Haruhi: You're a horrible person.**

**Me: Don't say such a thing to the authoress! Now, where's the other girls?**

**Haruhi: Rose and Miya started their own club called 'The OC Club', and Tohru is on the other side of the building calming down Kyo after that conclusion you made. I have to go to the Host Club now, since they're in the cafeteria causing a ruckus. *turns heel and leaves room***

**Me: Nooo, now I'm all alone! And I have to wait another two chapters before the next OC comes... (T–T)**

**Kyoya: Isn't that a spoiler? **

**Me: HOLY POPTART! YOU SCARED ME! HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING IN THE SHADOWS THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME?**

**Kyoya: Yes, I have.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I'm here to post chapter 13! Hmm... Since this is chapter 13, I have a feeling that something bad will happen. 13 is the unlucky number after all. Yes, I'm pretty sure something bad will happen with both story and maybe even me... (T~T) Ah, shall we continue now? **

* * *

Next day came. Me and Tohru had washed our hair the night before so we had gotten our regular hair colour back. We were about to go out the door because we were going to the supermarket.

"See you boys!" I said over my shoulder when me and Tohru went out. When we reached the supermarket twenty minutes later, I made a challenging look on Tohru.

"Do you want to race?" I asked her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Give me the shopping list." I said and she handed it over. I neatly folded it and ripped it by the middle. I gave Tohru one half and I kept the other. "Whoever gets all their items on their list first wins. The winner will be outside waiting for the loser. Deal?" Tohru nodded excitedly. We both grabbed a basket. "Okay in three, two, one..go!" We both ran in different directions. First thing on my list: Butter & Milk. I went to the diary section and noticed that there was milk on sale.

"Might as well buy two.." I said while putting butter and the two milk cartons in the basket. Next thing: Salmon. On my way to the fish! I got some of the best salmon I could find. Next thing: Noodles. Easy! I went down the aisle and...

"No! I took salt instead of sugar!" I heard Tohru say on the other side. I giggled. I'm going to beat her! I took the noodles and looked on the last item on the list: Miso. Most easiest thing on the list. I ran down aisle, into another, grabbed the miso and started to run to the check out. I'm going to win for sure! I quickly paid and walked out of the store doing a victory dance until I saw Tohru waiting for me. How did she beat me?

"You may want to check on where you rip next time!" she told me and showed her list. It only had two items: sugar and baking soda. I'm an idiot. She started to laugh and so did I. "Come on! Let's go home so we can give the guys dinner!" Tohru said an ran onto the street. In the corner of my eye I saw something not right. I turned my head so I could see better and saw a car speeding down the street about to hit...Tohru.

"Tohru look out!" I yelled. Tohru saw the car but it was to late. Tohru got hit and was up in the air. It felt like slow motion for me, her eyes were mixed with emotions. Fear, sadness, hatred, hope and the list continued. A second later, Tohru landed on the pavement at least ten feet away. "TOHRU!" I screamed and ran to her. She was lying on the ground, lifeless, eyes still filled with all these emotions. I crouched down to her and noticed a couple of dozens of people form a circle around us, just talking about how awful this was. "ISN'T SOMEBODY GOING TO CALL AN AMBULANCE?!" I yelled to the people. That moment a person took out their cellphone and called. "Tohru, just stay awake and you'll be fine, okay?" I told her as I felt the tears coming up to my eyes. Tohru nodded weakly as I saw the tears in her eyes as well.

"I don't want to leave yet... I don't want to leave Kyo..." she whispered weakly. She suddenly went into a coughing fit which made her spit out some blood. A minute later, the sky was changing from pink, to blue, back to pink and went on. The ambulance stopped just a couple of feet away. Two men came out and put Tohru on a stretcher. "Please let me come to the hospital with her!" I pleaded when they were about to go. They quickly gave me a nod and I stepped in to the ambulance. We reached the hospital five minutes later and they told me to wait in the waiting room. I think I waited for an hour before a nurse came and said that I could come back tomorrow. How was I supposed to say what had happened to everyone, espiacelly Kyo? I weakly walked out of the hospital and felt like breaking down into tears. Tohru is such a kind person, why is she getting all of this? I should be the one in there, not her. I deserved this, not her.

"Why? Why does this happen to her?" I asked myself as I looked up to the sky.

* * *

-Kyo POV-

Where are they? Those two have been out for almost three hours, how long does it take just to do grocery shopping. I heard the front door open. Finally! I walked to the door and found Rose but no Tohru... Rose was shaking, her eyes were red and was that blood on her shirt?

"Where's Tohru?" I asked. Rose slowly looked up at me and began to cry. Out of nowhere that damn rat came and went to her.

"Rose, what is wrong?" Yuki asked her. Rose kept bawling her eyes out but then she said something.

"Tohru...hit by car...in hospital..." she said between sobs. What the heck?!

"SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR?!" I yelled in full on panic mode.

"She started to cough up blood... She was crying..." she continued to say between sobs. "Before the ambulance came... She said that she didn't want leave... She didn't want to leave you Kyo..." I didn't even bother to put my shoes on properly, I just started run out the door. I need to see her right now!

* * *

I finally arrived at the hospital, I ran in and passed several other patients and staff.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled and slammed my hands on the front desk. The nurse on the other side blinked in surprise. She was probably something in her twenties and had long brown hair. She looked a bit scared.

"Sir, no running or shouting in the hospital please!" she finally peeped.

"I WON'T GIVE A DAMN UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE TOHRU HONDA IS!" I just had enough of everyone.

"She just came out from the ICU! She should be in room 304 by now!" she squealed uneasy. If she gets this scared by me, I wonder how she would react if Uo was here... I started to just dash up the stairs to the third floor.

* * *

I finally reached the room Tohru was supposed to be in. I opened the door and saw her in the bed. She had bruises all over her, bandages covering up wounds and yet she was just sleeping peacefully. I walked to the side of the bed, just looking at her.

"Excuse me sir! Visiting hours are over!" a nurse said popping her head through the open door.

"Does it look like a give a damn?!" I snapped back. The nurse went away and a couple of minutes later..

"TOHRU! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! HOSPITALISED OR NOT, THAT BASTARD IS GETTING A SERIOUS BEATING!" I heard the Yankee say. Hana came slowly after.

"Uo, the nurse did say that he was dead." Hana said without a care.

"WELL THEN I'LL BEAT HIS DEAD BODY UP AT HIS FUNERAL!" she yelled.

"How the hell did you guys-" I asked.

"Yuki called us. He told us what had happened while Rose was crying in the background." Hana responded. I held Tohru's hand, unsure what else to do.

"HEY CARROT TOP! WHERE WERE YOU DURING THIS ACT?!" Uo still kept yelling.

"I was at home. Both of them went shopping on their own." I said. I couldn't even bother being mad at them, only towards others.

"Can I come in?" A nurse said peaking her head from the door. I guess because of me and Uo people are scared to come close. I'm a fricken idiot.

"Of course." Hana said. The nurse softly walked inside and read a chart.

"She is lucky. Usually people would die from that kind of impact, she didn't even broke a single rib. She didn't get any major injuries but she did bruise her lungs, so she will sometimes go into coughing fits and cough up blood." The part of coughing up blood does worry me but knowing that she could have been killed and she didn't made me feel relieved. The nurse left and Uo came closer to the bed...

"HOLY ****! WHERE DID THESE SCARS COME FROM?!" Uo said while looking at Tohru's arm. The scars from the slits hadn't disappeared yet. "CARROT TOP! YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!" she yelled to me. Tohru had been covering those scars from them at school.

"She was going through some problems..." I responded. What did she want me to say? That Tohru nearly died a couple of weeks ago? That something was making her cry every day? That these 'voices' she heard were making her kill herself?

"DETAILS! I NEED MORE DETAILS! TOHRU IS OUR FRIEND, WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"Can you shut up already? Fine I'll tell you! She nearly killed herself a couple of weeks ago!" I yelled back. Uo's face just dropped.

"She tried to...kill herself?" she said shakily.

"That could explain her dark waves." Hana responded. "She was having dark waves and for a while, she had another persons waves surrounding her. May she had heard a voice talk to her?" I was surprised, how did she know that? "I have felt the same waves from her around people who are mentally ill. Something made her break down on the inside, but she had no control. She didn't kill herself on purpose, she just couldn't control." Hana continued. This really does now how to read minds... "And you orange head, never left her side. Even when she broke down crying in the middle of the night, you were there and comforted her until she calmed down. I can see that all of that made you tired, but you didn't care." Is she reading my mind now? Uo looked to Hana in amazement and then to me.

"You did all of that?" she asked me. I just nodded. What now? "I knew you had a soft spot carrot top." she smirked.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I woke up in darkness. I felt pain all over my body but I didn't pay any attention to it. I tried to remember what had happened. Then it hit me. The car...pain all over...blood...Rose panicking...people mumbling and after that everything went blank. My vision cleared up and I looked around the room. Uo was sleeping on a couch in the corner and Kyo was sleeping in the chair next to me holding my hand. The door opened and strong light came in. Hana came in with some cups of coffee in her hands.

"Tohru..." she said in awe when she noticed me.

"Hi Hana-chan, can you tell me where I am?" I was confused. She smiled back at me.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember the accident?" she asked while she set the coffee on the table.

"Yes I do... How long have you all been here?" I asked. She looked over to the clock. It read 01:44.

"We have been here since two I think." she responded. I gulped. They had waited for me to wake up for nearly twelve hours? She found a chair and placed it on the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm.. I feel some pain from the bruises but I'm fine otherwise." I said to her. She smiled back to me and then looked over to Kyo.

"You know he has not let go of your hand once ever since he got here." she said with a small giggle at the end. I smiled, he never left me?

"There is nothing bad with me that will make Kyo worry?" I asked.

"Not really, but Tohru you might want to take it easy. The nurse told us earlier that you'd bruised your lungs, so you will go in to some coughing fits, and if it becomes bad then you can cough up blood." she told me. "They'll heal over time, it will only take a while." she added. She took one of the cups and started to sip on the coffee.

"Why did you buy coffee?" I asked.

"When I left they were still awake and they told me to get it for them because I was getting my own." she responded. "Hey, kitty cat! Wake up or your coffee will be cold." Hana said to Kyo. He slowly opened his eyes.

"How long was the fricken line?" he mumbled. He then noticed me being awake. "Tohru... You're awake..." he said in awe. Before I could respond he came gave me a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds! I don't think a hospital is the best place for making out!" Uo said, finally waking up.

"On the contrary, hospitals gives all kinds of emotions. Hate, sadness, fear, happiness, love and the list goes on. All electric pulses get overloaded with emotions and to be honest it gives me a headache." Hana said. Kyo broke the kiss after a minute and he had a soft smile across his face.

"Thank god you are okay..." he said. He was really worried about me... I smiled back at him.

"Whatever Hana... Hey! Where's my coffee?!" Uo yelled jokingly. Hana pointed to the table who had one cup left. Uo marched over and started to sip on it. "Mmm... Nothing beats a good cup of coffee after waiting for hours..." Uo commented.

"I'm sorry to make everyone worry..." I said. I should have paid more attention when I crossed the road.

"Accidents happen all the time, don't worry Tohru." Uo said to me.

"Yuki did say that we should call when Tohru wakes up, I should do that now." Hana said and got out of her chair.

"It's the middle of the night! That damn rat is probably asleep." Kyo said before Hana went out the door. I suddenly started to go into a coughing fit. I felt blood in my mouth so I covered my mouth with my hand to catch any blood that came out. It was the right choice to do, because when I removed my hand from my mouth I had blood all over it.

"AAH! BLOOD!" Uo yelled frantically and gave me a napkin to wipe it off from my hands.

"Why are you so worried seeing blood? Didn't you beat people to a bloody pulp when you were in your gang?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"I'm worried when it is Tohru's blood!" she snapped back.

"Uo, don't worry, it is only a little..." I said. Hana then came back into the room.

"Yuki and Rose are coming. They will be here not long." Hana said. "Both he and Rose said that they didn't want to go to sleep until they at least got a call."

"Well ain't that nice of them!" Uo exclaimed.

"They should have gone to bed and got some rest. I am a burden, just because I got in an accident I'm making everyone worry." I said feeling that I was about to cry. Kyo pulled my chin up so our eyes met.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are not a burden, if you were then nobody would worry about you." he told me.

I felt so happy when he said that, it really did comfort me.

"Yup, you're no burden. The person who is a burden is those damn nurses, they forgot to unlock your bathroom. I took me like half an hour just to know where the nearest fricken toilet was earlier!" Uo said annoyed. "At least I reminded them to unlock it last time..." I wanted to laugh, but my lungs just seem to hurt now when I was breathing. Twenty minutes past...

"TOOHRUUU!" Momiji yelled while running inside the room.

"No running in the halls!" a random nurse said from outside. After Momiji, came Yuki, Rose, Haru, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Hiro and Kisa. When did the whole family decide to come?

"Ummm... It's in the middle of the night, why is everyone here?..." I asked stuttering.

"I only came because Kisa wanted me to!" Hiro said annoyed.

"First Hana called Yuki, then Yuki told me and Shigure, Shigure then decided to tell Ayame and Hatori, Hatori asked if Momiji wanted to come and then Momiji told Kisa, who told Hiro." Rose explained quickly. It took me a moment to get that. When I finally got it I started to laugh unconsciously and went into one of my coughing fits again. I covered my mouth with my only free hand to catch blood.

"I'll go get another napkin..." Uo said and went off. Everyone who had just come in, except for Rose and Yuki, looked confused. My coughing finally stopped and I removed my hand revealing all the blood that came on it.

"OH NO! TOHRU IS COUGHING UP BLOOD!" Momiji cried worriedly.

"She bruised her lungs you damn idiots!" Kyo yelled. Everyone was quiet for a moment and then I heard Rose sobbing quietly.

"It's all my fault that she is like this... I should have told her to be more careful..." Rose said to Yuki quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"It's not your fault, it was an accident..." Yuki said trying to comfort her. She just stared down to the ground trying to calm down. I hope she doesn't keep blaming herself. Everyone left an hour later because a nurse came popping in every five minutes yelling that they could come in the morning.

"Tohru? Who were all those people?" Uo asked.

"All of them are relatives of Kyo and Yuki!" I told them.

"They all seem to care about you." she responded. I felt so happy, yet I feel like a burden, about them worrying so much that they woke up to see me.

* * *

***banging on authoress office door* Twins: HEY, MILADY, OPEN UP! **

**Rose: What are you guys doing? (・・****?)**

**Twins: Milady locked herself up in her office.**

**Miya: One, why is she doing this? Two, why do you guys even care?**

**Twins: She has our iPods! (ToT)**

**Rose: So much for caring... (–_–#)**

***throws open door* Me: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! SINCE I AM THE AUTHORESS, I HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THIS UNIVERSE, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT I AM ABLE TO DIE HERE! *loads firearm* DAMMIT, HARRISON, WHERE ARE MY PILLS?! (＞◯＜****)**

***comes with a bottle of pills* Random Butler: Here they are, Mistress.**

***gulps down pills in bottle* Me: THANK YOU, HARRISON! NOW EVERYONE BETTER BACK OFF OR...I'LL...kill...you... *falls asleep* (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ**

**Random Butler (aka Harrison): Have a nice nap.**

**Twins & OC's: (°_°;)**

**...Silence...**

**Hikaru: What the hell just happened?**

**Harrison: Mistress Nico needs her pills to stay calm in this world.**

**Kaoru: Is that the reason why she has been so unbelievably calm the past few chapters?**

**Harrison: Why, yes. Though, you need to give her regular hits, otherwise she'll turn to a lunatic, like now.**

**Miya: Remind me to never give her a gun unless a hoard of zombies comes and attacks.**

**Rose: (- -;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I did stick to my word that I wouldn't post a chapter until I have at least one more review than last, and since I did one cost-free, I have enough reviews to post a second chapter (either today or tomorrow). But I can KNOW that things become worse... And Harrison has not given me my pills... GOD DAMMIT! I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF TODAY! MIYA, WHERE ARE YOU?! (TOT)**

**Miya: Why do you need me?**

**Me: YOU HAVE GUNS! GIVE ME ONE, HARRISON LOCKED UP ALL MINE!**

**Miya: I don't take care of the guns, Haru does.**

**Haruhi: Wait, WHAT?! ME?**

**Miya: Well, yeah. You take care of them WAY better than me.**

**Haruhi: How can I do that? I've never even held a gun in my life!**

**Me: Wrong fanfic, Miya. Remember, Haruhi is still pure and innocent here.**

**Miya: True...**

**Haruhi: (°_°;)**

* * *

-Rose POV-

I was walking with Yuki through the city on our way home from the hospital. I looked around, the city is such a beautiful place at night. I looked to my side and noticed a girl with shoulder length silver hair, red eyes with a tint of brown, wearing a red hoodie, white skinny leg jeans and red converse shoes staring at us. I felt a little uncomfortable at her staring.

"Rose, what is wrong?" Yuki asked me.

"That girl..." I whispered. The girl suddenly grinned and walked to us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the big spoiled rat Yuki!" the unknown girl said. She knew Yuki? Did she also call him a rat? "I never thought that I would see you, so I must be lucky!" she suddenly said. I looked over to Yuki, he looked equally as confused as I was.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked to the girl. I was getting kind of nervous.

"Of course you wouldn't know me!" she said. "My name is Mari Sohma, I know completely well about the zodiac curse." Yuki gasped slightly.

"How do you know it?" he asked her.

"Because, my dear Yuki, I am a part of it!" she exclaimed. I was confused, doesn't all zodiacs occupy a body now? "I am less known than the cat and people say I'm only fiction..." Mari paused there. "...I am the fox." she finished. The fox? I've heard of a fox in the zodiac but people said it was only a folk tale. "For generations the fox of the curse has been hidden, a shame for the family. For every single fox that has been, they have been less known by the family. I don't even think Akito knows about a fox of the zodiac." she said with pain in her voice. That must be so sad...

"So Mari, how do you know who I am?" Yuki asked.

"Easy, my parents used to talk about how lucky your mother was to have the rat as their child. They did so, until they abounded me..." she said. She got abounded by her parents? "And I hate you for it! Because you are the rat, you got treated highly! Even all the other zodiacs got treated better than me! My parents hated me because I was the unknown fox, so they threw me out to the street!" she yelled angrily. I looked back to Yuki, first he was shocked but then a little annoyed.

"Great, another one. And just when I thought the stupid cat was finish." I whispered to me.

"What did you say rat boy?!" Mari yelled. She did remind me a lot of Kyo from before. But if she got thrown out to the street, then she doesn't have a home?

"Umm... Mari? How old are you?" I asked. She looked like around our age, maybe she was over eighteen and she had her own place?

"I'm seventeen, why do you ask?" she asked me back annoyed. She is as old me, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo!

"Do you live somewhere proper? Like in a apartment or such?" I asked her. Maybe she could spend the night at home?

"No, I usually sleep in some cardboard boxes down the alleyway."

"Well, why don't you spend the night at our house?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked. Oh no, I forgot to introduce myself!

"I'm Rose Janade. You can probably hear from my last name that I'm not a part of the curse!" I said jokingly. She suddenly looked up to the sky.

"Crap, it looks like it could rain. Do you guys mind if I do crash at your place?" she said.

"No! Not at all! Shigure won't mind either I think!" I told her. She looked a bit relieved.

"Thank god! I thought you guys lived on your own!" she said relieved. "So who is this Shigure guy anyway?" she asked once we had started to walk.

"Shigure is the owner of the house and he's the dog of the zodiac." Yuki said calmly.

"Is there anyone else who lives there?" she asked.

"Oh my friend Tohru and her fiancé Kyo lives there too! Kyo is the cat of the zodiac." I told her. She gave me a bit of a look. "Though, they are not home tonight. We just came back from the hospital."

"What? Did something happen to them?" she asked me.

"Tohru got hit by a car and Kyo has been there with her. We just went there because she had woken up!" I said.

"Bad luck I guess." she said and silence came. Fifteen minutes later we were finally home. Shigure came earlier than us because he and Ayame took the last two seats in Hatori's car.

"Shigure! We're home and somebody is staying for the night!" I called.

"Who?" he said as he came out of the kitchen. He saw us and looked to the girl with delight. "Ah! A high school girl!"

"Perverted mutt." Mari said to him. Shigure looked confused.

"She knows about the curse, Shigure. Technically she is a part of it as well." Yuki told him. Shigure looked even more confused now.

"I am the forgotten fox of the curse." Mari said calmly. I had never seen Shigure look so confused in my life. He shrugged it off and walked over to us three.

"So Mari! Where do you live and why have we had the honour of you sleeping here tonight?" Shigure asked.

"I live in the streets in the city. I found those two and asked if I could crash here." she responded.

"Well if you have nowhere to go after tonight, why don't you live here then in exchange of you doing housework?" Shigure asked promptly.

"Deal." Mari said without any hesitation. She was quick! "Now where do I sleep?" she asked. Shigure thought about it for one minute.

"Tohru doesn't really sleep in her own room now days, so you could keep her room. She can move in to Kyo's room when she comes back." Shigure said.

Mari nodded and went for the stairs. "It has been an awfully long night! See you two tomorrow!" Shigure said and went back inside to his study that is also his bedroom. Me and Yuki said goodnight to each other and went for bed. So we have a new housemate now? Just when I was about to climb into bed, I heard the front door slam. I went out of my room, down the stairs and saw Kyo in the kitchen polishing off the last of the milk.

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked back at me annoyed.

"They kicked me out of the hospital!" he yelled. They kicked him out? "They kept telling me to leave until they got some staff taking me out of the room."

"That sucks. By the way, we have another person living here with us." I said to him. He chocked on his milk.

"What?!"

"Yeah her name is Mari. She is a part of the curse, she is the forgotten fox." I told him.

"DAMMIT! Can't people get some sleep or what?!" Mari yelled annoyed as she came down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and saw me and Kyo. "Who the hell is this?!" Mari asked me.

"This guy here is Kyo. You know, the cat and my friends fiancé." I told her. I noticed that Kyo blushed a little when I said 'fiancé'.

"Ah. Hey, where's your girlfriend?" she suddenly switched to Kyo.

"In hospital." he answered.

"Hmm. Not for long." she said. What does she mean by that?

"I'm going to take a shower." Kyo muttered and left the room. I looked at the clock, it read 03:17.

"I'm going back to bed, night!" I said to Mari and went upstairs. In a couple of hours we can meet Tohru again.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

After the nurse said for the fifth time for everyone to leave, Uo and Hana left and said they would come on the visiting hours. Kyo was to stubborn and said he wasn't going to leave, it was really nice of him but it ended up that some janitors pulled him out. I think that the best thing to do now is sleep!

* * *

What? I'm back here to this white place? No! Don't tell me I'm going to hear those voices again!

"Hi mommy." I heard a little girls voice say. I turned around to find the girl from that night. "I decided to see you again."

"Naira? It's you? You're not going to make me hurt myself again, aren't you?" I asked.

"Nope. I just want to sit and talk with mommy." Naira said as she sat down. I sat down in front of her. "Mommy, why are you hurt?" she asked and pointed to some of my bruises.

"That is from a car accident..." I told her.

"Why are you gone from daddy? If you want to be with him then you have to go to him!"

"I can't... I'm in the hospital... They won't let me leave..." I explained.

"Then escape! There is a latter by your window!" she said to me. "Mommy! You want to be with daddy! So go to him!" she said and laughed.

* * *

I woke up again. I was only asleep for a half hour...

"Aren't you going to go?" Naira said and just appeared next to my bed. I jumped slightly.

"No... I can't do that... He is coming back in a couple of hours anyway..." I said to her.

"True. You should have seen him when they took him out! He looked like that he was about to punch them in the face!" she said as she threw some punches in the air. It was really cute! "Remember when I said 'I will be very surprised if we ever see each other again.'?" she asked me. I nodded calmly. "I'm starting to think that we will actually see each other now. You and daddy love each other so much..." What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean Naira? What do you mean by 'actually see each other'?"

"The future. The future is always changing..." she told me. Then she gave me a blank look. "You do realise that I am your possible future child?" she told me. I suddenly froze.

"You are?... What do you mean by 'possible'?" I asked.

"It depends, if you and daddy have a child that is." she said. For somebody who is seven or eight years old, this kid is smart. "The future changes for every choice you do, for everything you do you get more choices. There is a possibility that the curse breaks and daddy stays with you but there is also the possibility that he still gets imprisoned..." she quieted down to a whisper on the last few words. Imprisoned... How would I handle that?

* * *

**THIS TRULY SUCKED! AND IT WAS SUPER SHORT. I'M SO SORRY, I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT FOR SOMETHING THAT IS NOT EVEN WORTH IT! **

**Twins: Where were you anyway?**

**Me: Well, I was being lazy and wrote/read fanfics all day. I also got my phone (who works more like an iPod now) back and I was playing around with it.**

**Rose: Sooo, you were basically reading and writing fanfics on your iPad in your room all day while listening to music?**

**Me: Yes... **

**Rose: Did you write anymore on this story?**

**Me: No... I was busy writing on the one Miya is in... **

**Rose: So that's where they went.**

**Me: What?**

**Rose: Well, Miya ran off with Haruhi somewhere saying they needed to act out the scene you wrote.**

**Me: Oh... That could be a problem...**

**Twins: Why?**

**Me: Because there's-**

**_KA-BOOM_**

**Rose & Twins: WHAT WAS THAT? ！****(◎_◎;)**

**Me: -explosions.**

**Rose: Really? **

**Me: And a second one should come about right-**

**_KA-BOOM_**

**Me: -now.**

**Rose & Twins: (°_°;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE! YES, ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! I have some good news (for the people who like this story, that is)! I still have writer's block (unfortunately) but I managed to at least start (properly) writing chapter 39! Though, I'm too hooked on writing my zombie one, which I call ****_The Infected_**** for the moment.**

***comes through door* Haruhi: Hey, is Miya here?**

**Twins: She's in the bath– OH MY GOD.**

**Haruhi: What?**

**Hikaru: Haruhi, when did you start growing your hair?**

**Kaoru: When did you look older?**

***points to Haruhi's chest* Twins: And since when did you have a rack?**

**Haruhi: Rude much...**

**Me: Guys, this is Haruhi from ****_The Infected, _****where she is eighteen. Not the flat chested fifteen year old Haruhi that we all know.**

***walks in through door with Miya* Real Haruhi: Hey guys, I'm ba– Wow...**

**T.I. Haruhi: There you are Miya.**

**Miya: HARU! *glomps***

**T.I. Haruhi: Get off me, you monkey. *peels off Miya* Now can we hurry up? Hikaru is waiting for us...**

**Hikaru: But I'm right here?**

**Miya: Not ****_you_****. Eighteen year old Hikaru who is Haru's ****_boyfriend_****!**

**Haruhi & Hikaru: (◎_◎;)**

**Me: Hikaru, stop blushing like Tamaki does and Kaoru, wipe off that stupid smirk!**

* * *

-Mari POV-

This day gets way to weird but at least I get a proper roof over my head. So I'm going to live with three guys and another two girls? This is a really weird household. I had problems sleeping so I went downstairs to see if I could kill time until morning. I went into the living room finding that Kyo guy just laying down on the floor.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting until I can go back to the hospital, why are you wondering foxy?" he answered back. Foxy? Why the hell is he calling me foxy?

"Because it is not every day you see a guy just laying on the floor for no reason!" I snapped back. I started to feel a bit hungry so I went outside.

"Where are you going now?" Kyo asked me as I stepped out the door.

"Duh, I'm hungry so I'm looking for something to eat!" I said to him.

"The kitchen is over there you idiot!" he said and pointed to the kitchen.

"I know that." I said back to him. "But I'm in the mood for a rat or something..." I said to him.

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S GROSS!" he yelled as he sat up.

"I'm a fox, we like eating stuff like that, duh!" I told him. He looked like he was about to throw up. "Now if you excuse me stupid cat, I've got some business to take care of!" I said to him and started to run in to the woods. Now where do rats hang out? Then it hit me. I started to run back to the house. I came in and ran up the stairs to Yuki's room.

"Hey rat! Come out! I need your help!" I yelled as I banged on the door. Yuki came and opened the door.

"What do you need help with?" he asked politely. I'm somewhat shocked that he was still awake.

"I need your help to get something to eat, I'm starving! Call for one of your rat friends!" I said to him.

"You seriously want to eat a rat?" he asked me disgusted.

"FINE! I won't eat a damn rat then! I'll just see if you guys have some damn fruit in the fridge!" I yelled annoyed. Why is everyone getting so disgusted about it? I'm a fox! I stomped away down to the kitchen, I took a quick look at the clock that read 05:35. I came to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"At least there is something I like." I muttered to myself and saw a bowl of strawberries. I picked up some of the berries in my hand and munched on them. I was bored so I decided to do some kind of conversation with that Kyo guy. "Yo Kyo! I'm bored so let's talk!" I said to him going out of the kitchen.

"Did you actually eat a rat?" he asked me.

"I couldn't be bothered finding one so I asked Yuki if he could get one for me but he refused." I told him. "So I just got some strawberries from the fridge."

"Eat Yuki next time he transforms..." Kyo muttered.

"Soooo... How'd ya meet that Tohru girl?" I asked. "Did she move in once you got engaged?"

"She used to live her way before we started dating." he answered back.

"DA HECK?!" I yelled. That is weird. "What, did she date Yuki before that or something?"

"That damn rat and Shigure found her living in a tent like two years ago, so she started to live here. We started to date only like four months ago."

"Eehhh... That is weird... Nevermind, so how did you first meet?"

"I crashed down through a hole on the roof down to her room." he said bluntly. "I didn't notice her at first because I was about to beat that damn rat!"

"Okay this is a really weird place. And why did Shigure agree so easily of having me here?"

"Because he is a fricken pervert." he told me. Pervert? Did he say pervert? "But he hasn't gone too far. Yet." That made me feel a little more relieved.

"Thank god... I was starting to think that he would want me to do things..." I said relieved.

"He might try. I mean I've got Tohru and damn Yuki got Rose, so he might try to pull a move on you." he said to me. I gulped, he might get attracted to me because I'm a fox! I got somehow drawn closer to him because he was the dog!

"HE AIN'T GONNA TOUCH ME!" I yelled. I'm overreacting, aren't I?

"Just so long you hold your guard up. Tohru is worthless when it comes to protecting herself and Rose knows how but sometimes she is as worthless." I guess my temper can protect me, right? Nobody likes a hot-head! "Why did you agree to live here?"

"Umm... Probably because I just wanted to live under an actual roof. I have lived on the street for the past two years." It's true, I still remember that day.

* * *

_I was walking home from school happily because it was my fourteenth birthday! My parents had given me some things for gifts in the morning but they said I would get a surprise when I got home. I saw my house and I started to run to it. I was getting very excited about the surprise! I reached the porch and see a suitcase there. Oh my god! Are we going on a trip?! I reached for the doorknob but my father suddenly opened the door._

_"Get out. We don't want you here." he said to me. What does he mean?_

_"Dad, what do you mean?" I asked innocently._

_"I said GET OUT. We packed your things for you while you were at school. Your mother and I don't want you here, we don't want you here in our lives! GET AWAY FROM US, YOU USELESS THING! WE DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO, JUST LEAVE!" he yelled and slammed the door. I felt my tears running down my cheeks like rivers._

_"MOM! DAD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" I yelled choking on tears. My mother opened the door and stood in front of me._

_"Honey... I love you too but... We can't live on like this, me and your father are always on edge... We decided a long time ago that when we think your old enough, we take you out of the house. Me and your father are crumbling here so we thought now was the best time... I'm sorry." she said and gave me one last hug. She stood up and went back inside. Why are they abandoning me like this? Why?_

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Kyo asked me. I snapped out of my daze. I hadn't realised but I was indeed crying. It is such a painful memory.

"Uh nothing... I was just remembering something." I said back as I turned my head. I hate when people see me cry, it makes me look weak. "When are the visiting hours?" I asked to change the subject.

"I think it's at 8 am to 8 pm or whatever.." he said.

"Oh... Maybe I'll come with you, I know somebody that I want to visit..." I said. Me and my friend used to live on the streets together but because she was in a gang, she got into a gang fight which made her get hospitalised.

"I thought that you lived on the street...?"

"What? Just because I live on the street doesn't mean that I don't have friends!" I snapped.

"Oh really, what is their name?" he asked me.

"Her name is Miyako. We've been really good friends, she lives on the street too." I said back more calmly. Miyako always tried to live up to her name, which meant 'beautiful night child'. She thought that if she became a gang member she would live it up more. "She has been in hospital for a couple of days now, but I didn't get the time to visit." I added.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to grab something to eat." Kyo said and walked in to the kitchen. I had just finished my last strawberry so I decided I would go somewhere I can think. I went outside and climbed up the closest tree I could find. I miss Miyako, she was the only one he really took care of me. We are the same age but she had lived a lot longer on the street than me, almost her whole life. Technically, she never really told me that she has lived there almost her whole life. One reason why the fox is looked down and forgotten in the family is because the fox has extra powers, unlike the animal instincts you get from your animal. I've got a mind reading power, I can read a persons past, thought and knowledge. It is quite handy really, at least I know when a person lies. Luckily for me is that I can control the power for when to use it, on which person and what I want to see, there has been foxes before me that had no or little control over this power. Now this makes me realise of how much of an idiot I can be, why did I get myself embarrassed and asked questions to Kyo when I could have just read his mind? I am such an idiot.

"Are you going to come or what?" I jumped. I looked down to the ground and saw Kyo there.

"Eh, what?" I asked.

"To the hospital, remember?" he said a little annoyed. I realised that I had said earlier that I would come. Once again, I'm an idiot.

"Uh, yeah." I said as I jumped down. "It's that late already? Time sure flies by!" I said. He gave me a strange look. I felt really embarrassed for saying that so I marched down the street so I could be ahead of him.

Fifteen minutes later, we reach the hospital. I walked over to the front desk.

"Hey, where is Miyako Kunari?" I asked nice and politely to the nurse. She gave me a shocked look.

"You actually want to see Miyako?" she asked scared.

"Uh, yeah! She's my best friend." I said to her.

"Are you in her gang?" she asked me. I shook my head in response of no. "You can then see her... She's in room 209." I gave a quick smile in thanks and left. Minutes later I was in front of her room.

"Hi Miyako..." I said quietly as I opened the door. There she was, with shoulder length blond hair hanging down and her brown eyes staring into space.

"Mari? It's you!" Miyako exclaimed as she shot up the bed.

"Uh huh, you can't believe of what had happened to me last night." She gave me a questioning look.

* * *

**Yes, this story is SUPER-CONFUSING. And this was another short chapter, dammit. And I think I should slap some sense into Hikaru, who has been blushing and almost fainted a couple times since the conversation from earlier. Or maybe I should be talking to Haruhi instead, who has been really quiet. Kaoru is busy with his twin.**

***slaps twin* Kaoru: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER HIKARU! (＞◯＜****)**

**Hikaru: I CAN'T! I MEAN, WE ARE ACTUALLY...****_together_****...! (T◇T)**

**Kaoru: IT'S IN ANOTHER FANFIC, YOU ARE NOT INVOLVED. YOU ARE NOT DATING HARUHI HERE.**

**Me: Who say they aren't dating?**

***pulls away from twin's face* Kaoru: They aren't, are they? (・・****?)**

**Me: Now who said that?**

**...**

**Hikaru: SHE'S EVEN MORE TWISTING THAN KYOYA! (T_T)**

**Kyoya: I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Me: You're still hiding in the shadows?**

**Kyoya: Of course.**

**Me: Well, if you have nothing else to do, talk some sense into Haruhi. She's been reading the same page of that book for the past half hour.**

***walks off* Kyoya: Fine then.**

***back to nervous breakdown* Hikaru: Oh god... Me and Haruhi... *faints* (X~X)**

**Kaoru: HIKARU, WAKE UP! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE TONO!**

**Hikaru: (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ**

**Kaoru: Well, he's a goner... (-_-;)**

**Me: Amen to those words! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: KYAAAAAAH! HIKARU'S SO CUTE WHEN SLEEPING! (＞****ω＜****)**

**Kaoru: I guess even the crazy authoress has an inner 'moe' factor... (- -;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO, PARTY-PEOPLE! Okay... That was unoriginal... Anyhow, here is another chapter for you! If you like this story (which probably nobody does, only reading it out of pity), then you may have some concern by me saying that school has started after the winter-holidays (BOOO!). Luckily, I can still be kind of updated, since I am posting this from my school's iPad. (We've got an iPad program for year 7's where the students get their own iPad they can keep for a year.) **

**Miya: You guys have an iPad program? (・・****?)**

**Rose: Well DUH! You should know, since you were created in that iPad. *sigh* By the way, shouldn't you be technically with YOUR friends in YOUR fanfic?**

**Miya: I was booored... I'm still waiting for Kaoru... (^O^)**

**Rose: Which Kaoru from which fanfic are we talking about? And why are you waiting for him?**

**Miya: The Kaoru from MY fanfic, and we're going to pull a prank on Hikaru and Haruhi, from our fic as well.**

**Rose: What're you guys going to do? (･****_･****?**

***smiling evil grin* Miya: You'll see... (￣▽￣****)**

***walks in* T.I. Kaoru: Come on, Miya! Let's hurry up!**

**Miya: Coming! *rushes out the room with T.I. Kaoru***

**Rose: I hope their prank isn't too bad... (*–*;)**

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I was eating my egg and bacon for breakfast when Kyo came in to the room.

"Hi again!" I said.

"Hey, still can't believe that they kicked me out." Kyo said as he walked over to my bed. "You can't believe of what has happened." he added. I was getting nervous, did something bad happen?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Stop getting so nervous." he told me. "I don't think you consider it a bad thing, but we have another member in the house." I got way to excited when I heard that. A new person to live with!

"Who is it? Is it a Sohma? Is it a boy or a girl?" I rambled on with questions full of excitement.

"Her name is Mari and yes she is a Sohma. And you might be shocked to here this but she is a part of the curse." he told me. She is a part of the curse?

"I thought that all zodiac members occupied a body already?"

"That was I thought too, turns out she is the long forgotten fox or whatever." The long forgotten fox? "She's here at the hospital to see somebody she knows, I have no idea." he said to me. "By the way, do you have any idea of when you're getting discharged from here?"

"They told me in a week, maybe earlier." I said. I kept thinking about what this girl Mari is like. "Who is Mari visiting?" I asked because I was way to curious.

"I don't know, some chick named Miyako or something.." he said uninterested. Miyako? Interesting.

"I wonder if this Miyako knows about the curse?" I wondered. Kyo just shrugged. "How old is Mari?" I asked.

"Same age as us." Kyo responded.

"OH MY DEAR BELOVED TOHRU! WE HAVE COME TO VISIT ONCE AGAIN!" I heard the voice of a certain snake I know come from the door.

"Oh Aya! You must stay more quiet! We have already gotten told off by the lovely nurse Hinata!" I heard Shigure's voice say.

The two men came through the door and Ayame carried two large paper bags.

"I made some absolute fabulous dresses for you! You must wear them when you come out of this horrific place!" Ayame exclaimed while he walked in.

"Nii-san, do you just have to be so loud?" Yuki asked annoyed while bringing in Rose in tow.

"Hi Tohru!" Rose said unsure what to say. By being her best friend, I know that she HATES bad atmospheres. She always get so nervous and is never sure of what to do. Then I realised, it is Friday today.

"OH NO! WHY IS EVERYONE COMING TO VISIT ME? YOU SHOULD BE IN SCHOOL AND AYAME SHOULD BE WORKING!" I yelled panicked to death. I don't want to be the reason of everyone missing work and school.

"Closed for the day." Ayame said cheerfully.

"Students has the day off today." Rose told me. I felt all relief wash over me.

"Whew..." I said relieved.

"AH BUT A DAY OFF FROM SCHOOL WILL NOT HARM MY EVER SO INTELLIGENT BROTHER YUKI! I AM SO PROUD OF CALLING HIM MY BROTHER!" Ayame exclaimed loudly.

"Yet I am embarrassed to call you my brother." Yuki said back.

"Yuki, don't be mean to your brother." Rose told off Yuki jokingly.

"Oh, by the way! Kyo, do you know where Mari went off to?" Shigure said in his usual happy but drunk-sounding voice.

"She's somewhere here at the hospital, she said she wanted to visit somebody that she knew." Kyo said once again in a uninterested voice.

"Hmm, I wonder who she went to visit?" Shigure said in a questioning yet jokingly voice.

* * *

-Mari POV-

"That is so awesome Mari!" Miyako said cheerfully. "Give me the address, I want to come and visit you after all!"

"So you're not mad?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Heck no! When you live on the street, your goal is to get underneath an actual roof to live under. The gang told me that when I recover they'll give me a cheap apartment to say sorry!" she said excited.

"To say sorry that they let their rival gang beat you up?" I asked teasingly. "Did you know that one of the girls I live with is at this hospital? She got in an car accident."

"Oh no! How is she doing? What's her name?"

"Her name was Tohru Honda, I think?" I said questioning. Suddenly Miyako's face went blank.

"Honda as in Kyoko Honda, The Red Butterfly?" she asked just above a whisper.

"I'm not familiar with her family history yet, why?" I asked.

"Because, Kyoko had a daughter named Tohru..." she trailed off and went silent for a moment. "I NEED TO MEET HER RIGHT NOW!" she suddenly yelled and jumped off the bed. "DO YOU KNOW WHICH ROOM SHE STAYS IN?!" she screamed at me.

"N-no..." I said slightly terrified.

"THEN I HAVE TO ASK!" she said and threw open the door. "NURSE! NURSE! WHICH ROOM DOES TOHRU HONDA STAY IN?!" Miyako frantically yelled in the hall.

"Tohru Honda? I think she stays in room 304?" the nurse said calmly. "Shouldn't you be in your own room?"

"I'm allowed to walk around, thank you so so much!" she said as she bowed and walked away.

"Uh, Miyako? What about me?" I asked and followed her.

"You've got to introduce me! Come on!" she said excited and grabbed my hand.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

Everyone was sitting around talking or just asking questions to me. Until the door threw open and a girl wearing the same kind of pyjamas as me with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes stood there.

"Are you Tohru Honda daughter of the, legendary Red Butterfly, Kyoko Honda?" she asked and pointed to me. I nodded solemnly. Suddenly a girl with silvery hair and red eyes with a tint of brown came behind the other girl, panting for breath.

"Don't be so damn fast Miyako!" she said tiredly.

"Sorry Mari." the blond hair girl who was Miyako said. The girl called Mari stood up and saw the room.

"Sup Yuki and Rose?" she said suddenly.

"Are you Mari?" I asked. Mari and everyone else in the room, except for Ayame who was as clueless as I was probably, nodded. "So you are my new housemate! Pleasure to meet you!" I said to her. She gave me a small smile in return.

"I'm really jealous of you Mari, you get to live with Kyoko's daughter." Miyako said with a little 'hmph' at the end.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked because I was getting confused.

"My mother was a gang member/good friend of Kyoko! Her name was Taki." she said to me. What? This girl, Miyako, is the same girl that I heard mother talk about? We do live in a small world. Miyako whispered something to Mari's ear and then Mari nodded.

"So, which animals are you guys?" Miyako asked. Everyone looked baffled, except for me and Kyo.

"What do you mean, Miyako?" Shigure asked.

"The curse, duh! I've lived on the street with this girl for years and I think that I have at least seen her fox form once." Miyako said and pointed to Mari.

"Wait, what is going on?" Ayame asked.

"Mari here is the long forgotten fox of the zodiac..." Shigure said to him.

"Oh.. Well to answer your question, Miyako dear, I'm the snake." Ayame said proudly.

"I'm the rat." Yuki said calmly.

"Cat." Kyo said.

"And I'm the dog!" Shigure said rather cheerfully.

"I think I'm going to barf..." Mari said and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong Mari?" Rose asked and walked over to her.

"Fricken relation... Foxes and dogs are related and that's make me drawn closer to him but I hate it..." Mari said. "Oh, crap!" Mari said and dashed out the room. She came back five minutes later wiping her mouth. "I knew that I was going to barf sooner or later.." she said.

"Ahahaha..." I laughed nervously.

"I can't believe I am saying this but Tohru don't laugh." Kyo said. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. "What?! If she laughs she can go into a coughing fit!" he yelled. Everyone looked confused. Kyo face palmed his face. "Fricken idiots... She coughs up blood, remember?!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." Shigure said. I saw that tears came in Rose's eyes.

"GAAH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT TOHRU IS LIKE THIS!" Rose suddenly cried with the tears pouring down her face.

"No no no! It's not your fault! It's all mine! I didn't check the road before I crossed!" I said panicked, hating to see her crying because of me.

"YOU BEAST! YOU DID THAT TO TOHRU-KUN?!" Ayame suddenly yelled. "I KNEW YUKI SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO WIN TOHRU'S HEART BACK!"

"Nii-san, you aren't helping." Yuki gritted through his teeth. "For once I actually wished that Haru could be here and turn black." Yuki said.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO ME YUKI?! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ayame pleaded.

"How about...no." Yuki said. Rose had calmed down and looked amused. I smiled at the scene because it was funny, I would have rather laughed but Kyo would probably go through a panic attack otherwise. I did a small cough that was even hard for me to hear and yet Kyo looked at me with panic.

"Kyo calm down, it was only a small cough." I told him. It was sweet that he cared this much.

"YUKI PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" Ayame continued to plead. He then noticed me and Kyo with the still panicked filled eyes. "Kyo, I have not seem you that scared since... Well, I don't even remember." Ayame commented.

"Aww... Kyo is a loving boyfriend!" Rose cooed. "I still remember that little prank I did on you a couple of weeks ago!"

"What prank?" Kyo snapped.

"Oh don't you remember? You know that one when I yelled 'Tohru is missing' when you were asleep on the couch?" Rose said to him.

I remember that too, I had almost bursted out laughing in the kitchen.

"Have I missed something?" Ayame asked.

"No, nothing except for Kyo's beloved reaction." Rose said with a grin plastered on her face. "He shot up faster than lightning speed." she commented. Ayame smiled amused while Kyo blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed Kyon-Kyon! That only means that you are growing up!" Shigure said. Kyo just glared back in response.

"Oh no! If Kyon-Kyon grows up then me and Gure will become old!" Ayame said dramatically.

"Trust me, Ayame, there is still probably another 20 years before you can even be considered old." Rose told Ayame.

"Oh! Hey Mari, so now when you actually live somewhere, are you going to start going to school?" Miyako asked Mari.

"I guess so, if it isn't a problem." Mari said while shrugging.

"EXCUSE ME! WHEN DID THIS ROOM TURN INTO A PARTY?" A random nurse asked while popping her head through the door.

"Ooh! Don't worry everyone! I'll take care of this!" Shigure said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Hello lovely, what's your name?" I heard Shigure say to the nurse before they closed the door behind them.

"Miyako, don't you think we should go back?" Mari asked and pulled Miyako out the door.

"Okay! See you later Kyoko's daughter, Tohru!" she said before she got pulled away. I did a small chuckle and yet Kyo looked at me with eyes just written panic all over them.

"Kyo just because I can go into a fit when I laugh, it doesn't mean that I always will." I said to him to calm him down.

"PERVERT!" we heard the nurse yell and then the sound of a slap. Shigure walked back inside the room two seconds later with a red imprint of a hand across his cheek.

"That worked well..." he commented and slumped down the closest chair.

"Hehehe..." I nervously yet quietly laughed.

* * *

After probably another three hours later, Ayame and Shigure had gotten kicked out for the day because Ayame was being too noisy and Shigure was getting accused for sexual harassment on almost every single female nurse. Yuki and Rose left because Rose said that she needed to make lunch for everyone at home, so in the end it was only me and Kyo.

"I've only been here for a day and I already want to go home..." I said while looking out the window. "I wonder if Mari left already?" I wondered out loud. She seemed very quiet, I hope that we can be friends when I come back.

"I have no idea." Kyo said uninterested in the topic. I couldn't figure out of what to talk about so...

"Who should we invite to our wedding?" I asked. That was one of the first things that came to my mind. Kyo looked up to me with a questioning look. "Did you forget that YOU proposed?" I asked teasingly while I held up my hand with the ring. He smiled back the smile that I love to see, I can't believe that once upon time that was a really rare smile to see. "How about we make a list? It's better to plan early!" I said and remembered about a notebook and pen that was in the drawer of my side table. I got out the little notebook and wrote 'wedding guests' at the top. "Rose can be my maid of honour and I would like to have Uo, Hana, Kagura, Kisa and Rin to be my bridesmaids!" I started to ramble on.

"You're way to cute when you ramble." Kyo commentated and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which made me blush so red that I looked like a cherry. I hope that after awhile I won't be blushing this much.

* * *

-Mari POV-

"So, Yako, do you have an idea of a school I can go to?" I asked Miyako as she continued to ramble on about how awesome it was to meet the Red Butterfly's daughter.

"Why not go in the same school as Tohru?" she said to me. First I thought she said that because she wanted me to get more details about her, but then I realised that it is probably the same school that both Yuki, Kyo and Rose go to, so why not go there too?

"I guess. But don't tell me that you want me to go there just because Tohru does?" I asked suspiciously.

"That too, but don't you think it is just easier too? You know, you guys walk the same way, you guys do the same homework, that kind of stuff." she told me. She had a point.

"Then I'll go there." I said to her bluntly. I thought that I should leave because I had some 'business' to take care of. "Well, Yako, I've got to go. I have some things to do." I said as I stood up.

"Okay! Can you come and visit again soon?" she asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure. I'll come by Sunday." I said to her while walking to the door. I grabbed the handle and swung the door open. "See you later, child of the night." I said and left. First of all on my list, is to figure out what school Tohru goes to. I headed for the direction where her room should be. Was it 302, 304 or 303? I don't even remember. Note to self, ask nurse when you reach the rooms. It then hit me that it was 304, so I started to pick up my pace. Ten minutes later I was in front of the door. Here we go... I slowly opened the door and saw Tohru on the bed, wondering off into space.

"Hey Tohru." I said and closed the door behind me. Tohru snapped out of her trance.

"Oh! Hi Mari!" she said cheerfully. Wow, that is the first time somebody acted excited to see me except for Miyako.

"Where's Kyo?" I asked and for some reason looked around the room. When I was in here he didn't even want to let go of her hand. Maybe he went to the bathroom?

"Oh, Kyo-kun was getting tired from lack of sleep, I told him to go home and sleep but he said he would only get some coffee. Right now he should be downstairs getting a cup." she said.

"Okay..." I said and walked over to her bed. I felt like taking the chair next to it but the was Kyo's 'reserved' seat, as I call it. "I wanted to ask which high school you go in, I'm thinking about enrolling." I told her.

"Me, Rose, Yuki and Kyo go to Kaibara High. It's a nice school." she said to me.

"Okay, thanks." I said. I heard the door open and in came Kyo with coffee, tea or whatever in his hand. "I should be going now, see ya later Tohru. See ya kitty!" I said to Tohru and Kyo. Kyo sighed in annoyance and sat down in the chair next to Tohru's bed. I left the room and walked to the direction that lead out the hospital.

* * *

**THIS IS SO DISAPPOINTING... WHY DO I SUCK SO MUCH? I CONSTANTLY BRING IN NEW CHARACTERS BUT THEN TOTALLY FORGET ABOUT THEM! I hope at least my second fanfic will be better... Oh look! Miya and the older Kaoru are back from their prank.**

**Rose: What did you guys do?**

***trying to hold back laughter* Miya: You'll see.**

***also trying to hold back laughter* T.I. Kaoru: I can't believe I am doing this to my own brother... （＞****ω＜）**

**Me: And the reaction will come in 3...2...1...**

***down the hall, in another room* T.I. Hikaru: HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS OUR CLOTHES?**

***bursts out laughing* Miya & T.I. Kaoru: HAHAHAAHA! GOOD LUCK FINDING THEM!**

**Rose: Seriously? That was your prank? **

**Me: Seems rather unoriginal to me. It's not like he can't- Wait a minute, did he say 'our'?**

**Rose: I think he's just used to use plural.**

**T.I. Kaoru: No, that's not the reason.**

**Miya: Hikaru's actually with somebody.**

**Rose: Who? I can't exactly imagine Hikaru be with someone-**

***down the hall* T.I. Haruhi: MIYA? DID YOU USE MY CLOTHES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN?!**

**Rose: Oh god... I live in hell...**

**...**

**...**

**_*THUD*_**

**...**

**...**

**Me: Either it was Hikaru fainting again from shock or Tamaki overheard and fell in a coma.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEEEELLLLOOO! Sorry for taking so long! ( ^^;) Okay, so before we start I just want to say something. The other day I was really bored, so I decided to check when the Ouran gang comes into the picture. It turns out that they won't come until chapter 25-**

**Host Club: WHAT?!**

**Me: Shut up and let me finish.**

**Anyway, so I discovered that they won't come until chapter 25. But I also realised that chapter 25 is SUPER-LONG. It's like four chapter combined!**

**Twins: 'Cause we're awesome!**

**Me: I thought I told you to shut up? If I have to say it one more time, I'll send Renge to go Medusa-mode on you guys! Well, all of you except Honey, Mori and Haruhi since they don't bother me.**

**The reason why they come so late is because during my Autumn-break a couple of months ago, I had HUGE writer's block, so I decided to (finally) watch my friend's favourite anime (thank you Rhianna!), which happened to be Ouran. So a whole season of the anime and 18 volumes of the manga later, I thought 'why not bring them in my story?' So I did that! Basically I got too addicted to resist! xD**

**Tamaki: Of course you got addicted! Who wouldn't fall in love with my charming good looks?**

**Me: THAT'S IT. RENGE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Renge: Yes boss! *enters Medusa-mode* YOU SHALL REMAIN SILENT WHEN NICO-SAMA SPEAKS! *chases after hosts***

**Host Club: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Me: Now they won't bother me.**

**Honey: Nico-chan, do you want to eat some cake with me?**

**Me: Nah, I'm okay. I don't really like sweets that much anyway.**

**Honey: Are you sure? We have chocolate cake.**

**Me: SWEET MOTHER OF EARTH, DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE?!**

**Honey: Yes...**

**Me: CHOCOLATE CAKE, HERE I COME! *runs off to the cake table***

**Honey: WAIT FOR ME! *runs off with Nico***

**...**

**Haruhi: She would suit in the Host Club.**

**Mori: Yeah.**

* * *

-Rose POV-

"I've got all my veggies, the blade goes chop chop chop..." I sang to myself quietly while chopping the vegetables. Some of my moms gang members would play this knife game and sing this song with it, except instead of saying veggies they would say fingers. That seriously always gave me the creeps when they played. I heard the door swung open and slammed shut two seconds later.

"GEEZ, PRESSURE OR WHAT!" Mari yelled. "TAKING AN ENTRANCE EXAM AND PEOPLE ARE WATCHING ME LIKE I'M THE BAD GUY SIGNING FOR WORLD PEACE!" she continued to yell while walking in to the kitchen.

"Entrance exam...?" I asked because I had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I took one so I could enrol to your school." she told me. "I got in at least." she added.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you and Tohru are the same person split in two." Yuki commented while walking in to the kitchen. "Of course you have some perfect qualities about yourself that Tohru doesn't have." he told me.

"Save the lovebird talk for later, will ya?" Mari said annoyed while walking out the kitchen.

"Oh Mari, you're just jealous of Rose because she has such a wonderful boyfriend!" Shigure exclaimed as he stopped Mari in her tracks. "But if you want all of that jealousy to go away, you must get a boy of your own! How about me being that boy?" Shigure said giving Mari a wink. I was about to speak up but before I even got to say a word Mari hit Shigure on the head so hard that he fell to the floor.

"How do you even sleep at night?" she asked before she stomped out the room. The kitchen was surrounded by silence and tense, I of course hate that sort tense in the air.

"Come on now Shigure! Get up! Lunch is almost ready!" I said nervously. He instantly shot up and headed for the dining room. Yuki asked if I wanted help but I said no so he headed to the dining room as well. RING RING! The phone rang and I immediately went for it. "Hello?" I said to the person on the other side.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mari Sohma. I she there perhaps?" I heard a dark female voice say that made me shiver. How did this woman know that Mari lived here? Mari has only been here since yesterday.

"Sure I'll get her for you." I said before I covered the phone with my hand. "Mari! Someone's on the phone for you!" I called. In two seconds Mari was in the hallway where I was standing. Mari quickly grabbed the phone from my hand and put it next to her ear.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you know I was here?" she asked. I was actually wondering those questions myself.

* * *

-Mari POV-

"Oh Mari! Be nicer!" I heard that familiar voice say.

"What do you want, Aiki?" I asked the girl. Yes, her name is Aiki. "And how did you even know I'm here?"

"First answer: I want to talk to you! Second answer: Yako told me!" I was surprised.

"Miyako told you? When did you visit her?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I only left the hospital twenty minutes ago." she said. "I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favour."

"What, what, what?" I asked three times for some reason.

"I need you to use your mind reading power on this guy, I like him and I wanted to know if he feels the same." Of course she had to ask such a moronic thing like that.

"NO!" I said and slammed the phone. I didn't realise at first but Rose was still standing there. "What?!" I asked annoyed.

"Uh, nothing!" she said and skipped away to the kitchen.

"Temper, temper." Shigure commentated from the other room a few seconds later.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, annoyed as ever. I was so annoyed that I marched out the hall and out to the nature. I walked in the forest for about ten minutes until I decided I should sit down. I sat at the base of a tree and a little fox came out of nowhere. The little fox slowly stepped to me and I gave pet it.

"Hey little guy, why are you here?" I asked. It's funny to talk with foxes sometimes. "If you're hungry, then I can give you some food. Just follow me, okay?" I said to the fox. The fox looked up at me and gave me what I think was a nod. I started to head back to the house with the fox on tow. "Wait out here, I'll be right back." I said to the fox and went inside to the kitchen. I went to the fridge to pick up some strawberries.

"AAH! A FOX!" I heard Rose yell outside. Great. I grabbed a couple of strawberries and ran out the door. When I came I saw the scene of the fox growling at Rose who was on the ground looking terrified with clothes around her from the laundry.

"SIT! NOW!" I said to the fox and it obediently sat. "Fox, this is somebody I know, don't hurt her." I said while walking over to the fox. "Here you go buddy." I said and gave him a strawberry. "And you." I said to her Rose as I fixed my gaze on her trembling body on the ground. "Next time you see a fox, call for me! Okay?" I said to her and she nodded weakly in response. Suddenly Yuki came running out to Rose. "A bit late, don't ya think?" I said to him. If I weren't here to stop the fox, she could have gotten hurt by now.

"Thanks for stopping it before it hurt her." he said and dragged Rose inside. I then realised that the clothes were on the ground still.

"OY! AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO PICK THAT UP?!" I yelled to them. I didn't get a response, typical.

I finished feeding my fox friend and shooed him off so I could pick up the fallen laundry. I carried the basket back inside and placed it in the laundry room. "Where the hell did they go?" I asked myself quietly looking around the bottom floor. What could I do for now? I then saw Shigure coming out of his study. "Yo Gure, what could I do to amuse myself here?" I asked him. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" I asked.

"You called me Gure, the only person who calls me that is Aya.." he stammered.

"So is it illegal calling you that? Nobody here calls people by a nickname, except for our animal." I said to him. It's boring when people call other people by their actual names all the time.

"Nope, it's not illegal. So what's your nickname, Mari dear?" he asked me in that perverted voice.

"I've sometimes been called Ri, that's it." I said and started to walk away. It turns out that me asking him was just a waste of time. "Perverted mutt..." I said under my breath. I started to walk aimlessly around the house, I then saw Rose coming out of the laundry room with a basket filled with clothes in her hands. "Hey princess Roselina!" I yelled. She turned around and faced me. "You want help with the laundry? I'm bored anyway." I said to her.

"Oh um.. Yes, can you hang up the laundry if I start dinner?" she asked me. I just rolled my eyes.

"I live here to do chores too, you can just say yes." I said to her and grabbed the basket from her hands.

"Oh okay... Do you want anything special for dinner?" she asked me when I was walking out.

"Anything with meat is fine." I said to her and went to hang up the laundry.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I need to list this down somewhere. Having animals as my family makes it hard when it comes to dinner. I went in to the kitchen to start with dinner. What could we have today? Another question, is Kyo eating with us? I decided it would be best to give him a phone call to ask. I went over to the phone and dialled his number. A few rings later he answered.

"Who is it?" Kyo asked somewhat annoyed.

"Hey it's me, Rose." I said to him back. "I was wondering if you're coming for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"No, I'm staying here with Tohru." he said. "I'll share my dinner with you Kyo-kun!" I heard Tohru say in the background. "Well, I gotta go." he said.

"Okay, have fun!" I said and hung up. I then slapped myself across the cheek for how stupid I was. Who says 'have fun' to somebody in hospital? I moved my way back to the kitchen to start dinner, at least now I know I can make something with leeks. Maybe stewed leeks?

No, Mari wanted something with meat. Shigure likes things with meat too, but I think that he likes anything me and Tohru makes. Let's check the fridge to see what we can make...

* * *

-Tohru POV-

Kyo hung up his cellphone and looked back at me.

"Now back to the list!" I said and laid my eyes on the notebook. "We have made the list of people who we really want to come, my maid of honour, bridesmaids but what about you Kyo?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look but shrugged it off.

"I have no idea. Doesn't somebody have to give you away at the wedding? Isn't it usually the dad of the bride?" he asked back at me. I had totally forgot about that, unfortunately my dad can't give me away.

"Maybe grandpa can do it for me?" I said in a sort of question.

"Hm. There is no need to worry now, there is still quite awhile until the time." he responded to me. He is right, there is still another two years at least. Two years, a lot can happen in two years time. Maybe something awful could happen to grandpa in that time? But what scares me even more is... If Kyo leaves me by that time... What if he does get locked up or something makes him want to leave me?

"Why are you crying?!" I heard Kyo yell frantically at me which made me snap out of my daze.

"Huh?" I asked. I placed my hand near my eye and felt the tears. Why did I start to cry? "I don't know, to be honest. I was lost in thought." I said to him. I guess when I thought about the fact that Kyo maybe would leave me made me cry. Oh no, more tears are coming, I can feel it! Why does this curse have to take him away? He doesn't deserve it! He doesn't deserve this! "HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" I suddenly yelled. Kyo was startled and stared at me. I finally realised my action and I blushed madly from embarrassment.

"Who doesn't deserve what?" Kyo asked me still startled. I couldn't even respond, I felt afraid to speak. "Tohru?"

"You don't deserve it..." I said with my tears coming.

"I don't deserve what?" he asked me and held me in an embrace.

"You don't deserve to be imprisoned..." I whispered. I heard Kyo's heart beat faster. "I don't want you to leave me... Not you..." I continue to say. "It's not fair that you have to leave because of a stupid curse, it's not fair." I sobbed in to his shirt. He suddenly held me tighter and then he let go and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the main house. I need to talk to Akito." he said. He looked back at me and I saw the pain in his eyes. I jumped out of my bed and ran towards him. I came to him and I gave him a hug.

"Please, be careful..." I whispered to him. I felt him giving me a kiss on the forehead. He broke the hug and went out the door without another word.

I started to cry silently right there by the door.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I was finishing up with the dishes from dinner until I heard the phone ring.

"I'll take that!" I called and put the plate away before I headed for the phone. I picked the phone up and put it next to my ear. "Hello, Shigure Sohma residence, this is Rose speaking." I said to whoever was on the phone.

"Rose? May I talk to Shigure if he's there?" I heard Tohru's soft yet trembling voice.

"Tohru?! What happened?!" I said worried to her. Because of my sudden out burst to her, it made Yuki look in to the hall from the living room. I soon realised that Tohru was sobbing on the other end.

"I need to ask something to Shigure-san, please?" Tohru said between the sobs. While Tohru said that I mouthed to Yuki 'get Shigure' and he went off to the study where Shigure was supposed to be. Shigure was next to me a minute later.

"Here Tohru." I said and gave Shigure the phone.

"Hello my little flower." he said to Tohru happily with a grin on his face. Suddenly the grin disappeared and his eyes went wide in shock. "KYO IS DOING WHAT?!" he suddenly burst out which made me jump. He covered the receiver with his hand and looked up to where Yuki was standing. "Yuki! Grab a coat, we're going to the main house." Shigure said to him. Yuki's eyes tripled in size, they were filled with fear and shock. His expression turned from that to anger and hatred.

"What did that stupid cat do?!" he yelled. I was wondering the same thing. Shigure put the phone next to his ear again and I heard Tohru's crying.

"Don't worry Tohru, we'll try to fix this." Shigure said. "Good bye for now." he said and hung up. Now's my chance!

"Shigure, what is happening?" I asked worried. Him and Yuki went to the door and put their shoes on.

"Kyo wants to meet Akito. Tohru was wondering what the consequences it could mean for him considering she has heard bad stories from the other zodiacs." he told me. He was about to open the door but I stopped him.

"Take me with you." I said determined. He gave me a sad smile while I shoved my shoes on.

"Rose, are you sure? Akito is not the friendly type." Yuki said and I could feel his shiver.

"Yuki, if I can throw you out the window, beat Kyo to a bloody pulp AND fight three armed gang members by hand, then I think I can handle this Akito." I said to him and he looked shocked when I said about the gang members. "I may look nice and sweet but when I need to, I'm a badass." I said and he gave me a smile. "Oh I totally forgot!" I exclaimed and ran upstairs to my room. I went into my closet and saw what I needed, with a smile plastered on my face.

When I came out I was wearing my long black coat and my heavy black boots that I used to wear in Sweden and I was holding my metal lead pipe in my hands. When I came downstairs Yuki and Shigure watched me with eyes filled with shock. "Let's get this party started." I said with a grin on my face.

* * *

**Curse me for my unoriginality. (-_-)**

**Rose: And she'll break down in 3...2...1-**

**Me: OH MY GOD I SUCK SO MUCH! WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE?! ALL I DO IS MAKING PEOPLE SUFFER! IF I EVER GOT A DEATH NOTE THEN THE FIRST THING I WOULD DO IS WRITE MY NAME! AND THE CAUSE OF DEATH WOULD BE-**

**_*PANG*_**

**Me: ****(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ**

**Rose: Huh? What just happened?**

**Kyoya: I ordered one of these small pistols from a mental hospital my family runs, whenever you pull the trigger, the victim will be shot with a small syringe and be put to sleep for a couple of hours.**

**Rose: But to use it on the authoress is just crazy and childish.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rose: I'll order five, please.**

**Kyoya: I have already put an order for all the cast members.**

**Rose: Thank the Lord... **


	18. Chapter 18

**YO WAZZUP, APPLE CORES?! Okay, that was random. Oh well, here's chapter 18! I have nothing really to say, except that I am going to invite my friends into the conversations with the characters, though their nickname is going to be 'Pop' and 'Lolli'. Feel free to ask why. x)**

**Basic Info About Pop & Lolli: Lolli is very quiet and refined while Pop is very loudspoken and crazy. And all three of us have Ouran crushes.**

**Pop: What's that supposed to mean?! (＞****o＜****)**

**Me: It's only my opinion! xD**

**Lolli: Your opinion is quite good.**

**Pop: THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU GOT POSITIVE STUFF!**

**Lolli: I am a little angel, after all. :)**

**Me: Okay, whatever. Let's just continue with our plan, Pop!**

**Pop: But my part is easy.**

**Me: Shut up and let's plan!**

* * *

When we were walking to the main house, I noticed Yuki glancing over to me every once in awhile. I think he is mostly shocked from my 'transformation'. Okay, this Akito seems to be a tough guy. Come on now Rose, think gangsta. Remember all those times your mom showed you how to use a bat in a fight and such. For the moment, let the bad Rose come out that you have locked inside for so many months.

"Today Yuki, you'll see the me that I was once upon a time." I said to him, still facing the street.

"How different is that Rose?" he asked me. I gave a small chuckle.

"That Rose is so different that you won't even believe that it is me." I said to him. "That me makes a Yankee look worthless." I added. I heard him gulp. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the huge gates to the house.

"Oh no, I forgot to call Ha-san to say we are coming." Shigure said. "Yuki, do you have your cellphone?"

"Left it at home." he replied. "How do we get in now?" he wondered. I can see that it is now where I show some of my gang magic. I pulled out some small hairpins from my coat. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked me. I smiled back at him.

"I'm showing you some gang magic." I said and shaped my pins. I approached the lock on the gates, took out my pin and put it in the lock. I moved the pin around and heard a 'click' sound. "Opened it." I said and pushed the gate open. Shigure and Yuki looked at me with surprise written all over their eyes. I started to walk in but noticed the guys not following. "Are you coming or what?" I asked. They both snapped out of it and walked behind me. I don't know how, but somehow I managed to locate myself around the place. I then saw the familiar orange haired boy I know jump over the big brick wall that surrounded the main estate. "There's Kyo!" I hissed in a whisper. Yuki and Shigure, who were behind me the whole time, looked from behind and saw him.

"He's going to see Akito..." Yuki said. I noticed Kyo standing in front some doors and he looked like he was debating if he should barge in or not. Talk about a scaredy cat or what.

"Kyo, I'll help you." I said and approached him. I could tell that he was shocked to see me and when I looked behind me Yuki and Shigure were shocked as well.

"I should handle this on my own. You don't know what kind of person this guy is!" Kyo hissed to me in a whisper. "Tohru would be upset if she knew that her best friend got hurt!"

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. This Akito sounds like an easy match to me." I said. "Tohru is my best friend, and you're her fiancé. I care about you because you bring Tohru happiness that I can't give. So I'm coming with you." I said determined.

"You better do what she tells you to do." Yuki whispered to Kyo. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. But don't blame me if he hurts you!" he said. I nodded. I raised my hand and knocked on the door and he looked at me like I did the most idiotic thing in the world.

"Who is it?" I heard a weak yet soothing voice. That must be him.

"I'm Rose Janade and I've got to do some serious talking with you." I said. Everyone looked at me with shock.

"Come in.." I heard Akito say. His voice gave me the chills. I entered the room and he was looking out the window with a bird on his finger. "Tell me.. Why did you come without notifying me?" he asked calmly.

"I'm here backing up my friends fiancé." I told him. Akito turned his head and faced me with an evil smile on his face.

"The cat is here, I see." he said and I saw Kyo next to me. "What do you want, you monster?" he asked to Kyo. Why is he calling Kyo a monster? Is it because he's the cat?

"I-I-I.." Kyo stuttered. He couldn't find the right words.

"Let me guess, Tohru is getting really depressed about you getting imprisoned so you're here to see if there is any way that you could get more time or not get imprisoned at all?" I said to him. I could tell in his eyes.

"That was accurate on the dot." Kyo said to me. Akito started to chuckle evilly.

"You think that I would just let you go so you could fall in love with another monster?" Akito asked Kyo. Another monster? Don't tell me he is referring that as Tohru. This made me really, really, REALLY mad.

"Don't ever talk about her like that!" I snapped and aimed my pipe to him. Akito started to laugh hysterically.

"Why should I not? I've already been to kind to her, not only letting her keep her memories but also her friends." he said.

"You know you're a bastard, right?" I asked him. He suddenly stopped laughing and glared at me.

"How dare you say that to the head of the Sohma family?" he asked in a threatening voice. I felt an arm holding me back and saw that it was Yuki. Akito suddenly stood up and merged towards me. He stood in front of me and gave me a slap across the face. It stung, but I have gotten worse. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he yelled in my face.

"I'm Rose Janade. I was the upcoming leader of the most important gang of Sweden. I have maybe equally or maybe even more power than you." I said nonchalantly. "This gang has connections all over the world, all I need to do is make ONE phone call and all you have will be gone in the same hour." I said threatening. I looked into Akito's eyes, they were filled with hatred. I faced Yuki. "By the way Yuki, remind me to make a phone call when we come home." I said.

"You think I'm going to believe all of that?" Akito asked me. "You're just a weak young girl full of lies." he said and put his hand on my cheek softly.

"Pfft, yeah right." I said to Akito. "How about I say that I can bring Yuki down in less than five seconds?"

"That is a definite lie." Akito said smiling.

"Oh really?" I said and grabbed and kicked Yuki down to the ground so he winced in pain. "And you said?" I looked to Akito, he was in definite shock. "Sorry honey.." I whispered in Yuki's ear. "Do you want me to try on you?" I asked to Akito. He still stood there in shock. "That is what I thought. So how about we make a deal, you leave Kyo alone for the rest of his life and I'll not break every bone of your pathetic body." I said to him. Akito looked back at me.

"I want more proof." Akito said solemnly. I gave a slight chuckle. I grabbed Akito by the arm and he tried to break free, but I had him in a nice, tight grip. Next thing I did I forgot, but it ended up Akito flying across the room and he breaking an arm.

"Is that enough proof?" I asked. Akito still sat there watching me. "That is what I thought. Now you leave that guy alone or I'll do much worse." I said and started to leave the room. The Sohma boys were watching me in amazement.

"That went easy." Kyo commented. It was easy indeed, maybe a little too easy. I suddenly stopped and dashed back in to the room to Akito.

"You better not have any filthy tricks up your sleeve!" I roared to him as I banged my pipe down to the floor so a crack came. "As I said, if you leave kitty boy alone, you won't become worse than the floor." I said. Akito looked scared and nodded. "Now be a good little boy and DON'T BOTHER US." I yelled the last three words. I turned around so I could leave and saw the three boys I live with looking scared to death. "Told you that Rose can be bad when she wants to." I said as I swiftly walked past them.

"Remind me to bring her when Mitchan comes next time." Shigure said jokingly. Yuki sighed in annoyance.

"Isn't a bit of a shock that there was NO maids or servants that saw us? Where are they?" Kyo said. I was wondering that too, usually, in these high and mighty places like a main house, there is several servants or maids around but no there was none.

"IS ANYBODY HERE?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I could tell that the Sohma's behind me got startled. I noticed an old servant coming out from a room, shocked to see us.

"What is the cat doing here?! And who is this woman?!" the servant lady hissed. I grinned evilly and approached her as she took a step back. "Who are you?" she asked looking like she was about to run. I grabbed her arm tightly so she wouldn't run away.

"My name is Rose Janade, I'm the missing leader of one of the worlds most important gangs. You better not tell anybody about this because then I'll make sure that your face is off this earth!" I said to her with blood hungry eyes. She nodded frightened.

"Good, now get out of my way!" I yelled and threw her against the wall. She held her torso, wincing in pain. I continued to walk down the creaking floor boards down the hall and gestured the Sohma men to follow.

"How did you turn so..." Shigure tried to find the right words. "...gangsta?" he finished as he asked me. I just smiled.

"I thought you were a writer, Shigure. Couldn't you have found a better word than 'gangsta'?" I asked.

"Right now, no." Shigure answered. I gave a slight chuckle in response. I need to remember making that phone call... Oh, wait! I quickly took out my cellphone that I remembered I had in my coat pocket. I then typed in Nara's number, this will be expensive.

"Hejsan, det är Nara." I heard Nara say after a few rings **(translate: Hi, it's Nara.)**.

"Hej Nara! Kommer du ihåg mig, Rose?" I said in Swedish (translate: Hi Nara! Do you remember me, Rose?). I noticed the guys just looking at me confused.

"Rose! It's you!" Nara answered back in Swedish.

"Uh huh. I'm sorry I never called you." I continue to talk in Swedish.

"I thought that you died or got kidnapped or something." Nara said back. I gave a slight giggle.

"Wow, you make me feel so loved." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, the main reason I called is that I need to get rid of someone. Do I still have the power to do that?" I asked.

"Yep. The gang are looking for you still, they're not going to stop until they find you alive or dead."

"Thank god." I said relieved.

"So who do you want to get rid of?" Nara asked me.

"I want to get rid of a person named Akito Sohma, here in Japan." I said to her. The boys tuned their ears when I mentioned Akito, even if they don't understand me. "He has done quite a few horrible things to the people I love." I finished.

"The people you love?" Nara asked me.

"Yes, I've got a boyfriend here and a best friend named Tohru who is engaged with this guy." I said. I saw Kyo's cat ears perk up when I said Tohru's name. "My boyfriend and her fiancé are related. This Akito wanted to lock up her fiancé and I got quite pissed. My boyfriend said that he is quite dangerous because he tried to confront him once and it didn't end well, so I got even more pissed. It all ended up with me giving Akito a serious beating." I said.

"Oooh! Boyfriend?! Give me details, details!" Nara said excitedly. I laughed at her response. "I'm searching up Akito now, so tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"Well, his name is Yuki Sohma and he really is a good looking guy." I said.

Yuki started to pay more attention to my conversation.

"Mmm, yes, he is a hunk of meat!" Nara exclaimed. Wait, did she just search him up?

"Nara, are you checking him out on the base?" I asked.

"Yes! What is that Tohru's girl fiancé named?" Nara asked excitedly.

"Kyo Sohma..." I said and sighed. Nara was lucky in that way, she could search up any person in the world from that computer base.

"Is that orange hair natural?" Nara asked me.

"Yup." I said. "Can you please stick with Akito?" I asked impatient. "You can check out my boyfriend and my friends fiancé later." I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine... Akito should be gone in a day or two." she told me. I grinned.

"Good. By the way, don't tell anyone that I'm here!" I said to her.

"Cross my heart!" Nara said.

"Well, I've got to go now. Bye Nara!" I said.

"Cya later Rose!" Nara said and hung up. I sighed happily.

"Okay you guys, let's head back home." I said and started to walk again. "And Kyo, you may want to go back to Tohru. She was so worried that she started to cry when she called us." I said. Kyo gave a small nod and dashed away as he jumped over the wall. "I wish I had cat reflexes!" I said and looked over to where he jumped in awe. I then turned to Yuki and noticed his bump on his forehead. "AAH! YUKI! DID I REALLY HURT YOU THAT BAD?! UH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I said and started to hit my head against the wall.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't even noticed it..." Yuki said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, don't you?" I said while crocodile tears streamed down my face. Then I saw his smile.

* * *

**SOMEBODY CURSE ME FOR MY UNORIGINAL-NESS, CHEESINESS, CORNINESS, OOC-NESS AND ALL OTHER KINDS OF -NESSES!**

**Nekozawa: Did somebody say curse?**

**Pop: Getta hell out, Nekozawa! **

**Nekozawa: I was only observing. *walks out***

**Me: So... Shall we continue with our plan, Pop?**

**Pop: Fine...**

**Me: I've got the blindfolds and ropes ready!**

**Pop: But once we're done, this is gonna be fun. x)**

**・・・****A Few Hours Later・・・**

**Haruhi: Hey, where's Tamaki?**

**Hikaru: I have no clue.**

**Kaoru: Some chick asked him to follow her somewhere, and Tamaki, being the 'princely gentleman' he is, just had to follow her.**

**Hikaru: Well, it's not our problem. **

**...**

***grabbed from behind* Hikaru: WAH! WHAT THE HELL?! *being pulled out of room* KAORU! HARUHI! HELP ME!**

**Me: Quick, put the blindfold on, Pop!**

**Pop: I can't believe you're making me do this... *puts blindfold on Hikaru***

**Me: Now let's go! *pulls out Hikaru from room with Pop***

**Hikaru: HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Haruhi: Aren't you going to help him?**

**Kaoru: Nah, it's just the authoress. I have done my research, she's not really the perverted type.**

**Haruhi: But she might do something else?**

**Kaoru: Hikaru will be fine.**

**...**

**Kaoru: So, Haruhi... Now that we're alone...**

**Haruhi: What're you implying?**

***leans closer* Kaoru: Well, I thought we could-**

***grabs Kaoru's ear* Lolli: No way.**

**Kaoru: Huh?**

**Lolli: Now let's go, we're going to be late. *pulls Kaoru out the room***

**Kaoru: OW! OW! OW! WHEREVER YOU'RE TAKING ME, CAN YOU AT LEAST LET GO OF MY EAR?!**

**Lolli: Not until we have reached our destination. *walks out of room with Kaoru***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Haruhi: They just left me. **

**...**

**Haruhi: This is a perfect opportunity to study. *walks out of room***


	19. Chapter 19

**...**

**Rose: Where is Nico? (-.-')**

**Haruhi: I have no idea. Last time I saw her was when she and one of the new girls came and kidnapped Hikaru.**

**Tohru: What?! She kidnapped Hikaru?!**

**Rose: Somebody decided to make an appearance...**

**Tohru: Where could they be?! She needs to be here to do introductions for chapter!**

**Haruhi: It's okay, this has happened before.**

**Tohru: Really? Well, that's a relief.**

**Rose: Probably Miya will come and do them.**

**Haruhi: No, Kyoya told me that Miya was being to busy drinking at a bar, so somebody else is coming.**

**Tohru: Who?**

**_*SLAM*_**

***stomps in through door* Mari: NO! I'M NOT DOING IT!**

***follows* Yuki: Can you please calm down? Ohtori-san said that he would give you fifty dollars if you do it...**

**Mari: HE CAN KEEP HIS FRICKEN MONEY! I DON'T NEED IT!**

**Tohru & Haruhi: (°_°;)**

**Rose: What about a hundred dollars, Mari?**

**Mari: NO! I'LL LOOK WEAK AND POOR IF I TAKE HIS DARN MONEY!**

**Rose: You won't look weak or poor...**

**Haruhi: Then what else do you want? Wild berries?**

**Mari: NO, I DON'T WANT THAT- wait, did you say wild berries?**

**Yuki: Will you do it if we give you some of those?**

**Mari: Fine... Oh, that and a rat.**

***shudders* Yuki: I still can't believe you eat that... (＞****_＜****)**

**Mari: Give me one or I won't do it.**

**Yuki: Fine. (-_-')**

**Mari: Nico only says that she is not available since she and the other girls decided to take the day off.**

**Haruhi: Lazybutts... **

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I sat there on my bed, waiting. It has been two hours since he left, I was really worried about Kyo, what happened if Akito did something horrific like locking Kyo up early? No! That can't happen! I curled up in a ball and started to sob quietly. Kyo can't leave me, I don't want him too... I then heard the door open but I guess it's just some nurse checking up on me.

"Guess what happened?" I heard that voice say, the voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Kyo?" I said and looked up. There he was, the man I love with that orange hair. "Kyo!" I exclaimed and jumped out of bed. I ran quickly towards him and hugged him tightly, like I never wanted him to leave. "Kyo, you're okay!" I whimpered softly. He held me too and I just loved it when he hugs me, I feel so safe. "So what happened?" I asked and broke the embrace. I looked into his eyes when he smiled.

"I didn't even say a thing, turns out that Rose came and made Akito leave me alone by beating him up." he said. I gulped, is he talking about the same Rose I know? Rose seems so nice that it looks like she wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Are we talking about the same Rose who I think it is?" I asked. He nodded. Wow... Rose beat someone up and that someone was...Akito... "HOLY SHIT!" I suddenly yelled. Then I covered my mouth. Kyo looked surprised, but I was not sure if it was because of my sudden outburst or if it was because I actually swore.

"I thought you didn't even know how to swear." Kyo commented as he smiled. I started to laugh.

"You taught me!" I accused jokingly. I was shocked myself that I swore, I guess I've been around Kyo so much that I started to swear at surprises as well. "I wonder what Uo and Hana would say if they heard that?" I questioned.

"Oh no, our innocent Tohru is starting to become like him.. I think I'm going to cry." I suddenly heard Hana say.

"At least Tohru is toughening up!" Uo exclaimed. "Besides, I don't think carrot top can make her a fighting machine." Uo mentioned before both of them came through the door. "Question now is; why did you swear?" Uo asked me as she stepped through. I could tell I was blushing.

"Um... Rose..." I stuttered. What was I supposed to say?

"What, did she turn into a badass or something?" Uo asked teasingly.

"In the matter of fact, yes." I said. That was very 'badass' of Rose to beat Akito up.

"She looked like you, Yankee. She even had a led pipe." Kyo said. Uo eyes grew in shock.

"I must teach her some techniques! I wonder how good she is?" Uo said excitedly.

"Pfft, you look like a newbie compared to me." I suddenly heard Rose's voice say.

In through the door came Rose, Shigure and Yuki with...A BRUISE ON HIS HEAD?!

"AAAH! YUKI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I yelled panicked.

"Rose happened." Hana said in her monotone voice. Shigure started to snicker.

"Get all those dirty minds out of your head." Yuki said threateningly. Shigure walked behind me.

"Tohru, Yuki is making me scared.." he whimpered.

"Shigure, Kyo and Yuki are seventeen and yet they are more of adults than you." I said annoyed. I covered my mouth again and everyone stared at me in shock. "I've been with you guys too long." I said to finalise. I then realised that Rose looked so...different. Instead of our usual basic wearing, she was wearing a long black coat, heavy black boots and who could forget the led pipe in her hands? "Rose, you look like Uo from when I first met her." I said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Uo said jokingly.

"Yes, Rose does look like Arisa from before." Hana commented. "So when is our invitation to the wedding?" Hana said out of the blue.

"Hana, there is still awhile until we graduate, then the wedding will come." Uo said over to her. Hana shook her head.

"I meant those two." Hana said and pointed to Rose and Yuki. "They're electric signals are starting to combine like Tohru's and Kyo's..." she continued.

"What do you mean by 'combine'?" Kyo asked. I was wondering myself actually, Hana never said anything about a combination between mine and Kyo's signals.

"I usually see this when a couple get close to each other. Sometimes I haven't seen it, but it ends up with the couple breaking up or getting a divorce." Hana still said in her emotionless voice I'm used to hearing.

"So you mean it's like a love match?" Uo asked a bit confused. Hana nodded solemnly.

"Sometimes the connection works immediately, but sometimes it takes time." Hana continue to say. "It usually happens when the couple has done some sort of commitment to each other, other than being 'together'." Hana finished. I looked over to the other couple, they were blushing mad.

"Oooh! I was right then!" Shigure commented who still was behind me. "I knew you guys did that 'commitment' a couple months back!" he snickered. I noticed they were blushing more.

"So wait... They were?... WHAT THE ****?!" Kyo bursted out. I of course was not knowing where this was going. What were they talking about? "WAS IT THAT WHY YOU GUYS TOOK SO DAMN LONG?!" Kyo yelled. Both of them nodded while blushing so much that they were strawberries. Suddenly Rose's blush vanished.

"It's not like I'm one of the whores from my class in Sweden. Geez, those girls had gotten more action then my mom." Rose said.

"WHAT THE ****?!" Kyo still yelled.

"Oh, don't be shy Kyon-Kyon! It's not like you and Tohru have not done any action either!" Shigure smirked. And of course me being so slow finally realised what they were talking about.

"DON'T MIX IN OUR PRIVATE LIFE!" Kyo yelled. A nurse who was walking by the door saw us and dropped all the charts she had in her hands.

"AAAH! IT'S HIM! THE GUY WHO WANTED TO DO THAT WITH ME IS HERE!" the nurse screamed and started run around. "SOMEBODY CALL THE COPS!" I was confused. What's happening?

"Gotta go!" Shigure said and dashed out of the room.

"Perverted mutt." Yuki whispered.

* * *

-Mari POV-

I was just sitting in my new room and stared up in the ceiling lost in thought. I'm bored, why not walk aimlessly around the house? I went downstairs and noticed that the house was empty.

"Hello? Someone here?" I asked. Where the hell did everyone go? I do remember Shigure yelling something in the phone earlier, but that was it. Maybe they went to visit that Tohru girl? They could at least left me a note, geez...

"Hey what's up?" I heard a familiar male voice say. I turned around to find the one guy I knew it was, Takeo. Him and his dark brown eyes and his messy hair.

"What do you want, Takeo?" I asked annoyed. He was the last guy I wanted to see right now.

"What? Can't I even say hi?" he asked. There was a silence for a moment. "Wanna make out?"

"You're still the same." I said and turned around so I could leave. "We broke up two years ago, remember?" I said as I continued to walk. I heard his footsteps as I realised he was following me.

"But I've changed! Don't you miss me?" he said in a childish voice.

"No." I said without hesitation.

"Not even a little bit?" he asked.

"No." I responded in the same tone.

"Not even a tiny weepy weepy bit?" he said abnormally high pitched.

"NO!" I roared to him.

"Woah! No need to yell! You could have just said so in the first place!" he said with that annoying grin on his face.

"This is why I broke up with you!" I hissed and continued to walk to wherever I was walking. "And how did you even find me?!" I yelled. He put his finger on my lips to tell me to be quiet.

"Yako told me. I think she called everyone and said the news." he said. My eyes grew and I shoved his hand away.

"MIYAKO TOLD EVERYONE?!" I yelled. "She is such a chatterbox..." I sighed in annoyance in the last bit.

"But I'll save you from everyone, as long as my name is Takeo Nakao!" he exclaimed.

"Will you ever shut up?" I asked annoyed. He grinned and then suddenly he lip locked with me. "EWW! GROSS!" I yelled as I pushed him away. "PLEASE TELL ME THEY HAVE SOME SPARE TOOTHBRUSHES!" I yelled and moved towards the bathroom. I went inside and opened a cabinet to find some unopened toothbrush packages. "THANK GOD!" I screamed in relief and ripped open a package. I squeezed out the toothpaste on the brush and brushed my teeth like mad. "I can still taste you!" I yelled to Takeo while brushing.

"Yes, and I can still taste you." he said and licked his lips. "I can taste that you have been eating strawberries..." he said in a weird and perverted way.

"And I can taste that you have been eating onions!" I said and put more toothpaste on my brush.

"You and your onions, fox girl." he said and swiftly slid out the room. I finally finished brushing after ten minutes. I went back in to the living room and found him sitting on the couch zapping through the channels on the TV.

"You do know you are intruding?" I asked rhetorically. I heard some faint footsteps outside. Crap! Don't tell me they're home now! "You. Up. In my room. Now." I said and pointed to him. He gave me a perverted grin and went upstairs.

"Feels good to be home!" I heard Shigure say to himself as he walked in the house.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked and popped my head around the corner. Shigure jumped.

"AH! Oh Mari! I totally forgot about you!" Shigure said nervously and faced me.

"Thank you, I feel so welcomed." I said sarcastically. "I've got to do...things." I said and headed for the stairs. I went up and went inside my future bedroom. Takeo just stood there, looking around amazed.

"I never knew you liked all these pink and frilly things..." Takeo said in awe.

"Shut up. These aren't even mine." I said and stood next to him. "There is two other girls who live in this house. One of them is hospitalised and this is her room, she is going to move into her fiancé's room when she is discharged." I told him. "Trust me, the moment she has taken out her last little thing, this place is going to say 'me' all over it."

"You mentioned that there was two girls who lived here?" Takeo asked uninterested in the rest I said.

"One of them has a fiancé and the other one has a boyfriend." I told him, annoyed that he didn't listen. "That fiancé and boyfriend lives at this house too." I added.

"Then...uh...nevermind." he said quickly.

"That boyfriend is named Yuki and the fiancé is named Kyo. Both of them are a part of the curse." I said.

"Ooooh! Which animals?" he said in a childish excited voice.

"Yuki is the fricken rat and Kyo is a somewhat outcast like me, he's the cat." I said.

"Hahaha! The cat and the rat under the same roof!" Takeo laughed.

"Yeah, I just can imagine right now what they do each other every day." I said softly, smiling at the thought.

"You've got to let me visit to see with my own eyes!" Takeo said. I laughed for his stupidity.

"Maybe you have changed Takeo..." I said drifting off into space.

"So you'll take me back?" he asked like an impatient kid.

"Dude, I said maybe." I said in a in-your-face tone. He laughed back at me.

"You sure have not changed at all, Mari." he said and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! You're ruining my hair!" I whimpered jokingly.

"But seriously, have you missed me or not?" Takeo asked me. I felt my stomach tie knots, I did miss some of our moments we had together. The main reason I broke up with him was because he sometimes never took things seriously but maybe he has actually changed?

"A-a little..." I stuttered before I turned my head to cover my slight blush.

"I sure have missed you, all the other girls I've dated the past few years were never like you in any way." he told me.

"I'm shocked that you even had any other girls after me." I said to him.

"Oh, haha!" he laughed sarcastically. "Because of your smartass comment, I'm going to do this!" he exclaimed and started to tickle me.

"What the?!..AAH! STOP! YOU KNOW I'M TICKLISH!" I yelled while laughing hysterically. "PLEASE!" I continued to yell.

"Oh Mari! I hope you didn't bring anyone over!" I heard Shigure call to me. "Unless it's a high school girl! Then it is fine! How 'bout I come and have a look?" he sang.

"Crap!" I said and pushed Takeo away. "I totally forgot that Shigure was home!" I hissed. "Quick! Jump out the window!" I whispered to Takeo.

"Uh, Mari? I'm not a superhuman like you!" he whispered back.

"Oh yeah... Hide in the closet! No, you're to perverted to hide there..." I thought out loud. I heard the footsteps coming closer. "Under the bed! NOW!" I hissed. He looked back at me and we both heard the doorknob turn.

"Too late..." Takeo whispered. And boy he was right, because in came Shigure and saw us. First he looked shocked and then he did that perverted grin.

"I'll leave you two alone... Unless you want me to join!" Shigure said hopefully.

"Geez Mari, and you think I'm a pervert? Look at this guy! What is he? 30?" Takeo scold me. I saw Shigure's face drop.

"I'm only twenty seven for the matter of fact!" Shigure said dramatically. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Takeo Nakao!" Takeo said dramatically as he closed his eyes and put a pathetic fist on his chest. "Mari's beloved boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend.." I muttered.

"So I'm still your beloved?" Takeo asked teasingly.

"Maybe beloved in a friend way but not at all in a romantic way!" I scolded.

"Yay! I'm still your beloved!" he said in a cheery voice.

"You're such a child..." I muttered.

We all heard the front door downstairs open, Yuki and Rose are home.

* * *

**Rose: Another chappie done.**

**Haruhi: Only another 6 chapters before I and the rest of the hosts come in...**

**Tohru: That'll be exciting. (・ω・)**

**Haruhi: Shouldn't the authoress and the rest be back by now?**

**Rose: That's true...**

**...**

***_SLAM_***

**Pop: I'M BACK!**

***comes through door wearing puppy face paint and carrying loads of teddy bears and toys* Tamaki: SO AM I!**

**Haruhi: Where were you guys? **

**Pop: We flew to Sweden and went to the amusement park Gröna Lund!**

**Rose: Oooh! Sweden!**

**Tamaki: We had so much fun! (＞****ω**＜)

**Haruhi: I bet you did... (-_-')**

***_K-chak_***

***walks in with Kaoru* Lolli: I'm back with Kaoru!**

**Rose: Now where did you guys go?**

**Kaoru: We flew to Paris and went shopping!**

**Haruhi: I'm shocked, you guys didn't buy anything.**

**Lolli: Well... Technically...**

***pokes head around door* Kaoru: Harrison, you can come in now!**

***walks in with 50 large shopping bags* Harrison: Here's all your bags, Master and Mistress...**

**Haruhi: Spoke to soon... -_-**

**Rose: The only ones missing now are just Nico and Hikaru...**

***_SLAM_***

***leaning against doorframe* Hikaru: Kaoru... Haruhi... Anyone... HELP ME!**

**Rose: What happened to you? (°_°;)**

**Hikaru: So much... torture...**

**Haruhi: Nico's torturing you?! (＞O＜)**

***pokes head around door* Me: Ah! Hikaru! There you are! *grabs his collar* Come on now, we still have another 396 episodes and 24 movies to watch, and then we have about 30 video games still to play. *dragging Hikaru out***

***clinging onto Kaoru for dear life* Hikaru: NO! I DON'T WANNA! KAORU, SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY OTAKU!**

**Everyone: SHE'S AN OTAKU?!**

**Lolli: Well duh.**

**Pop: It's kinda obvious that she is one.**

**Lolli & Pop: She has read more manga and watched more anime than any of us. **

**Everyone: (° °;)**

**Me: Never mind that, let's go now Hikaru. Since you're having such a tight grip on Kaoru, I guess I have to bring him too. *drags twins out***

**Twins: NO! HARUHI, SAVE US!**

**Haruhi: No way, I might get stuck as well.**

**Rose: Wise choice...**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! WE HAVE REACHED CHAPTER 20! (It's quite the depressing chapter though T-T, but it all becomes better in the end!) AND TO CELEBRATE FOR COMING THIS FAR, ALSO FROM NOT COMMITTING SUICIDE YET BECAUSE THIS STORY SUCKS SO MUCH, I'M GOING TO ADD A NEW CHARACTER INTO THE CONVERSATIONS WITH THE CHARACTERS!**

**Tamaki: Didn't we add your friends two chapters ago?**

**Me: They were my friends from school, Tamaki, this person is my super-ultimate-bestest-best friend in the whole entire universe!**

**THIS GIRL KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, SHE IS SUPER HILARIOUS, SUPER FUNNY, SUPER RANDOM, SUPER AWESOME, SUPER LOUD (got told off by her mom from yelling while talking on Skype with me), IS SWEDISH, AND IS JUST AWESOME IN EVERY OTHER WAY; I PRESENT TO YOU, SAGA!**

**Saga: ...Hi...**

**Me: Show some more enthusiasm, will you? -.-**

**Saga: But... They're all staring at me...**

**Pop: I thought you said she was loud and random?**

**Me: Yeah... Saga, I need to talk privately with you.**

**Saga: Okay... **

**Me: Good. *brings Saga to a soundproof room*****_ [KEY WORD: soundproof]_**

**Pop: This is going to be interesting...**

**Tamaki: What do you mean?**

**Pop: Well, you have seen how Nico is when she's totally serious about something. Especially with the things she loves.**

**Tamaki: Ah yes... Hikaru and Kaoru had to go to a mental institute because of how much anime and manga she made them watch with her...**

**Pop: Exactly, so know you'll see how she is when she scolds her friends when they do something wrong. And she'll start in 5...4...3...2...1-**

**Me: KOM IGEN! VAD FAN VAR DET?! DU MÅSTE VARA GALEN OCH ROLIG, INTE FAN JÄKLA BLYG!**

**Saga: FÖRLÅT!**

**Me: JAG KOMMER INTE ATT FÖRLÅTA DIG OM DU INTE FÅR PUBLIKEN ATT SKRATTA! SÅ GÅ OCH BETE DIG SOM EN APA!**

**Saga: JA, JAG SKA!**

**Me: BRA! NU GÅ UT DIT! *kicks out Saga from room***

**Saga: Scary... T-T**

**Tamaki: OH MY FINE PRINCESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DID THAT EVIL AUTHORESS TRAUMATIZE YOU?!**

**Pop: I think she's fine.**

**Tamaki: IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO TAKE YOUR TRAUMA AWAY?!**

**Saga: No, there's nothing- wait, I know one thing.**

**Tamaki: Anything for a fine princess like you!**

**Saga: I want a private concert from the band Union J!**

**Tamaki: I SHALL BOOK ONE THIS INSTANT! *runs off***

**Saga: He's doing it? *fangirl squeal* OMG! I'M GOING TO MEET UNION J! **

**Pop: Who?**

* * *

-Tohru POV-

It was the middle of the night. The blanket of shining stars was covering the endless sky. I was sitting on the floor by the window in my room while Kyo was in my bed sleeping. I had been in there too sleeping but I just suddenly woke up for some reason. Why had I woken up? Was it because I'm so happy that Kyo will stay with me? Or am I worried that Kyo will leave me because of something else? That thought pains me, that thought pains me so much that I started to cry. The tears streamed down my face, that can't happen. I suddenly hiccuped from my crying and the pain I got from my lungs hurt so bad that it felt like somebody stabbed me.

"Ow..." I quietly whimpered. I started to cough, a lot. Another coughing fit. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands to catch whatever blood that would come out. I started to cough more and louder. I had problems to breathe now, I've never coughed this long! Usually my coughing fits are about 30 seconds long, but now it feels like I have coughed for at least two minutes straight. My chest was hurting and right now I didn't even bother catching the blood. I used one arm to support myself so I wouldn't collapse on the floor and my other hand was on my chest, because of the pain.

"Tohru?..." I heard Kyo's sleepy voice say as he sat up the bed. He turned his head to me and saw me. "SHIT! TOHRU!" he yelled as he shot out the bed and ran to my side.

"...Kyo...help...me..." I said while gasping for some breath. I suddenly couldn't breathe for some reason.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" he yelled frantically. I felt my vision blurring. A blob of light filled the room and in the corner of my eye I saw blurry nurses and doctors coming to me.

"Kyo-kun..." I whispered as I collapsed in his arms. My vision got blurrier and my eyelids started to drop.

"TOHRU! TOHRU! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I heard Kyo yell to me. I tried but it didn't work. "Don't go..." I heard faintly as I felt tears landing on me. Is Kyo crying? I felt my touch disappear, my hearing was fainting as well. Then everything went pitch-black. I felt empty, gone. I can't hear Kyo anymore, I can't feel his arms around me. What is happening? My brain feels like it is shutting off. Am I dying? Wait, I can't be! Let me at least tell him one last time!

"You're my most important person Kyo... I love you..." I heard myself whisper weakly. Now I can't move, I can't talk, touch, see or even hear. My brain is turning itself off. I am really dying, aren't I? I'm dead. I am actually dead.

* * *

-Kyo POV-

I had just carried up Tohru on her bed, I felt sick from worry just watching all these doctors and nurses surrounding her. Even though they surrounded us, I was still there. Next to her, holding her hand, looking down into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her eyes started to close.

"WE'RE LOSING HER!" A doctor yelled. That frightened me. She's dying? No, she can't leave!

"TOHRU! TOHRU! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I yelled in panic to her. Her eyelids did twitch but they still didn't open. I felt the warmth from her hand and the beat of her heart slowly disappear. My tears pierced through my eyes. "Don't go..." I said and noticed one of my tears land on her cheek.

"You're my most important person Kyo... I love you..." I heard her whisper weakly before her breathing stopped. I hadn't paid attention of what the nurses and doctors were doing, but whatever they did they suddenly stopped with it.

"That's it. She died 23:36." A doctor said and looked at his watch. I felt empty when I heard that.

"No...no..NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I yelled to the staff. I felt my tears just pour out, last time I cried like this I was a kid. "TOHRU! WAKE UP NOW!" I screamed as I faced her. I didn't want to believe that she was dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly shook it off me.

"I'm sorry for your lost sir, but you should leave now." the nurse said.

"NOW?" I questioned annoyed yet sad. Her soul disappeared from earth two seconds ago and they tell me to leave now?

"Yes now." she said and started to take out some things that they used. I fixed my gaze back to Tohru, she only looked she was sleeping but she would never wake up. I felt more tears piercing through my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tohru..." I whispered and planted on last kiss on her lips. Never again will I see her smile and laugh, taste her delicious cooking and never again will she be by my side no matter what. "Have fun with your parents.." I said and let go of her. One of the remaining nurses brought the blanket over her head and covered her face. I couldn't stand watching and I hated myself for it. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging over a chair and darted out the room without another word. I should call everyone and say what has happened.

* * *

-Rose POV-

I was walking back inside with a basket of clean and dry laundry in my hands. I almost had forgotten about the clothes Mari hanged up earlier. I heard the phone ring and I went to answer it because everyone was busy doing something. I picked it up and put it next to my ear. I wonder who called now?

"Hello, Shigure Sohma residence, this is Rose speaking." I answered.

"Rose..." I heard Kyo's serious but trembling voice.

"Hi Kyo! Is anything wrong?" I asked worried. There was a silence for a while. "Kyo?" I asked just in case it got disconnected without me knowing.

"...Tohru..." When he said her name I could sense that he was about to break down any second. Something awful happened to Tohru! "...died." Kyo finished. I stood there quiet from shock.

I was so shocked that I dropped the phone. I felt my tears coming out of my eyes and streaming down my face. Yuki came walking down the hall and noticed the phone hanging while me standing there frozen crying still having my hand like I held the phone next to my head.

"Rose, what happened?" Yuki asked me concerned. I didn't care right now that he turns into a rat if I hug him, I need one. I turned around and glomped myself on him. He didn't turn into a rat, which made both of us slightly surprised at first, but we didn't care for the moment. "What is wrong?" Yuki asked me as he stroked my hair while I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Tohru is dead!" I sobbed. I felt Yuki froze at the spot and his heart beat started to go ten times faster.

"H-h-how?" Yuki stuttered. I gasped because I forgot about the phone. Yuki picked it up and put it next to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yes, I just heard. How did she die?" Yuki asked solemnly. There was a pause for a moment. "I'll see you later then." Yuki said sadly and hung up the phone. I looked up to him with my eyes saying 'how'. "She went in a terrible coughing fit which made her lose quite a lot of blood and having trouble breathing." he explained. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I saw a few tears coming from his eyes and I don't blame him for crying, Tohru was an angel from the heavens with her kindness.

"What's all the commotion about? Why are you two crying?" Shigure asked as he came out of his study.

"Tohru...died." Yuki answered him. Shigure's face dropped to something sad.

"Our little flower died?" Shigure asked like a sad child. I nodded while I dug my face into Yuki's chest. "The one who really is sad is probably Kyo." Shigure said as he looked to the side. "This must affect him the most out of all people."

"Tohru was the only one who truly accepted him, even with his other form." Yuki responded. I got slightly confused. Other form? I'll just leave it for another day... I felt really sorry for Kyo, he loved her more than anything. I remember the day he proposed when he came home from school, he went upstairs and banged his head on the wall while he called himself an idiot just because he thought he blew it with Tohru. He started to cry that day, that was the only time I heard him cry. I can't believe I'll never see her smiling face again.. It's all my fault that she is dead! If I had warned her in time when the car came, she would've escaped from it which means she wouldn't be in hospital which means she wouldn't have bruised lungs so she had coughing fits.

"It's all my fault..." I whimpered while tugging on Yuki's shirt. It is my fault that she is dead.

* * *

-Kyo POV-

I hung up on the phone and I started to walk back home. It was less walking and more like dragging myself back. My tears just wouldn't stop flowing down. She was an angel, and now that angel was dead, never coming back. I felt guilty over her death, I just did. I wanted to protect her more, but I failed.

"Oh great, it is one of those depressed teens. They seriously have to learn that life is unfair and that you don't have to get all mopey about it." I heard on woman gossip as I was walking down the street.

"I know, they're are all like: 'feel sorry for me! Life is unfair because I get bad grades!' Or something like that. If they have bad grades, study more then!" Another woman gossiped. This really ticked me off.

"Can you two shut up? What do you two know?" I asked annoyed. "Do you want to know why I'm fricken depressed?! The only fricken girl on this earth who accepted me is dead now! That's why I'm depressed! What can I do about that, huh?! Bring her back to life?!" I yelled. One of them rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right kid. Your only seventeen or something, you'll find another girl.." she said, sucked up about herself.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I yelled and punched the wall behind them hard enough so a dent came. They both looked shocked. "NOW STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR HOT SHIT AND DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE!" I yelled and stomped away. Gossiping ladies... Most annoying thing in the world...

* * *

I finally came home two hours later, being stopped so many times just breaking down. I opened the door to find a crying Rose sobbing into Yuki's shirt while he himself looked depressed and Shigure talking on the phone, but he wasn't talking in his usual happy voice, but he sounded sad and serious. He was telling the others about Tohru...

_"I like the cat of the zodiac!" Tohru said as she leaned forward to me with her bag clutched against her chest. "I was hoping, if we could be friends?" she asked. 'One day you will find someone who truly wants to be your friend.' Shigure's words echoed through my head._

"DAMN IT ALL!" I yelled and punched the door so it broke. Yuki and Rose looked up to see me and Shigure popped his head around the corner. I couldn't be bothered being stared at so I went to go to my room. When I went upstairs and in to the room, I felt like crying more when I saw the picture of us two in the frame on the desk. Maybe I should go to the roof. No that just reminds me even more... I felt more tears coming. I haven't ever in my life cried so much in such a long period of time. Why did she out of all people have to leave? I looked at the clock, it read 01:46. She has been dead already for more than two hours, and yet the world seems the same.

The world will never be the same without her in it.

"Kyo!" I hear her voice say faintly. I'm already going insane...

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I woke up of the sound of the seas waves coming in on land and the seagulls calling while flying in the air. I opened up my eyes and looked around, why am I at the beach?

"Hello Tohru." I heard a voice say that I have not heard in two years.

"Mom?" I questioned and looked behind me to see the back of the short red hair of my mother. "It's you!" I exclaimed getting up from the sand. Mom was looking out to the ocean, not even glancing at me.

"Come and sit next to me." Mom said in her cheery voice as she patted at the spot next to her. She yet hasn't looked at me. "I want to talk to you." I quietly stepped over and sat down on the sand next to her.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"Tell me. Where are you Tohru?" she asked. I looked out to the sea.

"At the beach, why?" I asked back. I always knew that my mom loved the ocean.

"Yes but where is this beach?" she said and faced me for the first time. What did she mean? I then remembered of what had happened at the hospital earlier. I realised where I was. "You might want to call it the afterlife, perhaps?" she said.

"I'm in the afterlife?" I questioned. Mom nodded solemnly. "I need to go back!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"Calm down, Tohru. Sit down, I want to talk to you." Mom said and pulled me back to sit. "Tohru, why do you have to go back?" she asked me, but her tone sounded like she knew the answer.

"I want to go back for Uo, Hana, Shigure, Yuki, Rose and the others but I want to especially go back for..." I trailed off and fixed my gaze on the ocean. "...for Kyo-kun." I finished.

"Mmm, yes your future husband! That will make him my son-in-law!" Mom said surprisingly excitedly. "Ah, my little Tohru getting married... But unfortunate we won't be there to see you in you bridal dress, when you get your first child or anything else in important in your life." Mom continue on and gazed up to the sky.

"Huh? We?" I asked. I was getting confused.

"Aren't you going to say what you mean, Miss No-Eyebrows?" I make voice said from behind me and mom that somehow was familiar.

"Katsuya, you're such a moron sometimes." Mom giggled. Katsuya? My father? I turned around and saw the man from my mothers pictures.

"Thank you." he responded.

"It wasn't a compliment." Mom jokingly scolded him.

"Dad?..." I whispered in a low voice. I couldn't actually believe I was seeing him.

"Tohru..." he said in slight awe as he saw me. "I haven't seen you since you were three." he half-joked.

"Same with you..." I responded, unsure what to say.

"Katsuya, times ticking. The longer this takes the less of a chance." Mom said. I got confused of what she meant.

"The longer it takes...?" I tried to repeat what she said.

"Okay, you're dead and you came here to the afterlife." Mom clarified. "But me and your father have been watching your life from the 'above' and we think that it is too early for you to die." Mom continued.

"So we got you a gift." Katsuya declared. "A gift to say sorry that neither me or your mom will be there when your most important moments in life happens."

"*cough*cough*wedding*cough*cough*" mom said as she pretended to clear her throat. "Anyway, the gift we want to give you is the gift of life. We'll bring your life back to you, not only because it's a sorry from us and we think your just plainly to young, because that Kyo boy needs you Tohru." I looked into moms loving eyes. "We have seen how things have been going between you two for a while now, and we can tell that both of you need each other to survive." I started to tear up, I knew too that I need Kyo in my life.

"We should let her go..." my father said to my mother. She nodded in agreement. "We have to let you go now, even though how much we want to spend time with you."

"Here, eat this." Mom said and gave me a weird golden heart pill thing. "This will take you instantly back down there to live, but you must eat it while you can." Mom said. "We'll see each other one day again, so don't worry. Goodbye..." Mom said and waved her hand.

"Goodbye Tohru..." Dad said as he hugged mom. As my tears started to dwell up in my eyes, I gave them a hug in response of thank you. I took a step back from them, they looked at me lovingly.

"Wait!" I heard a woman's voice say. I turned around to find a woman with black, longer than shoulder-length, hair and brown eyes who was maybe in her mid-thirties look at me.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked curiously. The woman approached me.

"I'm Kyo's mother." I gasped, this is his mother? "Can you please tell Kyo something for me?" I nodded. "Tell him that it isn't his fault, more like his fathers." she sighed then looked at me with loving eyes. "I'm so happy to know that he found someone as lovely as you... Well, you should go off before it's to late!" she said and took a step back away from me. I waved and quickly swallowed the heart.

* * *

I instantly shot up my bed in the hospital. I noticed a nurse by the foot of my bed look at me with her eyes size of Jupiter. I guess she was going to go out with my bed right now. I looked at the clock, it read 00:58.

I had been dead for more than an hour! I looked back at where the nurse stood, but she was gone. I got out of the bed and saw her on the floor, she had fainted. No surprise really. My heart now was set on one thing, finding Kyo. I walked quickly out the door and was heading back home. I felt better than ever. I stopped at my tracks. I had just realised something. I looked around me, no bruises or cuts. I took a deep breath, my lungs feel just like before. That heart pill must've healed me as I woke up. I set my mind that I have to find Kyo, so I started to run to get out of the hospital. I've never felt so alive! I saw some nurses that looked amazed, some were yelling to me that I shouldn't run and other patients were just looking confused. I kept running no matter what. I finally reached the doors out of the hospital.

"Miss! Miss! You have to go back to your room!" A female doctor with blond hair tied up in a bun said to me.

"No! I have to go back to him!" I exclaimed and ran out without another word. She came out the door but did not follow me at least. I continued to run through the streets until I finally found the forest path. I ran down and I knew I would be back at the house soon. "KYO!" I called, hoping that he maybe heard me. My breath started to become heavy so I thought a quick break wouldn't hurt, I'm pretty close anyway. I leaned against a tree and my breathing started to slow down. Good, now I just need to get some energy and I'll continue my little journey. Once my breathing was normal again I thought I would be a good idea to at least walk to begin with. I walked slowly and saw the house about twenty minutes later. I started to sprint to the door. I then realised, when I stood about ten feet away from it, that there was a hole in the door. I better fix that later. I stepped in front of the door and heard Rose's sobbing. Why is she crying?

"Rose, what is wrong?" I asked and opened the door. Rose and Yuki were sitting on the floor and both of them looked baffled to see me.

"Yuki? Am I dreaming?" Rose asked.

"I'm wondering the same..." he responded. I wonder why they are saying that?

"I can see that you are with Yuki-kun now, I'll go to see Kyo." I said and went for the stairs.

"Am I missing my little flower so much that I already hear her voice?" Shigure said and popped his head around the corner from the phone. He saw me but his face did not change. "I guess Tohru's ghost missed us so much that she is here to haunt us." Shigure stated and went back to the phone. I got confused, why is he calling me a ghost? Oh yeah, I died for an hour and I didn't tell them that I rose from the dead.

"Um... I'm not a ghost... I was dead but I came back..." I said. Shigure perked his head over to me again.

"Hug me then." he once again stated. If it's the only thing to prove that I'm not ghost then I'll do it.

I walked over to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Two seconds later, a poof then I was holding a dog in my arms. The dogs eyes widened and he licked my cheek. "You really are alive!" he said in his dog form and wagged with his tail. I looked over to Rose and Yuki, they both looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"KYO! COME DOWN! NOW!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone heard a door flung open.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT?!" he yelled but the yell sounded different, there was sadness in his voice.

"Just get down here!" Rose hissed to him. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. In came Kyo to the living room, but his face looked different. His face was no longer the hot-tempered face it usually is. His eyes were red from crying and he had tears stained on his cheeks. Kyo was really crying?

"What so fricken important?" he said annoyed to Rose, facing her. Rose had a blank look on her face and pointed to me. He turned his head and his expression changed in an instant. It went from a mix of annoyed and sad to disbelief and joy. He didn't move, he just watched me as I gave him a smile. He turned his gaze back to Rose. "Is it just me or is Tohru sitting there with that perverted dog?" he asked. Rose and Yuki solemnly nodded.

* * *

-Kyo POV-

I sat in the corner of my room, the room that both me and her used to call our room for the past few months, just plain sobbing. I've never cried like this before.

"KYO! COME DOWN! NOW!" I heard Rose say. Can't they just leave me alone? I sighed and went over to my door. I flung it open.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT?!" I yelled back. I just wanted to be alone right now, to grieve.

"Just get down here!" she called. Considering that she can beat up Akito then I reluctantly went downstairs. I went into the living room and looked at her so I could get to know whatever she wanted to say.

"What's so fricken important?" I asked annoyed. She gave me a blank look and pointed to a direction. I followed her finger with my eyes and looked over to where she pointed to see Shigure in his dog form next to...Tohru. My heart instantly stopped and I just stopped myself from jumping on her with joy. That can't be her, it can't be. She died... My mind must be playing tricks on me. I looked back at Rose and Yuki. "Is it just me or is Tohru sitting there with that perverted dog?" I asked to make sure if I was insane or not. Both of them silently nodded. I fixed my gaze back to her, it can't be... "But, she died!" I said. This couldn't be happening! I must be asleep having a nightmare.

"Hard to believe but she rose from the dead." Yuki said nonchalantly. When he said that my own fricken happiness took over and I almost glomped over Tohru like Kagura to me. I held her tightly, I didn't want her to leave me now.

"You're back! Tohru, you just made me happier than any fricken guy on this damned world!" I said. Then I realised something. "HOLY CRAP! TOHRU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" I panicked. I don't think somebody who just woke up from being dead should be home from the hospital.

"I ran over here but walked the last bit." she stated simply.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOSPITAL?!" I got even more panicked. She only got hit by a car like two days ago! And what about her lungs?!

"I came back because I wanted to be with you." she said and gave one of her heartwarming smiles.

"We gotta take you back!" I said. Last thing I want is her needing medical help when we can't get it on time.

"I'm fine. Somehow my lungs got better when I woke up and my cuts and bruises disappeared!" she said happily. I looked around at her arms, neck and other visible places with bruises. They were gone. That made me feel so relieved!

"Tohru, what does it feel like?" Yuki suddenly asked her. What the hell does he mean by that?! "How does it feel like being dead?" he asked. That made me pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled. Who the hell asks such a thing to a person!

"Um... I felt the same... I woke up in the afterlife to see my mom and dad... They gave me a little golden heart to swallow to come back to life... I still can't believe I was dead for an hour..." she explained.

"Do you ever get offended?" I asked her. This girl can take the most harsh thing to say and make it sound positive! She shrugged, of course. "Well one thing for sure, don't EVER leave me like that again." I said to her. If I ever am going to cry like that again I want to be over at least seventy then. She gave me again one of those smiles. POOF! Shigure turned human again and I covered my fiancé's eyes before she saw a thing.

"I should probably tell everyone that Tohru returned." Shigure said and went to the phone.

"Put on some clothes!" Yuki hissed as he was covering Rose's eyes. Shigure quickly grabbed his kimono and left the room.

* * *

-Shigure POV-

I put on my kimono and swiftly went over to the phone. Who should I call first? I know! I put the phone next to my ear and dialled the number. A few rings went before they answered.

"Hell-"

"HARI! GUESS WHAT!" I yelled in excitement over the phone cutting off Hatori.

"What happened to the normal 'hello'?" the zodiac dragon asked. He sighed.

"What now Shigure?"

"TOHRU IS ALIVE!" I squealed.

"That's good then. Kyo won't turn into a worse emotional mess than he is." Hatori stated.

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER HARI?!" I said dramatically shocked. "Or are you trying to hide a secret crush?" There was a silence. "HA! I KNEW IT! YOU NAUGHTY NAUGHTY MAN!"

"No I was just to amazed by your stupidity." he stated. "Goodbye." he said and hung up. I was slightly hurt by that he hung up on me but now I have to call Aya! I dialled the number and he answered after a few rings.

"*sniff* Hello? This is Ayame *sniff* Sohma." he answered.

"AYA! THE MOST WONDERFUL THING HAPPENED!" I squealed once again.

"Oh, hello Gure. What wonderful thing can surpass Tohru's sudden and awful death?" he sniffed over the phone.

"TOHRU IS ALIVE AGAIN!" I said.

"OH MY! THAT IS WONDERFUL! I SHALL COME BY RIGHT AWAY!" Ayame exclaimed in his joyous voice, switching from depressed to overjoyed in an instant.

"Oh but Aya, it is so late. Why not come tomorrow?" I asked.

"AH YES! WHAT A FABULOUS IDEA! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!" he exclaimed again and hung up. When I realised that he hung up I was wondering who I was going to call next, but decided to wait in the morning.

* * *

**Rose: Hey has anyone seen Nico or Saga?**

**Lolli: I don't know, last time I saw her was when she was running out of the building with Saga, carrying a huge suitcase each. Saga was also crying about something not meeting Union J.**

**Mari: She ditched to go somewhere for a holiday, didn't she?**

**Pop: I bet she did. -.-**

**Kyoya: On the contrary, just before she and Saga left, they left a note on the fridge in the casts' kitchen.**

**Rose: What does it say?**

**Kyoya: She wrote that she and Saga were escaping to Sweden.**

**Pop: Why?**

**Kyoya: Because-**

**_KA-BOOM_**

**Rose: Please tell me it is just the other fanfic...**

**Kyoya: Nope. They escaped because a rally came to destroy the building since this chapter was so depressing, and she claimed that they were the only ones that had citizenship in another country, since we couldn't escape unless we had citizenship somewhere.**

**Rose: THAT IS SO UNTRUE, I HAVE SWEDISH CITIZENSHIP! **

**Tamaki: AND I HAVE FRENCH CITIZENSHIP! THE TWO OF US COULD ESCAPE AS WELL!**

**Rose: YES! LET'S GO PACK OUR BAGS THIS INSTANT! *attempts to run off with Tamaki***

***grabs both collars* Mari: Morons... You can't leave... We're all stuck here!**

**Tamaki & Rose: WHY?**

**Kyoya: I have three things to say; 1) All the doors and windows to escape are barricaded, so you guys can't leave. 2) Since both of you are characters made by _real_ people, it's obvious that those citizenships are fake. 3) Would you guys really just leave us here to die?**

***looks at each other* Tamaki & Rose: OMFG! WE'RE GONNA DIE!**

**Kyoya: Don't worry, we're on the top floor, and I said before, the doors at the bottom are barricaded so nobody can hurt us. We can wait this out until it blows over.**

***wipes forehead* Tamaki & Rose: Phew!**

**Lolli: We just need to stay calm and-**

**_CRASH_**

**_*_outside* Random Person: THEY'RE IN THERE! BREAK THROUGH THIS BARRICADE AND THEN WE CAN BEAT THEM UP!**

**Pop: Curse you Nico...**


	21. Chapter 21

**...**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, the place is trashed and nobody is here.**

**Hikaru: I wonder why it's such a mess here, and is that blood on the floor?**

***shudders* Twins: Scary...**

**...**

**Me: I'M BACK WITH SAGA FROM SWEDEN!**

**Saga: HELLO! (^^)**

***stares in shock* Me: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OFFICE?! *glares at twins***

**Twins: Don't look at us, we just came back from the mental hospital (that ****_you_**** sent us in) and found it like this.**

***climbs out of pile ofburnt wood and plaster* Haruhi: Ow...**

**Twins: HARUHI! *runs over and helps her up* Do you know what happened?**

**Haruhi: Ugh... A bunch of people came, trashed the place and beat up whoever they saw. I was lucky enough to be in the storage closet looking for some spare paper at the time. I think most of them are in the hospital getting fixed up as we speak.**

**Me: Oh yeah... Now I remember why we left in the first place... (^^;)**

***facepalms* Saga: (-_-')**

**Twins & Haruhi: Why did a rally come?**

**Me: Well uh, you see, they were all upset from the chapter I posted since it was super depressing. *points to Saga* She out of all people should now, she cried the first time I read that chapter to her.**

**Saga: WHAT?! I DID NOT.**

**Me: Come on Saga, you can't deny it. Your face was all red and I saw tears in your eyes. And when I asked what was wrong, you yelled at me that I was an awful human being for killing Tohru, and then your face lit up with joy (you were even doing a small victory dance) when you got to know that Tohru was going to survive.**

**Saga: YOU SHOULDN'T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING MOMENTS TO THE PUBLIC!**

**Me: IT'S TRUE!**

**Saga: (＞_＜) **

**Me: I also know that you won't stay mad at me, because you love me to much. It was because of your love to me you managed to win over your fear of that rollercoaster in Gröna Lund.**

**Saga: If it wasn't for you being my best friend I would b*tch slap you across the face right now. -.-'**

**Me: But if I wasn't your best friend, then you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be telling these stories to the people who read.**

**Saga: Why do you have to be a smartass?**

**Me: Cuz I can! xD**

* * *

-Rose POV-

I woke up in the middle of the night. I suddenly felt lonely. I got out of my bed and went out my bedroom quietly. Kyo and Tohru were in their room asleep and everyone else was probably that as well. I then noticed the little tiny crack of light coming from one of the doors. I walked over to it and realised it was Yuki's bedroom door. He's my boyfriend, so why not check on him? I slowly slid the door open and found him sleeping on his desk. The light came from the desk lamp he had on his desk. I should wake him up so he can go to bed. I tip toed over to him and shook him a little.

"Yuki... You should sleep in your bed..." I whispered to him. He started to stir and he opened his eyes.

"Huh? Rose? What are you doing here?" he asked me sleepy.

"I woke up for some reason and decided to check on you." I said to him. "You know, I was thinking about what Hana said about our 'commitment' earlier before Tohru died and rose."

"And...?" Yuki urged on.

"I thought, why not do that little commitment again?" I said a bit flirty. Yuki smiled back at me.

"That would be rather nice actually." Yuki responded. I smiled back and before I knew it we were making out. I wonder what the Fan Club girls would say if they heard about our commitment. They would probably physically kill me and they would drive Yuki insane so he would kill himself. Yeah, that would probably happen. We both heard a poof coming from the other room.

"DAMMIT KEO!" Mari yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR AND NOW LOOK! I'M A FOX!"

"What? I wanted to snuggle up with my girlfriend!" I heard a male voice say from her room. Girlfriend? So Mari has a boyfriend?

"Ya mean ex-girlfriend!" Mari continued to rant. What? Her ex is here? How long has he been here?

"Sorry Yuki. They destroyed the moment." I said and pushed away. Yuki sighed.

"Whoever he is, he's getting a serious beating tomorrow." Yuki muttered.

"Oh so you wanted to do that again?" I asked teasingly. He gave me a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked back at me. I giggled in response.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE?!" Mari yelled. Another poof came. "DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Mari yelled again and a nice loud slap came quickly afterwards. So this ex of hers saw her naked. Question is; was it the first time?

* * *

-Kyo POV-

We were sitting on the bed in our room. She was in my arms and she leaned against my chest while I stroke her silky smooth hair. I love her to much, I still wonder why she stays with me like this?

"You know, I really hope no more dramas happen. I wouldn't be able to stand you dying or something again." I said to her. "This also makes me realise how much school we have missed."

"What?!" she panicked and wiggled out from my grip around her. "Oh no! I broke my promise to mom for sure! And she gave me the best gift in the world just a couple of hours ago! I'm such an idiot!" the girl I love whimpered and covered her face with her hands. Geez, she was funny and cute while she panics.

"You might be an idiot, but you are my idiot." I said to her and pulled her hands away. "I don't care if you screw up, I'll be there and comfort you to make sure everything will be alright in the end." I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She still looked down. "Is there something else that's bothering you?" I asked. She shook her head. She then suddenly jumped on me with a hug.

"I love you to much." she stated simply. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Then we both have an agreement. I won't leave you and you won't leave me." I said to her. "I guarantee that I won't leave you, ever." I whispered as I held her tighter. I just love her scent of strawberries. I wanted fall asleep like this, with her in my arms. I just couldn't help it but I loved her. "How did I ever deserve you..." I wondered aloud.

"By the way, my parents like you." she said. What does she mean? "When I met them in the afterlife, they said that they wanted me to live longer so I could be with you. They told me that they knew you needed me as much as I need you." Her parents must have been watching 24/7 then. "Oh, and I met your mother." she said. I froze. She actually met her? "She wanted me to tell you that it wasn't your fault but your fathers. Do you know what she meant by that?" she asked curiously. I nodded, I felt so stiff that I couldn't even speak. "Your mom is really nice. She said that she was happy for you. She said also that she was happy you found someone as 'lovely' as me but I don't think I'm that great." she continued to talk.

"No you're not that great." I said and she looked up to me a bit hurt. "You're way better than great. You're fricken perfect." I said to her and she smiled back to me. "Okay I'm getting tired, it is like two o'clock in the morning." I said before I yawned. She nodded and snuggled up to me.

"You're my most important person, I love you." she whispered. "I would die for you."

"And if you died I would be so sad that I would kill myself just to see you again." I answered back.

"It is sweet and all, but I would be more upset if you did that. You have other things to live for." she stated. Of course she said that.

* * *

-Mari POV-

This god damn idiot just had to jump on me while sleeping. First I turned into a fox then I became human again but I transformed in front of him so he saw me naked.

"Mari, you're acting like I've never seen you like that before." Takeo commented after he had recovered from the slap I gave him and when I was fully dressed. One thing I'm happy about is that the slap left a bruise on his cheek.

"It has been two years since we broke up, I don't think I want you to see my like that unless I wanted to." I said to him. "Now leave before I do worse." I said threatening.

"Oooh, feisty! I like that!" he said in an idiotic flirty voice while leaning in towards me.

"Do you WANT me to do worse?" I asked. He is such an idiot. "Now let me sleep, I barely got any last night." I said while pushing him away from me and crashed down on my bed. "Now sleep on the floor and stay there." I muttered before I went underneath the covers.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I woke up from the sound of our bedroom door slammed shut. I sat up and looked over to the door.

"KYO! LET ME SEE HER!" I heard Kagura's voice cry on the other side.

"LET HER SLEEP!" Kyo yelled to Kagura on the other side too. "SHE DOESN'T NEED TO DIE AGAIN FROM ONE OF YOUR STRANGLING HUGS!"

"Kyo... Why are you so, so...MEAN TO ME?!" Kagura sniffed before she went into rage mode. Two seconds later the door flies open with Kyo landing on the ground with Kagura on top of him, beating him to a bloody pulp. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE MY FRIEND AFTER SHE COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD?!"

"Please, calm down, Kagura..." I said nervously watching the scene. She instantly stopped and looked over to me happily.

"Tohru!" she exclaimed as she ran over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad that you're alive!" she said while Kyo sat up from the floor, holding his nose to prevent more nosebleed. Even if I was worried, having a nosebleed has become such a usual thing by now so I didn't worry as much.

"Seriously Kagura, when are you going to stop beating me half to death?" Kyo asked.

"I thought you should have known by now that I'll never stop." she responded bluntly.

"It's nice that you came over Kagura." I said to her.

"She's not the only one." Kyo muttered.

"TOHRU!" Momiji yelled running through the door to come to me. He jumped on me with a hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIED! BUT YOU'RE BACK AND THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" he exclaimed while he hugged me tightly in his bunny form.

"The whole family came. The perverted mutt told everyone." Kyo said. "So how about we go downstairs and meet her there when she is ready?" he asked sarcastically to Kagura and Momiji. Kagura let go of me and headed for the door while Momiji hopped out, still in his bunny form. "I'll see you down there." Kyo said and left the room so I was alone once again. I shouldn't make anyone wait. I immediately got out of bed and got dressed in the clothes I have left in this room. I should really move over my closet here. When I finished getting dressed and brushed my hair I left the room. I walked down the stairs and into the living room only to be attacked by almost all zodiacs. Before I knew it there was a cow next to me, a bunny on my leg, a snake around my arm, a monkey on my head and there was Rin, Kisa and Kagura, still in human form, hugging me. Hatori was standing in the corner, with his usual face of stone, with Shigure next to him smiling, Yuki and Rose stood not far away holding hands, Kyo was just watching me getting attacked and Hiro just muttered something under his breath.

"I thought I never would be able to see you again, Onee-chan!" Kisa cried.

"You made me upset too, you were my first friend other than Kagura." Rin said.

"I WAS SO DEPRESSED WHEN I HEARD YOU DIED! I WAS ALSO WORRIED THAT YUKI'S HEART WOULD DROP AND BREAKE IN A MILLION PIECES!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I have a girlfriend, Nii-san..." Yuki muttered.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that she died..." Ritsu sobbed on my head.

"Ritsu, you weren't even near Tohru when she died." Rose commented.

"Is it just me or does it sound weird saying I'm dead when I'm alive?" I asked. It sounded like they were at my funeral.

"Oh..." Shigure suddenly said. "I forgot to tell Tohru's friends that she is alive." he finished.

* * *

-Shigure POV-

I just remembered that I forgot to tell Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana, that Tohru rose from the dead. I should call them so they can come over. I remembered the phone call from last night when I told them what happened. I never felt so sad making a call. I hope that next time someone dies, I won't be the one calling the heartbroken freinds.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

I was walking down the hall to the phone to say the sad news about Tohru. I couldn't believe that strong girl died, but everyone's strength has a limit, and she hit it. I picked up the phone, hoping for the best. I decided to call Uo first, so at least I could now how sad they would be without getting zapped. The phone made a few tones and then the tired girl answered.

"This is Uo, who's this ruining my sleep?" she answered while she yawned.

"Ah, hello Uo. This is Shigure." I replied to her.

"Oh, writer dude? What's going on? Is Tohru okay?"

"Um, well, this is about her." I answered.

"What happened to her?!" Uo yelled panicked.

"Uo, I'm sorry to say but, Tohru died while having a coughing fit." I responded a bit to coldly. There was a silence for a few moments. "Uo?" I asked to check if we got broken up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the former gang member cried so loudly that I had to move the phone a foot away from my ear. "WHY?! WHY TOHRU?!"

"If you want, I can hang up and call Hana so you can cry in peace!" I said over the loud crying.

"WHYYYY?!-" Uo cried before I hung up so I didn't need to listen. Now to call friend number two. I dialled Hana's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Hana's freakish monotone voice said that gave me the chills.

"Hello Hana, it's Shigure." I said.

"Oh, hello Shigure. Why are you calling so late?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you if you promise me one thing." I said to her.

"What is that?"

"Don't give me an electric shock!" I pleaded.

"Okay. What happened?" she asked back.

"Well...umm...Tohru died." I stated. There was a silence.

"Tohru is dead?" she asked.

"Yes..." I said sadly. I heard a slight sob before she hung up and I was left standing there with the phone in my hand next to my ear.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

I left the room so I could get to the phone. What will the reactions be? I picked up the phone and called Uo.

"*sniff* Wh-wh-who is it?" Uo said shaky.

"Hello Uo!" I said nice and cheery to tease her.

"Why are you so damn happy? Have you already forgotten about Tohru and how she took care of you?" she asked me annoyed yet hurt.

"This is why I'm calling! Tohru rose from the dead to be with us!" I said. Even though I was not there, I could tell that her eyes grew.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN?! HOW?!" she exclaimed.

"She just waltzed in through the door like nothing ever happened about twenty minutes after I called you." I told the emotional gang member. "The family is seeing her now, why don't you and Hana come?" I asked.

"I'm already here." Hana's voice crept up behind me.

"AAAAHH!" I yelled surprised. "Hana! When did you come?!" I yelled frantically.

"Just a few minutes ago." she responded.

"HANA! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO COME WITH YOU?!" Uo's voice yelled from the phone. "I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and slammed the phone. Okay, so Tohru has an overprotective boyfriend and two overprotective friends that are sometimes substitute parents. This is interesting... I've got a new book idea!

* * *

-Tohru POV-

There we all were, all of the zodiacs, except for Kureno and Akito, and my two friends, sitting by the dining table having early lunch.

"You should've seen Kyo when he came home! He had been crying so much!" Shigure joked.

"Oh Gure! Why didn't you take a picture?" Ayame whined jokingly.

"Who wouldn't cry if the closest person to them died?" Hatori asked to his so called friends. "Shigure, how would you react if Ayame died?" Hatori asked. The two men in the question looked at each other.

"It would be sad, but he would live on forever in my heart!" Shigure exclaimed while putting his hand on his chest as his elbow was high in the air.

"So would you my dearest Shigure!" Ayame exclaimed. Then both of them gave a thumbs up to each other. Hatori sighed and kept eating his noodles. I looked around the table, Kisa and Hiro were talking about some episode of Mogeta, Haru whispered something in Rin's ear which made her smirk, Momiji kept humming while eating, Rose and Yuki kept glancing at each other while smiling, Ritsu was apologising hysterically to Kagura and she hit him across the face so she could continue to eat in peace, Mari kept pushing away Takeo every time he got close and Kyo for some reason kept looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just checking." he responded.

"Kyo, you don't need to worry so much about me, I'm fine now." I said. He shrugged.

"Still gonna check." he answered back casually. I smiled in return, he really does care about the people he love. It is still funny to think that the guy who crashed through my roof two years ago, is going to be MY husband. I giggled from the memory. "Why are you laughing?" he asked to me.

"Oh, I was just remembering the time you came through the roof." I answered and I could see the small blush that crept up his face. "That will be a funny story to say how we first met," I commented. Kyo had a question mark all over his face.

"For who to tell?" he asked.

"Oh you know, friends, family..." I trailed off. "...kids." I finished and Kyo gave me a smirk.

"Now now! No naughty talk at the table!" Ayame said while patting his hand on the table. I noticed Kyo blushing.

"You're the one to talk." Hatori commented.

"Oh Hari! You're just jealous that these two youngsters are getting married before any of us three." Shigure said and sighed. "And none of us even has their own girlfriend."

"Who said that none of us were in a relationship?" Hatori asked. "There is no specific progress, that is all."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Everyone can tell that something is between you and Mine, Ayame." the dragon said to the snake. "Me and Mayu have been developing slowly." Hatori added. "The only one without any progress is you, Shigure." Shigure gave a slight hmph.

"Ya know, driving a girl to suicide every time you see her is not very charming." Kyo said who I was surprised to know that he actually followed their conversation.

"Kyo, I don't need love advice from you." Shigure answered back.

"Are you sure? You hadn't even had your first kiss when you were his age, and he is now engaged." Hatori stated.

"At least I've gone past the first kiss! And it was all because of my charm!" Shigure said.

"No, Tora only kissed you because I said I would give her 100 dollars if she did while playing truth or dare at a party." Hatori said back. "I still can't believe she did it." Shigure looked hurt.

* * *

After eating, all the girls went in a team and started to help around the house while the guys were in the living room. I was doing the dishes, Kisa was drying them, Rose was mopping the floor, Uo was dusting, Hana went to clean the bathroom, Rin was making more tea for the boys, Mari cleaning up something she spilled and Kagura was doing some laundry. We were a really good team!

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Kyo sighed in annoyance. He had been bored around the other Sohma's, so he came to talk to me while I did dishes.

"No, everything is getting taken care of." I said simply.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked me while he smiled that smile which made you feel a thousand volts to down your spine.

"Well, Kisa can't reach some cabinets for the dishes, can you put those away?" I asked him. My hands were wet.

"Yeah sure." he said and started to pick up some dishes that Kisa left on the side.

"Onee-chan? How much do you love Kyo-kun?" Kisa asked me. What a sudden question, even Kyo's cat ears perked up.

"Very much. I would do anything for him." I responded as I smiled.

"Kisa, you have no idea how much those two love each other. Kyo's curse has somewhat even lifted, Tohru can hug him but no other girl can." Rose said who just barged in our conversation.

Kisa's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. Me, Rose and even Kyo nodded, before he came and hugged me from behind. Kisa's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed. Kisa then looked over to Rose. "Can Yuki-kun hug Rosie without transforming?"

"Um.. I don't know." Rose said. "Before, he did transform but last time I hugged him he didn't."

"What were you doing hugging Yuki if you knew he would transform?" Kyo asked, as curious as I was.

"That was when I we heard about Tohru's death." Rose responded. Kyo did hug me a little bit tighter when she said 'death'.

"Don't worry, we made a promise. I won't leave you and you won't leave me." I whispered to Kyo. He gave me reassuring smile in response. "You know what? I was actually happy that I was dead for a while." I said to everyone who was listening. All people in the kitchen, the guys had opened the sliding door from the living room so they and Hana were watching me with questioning looks.

"You wanted to leave us?" Momiji asked looking like he was about to cry. Kyo seemed like he froze, like he was paused in a movie from that question.

"No. I didn't want to leave you but I got to see my mother, father and even Kyo-kun's mother." I said. Everyone's eyes, except for Kyo, looked like they were about to fall out when I mentioned Kyo's mom. "I was really happy to meet them all." I continued.

"What did she say?" Momiji asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"MOMIJI." Hatori said.

"What? I wanna know! Is she nice?" Momiji whined.

"Very nice." I responded. "She liked me, at least that what she told me."

"Who wouldn't like you? You're a God-sent Tohru!" Ayame exclaimed.

"No, no, I couldn't possibly be that..." I said while blushing.

"Yes you are, even though everyone won't admit it, you are the glue that put this broken family together." Shigure said. "Before you came, everyone would only see each other like this on New Years." To my surprise, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kyo, you better take care of Tohru 'cause you're lucky to have her!" Momiji said. "It feels like you treat her as your maid sometimes." he added. I felt the dark aura around us thicken.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT YOUR MOUTH? DAMN BUNNY!" Kyo yelled while he let go of me and charged at him.

"I hope that you learn how to control your temper sooner or later." I said which made Kyo stop dead in his tracks.

"See Tohru! You can make the most hot-tempered person calm down!" Shigure cheered. Kyo muttered something to Shigure but I didn't hear. "KYO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN?!" Shigure exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kyo spat. He walked over to me and started to pull me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just away from them for awhile." he answered.

* * *

-Rose POV-

Kyo just pulled Tohru out of the room, that was a bit mean. I turned my eyes to Shigure.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"He said he would take care of me later..." Shigure whimpered. That was it?

"You seriously had to be so dramatic for that?" Yuki asked.

"But it hurts getting beat up!" Shigure answered back.

"I thought that by now you would be used to all the punches and such." I said. I'm surprised that he doesn't have brain damage yet considering he mostly get hit on the head three times a day. Kyo came in two seconds later and started to pull Shigure's ear out of the room.

"OW! OW! OW!" Shigure yelled.

"Just give him a hit on the head for what he said." I said to Kyo before he managed to get out the room.

"This is not only for that, it is for all kinds of times." Kyo answered and left the room still pulling his ear. Shigure gulped and then they were out of the room. We heard the sliding door to Shigure's study open and close. Everyone waited to see what would happen.

"OW! I'M SORRY KYO! PLEASE! OH THE HUMANITY!" Shigure yelled. One second later Shigure came running back in the room covering his ears while Kyo walked back in tow with a dog whistle in his mouth. "I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE, STOP IT NOW!" Shigure continue to yell.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked unaffected by the screaming man.

"Took her to the roof to wait." Kyo responded quickly before he continued to blow the whistle.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Shigure yelled and ran out the door to the woods.

"Kyo?! Why is Shigure running in pain?!" Tohru called from the roof.

"Nothing you need to worry about! He'll be back soon!" Kyo said to her from the door. Kyo went to go to the roof to be with Tohru.

"DAMMIT TAKEO! STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!" Mari yelled and hit Takeo on the head.

"I can't believe it! I'm perfectly human and yet two guys who turn into animals get better luck!" Takeo huffed.

"Who said you were human?" Mari asked him. Takeo gave out a little hmph in response.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I sat there waiting for Kyo, he just randomly took me up here and said that I should wait here for him. Next thing that happens, Shigure is running out of the house screaming that 'it hurts' and covering his ears while heading towards the forest. This is very unlike Shigure to do this, so I yelled from the roof to check what had happened but Kyo told me not to worry. Speak of the devil, look who's coming to the roof now.

"Kyo, what did you do?" I asked concerned. He grinned and took out a dog whistle from his pocket. "You're to mean sometimes." I said to him even though I was smiling by the thought. I then realised I was actually thinking it was funny when someone was suffering, so I did the thing Rose does when she thinks she's an idiot, I slapped myself. I can both see and yet I can't see why she does this.

"Why did you do that?" Kyo asked me.

"Oh, well, you see..." I stuttered. "I just thought someone's misery was funny, so I punished myself." I said blankly. He gave a slight chuckle to my response. "Though, the person who I should really be punishing is you!" I said and he looked at me dumbfounded. "But I can't stay mad anyway, what's done is done. At least you didn't use your fists." I added. He smiled amused. I looked up to the sky, the sun was nice and high while the clouds floating around the endless blue blanket. This is such a relaxing place, where you can just let your mind drift without anybody distur-

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BUNNY!"

"WAAAH! RIN, HARU HIT ME!" I tried to identify the voices, the first one was Haru and the second was Momiji, I can hear that Haru went black.

"Can we ever get time alone?" Kyo sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs..." I said and went for the ladder. Kyo groaned and because of his cat-abilities, he jumped down the roof.

"I swear that every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!" I heard Kyo yell from the ground.

"WAAAAH! SOMEBODY! KYO'S PICKING ON ME!" Momiji whined. Just another normal day in the Sohma family... I was back in the living room where all the guests were at. I noticed that almost everyone was gone, the only people still inside were Hatori, Shigure and Ayame.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"They all went outside." Hatori said emotionless. I went for the door so I could go out. I opened the door to find the scene of, Haru and Rin sitting on a log not to far away while Rin tired to calm Haru down, Kyo picking on Momiji, Kagura aimlessly chatted away with Kisa while Hiro stood on the side confused, Uo and Hana sat on the porch and Mari kept pushing and insulting Takeo when he tried to flirt. I went to sit with Uo and Hana, only to be attacked by the emotional ex-gang member.

"TOHRU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?!" she yelled frantically.

"But I came back for you..." I stated, this is not the first time I say this, I feel like I'm at my funeral.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD WHO HURT YOU WITH THE CAR!" she continued to yell, ignoring whatever I said.

"Arisa, he is already dead. Don't you remember that the nurse from the hospital told us that?" Hana said casually. "He died from from hitting his head so hard that his car window broke and shards of glass managed to dig in far enough so it hit brain."

"WAS HE DRUNK?!" Uo asked loudly.

"They told me that he had been drinking, yes."

"THEN I'M GOING TO KILL HIS FRIENDS THAT HE WENT DRINKING WITH!"

"Where did Yuki-kun and Rose go?" I asked. Uo always got so emotional that she said that she would beat someone up.

"They said that they were going to a 'secret base'." Hana told me.

"Oh, they should be back soon then." I said. I was right, in the distance I saw the couple. Yuki had a basket filled with strawberries in his hand and Rose kept taking one every once in awhile from behind. Both of them seem closer than before, I wonder why? Oh well, I'm just happy for them.

"That's very mature to do, stupid cat." Yuki said sarcastically when he walked past.

"Shut up, you damn rat." Kyo said back.

"Tension, tension..." Rose went on next to them. To escape, she went and sat down next to me. "Tohru? How did Yuki and Kyo act before I came? I can tell they get more irritated with each other when we are not around."

"All Sohma's say that those two went into a fistfight the moment they would even glance at each other." I explained. "Both of them seem to calm down a whole lot more, that's good." I added.

"Is it just me but whenever Tohru says stop, Kyo will immediately obey?" Uo asked. "No effect when I say it. Look." Uo said and pointed to the two boys growling at each other. "Hey you two, stop!" Uo yelled. Nothing happened, they still kept bickering.

"Can both of you stop fighting please?" I asked because I couldn't stand them fighting. Both of them instantly stopped and headed towards us.

"Yuki, the house seems empty enough, so can we go to your room and talk?" Rose said a bit suspicious with a smile on her face. Yuki nodded, took her hand and led her back inside the house.

"Being very perverted and sexual must be a thing in the Sohma family." Uo commented.

"Yes, indeed." Hana responded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. Uo gave me a grin.

"I don't think they're going inside to _talk_." Uo said. "More like something else..." she added with a slight chuckle at the end. "When was the last time you and Tohru had that 'conversation', carrot top?" Uo asked teasingly to Kyo which made him blush red.

"Don't mix in our private life." Kyo snapped back.

* * *

**Twins: You're a real pervert, you know that?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Saga: It's okay, Nico just tends to embrace her inner otaku-fangirl. **

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

**Me: Who's ****that?**

**・・・On The Other Side Of The Door・・・**

**Mari: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT AUTHORESS! THANKS TO HER I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID CAST FOR THREE MONTHS! *points to arm wrapped around in a cast***

**Kyoya: There's no point really. *pushes glasses up on bandaged nose* She can't die, neither can her friends. But it would be rather nice to have some sort of revenge.**

**Pop: Please don't remind us. *looks down to injured leg* But I'll make sure she suffers.**

**Lolli: I will bring my machine gun next time. *looks at broken arm* At least the moment this have healed.**

**Tamaki: WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I CAN'T USE MY ARMS AND I HAVE A DISGUSTING LINE OF STITCHES ON MY HEAD! *tries to wave around with both broken arms***

**Rose: AT LEAST YOU CAN STILL WALK! I HAVE TO BE IN A WHEELCHAIR FOR SIX MONTHS! *points to wheelchair and bandaged legs***

***laughs evilly* Everyone (except Kyoya): REVENGE WILL BE OURS!**

***walks past with Mori* Honey: Takashi, why are they all laughing evilly and have bandages?**

**Mori: They want revenge on the authoress.**

**Honey: But why? It's their fault that they're all beaten up, they could've just hidden in the shelter in the basement, like us.**

**Mori: They weren't paying attention.**

**Honey: Oh well, let's go eat some cake! *skips off to kitchen***


	22. Chapter 22

**HEEEELLLOOOOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND OMFG! GUESS WHAT?! OURAN ARE COMING ONE CHAPTER EARLIER!**

**Host Club: REALLY?!**

**YUP! I decided that since the second last chapter before the Ouran chapter has technically nothing really to do with the story... So we'll skip it! It's just a weird one, no humor at all. What a bore... SAGA! COME HAVE SOM FUN WITH ME! I AM BOOOORED!**

***running on treadmill* Saga: NO. I ATE CAKE WITH HONEY EARLIER AND I GAINED HALF A KILO! I NEED TO BURN IT OFF BEFORE ANY FAT IS VISIBLE!**

**Me: Of course... You're going back to work-out-drive. -.-**

**Honey: Nico-chan? Wanna have cake?**

***takes plate* Me: Yes please, because unlike SOME people, I don't care about weight or muscles.**

**Saga: SHUT UP! *runs faster***

**Honey: Ya know, Nico-chan, everyone was whispering about you earlier...**

**Me: They're upset about the rally thing, they'll get over it.**

**Honey: 'Kay! *gulps down cake***

* * *

Two days later, everyone was getting ready for school in the morning. I can see that we will have a lot of homework the next couple of days. Everything felt like before, Kyo waking up at five to train, me waking up at six to do some chores, Rose wakes up at 6:30 so both of us make breakfast together and Shigure and Yuki waking up on time to eat.

"By the amount of school we have missed, we're going to her buried alive with textbooks." Rose said while munching on her toast. Out of all people, I'm the one who has missed the most. First I went in the weird depression phase where I didn't go to school for a whole week, then I was in school for a couple of days but I got hit by the car which made me stay in hospital. Boy, I'm a mess.

"In these kind of times, I would have just known that the easiest option is to drop out of school. But I promised mom and I've got to live up to that promise after espiacelly what she did." I said determined.

"You're still an angel, Tohru.." Shigure sighed happily. "If you guys don't leave now, you're going to be late." Everyone looked at the clock, grabbed their bags and lunches and went to put on our shoes. I hope this day goes well, there is probably going to be a lot of gossip in school...

We arrived to school and met Uo and Hana. I was right when I said about the gossip, because the moment I set my foot into the school it all began.

"Oh my god! It's the Sohma's! Also that Rose and Honda girls!"

"They have been gone for like, forever."

"I heard that Honda went in hospital!"

"OMG! Look at Tohru's hand! Did Kyo give her that ring?"

"You don't think it is..." Suddenly most of the gossip stopped. That's odd.

"WAY TO GO KYO!" I random guy yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I LOVED YOU!" another random girl cried.

"HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN LUCKY IN BED?!"

"MAYBE YUKI IS PLANNING THE SAME WITH ROSE?!"

"NOOO! YUKI DON'T DO THAT TO US!" We are in the centre of attention. Again. I could see that everyone was blushing from some of the comments that were being made. We all started to move faster to the classroom, and when we came there we just slumped down at any available seat. Problem was though, each and every one of us got surrounded by people. Guys would go around Kyo to get 'love advice', girls would go around Yuki crying and wondering why he picked Rose, Rose got surrounded by angry Prince Yuki Fan Club members and I myself just got surrounded by curious girls and boys.

"What do you actually see in him?"

"He's weird."

"Is that diamond real?"

"Are you sure this ain't a fluke?" I just got a million questions, so I took a deep breath...

"Kyo is really sweet and caring. He's really a good guy once you get to know him. Yes, the diamond is real. No, we are actually engaged..." I continued to answer questions, I started to feel dizzy from not getting enough air.

"EVERYONE! BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" the teacher roared in the classroom. "The bell already went, so stop gossiping and get working!" Yay, the teacher saved the day... That sounds weird. "Anyway, we have a new student today. And guess what? It's another Sohma." Almost the whole class groaned.

"We always get new guys! Why can't we ever get a new girl?" A guy asked.

"Who said it was a boy just because it's a Sohma?" the teacher asked to the guy. "Mari, you can come in now." Oh yeah, Mari started today. OH MY GOD. We left her at home, I hope she found the way over here. In she came, looking nice and elegant in her uniform. Most of the boys in the class drooled of how good looking she is.

"Hey, my name is Mari Sohma. I hope we get a good start." Mari said and went for her desk. "Oh and by the way, I'm taken." she added. All the hope and sparkle in the boys disappeared. Mari never said she had new boyfriend. Maybe she went back with Takeo? No, doesn't seem possible, I'll just ask her later.

"Yeah yeah. Now everyone, open your textbooks and flip to page 49." sensei said and started the lecture.

* * *

Break finally came. All students were walking out of the classroom. I went over to Mari to ask that question I had in mind.

"When did you get a new boyfriend, Mari?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I only said that so the guys would leave me alone." she answered. That explains things.

"I have a question; is Takeo going to live with us?" I asked. He did stay for the night unexpectedly.

"He's at least going to be crashing at our place for a while. He has a habit of doing that, just stay with a friend until he gets kicked out and then the circle starts again." Mari told me.

"Oh, okay..." I said. Another guy in the house. I also realised how fast the household grew this past year, first Rose, then Mari and now Takeo. "How do you feel towards him?" I asked. When I said that I got a weird déjà vu feeling.

_"How do you feel towards them?" Rose asked me._

_"Well, to Yuki, he's like a good friend or a brother but with Kyo... I don't know why but when I'm with him I just feel so happy!" I chirped and twirled. _

So that's where it came from...

"I dunno. He's an idiot." Mari said bluntly. "But he was one of the few people who still sticked with me when they saw I turn into a fox, so I would be somewhat sad if he didn't want to be with me anymore. When we broke up it was kind of hard on me." she added. So she does still have feelings for him? Maybe not the ones I hoped for, but at least something other than hatred.

"Hey Tohru! Your husband is waiting for you!" Uo shouted from not far behind us.

"Do you seriously got to call me that?" Kyo asked to Uo.

"Okay fine, daddy." Uo smirked.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Are you ever going to loosen up?"

"Uo-chan, Kyo-kun! Hi!" I smiled and wave back to them. "Mari, do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. Got nothing else to do anyway." she said. We started to walk over to them.

* * *

**Yes... I know... A very short chapter... The next one is longer, and then the one after that is the Ouran chapter, and that'll DEFINATELY be long...**

***doing sit-ups* Saga: BETTER BE!**

**Me: You're still working out? My god you're boring... **

**...**

***caught in lasso* Me: EH? WTF?**

**Random Person: YIIIHAAAA! **

***turns head to look* Me: DAFUQ?! WHY IS WOODY FROM TOY STORY HERE?!**

**Kyoya: Tamaki thought it would be oh so excellent idea to have a cowboy in the plan, so he hired the first one he knows...**

***ties rope onto horse and then hops on* Woody: GIDDYUP BULLSEYE! *gallops away***

***dragged along* Me: WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Pop: MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! SUFFER!**

***_Knock, Knock_***

**Random Person: Hell...o? I heard that Toy Story was here!**

***turns head to door* Pop: OMFG! YOU'RE... YOU'RE... *points dramatically at the person* YOU'RE ANTHONY PADILLA FROM SMOSH!**

**Anthony: So...?**

**Pop: I'M LIKE A HUUUUUUGE FAN!**

***pokes head around door with girl* Random Guy: Hey, Anthony! We need to go back to make a video!**

**Pop: HOLY SWEDISH MEATBALLS, IT'S BOTH IAN AND MARI FROM SMOSH!**

**Mari: I'm Mari...**

***points to confused Asian girl by door* Pop: BUT HER NAME IS MARI AS WELL!**

***holds up hand to wave* Smosh Mari: Sup?**

**Mari: Yeah, hi... Can we go back to our plan now? **

**Ian: Plan? What plan?**

***dramatically points to Nico (who is being dragged around by Bullseye and Woody)* Pop: THAT WOMAN CAUSED MY BROKEN LEG! AND NOW WE SEEK REVENGE!**

***evil in eyes* Smosh Mari: Revenge, eh? ANTHONY, CALL THE MASTER OF GAMES AND REVENGE!**

***whips out phone* Anthony: You're not my boss- BUT I WILL DO IT! *dials phone and calls person* Hello? COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! **

***_BANG BANG BANG_***

**Ian: That was quick. Well, we should be nice polite people and open the do-**

***Z****_RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_***

***cuts down door with chainsaw* Random Guy: VROOM, VROOM, MOTHERFUCKER!**

***stops working out momentarily* Saga: Is that Pewdiepie?**

**Pewdiepie: YOU'RE CORRECT!**

***shrugs* Saga: Cool, I guess. *continues to work out***

**Me: SAAAAAAAGAAAAAA! SAAAAAAAAVEEEE MEEEEEEEE!**

**Saga: No way, I'm busy.**

**Pewdiepie: So what ya want Anthony?**

***points to authoress (who is STILL being dragged by Woody and Bullseye)* Anthony: SHE HAS CAUSED DISTRESS TO THESE PEOPLE!**

**Pewdiepie: OMFG.**

**Anthony: I KNOW.**

**Pewdiepie: BEST WAY TO RIDE A HORSE EVER!**

**Anthony, Ian, Smosh Mari, Pop & Mari: (-_-;)**

**Pewdiepie: I WANNA TRY! *runs after horse* **

**Me: FELIX! RÄDDA MIG!**

***stops* Pewdiepie: You know my name? *gasps* AND YOU KNOW SWEDISH?!**

**Me: OF COURSE I DO! I'M THE AWESOME AUTHORESS! *dodges incoming knives* PROCLAIMED BY MOST PEOPLE! *dodges coconuts* PROCLAIMED BY SOME! *dodges grenades* SELF-PROCLAIMED! *bonked in the head by laptop* FINE, PROCLAIMED BY NONE! *audience nod in agreement***

***appears by door* Mouse(?): Hoho, what is this?**

***pokes head around corner* Duck(?): This is not right!**

**Lolli: Why's Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck here?**

**Pewdiepie: DID SOMEBODY SAY DUCK?!**

**Twins: DUCK?**

**Donald: Got a problem with me being a duck?**

**Twins: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! HIS VOICE!**

***fuming* Donald: Don't make fun of my voice!**

**Mickey: Calm down, Donald. Nothing severe.**

**Pop: Yeah! Want to know severe? THE AUTHORESS BROKE BONES OF SIX PEOPLE!**

**Mickey: SAY WHAT?! THIS CLEARLY NEEDS PUNISHMENT! *pulls out crowbar* **

***appears out of nowhere* Elmo: Elmo wants to play too.**

**Twins: DAFUQ?! THE HELL IS THAT THING?!**

**Elmo: I'm Elmo.**

**Ian: What the firetruck?**

***_BOOM_***

**Elmo: And that's my friend, Cookie Monster.**

***bursts into room* Cookie Monster: COOOOOOKIEEEEESS!**

**Everyone: (° °;)**

**Mickey: MEN! WE CLEARLY NEED TO PUNISH THE AUTHORESS!**

**Lolli: EVERYONE, GRAB BATTLE GEAR! *everyone grabs weapons of sort***

**Me: OH CRAP, I'M GONNA DIE! *bites off rope from horse* THERE! *runs off***

**Ian: DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!**

**Cookie Monster: SHE HAS COOKIES!**

**Jessie (that seemingly appeared out of nowhere): COME ON, WOODY!**

**Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *everyone runs after authoress while screaming war cries***

**Me: SOMEBODY HELP ME! *runs around room with people following***

**・・・Meanwhile In The Corner Of The Room・・・**

**Honey: Takashi, is the authoress on drugs?**

**Mori: Highly likely.**

**Honey: Thought so, I mean, look at my cake! *looks down at 3-dimensional cake with unicorns wearing moustaches and high-heels dancing on rainbows in space* **

**Mori: Don't eat that cake. *replaces it with strawberry short-cake***

**Honey: Thanks, Takashi. But should we help Nico-chan? *watches Nico running around screaming with a war of TV-show characters and YouTubers crying war cries while holding weapons, torches and pitchforks***

**Mori: No, she'll be okay.**

**Honey: Okay. *looks down at cake* YAY! STRAWBERRY!**


	23. Chapter 23

***to audience* Saga: Hello... Saga here... Um, well, uh... We have a bit of a mishap here that involves the authoress... Ever since yesterday when the war of YouTubers and movie/TV-characters suddenly came and for no reason began chasing her to kill her... Well, uh... That kind of left her traumatised and now she is ****_literally scared _****of****_ EVERYTHING. _****Everything except that cockroach in the corner...and me. *turns gaze to Nico***

**Me: Come here Pu-pu, I'm not going to hurt you... *holds out hand for cockroach while it runs inside wall through hole* Why don't you like me, Pu-pu?!**

***miraculously can walk again* Rose: Nico, do you want pancakes? *holds out plate of pancakes***

**Me: NO! NOT THE PANCAKES! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! *runs out of room* EVERYTHING BUT THE PANCAKES! AAAAAH! A DOOR! IT'S GONNA KILL MEEEE!**

***turns back to audience* Saga: Yes, so as you may have noticed, she so traumatised that she can't even go near a pancake. Or a door. She sometimes even gets scared of the floor.**

***outside* Me: SAAAAGAAA! THE FLOOR'S GONNA EAT ME! SAVE ME FROM THIS!**

***faces door* Saga: NO, I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A PIGGYBACK RIDE AGAIN. NOW LET ME FINSIH TALKING TO THE AUDIENCE OR I'LL CALL MICKEY MOUSE TO COME AGAIN!**

**Me: NO, NOT MICKEY MOUSE! HE'S GONNA BEAT ME TO DEATH!**

**Saga: THEN SHUT UP! *faces audience* Sorry for the disturbance. Anyway, luckily enough the authoress saved all of her chapters she has written, so we can continue on with the story.**

**Me: SAAAGAAA! HELP ME!**

***sigh* Saga: What now?**

* * *

-Rose POV-

We all were sitting inside the classroom during lunch break. Hatsuharu and Momiji came to hang out with us as well. I looked out the window and saw a familiar looking girl with long black hair.

"Isuzu-san?" I said and squinted my eyes to get a better look. The others looked at me.

"Huh? What about her?" Kyo asked. I pointed to the spot of where she was standing on the window. Everyone came to the window to look.

"Why is she here? She won't be able to graduate if she keeps missing school like this." Haru stated.

"She's your ex, go ask her." Kyo told him. Haru went and left without hesitation. Moments later we saw Haru approaching her. Of course none of us could hear them due to the fact that we were two stories higher than them, but I think that most of us tried to figure out what they were saying by looking at reactions. Rin said something that made Haru shocked. I started to even see tears in her eyes. Why is she crying? Haru pulled her close as he let her sob.

"YAY! HARU AND RIN ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Momiji yelled so loud that even the people in the statement down below looked up at us. That was embarrassing. I waved nervously to them. Haru shrugged and Rin rolled her eyes. Rin looked back up to Haru and said something. Haru nodded and both of them broke their embrace. Rin wiped her tears away and waved goodbye to Haru before she left. Once she was gone Haru came back upstairs.

"Were you guys watching us the whole time?" he asked while he closed the door behind him.

"Uh..yes?" I said questioned. I thought he already knew that.

"You guys got back together, didn't you?" Momiji asked excited.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Nothing! Just wondering! Why was Rin crying?"

"It's nothing.." Maybe those tears were tears of joy? So she was happy that they got together again? Then why did she break up with him in the first place? I'll just ignore it for now.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and everyone got ready to go home. We all went to our lockers with Mari.

"Hey Mari!" Takeo's voice said from not to far.

"What is that idiot doing here?" Mari muttered under her breath. A split second later, Takeo was about to tackle down Mari in a hug, but she dodged him so his face hit the locker door. "You know you can't hug me, espiacelly in public."

"Is THAT Mari's boyfriend?" some random guy asked to his friend.

"That cannot be. If it is, she should dump him and date me." the friend answered.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna date one of you!" Mari snapped to the two boys. "This is not my boyfriend, he's my..." Mari trailed off. "He's my brothers friend." she finished. The boys shrugged and left continuing their conversation of god knows what.

"I see that you have already become popular Mari." I said as I took my bag out.

"Let's just hope that some guys won't start a fan club." Yuki said. "Though it would be hilarious if some boys actually did that."

"Then I would get a permit so they have to be at least ten feet away from me." Mari said.

"Maybe I should do that for my fan club?" Yuki somewhat questioned.

"NO! YUKI! DON'T DO THAT!" Motoko, the president of The Prince Yuki Fan Club, screamed from down the hall. That girl has the hearing of a bat when it comes to Yuki.

"Should we start heading home now?" I asked and everyone all agreed.

* * *

We finally reached the front door of the house and we all went inside.

"Shigure! We're home!" I called.

"That is wonderful!" Shigure exclaimed and popped his head around the corner. "Oh yes, Rose you have gotten some mail!"

"Huh? I got mail?" I asked just so I could get a clarification that I heard wrong. Why would I get mail? I'm not the owner of the house so it can't be bills and nobody that I know who lives far away, except Nara, knows that I live here. Maybe it's from her? No, can't be. I don't think she has ever held a pencil in her life, she would just send me an email from the computer base.

"Yes yes!" Shigure said and held up an envelope in his hand. I walked over and gently took it from his hand. I read the front to see who it was from.

"Huh?! How did they...?!" I thought aloud.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Shigure asked still standing beside me.

"It's from my cousins..." I whispered. This could not be possible. NOBODY, except for Nara, Sohma's and some of their acquaintances, knew that I lived here. But how could these people find me? I started to walk aimlessly around the house, thinking. "School ends early tomorrow and I have nothing planned after it, maybe I can visit them then?" I wondered aloud. "Should I bring a present of some sort? Nah, they're wealthy enough as it is." I continued to walk around talking to myself with, for some reason, Shigure behind me in tow. "Why are you following me?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm booored..." Shigure whined.

"Don't you have a book to write?" I asked.

"I finished it two days ago." he responded. The phone started to ring and Shigure's face lit up. "That must Mitchan!" he said full of hope and dashed to the phone. He didn't need to say anything, I could probably hear his editor from across the house.

"SHIGURE! ARE YOU DONE WITH THE MANUSCRIPT?!" I heard her yell. That girl can be loud when she wants to.

"No I'm not... Maybe we should postpone the deadline to next week?" I heard Shigure's voice tease.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" the frail editor yelled once again. I went up to my room so I could think in peace. I quickly grabbed my laptop so I could send an email to Nara. I need to see if she was the one who told them. She instead called me on Skype. Isn't it like, six in the morning there? Why would she wake up so early and call me? Oh well, might as well answer.

"HEY ROSE!" Nara's voice echoed through my computer speakers the moment I clicked on 'answer'.

"Yeah yeah, hey Nara." I said once she was done. "I'm surprised that you're up at six. You easily sleep to noon if you want."

"Huh? It's six in the morning?" she asked me. She looked behind her to stare at her curtains. She got out of her chair and went over to the window, soon light came pouring into the room. "THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" she screamed and shut the curtains so she was in complete darkness again. She came back to the computer, looking terrified.

"Seriously, when was the last time you got out of the house?" I asked. She was pale, deathly pale.

"Umm... Three, maybe four..?" she started to think. Three or four days? That ain't to bad. "Yeah I think about four months ago." she finished. I felt like I just got struck by lightning. She hasn't gone out for four MONTHS?

"HOW DO YOU SURVIVE?!" I shouted. Did she mean like, not going out for fun or not at all?

"I usually blackmail people to do things like grocery shopping for me. It's easy really." she said like it was the most normal thing. "Ah... Technology..." she sighed happily. I tried to push the fact that she had not gone outside in the back of my mind for now.

"Whatever. I mainly wanted to talk to you about something." I said when I thought I succeeded of pushing the other thought away. "I got a letter from some of my FAMILY who lives IN Japan." I informed. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I told the staff those cousins of yours have at their mansion." she responded dull.

"Well, according to the maid who sent this to me said that those two creepy cousins of mine wants to see me." I said.

"How are they creepy?"

"You'll think that they're creepy once you meet them. They are like clones! They talk in perfect sync too."

"That info made me feel creeped out." she said somewhat shaky. "What does it say in the letter?" I then realised that I only had read the first paragraph.

"I've not read the whole thing yet..." I said. I cleared my throat so I could get my best speaker voice.

"'Hello, Rose-san. This is maid Sakura from the Hitachiin mansion writing. We recently heard that you have come back to Japan and Yuzuha-sama was ecstatic hearing about you. She wanted to ask if you wanted to come for dinner, but unfortunately the mistress needed to leave the country for a fashion show. Instead, she said that you should visit her sons. They do not come home until later in the evening, due to club activities at their school, but she mentioned that you could do a visit to them at the school during club hours. Their school is Ouran Academy, and their club room is Music Room #3.

"Mistress would love for you to come for dinner some time, so of you ever decide to come over, just contact the mansion with contact information at the bottom." I finished reading. "Why are they so willing to meet me all of the sudden? Nobody in that family liked me or my mother except for my aunt Yuzuha and her husband. Especially those twins, they totally hated me. Well, I guess they hated everyone outside of their 'world'. I forget one time now to tell them apart and I get eternal hatred."

"What was their names again? They were two boys right?"

"Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're weird."

"When are you going to see them?"

"Probably tomorrow, got nothing to do after school. I'll ask Tohru if she wants to come, it's more than fair if she meets them. I've already met her friends and deceased mom."

"Deceased mom?"

"Yeah, both of her parents are dead. When she went to visit her mothers grave, she asked me if I wanted to come so I went."

"Interesting..." Nara said suspiciously. Nara's cellphone started ring. I listened to her ringtone.

"Caramelldansen? Seriously?" I asked. Why does she have such a childish ringtone?

"Yeah I know, but the boss wanted that ringtone. One sec." Nara said before she answered. "Hey!... Uh huh... Sure thing... Okay, see ya!" she said to the phone. She hung up and looked at me. "Sorry Rose, gotta go." she said and hung up on me before I could say another word. I shrugged and decided to just not care for the moment and go ask Tohru if she wanted to come for tomorrow. I left my room and went down the stairs.

"Tohru! I want to ask you something!" I called while I looked for her. I went inside the kitchen where I thought she would be and she was there. "Hey Tohru!" I said once again. She turned around and paused from chopping the vegetables.

"Yes?" she answered me.

"Well, my cousins asked if I wanted to visit them on the letter and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I got to meet your friends and mom so this is just more than fair for you to see my family."

"I'd love to come!" she chirped. "When are we going to visit?"

"Tomorrow." I answered. "We'll have enough time to come home and get changed before we leave. We're going to have to visit them at school, mainly because they gave me a room of where to meet them at the school and I don't know where they live." I told her. "I'm just hoping that there won't be any guys eyeballing us when we are there." I added and Tohru smiled amused. I heard someone running over and a second later both Kyo and Yuki were by the doorway.

"WE'RE COMING TOO." they said in unison. I giggled, I guess when I made the comment of guys checking us out, they heard and didn't want us to go without their protection.

"Sure, you guys can come. I would love to see some rich kids getting beat up." I said. They all gave me a quizzing look. "Oh, didn't I tell you? My cousins goes to Ouran Academy." Their eyes went wide. This is going to be fun. Tohru gasped.

"You're cousins are rich? EEEK!" she peeped.

"Definitely coming." the two boys said in unison again before they left. This will be interesting. Mari came suddenly in with Takeo in tow.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted.

"But I want to be with my girlfriend!" Takeo whimpered.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she shouted back.

"You said that I changed!"

"I said MAYBE." I left the room so I could start on laundry, their fighting is endless.

* * *

Lunch had come in school and I was talking with Tohru about meeting the cousins.

"What are they like?" she asked me.

"Creepy. They're twin brothers. Identical." I responded. It's like someone cloned the other.

"Oh. What's their names?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru." I said. "I've met them two times before but the first time was when I was like two and the last time was when I was seven. They're the same age as Haru and Momiji."

"What about me and Haru?" Momiji's voice was heard as he himself was running down the hall.

"Hey Momiji. I was just saying to Tohru that my cousins they we're going to visit later are the same age as you." I said to the boy in a girls uniform.

"Your cousins?! Ooh! Can I come to?" Momiji jumped excitedly.

"Sure. And Haru? You're naturally coming as well?" I asked as the boy with black and white walked down the hall after Momiji.

"Yes. I'm not busy." he responded in his dull way like he always does when he is white.

"Great! The more the merrier as mom used to say!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's good that we're going with so many people?" I said. It just felt somehow more safe than worrisome with such a big group, espiacelly one with most of them guys.

"What's their names? Which school do they go to?" Momiji continue to ramble on with questions.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. They go to Ouran Academy." I replied. Momiji's and surprisingly Haru's faces dropped.

"They go to that rich kid school?" Momiji gulped.

"Yeah. Turns out that my aunt is some famous fashion designer..." I said. The only thing I can look forward to is if I go to their house I may come out with some free clothes.

"That's so exciting!" Tohru exclaimed. That is so like her. The bell went which mean that class would start. "See you two later then!" Tohru waved to the younger Sohma's as we went to class. When we were inside the classroom, sensei had not arrived yet so everyone was talking with friends. We saw Mari just staring out the window while guys stared at her with probably very inappropriate images of her in their minds. She looked bored. Maybe we should invite her with us?

"Hey Mari!" I said and the silver haired girl faced me.

"What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to visit my cousins after school." I said to her.

"Sure, got nothing else to do anyway." she said and shrugged.

"Cool." I said and went to my seat.

"Everyone on your seats so we can start!" Mayuko-sensei yelled as she bursted through the door. "Now, go to page 47 in your history textbook." I pulled out the book and started to write down notes.

* * *

**Twins & Rose: WHAT?! WE'RE RELATED?!**

***reading old & scrapped author notes* Saga: Well, yeah, didn't you guys know?**

**Twins: NO, SHE NEVER SAID ANYTHING! ALL WE REMEMBER IS THAT SHE SAID SHE HAD MORE OF AN 'ORIGINAL' IDEA!**

**Rose: AND HOW ARE WE COUSINS?!**

***reading author note* Saga: According to this page, this is only a small piece of the 'original' idea. And to be quite honest, how you guys are cousins I'm not sure of. I haven't read that far yet.**

**Hikaru: So what you are saying is-**

**Kaoru: -if we read the future chapters that are saved on the laptop-**

**Rose: -we can figure out how we are related?**

**Saga: Um, I guess...**

***stares at laptop in corner* Twins & Rose: I AM GOING TO FIRST LOOK AT IT! *all run over to laptop***

***sweat-drops* Saga: You guys...**

***pulling the laptop away from each other* Twins & Rose: LET GO! I AM GOING TO LOOK FIRST! *glares* NO! ME!**

**Saga: ...Can you guys listen?...**

***pulls out laptop in victory* Rose: YES! I AM GOING TO BE FIRST! *pulls up laptop screen* AND NOW FOR THE TRUTH TO BE...concealed? *stares at screen dumbfounded* CRAP! SHE PUT ON A PASSWORD!**

**Saga: That was what I was trying to say...**

**Twins: BUT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW NOW?!**

**Rose: WE CAN ASK THE AUTHORESS FOR THE PASSWORD!**

**Saga: She is still in shock. *points to authoress***

**Me: Look, Pu-pu, I took some chocolate from the kitchen for you. *holds out chocolate piece in front of cockroach-hole***

**Twins: NOW WHAT?!**

**Saga: You can do what everyone else have to do: wait.**

**Twins & Rose: No fair... (._.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO EVERYONE! THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED, SO I DECIDED TO STAY SANE FOR THE SAKE OF THIS CHAPTER! THE HOST CLUB HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!**

**Host Club: YAAAAY!**

**Lolli: Are we sure that she's fully sane?**

**Saga: Don't worry, I tested her. She seems to be sane enough.**

**Me: SAAAAAGAAAA! **

**Saga: Yes?**

***throws over phone* Me: PUT ON THE MUSIC! WE ARE HAVING A PARTY TO CELEBRATE!**

**Saga: Fine... *plugs phone to speaker* What song?**

**Me: I don't care, you decide! **

**Saga: 'Kay *look through playlist* Meh, I'll put this one on. **

*******_Move Your Body _****by ****_Eiffel 65 _****in background* [Couldn't resist! xD]**

***gasps* Me: SAGA! YOU PUT ON OUR SONG! *glomps bestie* **

**Saga: Get off me. -.-**

**Honey: This song is fun! *dances around***

**Tamaki: Yes it is! *dances***

*******_SQUISH_*******

**Tamaki: Eww... I stepped on a bug...**

**Twins: What bug?**

***looks underneath shoe* Tamaki: A cockroach... Ew, gross!**

**Me: Did you say cockroach?**

**Tamaki: Yeah, look!**

***twitch, twitch***

**Me: NOOOO! PU-PU! *scrapes off cockroach from shoe* YOU KILLED PU-PU! YOU MURDERER!**

***whispers to Saga* Pop: I thought you said she was sane?**

**Saga: -_-'**

***performs CPR on cockroach* Me: COME ON PU-PU! LIVE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**Twins: I think it's dead...**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NOOOO, PU-PU! *glares at Tamaki* YOU MURDERER! AS PUNISHMENT, YOUR FUTURE GIRLFRIEND WILL COME THREE CHAPTERS LATER THAN IT SHOULD BE!**

***in corner of woe* Tamaki: I didn't mean to...**

**Saga: Let's just continue...**

* * *

-Rose POV-

Me, Tohru and the Sohma's who came with us were standing by the gates of this Ouran Academy. Unfortunately, Takeo kidnapped Mari somewhere so she couldn't come with us. Tohru's mouth was just hanging open due to Ouran's beautiful architecture and how fancy it looks.

"Flies are going to live in your mouth if you don't close it soon." I said. Tohru snapped out of it and closed her mouth.

"It's so pretty... I would never deserve to go to this school..." Tohru said in awe when we started to walk in. Most kids were gone because it was after school hours, but there still was the odd students here and there.

"What are commoners doing at our school?" some girl gossiped. Commoners? Is that what they call un-rich kids? We went inside and up some stairs.

"This way." I said and pointed down the hallway. This place said 'I'm better than you' everywhere. Marble tiling, flowers in fancy vases and things made out of pure gold.

"I wonder what Rose's cousins are like?" Momiji wondered.

"Probably rich snobs." I answered. That is what they probably are, thinking that they're better than us 'commoners' just because they're rich.

"I don't care what they are like just so long they don't piss me off." Kyo said.

"In other words, not touching Tohru?" I teased and gave a little wink. Tohru blushed and Kyo grunted in annoyance. "Haha! I'm right!" We continued down the hallway and saw the huge doors with the sign 'third music room' on top. I stood on front with Tohru next to me and the other Sohma's were a few feet behind.

"Here we go..." I whispered and grabbed the door handle. I slowly opened the door and once it was open, rose petals flew to us from all directions and we got blinded by bright light at the same time as we heard some soft voices say 'welcome'. "What the...?! Rose petals?!" I said annoyed as I tried to shoo away some of the petals from landing on my face.

"Oh, new comers!" some idiotic voice that reminded me of Ayame's voice said. Once the bright light was gone I saw a group of six guys and one girl in a boys uniform standing in the middle of the room. A tall blonde haired and blue eyed guy came close to me and Tohru. "Welcome to our host club, ladies." he said and took our hands. "A rose for each of you." he said and pulled out two roses.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked mainly because he gave me a rose and my name IS Rose, of course, he doesn't know that yet. He had a quizzing look on his face but replaced it with a smile.

"I would never mock you, princess." he said and pulled me uncomfortably close. One second later, the guy was on the floor and Kyo and Yuki were standing protectively in front of me and Tohru.

"Don't. Touch. Them." both of the guys said threateningly, punctuating every word. I looked back at the group, there they were.

The twins with auburn hair.

"Excuse me, if you don't want us to entertain the girls, why are you here? Are you lost?" a guy with combed short black hair and glasses asked us.

"No, we're not lost. This is music room three, right?" I said and peeked my head in between the wall of boys.

"Yes, it is." the man answered. "But why?"

"I'm here to meet my cousins." I said and spotted the twins again. I squeezed out between the barrier and walked over to them. They both stared at me both confused and uninterested. I grabbed one of their ears each and started to pull them up. "These two are." I said.

"OW! OW! OW!" both of them said in perfect sync.

"Do we even.." one of them said. This one must be Hikaru, I can feel it.

"..know you?" the other finished. This one is Kaoru.

"Does Rose ring a bell? The daughter of the dead uncle?" I said. Both of their eyes did widened a little in realisation, but nothing much.

"Oh you." they said once again in perfect sync.

"Is this really your cousin, Kao-chan and Hika-chan?" a little blonde boy who reminded me of Momiji asked. The two twins nodded while they still were hanging because I still held their ears. "That is so cool! Isn't it Takashi?" the boy said excitedly to a very tall guy behind him. The guy had short spiked black hair and had tanned skin. Though, his quietness and straight face reminded me of Hatsuharu.

"Yeah." he said dull. Yup, these two are the clones of Haru and Momiji.

"It's just their cousin. Nothing that special." that girl with short hair said. I'm wondering why she is wearing a boys uniform?

"Anyway, aren't you guys going to introduce me to these people?" I said and started to pull more on their ears. "I would at least like to know the pervert who flirted with me and Tohru when we got here." I added. That blonde guy who did flirt before was in the corner sulking, with Yuki and Kyo glaring at him.

"Tono's name is..." Hikaru started.

"...Tamaki Suoh." Kaoru finished.

"Tamaki, eh?" I said. "Anyway, what about him?" I said and looked over to the guy with combed black hair.

"Kyoya Ootori." they both said.

"And that is Mitsukuni Haninozuka..." Hikaru said and pointed to the Momiji looking boy, who was actually talking to Momiji.

"...and he is Takashi Morinozuka." Kaoru said and pointed to the tall guy who acted like Haru. Both of them were having, what I like to call, a telepathic conversation.

"Got it." I said. "But what about her?" I asked and looked over to the girl. All the club members seemed like they froze, except for Kyoya and Mori for some reason.

"How did you know she was a girl?!" the twins and the Tamaki guy yelled at me.

"It's obvious. I can tell that she is a girl." I answered.

"Now Haru-chan will be known for sure!" that Mitsukuni boy whined.

"Just so long she doesn't tell and the customers still get fooled then we are fine, Honey-senpai." Tamaki said. Did he call him 'Honey-senpai'? I guess it's easier to call him 'Honey' than Mitsukuni. WAIT A MINUTE, SENPAI? Ah, well, Momiji is a year younger than me so I shouldn't be too surprised.

"I won't say she is a girl, for whatever reason." I said. "Now can I please get a name so don't need to call her 'girl' and 'her'?" I asked.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. You don't seem to be like the twins, so, nice to meet you." she said and gestured out a hand for a handshake. I dropped Hikaru on the floor and shaked her hand.

"Ow..." Hikaru whispered when he hit his face on the floor.

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru said panicked.

"Can both of you shut up before I do worse?" I asked. "Anyway, my name is Rose Janade. Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Are you sure you are related to these two? The only slightest resemblance is that your hair colour is similar." Haruhi asked me.

"Believe it or not, I'm their cousin. Though, last time we met I was seven." I said.

"Can you please let go of my ear now?" Kaoru asked me. I remembered that I still held his ear and I let go so his face hit the floor the same way as Hikaru did.

"So you guys have not seen each other in ten years?" Haruhi asked me, totally not caring about the twin who just fell. I nodded. "Have you guys been so busy that you can't even meet up in a coffee shop or something?"

"No, they have not been able too." Kyoya said as he was typing away on the keyboard of his laptop. "Rose here was born in Sweden and has lived there all her life. Her mother was the leader of probably the most powerful gang in the country, and also world. She was meant to be the next upcoming leader for the gang after the death of her mother. When her mother was killed about seven-eight months ago, Rose escaped here to Japan to avoid the gang. Japan is one of the places with least connections with the gang, that's why she is here." Kyoya added. I was about to tremble, how did he know all of that? How did he know that I came here to escape? How did he know espiacelly about my mother?

"Yuki-kun... Please calm down..." I heard Tohru's trembling voice. I looked up and saw Yuki holding Kyoya's collar, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you want me to break your neck?" he said with a tone that was haunting.

"Yuki, let me take care of this." I said and flipped open my cellphone. I should change my locate settings on this thing to Sweden... I called Nara.

"Hej, Nara här." the familiar voice said.

"Hey, Nara." I said. "I've got some questions to ask you."

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" she said.

"First question; did you tell anybody other than my cousins' family about me being here?"

"Oh, well, I did some research on your cousins and saw that they were in some club. Then I did research on the club and saw a guy who actually almost has the same skills as me. I got his email and I made ourselves email buddies. And because he was in the same club, why not mention you? Well, I think I did mention a little too much."

"Ya think? Now because you said 'too much info', my boyfriend is about to kill him."

"Oops."

"Hell yes 'oops'." I said. "Whatever. Are you able to get all embarrassing things that this Kyoya guy has ever done?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Something called blackmail." I said. I took away the phone from my ear. "Kyoya, if you say a word then I'll make sure that you're family will become poor in two days time AND all the embarrassing things you've done since you were five will be posted to the newspaper, am I clear?" I said. Everyone looked at me terrified.

"Where can you get that information?" he smirked.

"You think you're the only one with sources? Happens to be that your email-buddy that you got my information from is my best friend since fifth grade." I said and smirked. "And her job in the gang is to search people from a certain database. All I need is a persons name." Everyone looked twice as terrified. "Life is like a computer for me, and each person in the world is a file. For every person I want to have gone, I just need to press 'delete'."

"How 'bout we just do forgive and forget?! Customers are about to come Kyoya! Just don't say her secret and profit will still come!" Tamaki said panicked. I think he is like me in that way, when tension is in the air then you just want to escape it.

"Yes, profit is important." Kyoya answered. "Fine, I won't utter a word."

"Thank you. Now Tamaki, what did you mean by 'customers'?" I asked.

"The host club talks to girls who doesn't know what to do on their spare time." Honey said cutely. "Miji-chan, do you want to help me?" Honey asked to Momiji who was right next to him.

"Yup! Hey Haru! Are you going to help Takashi?" Momiji asked excitedly to Haru.

"Yeah." Haru and Takashi answered in unison. On the outside they are nothing alike but on the inside their clones, I swear.

"Am I stuck with you two?" I asked to the twins. First they looked skeptical, then they whispered to each other about something and then they came back to me.

"We'll figure out something for you." they said in yet again perfect sync.

"So I should just sit there?"

"Precisely."

"We have different characteristics in this club, and they offer a 'brotherly love' package to their customers." Kyoya said to me. "The girls might want to ask questions to you since you're related to them." he added as he wrote down something in his notebook.

"Okay fine, I'm in. But what about my boyfriend, friend and her fiancé?" I asked and pointed to the trio standing on the side.

"We'll just give them a table and serve some tea, they'll be fine for awhile." Kyoya said.

"Okay! Let's open for business!" Tamaki exclaimed while he sat down. All the hosts went to their own spot while I still stood there.

"Over here." the two twins said and pulled me over to some seats.

"Uh... Why?" I asked like an idiot.

"This is our usual place, so sit there." they both said again and pushed me down on the chair. Before I knew it, swarms of girls came through the doors. A whole bunch of them were heading towards...me and the twins? Mainly the twins.

"Ah! Hikaru! Kaoru! Who's this?" one of the girls asked when she saw me. The two boys gave me a look that already told me that they were annoyed with me.

"I'm the Hitachiin brother's cousin, Rose Janade. I just came for a little visit." I said. All the girls looked at me with amazement. In a split second they sat down around me.

"Are you guys close?"

"Which side of the family?"

"Do you live around here?"

"Wait, are you a commoner?" They continued ramble on with questions to me. The only question in my mind was; what do I say? I looked over to them and they merely shrugged. Well, that Kyoya dude say that they might ask questions. Might as well answer them.

"No, we're not very close. We barely know each other, I have lived in Sweden most of my life." I responded and leaned back in my chair lazily. "I decided to move here to Japan for...various reasons. You see, my mother recently died and I felt too sad to stay at our apartment alone, so I decided to move here."

"Th-th-that so sad..." one of the girls whimpered.

"Yeah, and those two were NO comfort at all." I said and narrowed my eyes at the twins.

"We didn't even know you were in the country!" they defended themselves. I rolled my eyes and faced the disappointed fangirls.

"You see what I mean?" I asked.

"That is really mean Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, you should keep in contact with your family!" another girl scolded. The two twins groaned and I smiled in amusement.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

Me, Kyo and Yuki were sitting at a table on the side of the huge room. I was mainly looking at Rose's 'bonding' with her two cousins. It was more like she tried to get the girls go against them...

"This is just a plain stupid." Yuki commented casually.

"Everyone has different things to do." I told him.

"TOHRU! TOHRU!" Momiji yelled while jumping over like crazy.

"Hey brat, who gave you sugar?" Kyo asked as he tried to stop him jumping.

"I HAD SOME CAKE WITH HONEY!" Momiji shouted in response.

"How much?" I asked as Kyo tried to hold Momiji down. Momiji is REALLY jumpy.

"We shared a whole cake together! I had half and he had the other!" Honey said as he approached us with his pink stuffed bunny. Maybe if Honey wore some girl clothes then Momiji and him would be like twins. Now even Yuki had to come to keep Momiji from jumping.

"STAND STILL YOU DAMN BUNNY!" Kyo yelled, almost tackling down Momiji.

"I WANNA JUMP!" Momiji yelled back.

"Uh... What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she came over to us.

"Honey gave a little too much cake to Momiji and now he is all crazy." I said.

"Oh, okay... Where's the other two clones?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Takashi and Hat-chan are over there!" Honey said and pointed to a group of girls. I then realised that Haru and Takashi were in the middle, looking bored.

"What's that white-haired guys name?" Haruhi asked me.

"His name is Hatsuharu." I said and she gave a quick nod. "But we call him Haru."

"Got it." she answered. "Haru! Mori! We need some help here!" The third and first year came over and saw the scene.

"Momiji... What are you doing?" Haru asked in his dull voice with his emotionless face.

"LET ME GO!" Momiji yelled. "I WANNA RUN!"

"Are you listening to me?" Haru asked to his hyperactive cousin.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW AND HELP ME OUT!" That made me shocked. Momiji has always been the last person I know for fighting and insults. Is it the sugar that's doing this?

"Just calm down." Haru said again. "What did he eat?"

"Half a cake." Yuki responded, still struggling to keep Momiji down.

"Then there's only one thing to do..." Haru said. "Sorry." he said to Momiji and then hit his head.

"Ow..." Momiji said and fell unconscious.

"Haru, did you have to hit Momiji?" I asked. That was a bit harsh.

"Unless you want a whole day of a super-bouncy Momiji, then yes. His sugar rush doesn't end until he falls asleep. Usually I have to shove a sleeping pill in some candy to make him pass out."

"What's happening here? Why is Momiji unconscious?" Rose asked as she ran over.

"He had a sugar rush and Haru hit him so he would stop." Yuki informed.

"Aw.. Poor Momiji..."

"Don't feel sorry for him." Kyo scoffed.

"I should take him home then, farewell." Haru said and put Momiji over his shoulder before he went through the doors.

"Remind me never ever, EVER, to give something sugary to Momiji, except for valentine chocolates." Rose said. That's true, I don't want to meet hypo Momiji again. "Well, we should go! We don't want to overstay our welcome!" she added and clasped her hands. "Next time you guys come to my place!" she added again and faced the twins.

"We don't know your address." both of them said. Rose was right, they are creepy.

"Easy. Here you go." Rose said and gave them a piece of paper, presuming that it has our address on it. "Come by anytime, I want to dig into your life a little more."

"If Miji-chan is there, can I come too?" Honey asked sweetly. I then saw a face on Rose that reminded me of the time when Kisa had stayed at our house. It was that 'you're adorable' look.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CUTE!" Rose yelled and hugged Honey in a similar way that I did to Kisa.

"You're reminding me of Tohru..." Yuki said watching the scene with a weird look on his face.

"So is it okay? I like Miji-chan." Honey said with that cute smile.

"YOU CAN COME WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Rose responded without any hesitation.

"You just had to welcome in another one of him!" Kyo said annoyed. Ah yes, I had forgotten about him and Momiji's most loveable relationship. Not. I realised that everyone is ignoring the others.

"Thank you very much that you let us be here." I said politely and bowed to Tamaki, who had just come by but didn't say a word so nobody noticed him.

"No problem! It was an honour to have you here!" he said and kissed my hand. I blushed madly but as usual, Kyo saw him do it and before I even could blink, Tamaki was on the ground and Kyo was standing in front of me.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." he said threateningly

"Yes sir!" Tamaki whimpered, not getting up.

"Anyway," I said and faced the two twins. "it was a pleasure meeting you. I'd love to get to know Rose's family more, espiacelly you." I said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." they said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys can show some politeness." Haruhi scolded to them. The two twins immediately went over to the cross dressing girl and started to tease her. Those three seem to be close friends with each other. Then I saw that little glint in one of their eyes (I don't know which one of them though), that very familiar glint I see in Yuki's eyes when he is with Rose or Kyo's when I'm around him. Can it be...?

"ROSE! URGENCY PRIVATE TALK MEETING, NOW!" I shouted and everyone gave me a weird stare.

"Oopsie, sorry. But Rose I want to talk to you!" I said and started to pull her into an empty corner where no one could hear us.

"Huh? What?" she asked me.

"Your cousins, on one of them, I saw a glint." I said but the dark red haired girl only looked at me in confusion.

"A glint? What do you mean?"

"In one of them's eyes when they looked at Haruhi, I saw that little glint which I mostly see from Yuki when he's with you or from Kyo when we are together." I explained. The girl in front of me had an expression on her face that I couldn't describe.

"So you may think, that one of them is in love?" she asked me. I nodded. She looked back at the group. "Which one?" she asked.

"I think the one with the right parting on his hair?" I said somewhat questioned.

"Aww! Little Hikaru is in love!" Rose said high pitched. "That's it! They're coming with us home right now!" she exclaimed and stomped away to the group as I jogged in a slow pace after her. "You two. My place. Now." she said and grabbed the twins ears like she did earlier. We all started to walk out the doors so we could go home.

"What?! Why?!" they said in unison.

"Technically I only need Hikaru but both of you probably can't leave each other alone yet so I'm bringing both of you." Rose explained quickly.

"That's not the answer we want!" the two twins said again.

"Shut up and just go with it!" Rose yelled to them. Rose is very forward to her cousins like she has known them for years, I noted. This is their first meeting after ten years and yet it's nothing like I imagined it.

"Wait! Senpai, do something!" Haruhi shouted from the doors.

"Don't look at me, I can't do anything. Though, this does affect the club's income." Kyoya said.

"Can you think about anything except for income?!" Haruhi responded to the comment.

"HELP US! WE'RE GETTING KIDNAPPED!" the twins shouted but everyone ignored them.

"Does it count as kidnapping if you know the people? Like, if they're family?" I questioned.

"I don't think so, if there is a good reason behind it." Yuki said from behind me. I gave a quick nod in response and everyone's pace began to quicken because of Rose.

* * *

"Shigure-san! We're home!" I called once I opened the front door to the Japanese house. "And we have some company!" I added.

"Is it Rose's cousins?" Shigure asked eagerly as he popped his head around the doorframe like he always does. "Is it high school girls? How many are there?" the inu continued to ask questions.

"These two are high school _boys_ and as I said there is two." Rose answered the questions from the novelist. "This one is lovesick and this one is just an accessory." she added and threw the two boys on the floor like they were toys.

"Stop treating us like trash!" the two said in perfect sync like always.

"Stop acting like it then." Rose responded as she took off her shoes and walked gracefully into the kitchen.

"Sorry about Rose, that is sort of her way to treat the guys that she cares about!" I said and offered a hand to help them up but they just brushed it away.

"It's true, take me as an example, she once threw me out of the window and I'm her boyfriend." Yuki said before he went after Rose in the kitchen. The auburn haired twins had a look of horror on their faces.

"Be happy that you guys are only the cousins. She torments me too." Kyo said when her took off his shoes. "Last time she almost gave me a heart attack." he added.

"Oh you mean that time when Rose screamed that I was missing when you were asleep on the couch!" I laughed as me and him both went inside the kitchen, leaving the twins scared to death. "Oh wait!" I said and rushed over to the front door and locked it. "Now you two won't be able too escape." I said to the boys who were still on the floor with the looks of horror still painted on their faces. I went back inside the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

-Rose POV-

Me and Tohru had just served the tea in the living room when I realised that the morons, 'so called my cousins, weren't in there.

"Hey, where's the clones?" I asked and looked around the room.

"Check in the hallway, they might be sitting there still." Tohru told me as she walked back in the kitchen to get snacks. I followed her instructions and went into the hallway. She was right, they were still sitting in the same position as I left them. I was about to hit their heads, for being so stupid to sit in the middle of the hallway, when a knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah! That must be Aya!" Shigure exclaimed as he skipped over. "I called Aya so I wouldn't be lonely while you were gone and he said that he would come straight after work!" he said excitedly. A hand covered his mouth and the dog got pulled out from the hall.

"Shigure, I thought that we made a deal." Yuki's voice came from the room that Shigure just got pulled in to.

"Deal? I don't remember making a deal!" Shigure said acting dumb, or is he just plain dumb?

"Deal was that the damn snake doesn't get to come here!" Kyo voiced echoed.

"He is allowed but with a twenty-day waiting period for each visit." Yuki added. "But there is still another week until he is allowed so it is time for the penalty."

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked. I didn't know what happened but a loud boom came afterwards. "OW! That really hurt!" Shigure whimpered.

"Not as much as this." Kyo said.

"AAAHHH! STOP IT! MY EARS, MY PRECIOUS EARS!" Shigure screamed. I guess Kyo took out the dog whistle again. A thump came and then silence.

"Umm... You guys..." I said. Ayame is already here and whatever they did made Shigure faint. If you're wondering how I know is that it is too silent for Shigure to be awake still. I looked over to the traumatised twins on the floor. I only need Hikaru, so Ayame can occupy Kaoru for the time being. I feel sorry for Kaoru though. "I'll go open up for Ayame anyway." I said and motioned towards the door.

"But Shigure is unconscious." Yuki said as he came out from the room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I might need Ayame for awhile." I said and Yuki looked shocked.

"What do you need him for?" he asked.

"I dragged these two here but I only need one of them, so Ayame can do something with the one leftover." I explained as I pointed to the twins. When I finished the sentence they finally snapped out of their daze.

"Huh?" they said in unison. I ignored them and opened the door to find Ayame.

"Hello Rose, how are you?" the lively snake chirped. "By the way, why did it take so long?"

"Hey Ayame-san, sorry about that." I answered. "Anyway, Kyo and Yuki had a bit of a conflict with Shigure-san so he is recovering for the moment and is not available for your services. But you can help me with something." I told him.

"Oooh! Do you need help with some clothes?" he asked eagerly.

"No." I said bluntly. "These two are my cousins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I said and pointed to them. "I need too-" I began but got cut off.

"Wait, Hitachiin as in Yuzuha Hitachiin?" he asked in awe.

"How do you know our mother's name?" the two twins asked. Suddenly sparkles appeared in Ayame's eyes.

"Your mother is just my idol! You must be her two sons!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Great! Ayame, you can ask questions to Kaoru about their mother while I take Hikaru with me!" I said.

"What?! Why me?!" the twins said in unison again, though, of course, for their own different reasons.

"Come on, Hikaru." I said and pulled Hikaru's ear as I walked out the room.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?! NO! KAORU!" Hikaru shouted but I tried to ignore it.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru shouted and was about to run to us but Ayame stopped him.

"No! You've just got to tell me about your mother Kaoru-kun!" Ayame exclaimed.

"HELP ME!" Kaoru shouted before I went inside the living room with Hikaru. Inside there was Tohru waiting there with tea at the table. I threw Hikaru on one side of the table so he could sit there.

"What do you want from me?!" Hikaru yelled as he got up.

"Shut up, I know you've got a thing for your friend Haruhi!" I said and pointed at him, anime style. Hikaru blushed but he tried to hide it. "You do remember that I know Haruhi is a girl, right?"

"How do you know?!" he accused.

"Aww, you're reminding me of Kyo-kun!" Tohru giggled.

"Oh yeah, I remember the first few weeks I was here, Kyo used to blush like mad whenever someone even asked him and Tohru's relationship status!" I commented.

"Seriously, how do you know?!" he asked irritated again.

"Don't ask me, ask her." I said and pointed to Tohru.

"You had the glint in your eye." she said but Hikaru got a look of confusion on his face. "I've been around Kyo and Yuki enough to see that little 'glint' in their eyes when they are around the one they love. And then I really mean love." she explained but Hikaru still looked confused. "You and your brother look exactly the same, but when you guys went over to talk to Haruhi, I saw that little something in your eyes that Kaoru didn't have." she explained and finally Hikaru's face looked less confused.

"But you're the only person who has even thought about me having more loving feelings than me and Kaoru already share." he said.

"I know because Kyo-kun also tried to hide his feelings. At first I thought that it was normal, but later on I noticed he didn't really have that glint with anybody else. Then I saw that small glint in Yuki-kun's eyes when Rose was around but not with me. Before you know it, he and Rose became a couple." Tohru said after she had a small sip of tea.

"Though, you're doing it wrong." I said and Hikaru's face dropped. "If you want to win her heart, you've got to be there for her more. Before both me and Tohru dated with our Sohma boys, I saw that Kyo had a bit more of a will to be there with Tohru. When somebody even mentioned her, he would pay attention but anything else he wouldn't care." I said. "So if you want her to acknowledge you more than a friend, then you've got to be there for her and let her know that she is important to you."

"But...how do I do that?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, spend some time alone with her." I said. "And just in case you didn't comprehend that, I meant without Kaoru."

"EH?! I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT!" he shouted.

"Fine then, don't blame me when she rejects you when you finally ask her out." I said casually. I took a quick glance at Tohru and realised that she was texting somebody. "What ya doing there Tohru?" I asked bored while Hikaru was pondering about something.

"Texting Haruhi." she responded bluntly.

"When did you get her number?" both me and Hikaru asked at the same time.

"During your act, I had a brief chat with her and I asked if I could have her number if I gave mine." she responded.

"Oh okay." I said. "I'll get some more snacks." I added and stood up. I went out and was about to walk into the kitchen when I Yuki walked past me, looking like he was about to faint. "Yuki! What happened? Are you sick?" I asked frantically.

"Make them stop..." he said and pointed to the dining room. I took a quick peek inside and saw Ayame and Kaoru chatting away about fabrics and clothes.

"You should come over to my shop so I can show you some of my creations!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly.

"What kind of shop is your shop anyways?" Kaoru asked back.

"JUST THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! Only three people in the world can own such a small yet fabulous store and of course I am number one!"

The two of them are just aimlessly going on and on... I went back to the kitchen so I could get the snacks I promised I would get. After I refilled the little bowl and went back into the living room. "Your brother seems to be having fun." I said to Hikaru when I sat down. "Your mom was a fashion designer, right? Turns out that my boyfriend's brother absolutely adores her and he is talking about all kinds of nonsense with your brother." I added.

"Rose, Haruhi is telling me that Kaoru dropped the paper with our address on it and the whole club is on their way over." Tohru said. "She is also asking me if we live in a commoners home because Kyoya-san did some research about you and told everyone that your kind of rich."

"You're rich? How's that even possible?" Hikaru asked. "Dad told me and Kaoru something about your dad just having a regular office job or something before he died..."

"Did you already forget of what Kyoya-kun said about me? I'm the upcoming leader of a very important gang, I don't want to though, that's why I'm here hiding." I said to him.

"Rose just tries to ignore the fact that she is that and that she is rich so she can fulfil her new life." Tohru added for me.

"Hikaru, the Rose you are seeing in front of me is not the the same Rose that existed ten months ago." I said. "I'm wondering still how I came here, and how fortunate I am. Sure, both of my parents are dead but I'm not the only one. I've been blessed with two wonderful best friends, Nara and Tohru, a boyfriend beyond my dreams, Yuki, a house to live in that is perfect and I get to meet my cousins that I've not met in such a long time.

"How did I deserve all of this? I was a criminal scum in Sweden and yet I have all these wonderful things that I don't deserve!" I said and felt a lump in my throat. "What I hate the most about myself is that I've been getting all these things when I was so horrible and yet you, Tohru, have been through so much hardship when you didn't deserve it. How can you still be able to smile so easily?" I said.

"That is just who I am, I just like to smile." she responded.

"But Tohru, you smile way to easily for someone who lost both her parents, lost her home, is treated like dirt from so many family members, almost died while in a depression phase and actually did die from a coughing fit after you got hit by a car. How do you smile so easily still?" I asked. I then realised that Hikaru was still in the room. He was in shock.

"All of that kind of stuff happened to you?" he asked with his mouth hanging open. "Now I'm wondering how you seem so chirpy."

"Because, hardship will come but it might bring something good out of it." Tohru responded. "If my mother didn't die, then I would never have lived in that tent which means that I would never have lived with Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san. If that didn't happen then I would still just be someone from their class. Also, if I didn't die that time, I wouldn't have the chance of meeting mother, father and Kyo's mother."

"You always try to see the best of things." I muttered. Loud knocking came from the front door.

"Must be the host club." Tohru commented and stood up. She went out and I just went to listen.

"WE'VE COME TO SAVE YOU HIKARU AND KAORU!" Tamaki's voice echoed.

"Tama-chan! Do you realise that this is the first commoners house we've been to except for Haru-chan's?" the little cute voice of Honey came.

"You guys are making such a big deal out of this." Haruhi said. "Hey, where's the two devils?"

"Ah, Hikaru is in the living room with Rose and Kaoru is in the dining room talking with Yuki's older brother." Tohru informed.

"You managed to separate those two for more than five minutes?"

"We didn't do it by choice, milord." Hikaru said as he opened the door and popped his head. "My cousin made me come in here while she dumped Kaoru off with some guy."

"Good grief." I muttered. "His name is Ayame." I added.

"How about everyone goes to the living room and I'll serve some tea?" Tohru asked. Two seconds later the whole club came inside the room.

"This room is bigger than your living room, Haruhi." Tamaki commented.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, they live in a house four times the size of the apartment." she answered back.

"This room used to be a lot smaller, but ever since Yuki and Kyo's last fist fight, I managed to convince Shigure to make this room bigger since we always have guests over." I said. They had questioning looks on their faces. "Oh yeah, Shigure is the person who owns this house." I explained to them but they still looked puzzled. "Yuki and Kyo are not really on good terms." I said and everyone seemed to look satisfied enough. Tohru came in with more tea and snacks as everyone sat down.

"Tohru-kun! Who's at our house? I hear unfamiliar voices!" Shigure voiced called from the...closet? Why the hell did they put him in the closet?

"Rose's cousins' club members are here!" Tohru said. "Oh, and Ayame is here too!"

"I heard my name! Is Gure-san up?" Ayame's voice said.

"I am Aya! But I'm stuck!" Shigure complained. Still in the closet... The boys must have locked him in.

"I'll save you!" Ayame said the same moment Kaoru entered the room.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed back when they gave their brotherly hug.

"You guys are weird..." Haruhi commented. I've ought to just agree with her.

"Don't be so mean, Haruhi!" the two twins said.

"How do you survive with those two?" I asked. "I mean, they said that you're in the same class as them and you do club activities with them, so how do you stand them all the time?" I added.

"I have experience." she responded. "I don't know how, but all my life I've been surrounded by idiots."

"I've only been surrounded by idiots for about eight months and my friend Tohru has been surrounded around them for about two years." I said.

"So you're calling us idiots now? How rude!" Hiro's voice pierced through my ears. I looked up to find the sheep and the tiger. "Who do you think you are? Aren't you the one who is the idiot for saying that?" he ranted on.

"Hiro-kun... Please be nice to Rosie..." Kisa whispered shyly.

"Wh-wh-what are you guys doing here?" I stuttered.

"Do you actually know these kids?" the twins asked.

"And who are all these people? What's up with those two? They're identical!" Hiro continued to rant.

"These are some of Kyo's and Yuki's relatives." Tohru responded for the twins question.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa exclaimed happily and ran to Tohru as she gave her a hug.

"Kisa, I'm happy to see you! Why are you and Hiro-chan here?" Tohru asked to the strawberry blond girl.

"Oji-san said that we could come!" she responded.

"I only came because Kisa wanted to, I would never see you two stupid women willingly." Hiro said.

"Talk about rude..." Haruhi muttered.

"Can I get some answers? Who are these people?" Hiro asked for the second time. He looked around the room before he locked his eyes on Honey. "Is that Momiji? Did he finally get some common sense and start to wear boy clothes?"

"Hiro, those two clones there are my cousins. These other people are a part of some club they're in, and no, that's not Momiji but the resemblance is scary, isn't it?" I said to him while looking at the small Momiji looking boy who was eating a slice of cake, where that cake came from I will never know.

"For once I've got to agree with you, it is scary." Hiro said. I nodded in agreement, even though I was the one first who did the statement. A moment later Ayame and Shigure walked inside the room in their, what they call, 'fabulous' way.

"Ah! Hiro-chan! Kisa-chan! I see both of you came first!" Shigure said as he patted the two middle schoolers heads.

"First? More of the family is coming?" I questioned and Shigure gave me cheerful nod in response. "Oh god..." I sighed. This may be a problem. Though, which family members are coming? If it's only some of the boys, then we have a pretty good chance that the secret won't be exposed. Kisa can turn into a tiger easily considering most people in the room are boys but I trust her enough.

"What, you're not very fond of them?" Haruhi asked me.

"No, I love this family to death but it's just...complicated." I said and I saw Tohru give me a look saying 'I know what you are talking about'. "By the way, Shigure, who's coming?" I asked.

"Umm... Kagura invited herself earlier actually." he told me nonchalantly. This may be a problem.

"KYO MY DARLING! I'M HERE!" Kagura's voice echoed with the sound of the front door crashing. Wherever Kyo is, he's probably running for his life.

"By the sound of that statement, it sounds like your so called 'fiancé', Tohru, is having more intimate relationships than he should have." Kyoya smirked as he wrote down something in his notebook.

"No, Kyo is faithful. Kagura just has a bit of a crush on him, that is all. If Kyo ever breaks Tohru's heart, he will be living in the garbage with only thing he owns is his underwear." I said as I hugged Tohru. Everyone, except for Kyoya, Mori and Hiro, who couldn't care less, looked horrified.

"What happens if Yuki is unfaithful then?" Hiro questioned.

"He'll be lucky if he only is in a coma." I said and everyone looked more scared. A split second later, Kyo crashes through the wall and lands right on the table while Kagura jumps on him, beating him to bloody pulp as usual.

"WHY DO YOU NEVER CALL ME?!" the boar screamed.

"Um... Kagura? We've got other guests here..." Tohru whimpered. Kagura instantly stopped and looks around the room. Of course, everyone in the host club had a expression of pure shock and horror on their faces.

"Sorry, I got carried away with my emotions again." Kagura said as she got off Kyo and brushed off some dust from her clothes. "Tohru? Rose? Who are these people?"

"See those clones there? They're my cousins and the others are their friends." I said.

"Nice meeting all of you. I'm Kagura Sohma." Kagura greeted cheerfully but the host club had the same shocked expression on their faces. Kyo got up from the table and started to march out the room without a single word, I think he's going to wipe that bloody nose of his. I started to clean up the mess that had formed when Kyo landed on the table, while the host club still just sat there like statues. Kagura sat down next to Tohru, both of the girls started to chat.

"Wait, what just happened?" Honey asked as he held his stuffed bunny.

"Kagura has a lack of control in her emotions, and whenever she sees Kyo she lets it all out." I said. "She and most of the Sohma's have a tendency to come and visit when they have the chance."

"Is it only Ayame-san, Kagura-san, Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun who was supposed to visit?" Tohru asked to Shigure.

"Oh no! Gure-san, did you forget to call Hari?" the snake asked in disbelief.

"I did call him and he said he could come over for dinner!"

"Shigure, every single time someone comes over, do you have to add the whole family to come too?" I asked annoyed. If the club stayed for dinner, then it would take two hours for me and Tohru to cook.

"What? It's more fun that way! Though, I don't really like the fact that everyone destroys my house." Shigure said and locked his eyes on the huge hole on the wall.

"Sorry about that." Kagura said sweetly.

"Maybe I should just take away all the walls and use doors as them. This way, I can open the doors when guests come over and then less damage will be done!" Shigure said his dumb idea.

"That's just ridiculous." the twins said in yet again in perfect synchronisation. Then it hit me that there someone missing at the house.

"Yo, where's Mari?" I asked.

"Ah yes, she's on a date with Takeo, or more like he turned her into a fo-" Shigure started but got stopped of Yuki who had put his hand over the dog's mouth.

"Turned into a what?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry, since he is a novelist, he likes to say really weird sentences to describe things. What he meant to say was, that Takeo tricked Mari to go out with him." Yuki said. That was good, Shigure was about to reveal the curse.

"Oh, okay..." Tamaki answered.

"May I have a word with you in private?" Yuki asked to the inu. Shigure nodded and left the room with Yuki.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Mari's voice echoed from the hallway just before the loud sound from the door slamming shut.

"Hey Mari, calm down. We've got guests." I said loudly so she could hear.

"WHO?!" she yelled as she stood in front of the doorway of the living room.

"Mari, those two devils are my cousins and the rest are their friends." I said nice and calmly to the flustered fox. "So, how was your date?"

"Awful! Not only did he just pull me out of the house but then he took me to the carnival!" she shouted and sat down next to the twins unconsciously. "I hate the carnival! Ever since I was a kid, I felt sick on whatever ride I went on."

"Oh yeah, the carnival came to town. I was wondering if Yuki wanted to go on a date with me there." I said. "Hey Tohru, we should double-date! Oh maybe even better, triple-date?" I said and took a quick glance at Hikaru. When he realised what I meant he blushed.

"Triple-date? With who?" Tohru asked me.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe if my cousins got some guts and asked a girl out then they could come." I said and Hikaru gave me a look saying 'okay, I get it'.

"Oh, okay!" Tohru said and I think she got the hint. "Kagura, do want to have the honour?" she asked as she faced the boar who was wandering off into space.

"Huh? Oh, okay." she said. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"By the way, you guys may want to cover your ears." I said to the club as me, Tohru and Mari covered our ears. The host club did the same with questioning looks.

"KYO MY LOVE! TOHRU WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Kagura roared so the house shook.

"Geez, I was just in the kitchen..." Kyo said as he walked in to the room.

"Kyo, do you want to go on a double-date with Rose and Yuki to the carnival this Saturday?" Tohru asked sweetly. Now if I am right, Kyo will go because Tohru wants too.

"Yeah, sure." he shrugged. I knew it!

"Thank you!" Tohru said happily. Kyo shrugged once again and retreated back in the kitchen.

"Uh, well, anyway, Hikaru, would you mind if we had a quick private chat?" I asked and stood up. It made me think for a moment, where was Shigure and Yuki? Yuki must be giving Shigure a real scolding for being gone so long. Everyone looked at me dumbfounded and Kaoru gave me a look of full suspicions. Hikaru sighed and stood up.

"Yeah whatever." he said.

"Good. Now, let's go!" I said and pulled him out of the room, but this time I pulled him with his shirt and not his ear.

I took him outside, mostly because I think that is the only appropriate place that is empty. "Okay, today is Tuesday so, you've got three days on you to ask Haruhi out on that date!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I had a feeling you would say that." he said.

"Hey, you should be happy that this would be a triple-date, you don't want to go on a date alone with her, right?" I said and even though he tried to hide it, he blushed. "Now, all you need to do is just ask her to go somewhere private and ask her if she wants to go with you on Saturday. You can save everything else until later."

"I..." he started but didn't finish.

"If you want to have her, then you've got to do this!" I said and shook him slightly. He didn't respond, just stared at me. "It's pretty obvious that Tamaki likes her as well." I said and some fear was traced in Hikaru's eyes. "So, unless you want to lose to that idiot, you have to do this! I'm going to give you my phone number now, so you can call me every day and tell me if she said yes or no, or if you didn't ask at all so I can give you advice, got it?" I said as I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and placed it in his hand. He nodded solemnly. "Hikaru, one day you and Kaoru are going to have to split apart but it doesn't mean that you guys don't have each other. You guys will be by each other through the whole way even if you guys are not next to one another every second. You both can learn from each others mistakes, that's probably one of the most luxurious things about having a twin, or maybe even having a sibling at all. This date, means more than you think. This is an important step in your life that you must go through sooner or later, so isn't better to get it over with? So it doesn't hurt as much than if you did it later?" I asked.

"That seems logical." he answered and I gave him a blank look, that's the only thing he can say? I sighed and started to push him back inside. "Hey, watch it!" he scolded as he almost tripped.

"Either you walk faster or your face meets our floor." I said and continued to push him. Today is the first time I meet him in ten years, yet I am helping him like I was his older sister. When we come back inside the living room, everyone is playing 'Rich Man, Poor Man'.

"Want to join?" Kisa asked as she watched the game behind Tohru.

"Sure." I said and sat down. Finally Yuki and Shigure came back in to the room, though Shigure immediately went inside the kitchen to get an icebag for his now swollen cheek. Yuki sat down next to me, giving me a quick smile. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Me, you, Tohru and Kyo will be going to the carnival for a date on Saturday. And if my cousin Hikaru is lucky, him and Haruhi will be joining us."

* * *

**...**

**Rose: Where's the authoress?**

**Saga: Ran off with Nekozawa somewhere.**

**Rose: Why?**

***shrugs* Saga: I have no idea.**

***walks past dragging Hikaru's unconscious body* Kaoru: Goddamn authoress...**

**Rose: What happened to Hikaru? O.o**

**Kaoru: He read what happened and he fainted. **

**Saga: According to my research, it is known that he is acting like Tamaki.**

**Kaoru: He is. Though only Hikaru can react like this if somebody does this. *slaps Hikaru across face***

***jerks up* Hikaru: KAORU, WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Kaoru: You and Haruhi are going on a date.**

**Hikaru: WHAT?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!**

**Kaoru: Ask the authoress.**

**Hikaru: SHE- OH MY GOD, ME AND HARUHI ARE GOING ON A DATE! *faints again***

**Rose: What's the difference?**

**Kaoru: Tono would go to his inner mind theatre if somebody said that he and Haruhi were going on a date, then he would continue daydreaming all day. **

**Rose: Oh, okay.**

**...**

***_BOOM_***

***bursts into room with Nekozawa* Me: THERE HE IS! THERE'S THE MURDERER- Wait, where's Tamaki?**

**Kaoru: Other room.**

**Me: Oh, 'kay, thanks! *steps out of room with Nekozawa***

**・・・30 Seconds Later・・・**

***runs into room* Tamaki: NO! I DON'T WANNA BE CURSED!**

***follows with Nico* Nekozawa: Then you shouldn't have murdered the cockroach you MURDERER!**

***crying* Me: PU-PU WAS SO YOUNG! HE COULDN'T HAVE DIED!**

**Tamaki: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

**Nekozawa: Yes, you kill _unintentionally! _**

**Tamaki: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE SCARY! *jumps out of window***

**...**

**Me: That was a bit extreme, he didn't even realise that Pu-Pu was alive still. *pats Pu-Pu who's on Nico's shoulder* Did you really curse him?**

**Nekozawa: Well, I did have a new spell I wanted to try...**

**Saga: (-_-')**

**Rose: How many storeys were there now again?**

**Me: 45.**

***_CRASH_***

***at the bottom of the building* Tamaki: I'M OKAY!**

***whispers* Rose: Well duh.**

***at the bottom of building* Pop: OMG! TAMAKI, WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW?!**

**Tamaki: NEKOZAWA CURSED ME!**

**Pop: OMFG! WE NEED TO FIND A CURE!**

**・・・Meanwhile, In The Kitchen・・・**

**Honey: Takashi, why's this place so weird?**

**Mori: Dunno.**

***licks spoon* Honey: The authoress is being unoriginal.**

**Mori: Yeah.**

***_K-chak_***

***covers nose* Haruhi (from fanfic _The Infected_): You guys, I'm fine. The guy caught me off guard.**

**Miya: IT WASN'T _HIM_, WAS IT?!**

**T.I. Haruhi: No, you know that if it was him then I would have brought him with me so you could torture him.**

**Hikaru (from fanfic _The Infected_): BUT YOU'RE STILL BLEEDING!**

**T.I. Haruhi: You know very well that worse things has happened. *turns to medicine cabinet* So now if you excuse me, I'll find a bandage to cover the cut on my nose. - Hey Honey-chan.**

**Honey: Hi Haru-chan! Wait, did you call me Honey-_chan_?**

**T.I. Haruhi: Well, I am technically older than you, so yeah.**

**Honey: Oh... Okay! Want some cake?**

***stares heavenly at cake* All Three _The Infected_ Cast: Are we allowed to have that? (０ρ０)**

**Honey: Yup! (^v^)**

***runs off with cake* Miya: VICTORY IS OURS!**

***follows* T.I. Hikaru: CALL EVERYONE ELSE! WE ARE HAVING A PARTY!**

***sweat-drops* T.I. Haruhi: Guys? I still need to put a bandage on my nose...**

**Honey: YEAH, PARTY! *runs out of room***


	25. Chapter 25

**...**

**Haruhi: What is wrong with the authoress?**

**Saga: I have no idea... She came back from school one day and she just was like that...**

***stares intently at iPad screen* Me: ...Interesting... (O.O)**

**Haruhi: What is she doing?**

***stares at screen* Me: ...Very interesting... *sees Pu-Pu crawling on screen* AAH! A COCKROACH! *swats cockroach away* DISGUSTING CREATURE!**

**Rose: She regained her sanity? O.o**

**Saga: IMPOSSIBLE. (O_O) **

***puts iPad down and puts on headphones* Me: ...Time for a break. *whips out phone***

***stares cautiously at authoress* Rose, Haruhi & Saga: What're you doing?**

**Me: THIS! *press play button***

**Saga: RUN FOR IT! *hides behind couch with Rose & Haruhi***

**Haruhi: Why are we-**

**Rose & Saga: SSHHHH! **

**Haruhi: o.O**

***peeks over corner* Rose: OMG, SHE IS...sitting there?**

**Saga: WHAT?! *peeks over corner* Why is she just sitting there?! Shouldn't she be breaking a vase or something now?! [Haruhi: Are you trying to insult me?] SHE SHOULDN'T BE JUST SITTING THERE!**

***stares off into space* Me: ...Hmm...**

***peeks over other corner* Haruhi: She seems to be concentrating.**

***stands up abruptly* Me: I GOT IT! THAT WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME WHERE KYOYA KISSES HARUHI!**

**Haruhi: WHAT?! **

***bursts into room* Pop: YOU DONE PLANNING YET?**

**Me: NO, I STILL HAVE ANOTHER 62 SONGS TO PLAY!**

**Saga: (°_°;)**

**Rose: I think now know what she's planning. xD**

* * *

Day one of Hikaru's three days to ask Haruhi. I had a feeling that he wouldn't call until after school, considering he's in the host club, he'll probably won't call after another hour or two. It was six pm, so club activities should be over and I'm ready for his call. I sat there in the middle of my room on the floor, staring at the cell phone in front of me.

"When are you going to call, you idiot?" I muttered to myself. I don't know why I'm so into him scoring a date. Do I feel like this because I'm an utter failure? Or is it because I feel like I somehow owe the twins since that day?

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

Me and mother had gone to a visit in Japan because mother thought that I should meet father's family at least every once in awhile.

We were in the middle of a family party. Mother was talking to my auntie-in-law and I was bored. I started to walk around the huge room we were inside of and found two identical looking boys sitting on a chair each, holding their hands. I knew that it was my cousins right away. I skipped over to them so I could ask if they wanted to play with me.

"Hi! You could have forgotten but I'm your older cousin Rose, do you want to play with me?" I asked.

"Who are you talking to?" they asked me and I stared dumbfounded at them.

"To you two, Hikaru and Kaoru." I said. "Don't you guys want to play with me?"

"If we're going to play with you, then you must tell us which of us is Hikaru." they said. There were ways I could separate them, problem was, nobody told me which was which. Though, this did mean I could at least know now even if I got it right or wrong.

"Hikaru is on the left!" I said and pointed to the left twin.

"You're wrong." they said. I felt somewhat sad, but now I could tell them apart.

"Are you sure?" I asked just in case they were playing a trick on me. They both nodded. "Fine then, I'll go." I said and started to step away. I felt sad, not only because I didn't get to play, but also because they only get to stay with each other alone.

~END FLASHBACK~

* * *

I snapped out of my daze when I heard my phone ring. I checked the caller ID, it said unknown number so it could be Hikaru due to the fact he never gave me his number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, it's me." Hikaru's voice said on the line.

"Okay, cool. Oh wait a minute before you tell me anything!" I said and took away my phone from my ear. I quickly pressed on some buttons to save the number and put Hikaru's name in before I put it back. "Now I'm ready." I concluded.

"I didn't ask." he said.

"Don't worry, you still have another two days." I said. "But did you have any problems or did you just chicken out?"

"Both." he answered.

"Then, what problems did you have and man up already!"

"I just couldn't figure out how to ask her."

"Just say: 'Haruhi, I was wondering if you could go on a date with me on Saturday. To make you feel more comfortable, we can go on a triple-date with my cousin, if you like.' Easy!" I said and snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention but if you don't ask her by the time is up then I'll post every single embarrassing thing you've down since you were four up on the school newspapers, both mine and yours." I added. He gasped.

"How?"

"I've got sources." I said casually. "Now, try better tomorrow, 'kay? Bye!"

"Fine, bye." he said and then the noise of a dial tone came. I didn't close my phone yet, I just sat there listening to the dial tone. Why am I getting so pumped up about something like this? I went through with this kind of 'first date' crap with mom so many times, why does this time make me feel excited? I closed my phone and crawled over to my window. I stood on my knees and peeked out to see if Yuki was back yet. Tohru had started on dinner but there was one ingredient missing so she asked if he could run down to the store to get it since I said I was busy here. Kyo had gone up to the roof for some reason, and earlier Mitsuru had come and dragged out Shigure so they could go to some book conference or something. The house felt empty, even though Kyo and Tohru were home.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I stood there chopping vegetables in the kitchen, preparing dinner. The house was really quiet, Rose went inside her room to do something and Kyo had one of his usual fights with Yuki so he was sulking on the roof. Fighting Yuki, before it was a thing that he did on purpose but now days it is just something they do unconsciously, ever since Rose did her little visit at the main house, Akito left Kyo alone in any circumstances. Maybe only because Rose is around, I have a feeling that if something happened to Rose then Akito would go back to his old self.

"What ya doing there, mommy?" the voice of the girl I know sounded next to me.

"EH!" I jumped since it was such a surprise. I turned my face to see the little girl with short orange hair and crimson eyes staring at me. "Oh, hey Naira. I'm just chopping some vegetables for dinner." I said as I finished chopping the carrot I was on.

"Okay." she responded. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" I answered. How am I used to it that she calls me mommy now?

"Can other people see me? I mean like, not only you." she asked me.

"I have no idea. You've usually come when I'm alone." I responded. I knew she is just a part of my imagination but I still couldn't say no to that cute little face.

"Can I go check then? I know daddy is on the roof." she said.

"Be my guest." I responded. I already knew that she would just disappear. She walked out of the room and once again I was surrounded by silence. I hummed to myself until I got interrupted.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyo's voice shouted from outside and then I saw him land on the ground from the window.

"Kyo!" I screamed and ran out the back door to him. "Kyo! What happened?!" I shouted as I crouched next to him.

"Daddy fell off the roof." Naira shouted from the roof edge. I stared up at her in disbelief, she actually went up there!

"Who the hell are you?!" Kyo yelled as he shot up from his previous limp position.

"Mommy, daddy is using bad words..."

"Who are you calling that?!" Kyo continued to yell.

"Kyo." I said seriously and he turned his gaze to me, but with a more relaxed expression. "Remember that morning when you found me on the kitchen floor?" I asked as I faced him.

"Yes, and please don't remind me." he said.

"Do you also remember what I said? How I saw a little girl the night before?" I asked.

"Yes, where are you getting this?" he asked me. I pointed up to Naira and he looked at her.

"She is the girl I saw." I said.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "YOU BRAT! COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Mommy, daddy is making me scared!" Naira said as she tried to hide her face,

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE CALLING YOU MOMMY AND ME DADDY?!" Kyo yelled to me.

"Because, according to her, she is our future child. She's harmless and wants to help. That night, she didn't tell me to cut myself because she wanted me too but because she wanted me to suffer from less pain. She even visited me one night when I was at the hospital but we only talked." I informed and Kyo stared at me with disbelief.

"You can kind of say I'm a ghost, but instead of being the spirit of someone dead, I'm the spirit of someone unborn." Naira said as she jumped down from the roof with not a single scratch. "As all spirits, I can only be seen by certain people but it's different for every single one of us. Some can be seen by anyone but others can only be seen by only one person, but you have to figure it out on your own. That's why mommy, I asked if other people could see me, so I could know if I only can be seen by you." Naira said as she brushed off her little dress she wore.

"Wait, spirits? What are you talking about?" Kyo asked as he looked at the girl with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, spirits. They're everywhere. Some are from the dead, other can be of the unborn and some are even from regular people in coma's. All spirits will, have or do occupy a body. But the moment a person dies, it's spirit goes to the place far away. It's not many people's spirits who still stay on earth, but those spirits can control other bodies if available." Kyo and me just stared at her, wondering what she meant. "Sometimes, two spirits can live in one body. No matter what, a body will receive its own spirit, or soul as people call it, but sometimes a second comes in too. You have that daddy, you have your own spirit then the spirit of the cat." she said. "The cat spirit has a split personality. It has it's normal side and it's side of hatred." she added and she stared at Kyo's bracelet. "The spirit of an unborn won't remember that they were a spirit and if someone saw that spirit then they won't remember it when it is born but a spirit of a dead will remember that they were alive and they are a spirit. Though, I've never met someone until mommy who remembered that they were a spirit even when they came back to life." I stared at her, unsure what to say. What is she trying to say? Is she saying that it is something good or bad?

"EH?! TOHRU! WHO'S THAT LITTLE GIRL?!" Rose yelled from her bedroom window.

"Oh no, I've got to go!" Naira said and started to run to the forest.

"Wait! It could be dangerous on your own!" I shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" she shouted back but I couldn't help to worry even a little.

"She is a ghost or something, so nothing could hurt her." Kyo assured. I felt somewhat more relieved but, my instinct just told me to worry.

"CAN I GET SOME ANSWERS?!" Rose yelled.

"It's nobody you need to worry about, for now." I said and Rose closed her window, I don't think she did it because she was satisfied with the answer but more like because she was too annoyed to get a bad response. Yuki appeared from the distance as Naira ran past him, with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked as he came closer.

"No one in particular." I said. If it wasn't because I lived in reality then I would say that she is the soul of my unborn child, but I don't live in fairy tale land. "What else did you buy, Yuki-kun?" I asked as I looked at the grocery bag.

"Oh, just some things that we are slowly running out of." he answered.

"Thank you." I said as I took the grocery bag and went back inside to continue with dinner. I started to chop more vegetables when Rose came marching into the room.

"Tohru, I'm skipping school tomorrow for a good reason, and if I'm not satisfied with the results today, I may be be gone the day after too." Rose said determined.

"Huh? You can't skip school!" I said as I paused with the veggies.

"Trust me, I have a reason. Though, it is not a good enough reason for the teachers, I need you to cover it up for me."

"Can you at least tell me your reason?" I asked. I want to know if she is going to be okay.

"My cousin is such a wimp, so I'm going to sneak into their school and peek on them so I can see what he is doing wrong when he is trying to ask Haruhi out on a date." Rose answered slightly annoyed and determined.

"I guess I can try to say that you didn't feel well..." I said. I'm a horrible liar, maybe I can ask Yuki to say it?

"Now my mission is to how I get in." she said and put her index finger on her chin to think. I kind of felt like I got hit in the face with a frying pan, she hasn't thought of how she gets in? I'm the last person to think about sneaky plans but, shouldn't she have thought of the plan first before she tells me to lie to the school?

"Uh, Rose? I think you should've planned out your plan first before you skip school..." I mentioned.

"I got it!" she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "I'll call Kaoru and ask him if he can give me one of the girls uniform so I can go in disguise!"

"Do you have his number?" I asked and her faced dropped.

"No..." she admitted.

"Do you want me to text Haruhi to get his number?" I asked and the redhead nodded. I fished out my phone from my pocket and flipped it open. "Let's see; No... No... No... Ah! Here we go, Haruhi!" I mumbled as I went through my contact list. I picked her name and my thumbs did their little tap dance as I was typing. I sent the message and five minutes later I got back Haruhi's message with Kaoru's number on it. "Here, you can call straight from my phone now. I'll send over the number to your phone when you're done." I said as I handed my phone to Rose. She gave a quick nod and rushed out. When she came back in five minutes later, she was doing her victory dance. "So how did you get him to give a Ouran uniform without suspicions?" I asked while she was dancing and going 'OOH! OOH!'.

"I told him that I liked the dresses and that I could wear it next time I come to see them without people staring at me." she said. Of course she said something like that.

"What is all the commotion about?" Yuki asked as he stepped in.

"Rose is skipping school tomorrow so she can 'help' her cousin, Hikaru." I said and he gave me the most biggest eyes.

"You're skipping school? That is very...unlike you." Yuki said to, what Ayame calls, his oh so beloved girlfriend.

"C'mon! It was less than a year ago that skipping school was a regular thing!" she laughed. "Pfft, I learned more from my laptop then school ever gave me."

"Rose, you have changed so much by the sound of how you used to be. I can't even imagine how you were before." Yuki said as he started to head out.

"Yes, I know." she said as she smiled.

"Rose? How was your daily life back there?" I asked out of curiosity when I started to chop the vegetables again.

"My daily life? Well, I was a criminal, basically. School was something that I decided if I wanted to go or not every single day, I would go to all kinds of stores and steal stuff, I would beat the crap out of some other criminals I didn't like." she ranted on. "My mom, she was disappointed of me but yet she was proud of me, if that makes any sense. The only thing she wanted me to do was to graduate, so I went to school when there were important lessons and exams."

"I see.." I said as I thought about it. She is so different now compare to then.

"This family... You guys... You all changed me and I'm so grateful. If Yuki didn't find me setting up the tent, I would still be the same person I was back then."

"And if Yuki and Shigure didn't find me living in my tent, I would have been dead." I said. Rose gave me eyes that were filled with amazement, fear, worry, confusion and etcetera. "Shortly after I got invited here for explaining, a landslide happen right where my tent was, so my tent was buried under tons of soil. If they didn't find me, then I would've still have stayed in my tent that moment which could've gotten me killed."

"Wow... So we both have been saved by this family..." she stated. A knock came from the door and a male voice saying 'special delivery!' echoed. "My uniform is already here..." she stated again as she walked to the front door. "Oh my god! Look at this dress!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed back inside the kitchen ten minutes later. In her hands she held up a yellow long puffy dress, with a dark pink bow at top. "This looks like something you wear when you go to that five star restaurant on the other side of town, not a school uniform!"

"Rose, if you are going to the school in disguise, you need more than a uniform. Maybe you can curl your hair? Maybe even put on a pair of the spare blue contacts we have from April?" I said as I pictured her in that dress, having curly hair plus wearing those contacts. Not to bad, actually.

"Yes! Perfect!" she exclaimed and rushed upstairs.

* * *

**If you thought it was short then you can shut up, considering I worked MY BUTT OFF ON THE LAST CHAPTER! But I do apologies for everything else!**

**Saga: Nico?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Saga: What were you doing earlier?**

**Me: I was just thinking...about things.**

**Saga: And what kind of things were they?**

**Me: None of your business! *walking out of door* If you excuse me, but Pop, Lolli and I have school to attend.**

**Saga: Okay. *watches all three girls leave***

**... **

**Saga: Did you get it?**

**Rose: Yup! *holds up notebook***

**Haruhi: What's that?**

**Rose: The authoress' mental notebook!**

**Haruhi: What?**

**Saga: All of her mental notes go there.**

**Haruhi: Oh..mental aren't mental notes done _mentally_?**

**Rose: Yes, but this is her imagination and her mental notes are formed in a notebook.**

**Haruhi: ...Okay...**

**Rose: LET'S SEE WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THINKING! *flips open notebook* Aww, how boring. It is only a bunch of ideas for AMV's.**

**Saga: That's it?**

**Rose: So boring... *throws notebook in trash can***

**Haruhi: Uh... Shouldn't we return that?**

**Saga: Nah, can't be bothered.**

**・・・Meanwhile, At School・・・**

**Teacher: Now class, do a mental note of bringing that homework tomorrow! *goes to desk***

**Me: O.O**

**Pop: What's wrong?**

**Me: I can't do the mental note! What did he say now again?**

**Lolli: We need to bring homework tomorrow.**

**Me: Oh, okay, got it. *stares off into space* What did he say?**

**Lolli & Pop: (-_-')**

**Me: HOLY AWESOMENESS OF POPSICLES!**

**Pop & Lolli: (◎_◎;)**

**Class: SSHHH!**

**Teacher: Nico, you know you shouldn't yell in class. Have you forgotten that rule?**

**Me: Moo.**

**Teacher: What?**

**Me: Quack.**

**Teacher: What're you doing?**

**Me: Oink.**

**Teacher: Enough with these childish games, get out of my class!**

**Me: BRAZILIAN NUTS! THEY HAVE THEM IN AFRICA! I MUST FIND THEM! *runs out of classroom***

**Class: (° °;)**

**...**

**Pop: Well, something happened.**

**Lolli: Yes.**

**...**

**Lolli: Do we have to follow her?**

***rises* Pop: Yup.**

**Lolli: Dammit.**

**Pop: Amen to that.**


	26. Chapter 26

**OH MY GOD! YAAAAY! I HAVE AWESOME NEWS! (Awesome news if you like this story.) GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?!**

**Saga: WHAT?! SPIT IT OUT!**

**Me: MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! I AM BACK ON TRACK ON THIS STORY!**

**Technically I always had an idea of what was going to happen next, but I was stuck in the middle of a situation and I was like "How the hell am I going to come to that?" so I was stuck. But now it is all fixed! ;D I am still pretty fixated with my ****_The Infected_**** story, but now at least I can continue on this story when either I have writer's block or if I can't be bothered with that story for the rest of the day.**

**Haruhi: That's good I guess.**

**Me: I have so many cute moments in my head I want to write down! (＞ω＜)**

* * *

-Rose POV-

Next morning I put on the Ouran uniform and put on the blue contacts. I had curled my hair a bit the night before, so now my hair was nice and wavy. And just in case I bumped in to a host club member, I put on some fake glasses so I would look even more different. I strode down the stairs and went inside the kitchen to see Tohru.

"So, how do I look?" I asked and twirled.

"Wow Rose, you look like a whole new person." Tohru commented and giggled. Just to be funny, I started to walk around the kitchen, modelling.

"Don't I just look wonderful?" I said and stroke a pose which made Tohru laugh.

"So, what is your name? You need a new name too." she asked once she calmed down.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Chiyoko Yoshida." I answered. Chiyoko means 'child of a thousand generations' and Yoshida meant 'fragrance rice field'. I thought it only made somewhat sense considering Japanese people have been eating rice since, well, forever.

"That is a nice name." Tohru said as she stirred the pot, boiling with miso soup.

"That's why I picked it." I said and winked. "Anyway, I should hurry up. Make sure you cover up for me!" I said and started to run outside.

"Okay! Have fun!" Tohru waved to me as I walked down the forest path.

* * *

I walked inside the huge fancy building. Some people looked at me but I only think it is from me being new. I can't get to Hikaru yet, he'll be in class and I can't get him then. By the way, where am I supposed to go when all students have class? Maybe I could go to the girls restroom and stay locked up in there until break. It probably won't be unpleasant either, this is a school for the rich so the toilets must smell like wild flowers. I started to wander around the school. Class started awhile ago and I'm bored out of my mind. I continued to wander until classes went for break and students filled up the hallways. I didn't even realise that I was in the second years hallway, but then I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Kyoya.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I swear." I said. This guy did somewhat scare me, nothing that a little phone call from Nara won't fix, because he seemed to be the person who blackmail people due to his many sources.

"No, it was partially my fault as well." he said politely. He then looked at me and his eyes examined me. "May I ask, who are you? I haven't seen you at this school before."

"Oh, um, I'm Chiyoko Yoshida. I'm a new student here." I answered. "I'm a second year. Pleased to meet you...?" I trailed off to pretend I didn't know his name.

"Kyoya Ootori." he said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, pleased to meet you Ootori-san." I said and greeted him with a handshake. He accepted it.

"Hm, I've never heard about you before. Where do you come from?" he asked as we began to walk.

"I just moved here from Finland." I said to respond. I would've say Sweden but he maybe would become suspicious.

"What business does your family do?" he asked me. Oh yeah, most kids here are heirs to big companies.

"My family has a medicine company that I'm the heir to. It only sells its stock in Scandinavia, so you have probably not heard of it. We moved temporarily here to Japan for different reasons, but we'll go back soon enough." I said. I hope he believes that story.

"I see." he said.

"Um... I was wondering, can you please tell me which class the Hitachiin brothers are in?" I asked. If I get closer to their class I can see what he is doing wrong.

"It is down at the first floor, class 1-A." he told me and pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you very much." I said and bowed. I then strode off downstairs to see the two pesky cousins class. I quickened my pace and then I was in the first years hallway. I looked at the signs above the doors and found class 1-A. I hope they are still in there. I took a quick peek around the door and found the twins bugging Haruhi when she was trying to study or something. Her face doesn't really say that she is enjoying it. "Excuse me..." I asked a student who was going out the door. "If you don't mind, can you get Hikaru Hitachiin for me?" I asked and the boy nodded. He went inside and when he came out, Hikaru was with him.

"This girl wanted to talk to you." the guy said to the twin before he left. Hikaru stared at me, trying to figure out who I was.

"Have we met before...?" he asked as he examined me.

"Yes we have, you idiot. It's me, Rose." I whispered. His eyes grew in shock or realisation or whatever.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I'm here to see if you're doing the right things to get Haruhi out on that date." I whispered so nobody would think that the two of them were gay, considering that everyone in this school still thinks that she is a guy. "But so far I can tell that she is going to reject you." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he replaced his somewhat annoyed look to a confused one.

"I mean that by annoying her, being a pain in the neck and such won't make her say yes." I clarified. "So, be more gentle. And if you have to annoy her, do it in a more funny way so she laughs too."

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, oh, and by the way, don't let anyone else know that I'm in disguise here, not even Kaoru." I told him with a look that could kill. He nodded and went back inside.

"Hey, Hitachiin! Was that you girlfriend?" a guy asked teasingly when Hikaru stepped in.

"No, she's not. She just wanted to ask me something." he responded as he went back to his twin and, maybe, future girlfriend. I then remembered that I forgot something.

"Hikaru! I forgot to say something!" I said as I waved my hand to tell him that he should come back. He sighed and came back.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering, when were you planning to ask her?" I asked and gave him a sly look.

"I don't know, during lunch break?" he somewhat questioned.

"Where? I need to know so I can watch if you're doing it right." I asked him.

"I was maybe planning to do it over at the fountain." he responded.

"Okay, well, you won't see me there but I'll see you. See ya!" I said and started to walk away. Now, there is still a few hours until lunch, what can I do now? I started to walk around and before I knew it, I was in the in the same hallway that lead to the music room that the hosts go to their meetings. I heard that it was abounded when the club started to use it. It is probably empty now when club activities doesn't start until after school. Why not hang out in there until lunch? I went inside and looked around. It looked like exactly how it was last time I was here, except it was empty. I walked over to the couch and sat down. After a few minutes, I started to hear footsteps outside. As a reflex, I hid behind the curtain as I sat at the window bench. I heard the door to the room open, then footsteps. I heard a curtain get pulled open and I feared that I would be found. Then I heard something I didn't expect to hear, piano music. There was a piano here? Oh, wait, duh! This is a music room, no wonder there is a piano here hidden. But, what I do wonder, who came here to play? Whoever it was, they were good. I slowly opened up the curtain to peek but the person hid itself and the piano behind the curtain where the piano was hidden. I carefully got up and silently walked over to the curtain. I didn't open it, but just stood there listening.

"Beautiful..." I unconsciously said. The person on the other side of the curtain gasped and stopped playing. When I realised what I did a second later, I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Who's there?" a male voice said that sounded very familiar. I didn't answer, I was to nervous. The person walked closer and pulled the curtain aside so we could face each other. I gasped when I saw that the person was Tamaki.

"I'm so sorry, Tamaki! I didn't mean to interrupt!" I blurted out. He stared at me confused but then replaced the confused look with a charming smile.

"No need to feel sorry, princess." he said as he went into host mode. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"Oh, um, no... We haven't." I said. "I know about you though." I added because I just did say his name.

"Then what is your name? It probably is as beautiful as your hair." he said and fiddled with one of my locks.

"My name is Chiyoko Yoshida." I said as I tried my best to do a fancy and proper bow. "It is an honour to meet you."

"And it is honour to meet you." he said as he let go of my lock of hair.

"So you play the piano? You're very good." I said and motioned towards the grand piano. "Is it okay if you play another dong for me?" I asked as I drew circles with my hand on the shiny black surface.

"Of course, what would you like?" he asked as he sat down on the seat.

"You pick." I said.

"Are you sure?" he said. I nodded. "Oh well, if that is what you wish." he said as his fingers started to dance over the keys. The music was wonderful. I hummed to myself as I listened to the music. After a few minutes, he finally stopped.

"So what do you think?" Tamaki asked when closed the piano.

"It was really good." I said while I moved some of my bangs out of my face.

"Well, I found it adorable when you were humming along." he said as he pulled up my chin so our faces were only inches apart.

"I'm sorry but, I'm getting kind of uncomfortable with you being so close to me." I said. He was good looking but I do have a boyfriend.

"Im sorry, princess, I just thought that you would just love being close to someone like moi!" he said and did a weird pose. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend yet, he's so full of himself. The bell went with its musical noise. "Oh well, time for class. Come back here after school if you want to meet up again!" Tamaki chirped as he headed out of the room. "See you later, Chiyoko!" he said and waved his hand before he popped out of the door. I was once again left alone in the room. Only another two hours until lunch.

* * *

Two hours finally passed and the bell went meaning it was lunch break. I stormed out the room and went downstairs to the cafeteria. Once I was inside, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru dragging Haruhi in.

"Guys! I don't want to eat here!" Haruhi whined.

"No, you're eating with us!" the two twins said in unison. As they sat down at a table, Hikaru noticed me. He made up some excuse and went to me.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "I thought you went home already."

"I said that I would watch from a distance when you do it. So no, I didn't go home." I said bluntly. "Now eat your lunch and ask her out." I said and patted his head. He muttered something and went to the lunch line.

"Get a copy of the Ouran newspaper!" some boys said as they waved their arms with rolled up newspapers in their hands. I eyed Kaoru and saw him grab a newspaper. He started to read it and his eyes lit up. I merged closer so I could try to listen to his and Haruhi's conversation.

"Look at this Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed as he showed Haruhi the paper. "They're going to start a extracurricular class about commoners!" he chanted like a little kid at Christmas. Talk about an easy A for Haruhi.

"What! No way!" Haruhi said as she dropped her chopsticks and grabbed the newspaper from Kaoru's hands. "They can't be serious!"

"Oh Haruhi! Please, please, please, pretty please can we join?" he asked. "You've got to join too!"

"Ugh!" Haruhi sighed in annoyance. "I'm not doing it." she said firmly. I think that the twins will just make her.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kaoru whined. "Please?" Haruhi's eye twitched before she gave in.

"Fine... I guess another A is not bad for my report." she sighed. I knew it!

"What is going on?" Hikaru asked as he approached with his tray of food.

"Haruhi can tell you while I get my food!" Kaoru exclaimed and went to the line. Hikaru had questioning look on his face and Haruhi gave him the newspaper. Hikaru placed his food down and took the newspaper.

"Really?!" he exclaimed once he was done eyeing it.

"Yup. Easy A." Haruhi responded.

"Wow!" Hikaru said excitedly with some glimmer in his eyes. The glimmer died down and he pulled a serious look. "Haruhi? Would you mind meeting me at the fountain after lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." she said as she shrugged. Oh god, I only hope she is gentle with him. Now my thoughts drifted off to about that commoners class, I can't believe they made such a class. Maybe I'll ask their opinions on it if I request them at the host club.

"Haruhi!" a voice exclaimed and I snapped out of my daze to watch the scene. There I saw Tamaki come to the table with Kyoya, Honey and Mori in tow. "Why are you in the cafeteria today? It's so rare to see you here!" Tamaki exclaimed as he sat across from Haruhi. The whole club sat down and waited for Haruhi's response.

"'Cause those two dragged me here." she commented once Kaoru came back.

"Hey Tono, have you seen this?" Hikaru smirked as he gave the newspaper to Tamaki. Tamaki skimmed through the newspaper with his eyes in lightning speed. Geez, he is fast.

"OH MY GOD!" the blonde shouted after a few seconds later. "Mommy! Make sure that all host club members are required to do this class!" Tamaki said to Kyoya as he pushed the newspaper under the student's glasses. Kyoya pulled off the newspaper from the blonde's grip and read through it.

"Commoners class, eh? Hmm, if it doesn't harm the clubs budget then I can allow this." the Ootori boy said as he pushed up his glasses.

"YAY!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. Can he be more childish?

"It starts tomorrow, that is short notice." Haruhi commented.

"Doesn't matter!" the twins said in unison. I thought I didn't need to listen anymore, so I left the cafeteria so I could get a good place to hear and look from a good enough distance from Hikaru and Haruhi. I went outside to the fountain, hid behind some bushes and waited. Ten minutes later, Haruhi arrived and waited for Hikaru. Hikaru came slightly after.

"So, Hikaru, what did you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm... Haruhi... I was wondering..." Hikaru trailed off. Come on you damn idiot!

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this Saturday." Hikaru said nervously and I saw that Haruhi was caught a little off guard.

"Wha..?" she answered.

"Rose said that we could join their group date if we wanted, would you like that rather than to be alone?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh... Umm... Okay?" she somewhat questioned. She went out of her confused thoughts and tried to be more serious. "Sure, Hikaru, I'll go on that date with you." she responded. I saw some pink on Hikaru's cheeks.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, why not? Even though I need to do chores and study, I can do it before and after, I do have time. And even if I refused my dad would kick me out of the house for the day." she said.

"Uh, great!" Hikaru said nervously again. "So, um, I'll tell you more details tomorrow?" She nodded before she excused herself away.

"Okay, that was a bit nerv wrecking but she said yes!" I cheered as I emerged from the bushes. Hikaru stared at me bluntly.

"You were there the whole time?" he asked me.

"Uh, yes!" I said in-the-matter-of-fact way. "So you are attending the commoner class?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yeah." he said. "That will be interesting."

"Wow. You guys get so amazed by the most smallest thing then." I stated. "Anyway, meet us up at the carnival at 5 pm." I said and started to leave. First step accomplished.

* * *

I finally came home after a long day. I really wanted to get out of this puffy dress, take out my contacts and just have a shower.

"Rose! How did it go?" Tohru chirped as she came out of the kitchen to greet.

"Haruhi said yes!" I said trying to be cheery but didn't have the energy.

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, guess what?" I asked.

"Hm? What?" she asked.

"Turns out that Ouran is going to have a commoners class. A class about being a commoner." I said.

"Really? That is so cool!" Tohru exclaimed, always looking at the positive side of everything.

"Now, Tohru, can you come upstairs with me for a moment?" I asked as I started to go for the stairs.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need some help to get out of this thing." I responded as I pointed to the dress I was wearing.

* * *

**Sorry that it took a couple days to post this, I was about halfway through and then I was like "I'll take a break." But then I forgot about it- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! T~T**

**Saga: DAFUQ?**

**Me: Sorry, I just got a very sad image in my head on my story _The Infected_. I would tell you, but then it would be a spoiler!**

**Kyoya: Haven't you spoiled stuff about it before?**

**Me: Yeah, but those were minor details, that bit was a chunk in the story that you guys have to read. And in my opinion, that story is WAY better than this one. I may post the first chapter soon, I am already working on chapter 5.**

**Pop: You're off track.**

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah- *cough cough***

**Lolli: You had to remind her?**

**Pop: Well yeah. It's annoying when she changes the topic.**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! THIS CHAPTER SUCKED SO MUCH! WHY KAMI-SAMA, WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME YET?! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! **

**Pop: She went too far back. -.-**

**Me: HARRISON!**

**Harrison: Yes mistress?**

**Me: IF YOU BRING ME A GUN, SOME ROPE AND A KNIVES WITHIN TWO MINUTES I WILL RAISE YOUR PAY BY 95%!**

**Harrison: 95%? (°0°)**

**Me: YES!**

**Harrison: Will do, mistress! *runs off to Nico's suicide cabinet***

**Saga: Dumbass... -_-**

**Harrison: Here you go, mistress! *gives requested items***

**Me: THANK YOU! NOW GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! *walks out of room***

**Kyoya: When is she going to realise she CAN'T die?**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY WASSUP? I TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! HILARIOUSNESS!**

**Haruhi: What?**

**Twins: Nobody understands you.**

**Me: LET ME EXPLAIN THEN!**

**So today at school I was talking to my friends about future fanfics I had in mind, and said I would like to do movie parodies with the Ouran characters (like Howl's Moving Castle, The Hunger Games, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, and etc.). So we were thinking of movies when Pop (FYI: She's real, in case you didn't realise.) suddenly thought of the best movie to ever parody with Ouran!: Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift! xD (Only Fast & Furious movie I've seen, and it is in Japan so it would fit with the setting.) GENIUS, RIGHT?**

**Rose: How's it a genius idea?**

**Me: Well DUH, wouldn't it just be hilarious to see Tamaki practicing to drift?**

**Saga: It wouldn't be THAT funn- *gets mental image* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CORRECTION- IT WOULD BE THAT FUNNY! x'D**

**Me: Told ya so! ;D**

**Oh yeah! I'm going to post my first chapter of _The Infected_ soon, so if you see it, please read it and give a review! I won't be offended if you think that one is better than this one, I'll actually be more happy then! xD**

* * *

-Haruhi POV-

I was running late to the host club, again. I had been too busy trying to study but I only got thoughts about why Hikaru asked me out. When I opened the door to the music room, all hell was broke lose. Well, isn't that normal by now?

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled sadly as he approached me. "Haruhi! Why did you agree to that date with Hikaru?!" Tamaki sobbed as he held my legs while he sat on the floor.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. What is so bad about it?

"WHAT?! MAMA!" Tamaki cried and ran over to Kyoya. "Haruhi is being brainwashed!"

"Senpai, I'm not being brainwashed. It is my choice if I want to go on that date or not." I said to him. "Besides, it isn't our first date we ever had." I added. Everyone in the room looked at me confused, even the twins. "Oh come on! Don't you guys remember that time in Karuizawa?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! That date!" Kaoru remembered. I don't know why but Tamaki just glared at him for some reason.

"OH NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, MOMMY?! THIS MEANS THAT HIKARU AND HARUHI ARE... ARE... ARE..." Tamaki stuttered as he couldn't say the words.

"A couple?" Kyoya filled in. I blushed at that comment.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tono, I don't think they count as a couple after two dates, espiacelly with that long of a time period in between." Kaoru informed. "Especially of how much of a fail that one was..." he mumbled under his breath, that I only seemed to have heard.

"Yeah, it has been over eight months since Hika-chan and Haru-chan went on that date that Kao-chan made for them." Honey said in his usual baby voice. Wait, did he say that Kaoru made it for us? But he was sick that day!

"So you only pretended to have a cold that day?" Hikaru asked bitterly.

"But didn't you have fun?" Kaoru mocked.

"You made me soaking wet!" Hikaru growled back.

"But you got to be with Haruhi!" he mocked. I don't think I have heard them bicker before.

"Ooh! Ooh! Kao-chan? Are we going to spy on them like we did last time?" the boy-Lolita asked excitedly.

"And you guys spyed on us too?" Hikaru said annoyed, he actually looked like he was about to burst like a volcano.

"Only because it was so interesting! You should thank me, I managed to stop milord from taking over it." Kaoru responded to him.

"Kaoru, please tell me that you are not going to spy on us this date! We don't need to get spyed, we're going on a group date." I said and everyone stared at me in confusion, except Hikaru.

"Yeah, we are going with Rose and her boyfriend plus that Tohru girl and her fiancé." Hikaru spoke up.

"Aw! To scared to be alone?" Kaoru teased. Hikaru just growled back.

"If we are only here to talk about my dating life then I'm going to leave now. Good bye." I said and opened the door.

"No! Haruhi! Don't leave me!" Tamaki yelled as he crawled out in desperation.

"See ya later, senpai!" I waved and shut the door behind me.

"That's another two hundred thousand yen, Haruhi." I heard Kyoya say on the other side of the door. Damn him...

* * *

Next day came, and it also meant first class of commoners class. Yay... I went up the stairs and was about to walk in to the huge classroom but got stopped by some boy.

"Name?" he asked as he stared down at his notebook.

"Haruhi Fujioka." I answered.

"Okay, you're the nineteenth person who is in this class." he said. "You can go in now." I nodded and walked inside.

"Haruhi! Over here!" Tamaki shouted as he waved with his arms. I sighed. I went over and took the seat that he spared for me. **(Note: Since this is all new for the rich people, any year can join the class and be mixed with people from other years.)**

"Hey, senpai, do you know what that guy out there for is?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh, he's counting the number of students. Turns out that only thirty students can be in each class." he said. "They said that there is a reason behind it and that they will tell us once the lesson starts."

"Hellooo!" the two twins said when they approached us.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Haruhi." they said as Hikaru sat on my right and Kaoru pushed Tamaki off the desk on the left so he could sit there.

"That is so mean Kaoru!" Tamaki whined as he picked up his stuff and sat behind me.

"Hey, look, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are coming in." Hikaru said as he pointed to the door with the three guys. They all walked over to us and took the closest available seats.

"I heard that this lesson is going to be fun!" Honey cheered.

"What is not fascinating about the wisdom of commoners?" Tamaki exclaimed and I sighed. After a couple of minutes, a teacher came inside.

"Everyone! Take your seats! We're going to discuss something big so we need as much time as possible." the teacher said as she put a laptop and a projector on the desk. Are we going to watch a movie or something? Don't tell me that this school did make a movie about commoners! Everyone sat down and the teacher looked around the classroom. "I know this is our first class but we are going to start a very big project." she smirked. What is this project? Who can make the best commoner ramen? "For the next two weeks, you are going to live as commoners." the teacher finished and everyone in the room gasped in shock. Oh my god, now I know for sure that I'm getting an A+++.

"The school has rented fifteen apartments that every student and a roommate will stay in, also you'll be going to a commoner school. Everything you do must be done the commoner way, that means that you can't even ask your chauffeur to drive you to places." she added. Some guys looked like they were about to throw up and some girls started to hyperventilate. "To start off, pick your roommate. However, so no funny business is going on, it has to be the same gender. If I have not mistaken then there is sixteen girls and fourteen boys to be correct. Anyway, match up!" she said and clapped her hands. Students started to walk around the room to chose their roommate. I sat there, figuring that I could just get the last person around.

"Haruhi? Do you want to live with me?" Tamaki asked me.

"No thank you, senpai." I said without even a single thought. I don't want to live with that guy.

"So straight forward..." Tamaki whimpered as he left. I sat there, zoning out.

"Hey Haruhi." a voice said my name. I snapped out of it and looked at the person who said my name, it was Hikaru.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Want to bunk with me?" he asked. I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Wait, can you say that again?" I asked just to make sure what he said.

"Do you want to be my roommate?" he clarified.

"I thought for sure that you and Kaoru were going to." I said.

"We decided that we can have different roommates. For some reason he wants to stay with milord." Hikaru responded. Kaoru probably wants to pesk him to death. "So, do you want to be my roommate or what?" he asked again.

"Uh, sure." I said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YES SO EASILY?!" Tamaki yelled as he pushed his face right in front of mine.

"Because he's a good friend." I said and the blonde went sulking in the corner. Another ten minutes went on and I figured everyone had someone to live with by now.

"Everyone done? Great." the teacher said as she wrote down something in her notebook. "I would like to know your partner, then I will give you your keys to your own apartment. You'll have to have moved in by Sunday." she added as she took out a box sorted out with keys. One after one she called out people's names and gave them and their partners their keys. "Fujioka Haruhi?" the teacher called.

"Ah, yes?" I answered.

"Who's your partner?" she asked me.

"Hitachiin Hikaru." I responded and everyone turned their heads, but they didn't stare at me, they stared at the two twins.

"Oh no! Did the twins have a fight?" a girl gasped dramatically.

"Doesn't matter!" the teacher snapped. "Here you go Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Hitachiin." the woman said as she both gave us a key and a piece of paper with further information, like address and school. "Now, Hitachiin Kaoru. Who's your partner if it's not your brother?" she asked as she faced the other twin.

"Suoh Tamaki." Kaoru said with a mischievous grin on his face. I ignored the rest and looked at the paper, turns out that the apartment me and Hikaru are staying in are only a few streets away from my apartment. I then checked the school, Kaibara High School.

"You will all go to the commoner school, Kaibara High School, and get a quick tour around, your schedules and your uniforms on Sunday. Everyone has to be by the school at five pm, don't be late." the teacher said as she pulled down the curtain thingie for the projector. "I'll show you some pictures considering that probably none of you have ever stepped a foot in a commoner school." she added as she switched on the laptop, typed a few buttons and a image of a school building came on the curtain. She flicked through some pictures of hallways, classrooms and other sort of rooms.

* * *

-Rose POV-

All the students in the classroom were chatting and gossiping while waiting for the homeroom teacher.

"Okay, listen up everyone!" Mayuko, our teacher, said as she walked through the door. "Our neighbouring school, Ouran Academy, has set up a class of thirty students to try out to live a normal life. As you may all know, Ouran is a school for the rich. Anyway, in this program, they have made all of these thirty teenagers to go to our school for two weeks. We're going to have two new students in this class for the next upcoming weeks." she said. Is this the class of commoners that I heard about? Are Hikaru and Kaoru coming here? Or even worse, their whole club?!

"Oh no..." I muttered quietly to myself, but unfortunately it was loud enough for Mayuko to hear me.

"What was that, Rose?" she asked as she gave me a glare.

"No, nothing, Mayuko-sensei. I was just thinking about that my two cousins from Ouran could be in that class and coming here." I said. Every single student, even Mayuko herself, stared at me.

"You have cousins there?" Mayuko asked me.

"Yeah, they're two twin guys. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I said nonchalantly. All girls, even a few guys, gasped in amazement.

"No way! You're related to the Hitachiin's?!" Minami, the vicepresident of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, yelled at me.

"Um, yes?" I responded unsure what to say. "Why?"

"You've just got to help me meet Yuzuha Hitachiin for real!" Minami said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked bitterly.

"You just have too! She's my idol! My whole closet is filled with her creations!" the fangirl shouted.

"I don't think that the second most annoying person who pesters my boyfriend deserves to even glance at my cousins, much less likely meeting their famous mother." I said to her.

"Just shut up!" Mayuko shouted.

"Yes, sensei." I and Minami whimpered.

"Hey, Mayuko-sensei, what are the names of these people coming in our class?" some random guy asked as he rose his arm for his question.

"I think one was Tamaki Suoh and the other was Kyoya Ootori." she answered. My jaw dropped, she couldn't be serious. Those two from the host club are coming in our class? What's next, Haruhi and the twins end up in Haru's and Momiji's class? And Mori and Honey in Motoko's class?

"Rose, you know the two men?" Hana's scary one-tone voice asked me.

"Uh huh! Rose and me know Tamaki and Kyoya, they both are a part of Rose's cousins host club!" Tohru chirped in her usual matter.

"Host club? What the hell is a host club?" Uo questioned as she came to us. Chatter of the subject started in the room.

"How about we let the actual hosts explain when they come?" I said as I buried my face in my palms. Tamaki did say that every member of the club had to join, so the whole host club is coming.

"So when are these boys coming to our school?" a random girl asked as she stood up.

"They are starting first thing on Monday." Mayuko answered the girl, giving up on calming the other students. More chatter and gossip filled up in the classroom, talking about how these boys could be.

* * *

Once school was over, I made sure that me and Tohru had a good head start home. We need to make sure that we have the best outfit for tomorrow's date!

"Aren't we going to wait for Yuki-kun and Kyo?" Tohru said concerned as I pulled her out of the school.

"No we are not! We need to come home before them!" I said as I quickened my pace.

"Why?" the confused girl asked while staring at me with those orbs of eyes.

"We need to make sure we have the best outfits for tomorrow!" I told her.

"For the date?"

"Yes! Duh!" I continued to quicken my pace and then slow down every now and then 'til we got inside the Japanese house we call home. I pushed her through the halls and into her room before she even got to say hello to Shigure. "Stay here." I ordered and closed her bedroom door. I rushed over to my bedroom and into my closet. I grabbed a whole bunch of cute clothes, jewellery, shoes and handbags before I went out the room so fast that it looked like a tornado was in the room for one minute.

I went back inside Tohru's room and spread out all of my stuff on her bed. "I'll help you and you help me. Deal?" I said. Tohru nodded happily and started to rummage through all the clothes on the bed while I opened her closet. I checked every single piece of clothing. No... No... No... No... Maybe... No... No... Cute but not enough... No... OH MY GOD! Perfect! "This is perfect!" I exclaimed. Tohru looked back at me then at the outfit. She looked happy with it. "Go try it on, right now!" I ordered her. Tohru immediately took it from my hands and marched out the room within two seconds. While I waited for her, I took out some makeup and accessories that would look good with the clothing choice. Basically, it was a peach coloured one-piece with shorts and sleeveless top. That with a jeans jacket would look great on her.

"Are you sure this looks good?" Tohru shyly asked from the little crack open on by the door.

"You have to reveal yourself." I stated. How can I say that I'm sure before I actually see some results? The door slowly opened and in she came. "Why do you doubt things so much?" I asked. She looked great, and with the jacket and right add-ons she will look perfect.

"Does it look okay?" she asked nervously, twisting and turning to look at herself.

"Okay? Okay? You look freakin' perfect!" I exclaimed joyous to her. A grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit on the bed. "Now, let me do your makeup and you will look even better!" I said as I took out some foundation.

* * *

After probably two hours, both me and Tohru wore tomorrow's outfits for the date and were in front of the mirror making sure that everything was good.

"Oh my god..." I whispered in awe. I looked at my reflection, I was wearing a blue tank top and a black over-the-shoulder top on top with a pair of white shorts. I also had a basic thin black jacket on top.

"I know, we both look per-"

"I LOOK GORGEOUS!" I shouted, also cutting Tohru off. Suddenly Tohru's face dropped when she heard that comment. "And you look fabulous!" I said to her and face lit up again.

"You really think so?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Now, let's get out of these clothes and save them for tomorrow evening." I said and started to wipe off some makeup.

"Okay." she answered and did the same action as me.

* * *

**Saga: Where's Nico? _Again_?**

**Rose: Ah yes! Nico said that in case someone asked, she would be found in that closet room! *points to door***

**Saga: 'Kay than-**

**Me: SAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAA! HJÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEJJJ!**

**Saga: (＞_＜;) *opens door***

***hanging upside down from ceiling fan* Me: Can you help me down?**

**Saga: How did you do _that_? O.e**

**Me: Well, if my memory serves me right; I was talking to Honey in the kitchen while I ate cake with him, he was commenting about the chapters, and those comments converted to Nico-language became insults, so I decided to come here and hang myself, but then I somehow ended up like this.**

**Saga: -_-' *takes out pocketknife* I hope you'll be satisfied with a concussion. *cuts rope***

**Me: AAAAH! *lands face first onto floor* Ow...**

**・・・In The Kitchen, 15 Seconds Earlier・・・**

**Honey: And then I told Nico-chan that the chapters were slightly confusing, then she went ballistic and started to scream bloody murder as she ran out, leaving her cake behind on the table. *eats five cakes at once***

**Twins: Does that chick have a psychiatric problem or something?**

**Mori: I think so.**

**_"AAAAH!"_**

**_*THUD*_**

**_"THAT'S IT! I QUIT!_**

**_"Saga, calm down, stop acting like you're on your period."_**

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

**_*SLAM*_**

**Hikaru: Is it a Swedish thing to be crazy and weird?**

**Kaoru: Meh, who knows? *shrugs and sips soda***


	28. Chapter 28

**HI AGAIN! Sorry I didn't post any new chapters here, ever since I posted the first chapter of ****_The Infected_****, I have been squealing like mad. One thing I have noticed is that I like to be ****_at least_**** two chapters ahead before I post a new one on the site, and I'm about to finish chapter 5 and then I will post chapter 3. PLEASE read that story and leave a review! **

**Miya: I. AM. BACK.**

**Me: Yes you are... -.-**

**Miya: AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS HOW SEXY I LOOK! ;D**

**Me: You do realise that I have only mentioned that you have blonde hair and green eyes? For all you know, people might think you're obese.**

**Miya: Yeah but, I'm in the middle of a zombie apocalypse so I am obviously fit [Me: Correction- an infection took over the world.] and in your brain I am a anime/manga character, and everyone knows that those people are nice and skinny!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You do realise that people are ignoring this story now?**

**Miya: WHO CARES?! I AM IN ****_THE INFECTED_****!**

* * *

-Haruhi POV-

Me and Hikaru were standing in the small living/dining room of the apartment we were going to live in the next two weeks. Luckily, the school were smart enough to leave some furniture for us.

"Well, I'll go take my things to my room." I said and started to pull out my suitcase to my room.

"Might as well do it myself." Hikaru answered as he started to pull out his _designer_ suitcase (rich bastard…). While walking down the hall, I realised that the apartment was almost the exact same size as the one me and dad live in. I went inside my room and started to unpack my bag. I was relieved when I noticed that the apartments weren't close to each other, last thing I wanted was to explain to our classmates, during this time period, neighbours, why I am wearing girls clothes sometimes when everyone thinks I'm a guy. Well, everyone except the host club, Kasanoda, Hikaru's cousin and her friends. I put all my clothes in my closet except the clothes I decided to wear on the date. It was a short summer dress with a flower pattern on it, that, a white cardigan and some sandals would be good. I quickly checked the clock, just another two hours until me and Hikaru are going to meet everyone up at the carnival. A date, it is a group date yet it feels weird. Why do I find it now extremely awkward by the thought of me and Hikaru dating?

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Hm? Yeah?" I responded.

"Can you tell me how this thing works?" he called. I went out and went down the hall to the kitchen where he was standing by the stove.

"Are you serious? You don't even know how to use a stove?" I tried to scold but ended up giggling it out. "Damn rich kids..." I giggled. I walked over to him and showed around with the buttons. "Do you also want me to teach you how to use a microwave?" I asked and pointed to the electric white box with the buttons on front.

"Save that for later." he said. "We probably want to go shopping for some groceries later, there's nothing here. All I found was this packet of tea." he added and held up a box of cheap tea.

"That cheap stuff?" I said and took the box. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Thank god I didn't drink any of it." he said as he put his hand in his hair.

"Huh? Why?" I asked him.

"Well, YOU did say it was cheap." he teased.

"Oh, haha." I sarcastically laughed. "But I think we can go to the supermarket after the date later today." I added and threw the tea box in the trash can.

"Yeah sure." he said as he looked out the window. "Geez this place is cramped. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Where to?" I asked.

"I thought we could maybe find our way to the school, also check up on Kaoru and milord." Hikaru said as he started to put on his shoes by the door.

"Of course. Though, it's no big surprise you guys want to check on each other." I said and put on my shoes.

"Why's that?" he asked as he opened the door.

"You guys have been insuperable since, what, the day you were born?" I told him and locked the door. "Don't you remember during Halloween when we ran and got stuck in the net while Kaoru ran off stuck in the room with the class rep?" I asked him. "The moment you realised he was not with us, you were screaming his name while trying to find a way out of the net."

"Yes, I remember that."

"It's a miracle that you guys chose different people to live with." It was silent for awhile after that comment. Before we knew it, we made it to Kaoru's and Tamaki's apartment building. We went inside and up the stairs. When we were on the third floor, we reached their door. Hikaru lifted up his arm and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Kaoru's voice was heard from inside. In a minute the door opened with Kaoru standing by it. His face filled up with joy when he saw us. "Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" Both of them did one of their 'brotherly love' embraces.

"Gee thanks, making me feel so welcome." I sarcastically said watching the two twins.

"Hey, Haruhi." Kaoru greeted once he was done with Hikaru.

"How's you and Tamaki doing?" I asked when we were inside the apartment. It was a tiny bit smaller than mine and Hikaru's, but not much.

"We've been doing so far so good." snickered Kaoru.

"AAH! A COCKROACH!" Tamaki screamed from his bedroom. Kaoru and Hikaru started to laugh hysterically. "KAORU!" Tamaki yelled fuming when he came marching into the living room. "Why did you put a fake cockroach in drawer?! You scared me to death!" he yelled and held up a toy roach.

"Kaoru, really?" I said. I knew they both were childish but I never thought this childish.

"I was just teasing." he said and pouted his tongue. I looked at the cockroach, it's leg twitched.

"Senpai." I said and Tamaki looked at me.

"Yes my dear daughter?" he asked me happily.

"That's a real cockroach." I said.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shouted and dropped the bug on the floor. The cockroach landed on it's back and started to move. It had trouble getting itself back up on it's feet. I picked it up, went over to the window, opened it up and threw the little pest out. "THIS HOUSE IS INFECTED!" Tamaki shouted and started to run around like mad.

"Keep it down in there!" some old man yelled on the other side of the wall. Tamaki stopped shouting and went in his corner of rejection.

"How can you act so fearless against it?" Hikaru asked me.

"Every now and then a cockroach appears in apartment buildings. It's only natural. I've found some in the building I live in and just throw them out." I told him. "Anyway, Hikaru, didn't you want to check out the school?" I asked and motioned towards the door.

"Uh, sure." he said and gave his brother a hug goodbye. "Goodbye my brother!" he said lovingly, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Good grief, you're seeing him tomorrow." I said and opened the door. "Now, can we go?"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." he said and broke his embrace. He gave a quick wave to the other twin and then we left. We went out the building and went down the street leading to the school.

"So, question; how do you feel about going to a commoner school? I can tell you this, it is very different from Ouran." I asked we passed the trees down the path.

"I don't know, we'll have to see." he said and smiled. I smiled back and checked my watch. It was five minutes to four.

"We should go back, we need to get ready." I said and started to walk the direction of the apartment.

"Okay." he said and followed me. We walked and did the odd comment here and there. We came home and it was about 4:25.

"I'm just going to get ready, can you call a cab to pick us up? We won't make it on time if we walk there." I said and went inside my room.

"Yeah sure." Hikaru answered as he went off to his room. Twenty minutes later, I was adding my hair clip to my bangs to top it all off. "You ready?" Hikaru called from the doorway. "We need to go!"

"I'm coming!" I said and went out the bathroom, which I went inside to do my light makeup. I went down the hall and saw Hikaru staring at me. "What?" I asked and checked if I had some stain on my clothes or something.

"Nothing, I have just never seen you wear such..." he trailed off like he was having trouble saying the last word.

"Girly clothes?" I finished for him and he nodded. "I thought that I could wear something extra nice considering it is a date."

"Yeah." he answered. "Well, should we go?"

"Sure." I said and put on my shoes.

* * *

We payed the driver and walked over to the group waiting by the gates.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked impatiently. We were not that late, were we? I checked my watch, it read 5:02. Late by two minutes.

"Rose, we were ten minutes early, remember?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah." she said dumbfounded.

"Who cares? Let's just go and have some fun." Kyo sighed.

"Yes!" Tohru chirped. I wonder, how does those two become such a good match?

"Yay! Yuki, we need to ride the Twist-Twist, that's my favourite ride!" Rose said excitedly and pointed to some weird spinning ride on the other side of the fence.

"Let's get in first." Yuki said as he pulled Rose with him to the cashier. He payed and gave us our tickets. "Now we can go." he said and we all went through the gates. I looked around, it was any other amusement park.

"Haruhi, what do you want to ride?" Hikaru asked me.

"Hm? I don't really care, I'm not the person that does this stuff that often." I said and looked.

"I should take you to the haunted house and see if you get scared." Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"Fine, go ahead." I said. "Do you guys want to come?" I asked to the rest of the group, realising that Yuki and Rose had disappeared. "Hey where did Rose and Yuki go?" I asked to the two remainders. Tohru was drifting off into space.

"Space cadet, wake up." Kyo said, hitting her head lightly.

"Huh?" she asked alert before she realised it was us. "Oh, Yuki-kun and Rose? They're over there!" Tohru said and pointed to a beaming Rose and bored Yuki standing in line to that Twist-Twist ride.

"Anyway, do you guys want to go to the haunted house with us?" Hikaru asked to the engaged couple. Tohru's face paled to white as milk.

"Count us out." Kyo said once he saw Tohru's face.

"No-no-no I'm o-o-okay..." Tohru stuttered.

"She's not really the type for those kind of things." Kyo said as he took her hand. Well, at least he cares for her.

"Okay then. Come on, Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed, grabbed my wrist and started to pull me to the house.

* * *

We were in the haunted house and were walking through. I didn't even flinch to single thing, to me it wasn't scary. Hikaru did flinch once or twice but acted like he didn't get surprised.

"Scared yet Haruhi?" he asked me as he walked behind me.

"Ghost, two o'clock." I said and a white paper mâché figure looking like ghost appeared from the wall.

"GAAH!" Hikaru shouted surprised.

"Told you." I said without even glancing at him, continuing to walk down the dark hallway.

* * *

We finally came out ten minutes later, only to find a sick Yuki leaning against a wall and a dizzy Rose walking around in circles ditsy.

"Again! That was SO fun!" Rose exclaimed.

"We've already rode it seven times..." Yuki said as he covered his mouth.

"Yes, Rose, I think you should ride something else now." Tohru said as she tried to prevent her friend from tripping.

"Hey, what's up with your date?" Kyo asked me. I spun around to find Hikaru standing straight and tall, but in his eyes I could tell that he was ready to collapse from that house.

"Hikaru, you can at least shake if you want." I said and brushed some of my bangs away from my eyes.

"You-you-you...YOU DIDN'T EVEN FLINCH!" he yelled so loud that people started to stare at us.

"I just didn't find it scary." I shrugged. "You know what? Hikaru, we should bring Rose and Yuki inside with us. And maybe Kyo and Tohru can come too."

"Inside to that place? Cool!" Rose beamed.

"Maybe I can go..." Tohru whispered.

"You'll be fine so long I'm with you." Kyo said to her reassuringly. Aw, how sweet.

"Not everyone are fearless like you, Haruhi..." Hikaru said to me.

"You know that I'm not fearless." I told him.

"Well, your fearless for today. The only thing close to what you are scared off is that it's going to rain later tonight." he said to me. I just sighed.

"Shall we go?" I asked and everyone nodded. We all started to go inside the huge house.

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Rose screamed as she kicked off the head of a doll. _Again_. For the thirteenth time. Is that just a reflex of hers to kick whatever scares her? Mental note; make sure to warn host club members. Nah, I won't warn them. It's their own damn fault if they get their heads get knocked off. All guys seem to act normal, I think Hikaru got used to it, and the only ones who did scream was Rose. Tohru was surprisingly calm, but I think she was trying her best not to faint.

"How much damage are you going to make us pay for?" Yuki groaned as his girlfriend started to calm down from that scare.

"I'm sorry." Rose said as she lowered her head in shame. Yuki sighed.

"No, it's okay." he said and took her hand. "But can you please try to not to break anything more?"

"Yes, I won't." she said happily.

"Good." he answered and we all continued to walk.

"EEEK!" some girl screamed in a room. "Oh my god! That scared me so much! Did you get scared Motoko?" the girl said to what I think is her friend.

"Yes, very much so, Minami. But just imagine Prince Yuki saving you from the horror and it will all disappear!" the girl called 'Motoko' answered to her friend.

"Oh no..." Yuki, Kyo and Rose groaned after hearing the two giggling girls.

"What's up with you guys?" Hikaru asked to the unamused trio.

"Those two girls you just heard..." Rose started.

"...are the president and vice president of my fan club." Yuki finished. Fan club? He has a fan club? The two girls walked out from the room and noticed our group.

"Prince Yuki!" they both shouted in unison.

"Motoko, look, he's with those two witches; Rose and Honda." Minami whispered to her companion, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Wait a minute, Minami, they're with two other people. The boy looks pretty cute..." Motoko whispered back.

"Yeah, you're right. But I somehow feel like I've seen him somewhere before." Minami whispered as the two were eyeing Hikaru.

"Oh, Yuki! Aren't you going to introduce us to your two new friends?" Motoko spoke up and gestured a hand at me and Hikaru.

"That's my cousin and his date." Rose deadpanned. "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka and that's my cousin Hikaru Hitachiin." The two girls had their mouths open from shock. They stood silent for about ten seconds.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I standing right in front of one of Yuzuha Hitachiin's sons! I'm Minami Kinoshita." Minami said and bowed twenty two times in two seconds.

"And I'm Motoko Minagawa." Motoko said as she took a step forward.

"Eh... What?" Hikaru questioned.

"Apparently, these two are your mother's biggest fans." Rose said. "Oh and by the way, when you start at our school on Monday, don't be shocked if all the girls, not only in our class, but, from the whole school comes and tries to see you and Kaoru."

"Thanks for the warning, but we're hosts, remember? We can easily make the girls calm down." Hikaru said hanged off Haruhi. "And if we're quiet enough then they'll stop bothering us." he added.

"That won't work." Yuki said to him. "I've been at that school ever since I was a first year, yet girls act the same every single day. Even if I try to ignore them." Me and Hikaru stared at him with huge eyes.

"Basically, they're stalkers?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Excuse me? That's so rude!" Motoko yelled. "Let's go, Minami." she said and started to pull out her friend.

"But wait! I didn't even get to take a picture with him!" Minami protested. We all shrugged and continued through.

* * *

**I might put the story on hiatus for awhile so I can get more time on ****_The Infected_****, which I can tell is WAY more popular than this story. Well, I don't really like this one so much anyway. I already have SO many ideas for future fanfics! If you read this, I would like you to leave a vote in a review for a fanfic/parody I can write (I'll probably write all of them, but which will be the first one to write?):**

**1. Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift (THIS ONE IS SUCH A MUST!)**

**2. The Hunger Games (I would love to write this!)**

**3. Charlie and The Chocolate Factory (Another must.)**

**4. Twilight (Pop suggested this.)**

**5. Beautiful Creatures (Another suggestion from Pop.)**

**6. Ice Age (I don't know what they thought, but both Lolli & Pop suggested this one! xD) **

**7. Howl's Moving Castle (My suggestion, I have had this idea for awhile.)**

**8. Untitled **

**The eighth one is untitled since it is an original fanfic idea I have, that only got about two days ago and it is stuck in my head! I have been daydreaming scenes of it while I'm in bed either before I sleep or get up in the morning. It involves with a curse of wolves or something like that, details will be filled later.**

**Anyway, see you guys! :3**

**Kyoya: Aren't you going to talk to one of us?**

**Me: No, can't be bothered. I have to many fantasies in my head to concentrate. *daydreams of scene***


	29. Chapter 29

**I AM BACK (kinda)! I said I would come back, it's just I'm all over the place right now. My ****_The Infected_**** story is going well, but I'm still writing chapter six so I have nothing to update! D: And I am FanFiction addicted, and I feel kind of lost without updating. I still have problems with this story, but I am really trying! Now if-**

***_BANG_***

**Hikaru: I AM GOING TO KILL HER!**

**Kaoru: Calm down, Hikaru, it's another fanfic-**

**Hikaru: I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ANOTHER FANFIC, IT IS STILL THE SAME AUTHORESS!**

**Me: What's your problem? -.-'**

**Hikaru: MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM IS THAT-**

***pushes brother to the side* Kaoru: His problem is that Haruhi is a smuggler in _The Infected_, and how she became beat up.**

**Me: That's it? **

***holds down brother from kicking the authoress' ass* Kaoru: Yup.**

**Hikaru: KAORU, LET ME GO!**

**Me: Though, I guess Hikaru may really want to kick my ass after this chapter. But I guess I can't be as bad as having Mickey Mouse beating you with a crowbar. *shudders from memory***

* * *

After a couple games, rides and some vomiting (mainly from Rose and Yuki riding the Twist-Twist), we all were ready for some lunch. On our way to the restaurant area, Hikaru suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just felt some kind of weird shiver all of the sudden." he responded and we went to catch up with the others. We all picked out a basic burger place to eat at and ordered our food. When we got it we went to a table and sat down.

"So, anything interesting happening in your life?" Rose asked as she started to eat her chicken burger.

"Actually, yes. Our school made this extracurricular class about commoners." I said to her. "And as the first project with that class we need to live as commoners for two weeks. Me and Hikaru live in a small apartment together."

"Really? I knew about the commoner class thing and that you guys were temporarily switching schools but I didn't think you guys had to actually move into your own apartments." Tohru said.

"How did you guys know we were switching schools?" Hikaru asked before he took a sip of his soda.

"Because you guys are coming to our school." Kyo said and both me and Hikaru started to choke on our food.

"What?!" we said in unison.

"You guys go to Kaibara?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Yup, and we also know that Kyoya and Tamaki is coming to our class." Tohru chirped.

"You guys are going in Momiji's and Haru's class." Yuki said as he chewed on a fry.

"I'm just hoping that the Momiji clone decides to at least be normal." Kyo muttered. Momiji clone? Is he referring to Honey?

"You mean Honey? What do you mean by normal?"

"You'll see." Rose said as she sipped her soda. We all sat and chatted about the most randomness things for twenty minutes until Hikaru's phone went off.

"Sorry about that." he said and took his phone out to check the caller ID. "Oh, it's mom." he said and answered. The moment he pressed the answer button I heard Yuzuha cry like there was no tomorrow. "Hey mom, what's wrong?" he asked half-concerned. Even though it was sort of faint, I could hear the crying mother.

"Kaoru, he was in an accident..." the mother sniffed. "He's in the hospital right now." Hikaru went into full fledge panic mode.

"WHAT?!" he screamed as he drastically stood up. "What happened to him?!"

"The only thing I know is that he got hit by a motorcycle..." Yuzuha said choking on tears. Hikaru dropped his phone on the pavement which made the screen crack.

"I need to go!" he said and moved quickly to the front gates. I followed after him, not only worried for Kaoru but also for Hikaru himself. Hikaru didn't even bother taking a cab, he was running like a mad man.

"Hikaru, wait up!" I shouted. I hate that I was a slow runner right now.

"No! I've got to get to Kaoru!" he shouted back as he started to run faster. Before I knew it, I lost him.

"Dammit..." I muttered, catching my breath. I started to walk the rest of the way to the hospital, no point in running now. After walking for ten minutes, I jogged the last few meters to the hospital entrance. I went inside and went to the waiting room to check if Hikaru was there waiting. Not there. I went over to the front desk, the woman there looked about ten years older than me and had long brown hair. "Excuse me? I was wondering where Kaoru Hitachiin was?" I asked politely to the girl.

"Another person? I just told his twin brother where a couple minutes ago. Are you a part of their family?" she asked me.

"Not by blood, but close enough." I said. The woman blinked a couple times and then shrugged.

"He's in room 498." she said as she flipped through some papers.

"Thank you." I said politely and smiled. I went over to the elevators and pressed on the button. The doors opened, I went inside and I pressed for the fourth floor. I came up and went looking around the hallways. "...494...495...496...497... Here we go, 498." I said and found the door. I held the doorknob and slowly started to turn it. When I opened the door I saw the scene that I wasn't fully expecting. In the bed, Kaoru laid and was connected to several machines plus having bandages of all sorts around his body. Hikaru was sitting on the chair besides the bed, looking down with his hair covering his eyes, holding Kaoru's hand quite tight. "Hikaru..." I whispered and went closer to the bed.

"Kaoru's in a coma." he said. I was stunned, a coma?

"Oh no..." I whispered again. I couldn't really believe it. Even though I couldn't see Hikaru's face properly, I saw some tears streaming down his face who eventually landed on his lap. "Has the others heard about this?" I asked. He shook his head. "Oh, okay... I'll just go downstairs to a pay phone and call them to say what happened." I said and went out the door before Hikaru could answer me. I sighed, this is not good. I reluctantly started to go down the hall to the elevator so I could make the calls. I kind of feel like an idiot, out of all days I left my phone at home, it was today. I was down at the first floor and went over to the phone. I put in the money needed and dialled Tamaki's number. I don't know why I decided to call him first.

"Hello!" Tamaki answered cheery.

"Hello, senpai." I said seriously.

"Haruhi? Did something happen?" Tamaki asked with worry in his voice.

"Kaoru is in the hospital, senpai, and he's in a coma." I said and the blond boy gasped in shock.

"How?" he asked me.

"I don't know the whole story, I just know that Kaoru got hit by a motorcycle." I said.

"That could explain why Kaoru took so long..." he said. "He must've gotten hit while crossing a road on his way back to the supermarket. I asked him if he could get one or two things." he said sadly. "The scene is quite close to your and Hikaru's apartment." he added. I lowered my head in sadness.

"Senpai, can you call everyone else and say what happened? I think I should be with the twins right now and I don't have enough coins." I said.

"Yes, sure, I'll do that." he answered before we hung up on each other. I went back to the elevators.

* * *

-Rose POV-

"We lost them..." I said as I leaned against a tree, catching my breath. The moment Hikaru and Haruhi dashed off, I followed them, which resulted with everyone following me. Tohru started to walk ahead down the path. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the hospital." she said.

"Why there?" I questioned.

"Something is telling me that I should go there." she said and continued to walk. Everyone else followed her and when we reached the hospital, we saw Haruhi entering an elevator.

"Hey Haruhi!" I shouted. Haruhi saw us and held the elevator open for us.

"How did you know we were here? Did you guys follow us?" she asked.

"That is half-true." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"So what happened?" Tohru asked worried as we going up the floors.

"Kaoru got hit by a motorcycle and now he's in a coma." Haruhi said as she cast down her eyes. "The twins never cry. Even the time when people actually thought they were crying they were only faking it. But now, Hikaru is crying, he feels lost without his brother by his side. It's sad to see." she said. I could only imagine, I've not seen them for ten years. But by the sound of what most people are saying, no wonder why Hikaru is crying. Nobody is made of stone. Heck, first time I saw Kyo crying was when Tohru had her little...cutting incident on the kitchen floor.

"Wait, you said Kaoru was in a coma?" Tohru perked up as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes, why?" Haruhi asked as we all stepped out.

"No reason." Tohru answered. "Uh... I have to go to the bathroom!" she said and walked down the hall quite fast.

* * *

**YES, I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER, DEAL WITH IT! AT LEAST YOU GOT A CHAPTER AND NOT SEEING ME THROW THIS STORY IN THE TRASH (though I'm very tempted to).**

***_Knock, knock_***

**Me: Yes?**

***on the other side of the door* Rose: Nico, why are locked up inside the closet?**

**Me: Hikaru was about to attack me.**

**Rose: Oh, that's why Kaoru is tying him down to a chair.**

**・・・Outside The Closet****・・・**

***tape covering mouth* Hikaru: MMWU! MWT MU MBWO! [Tape Translation: Kaoru! Let me go!]**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, you do realise that if you kill the authoress ****then the story will stop and I'll be stuck in a coma?**

**Rose: A valid point.**

**Pop: Ya know, Kaoru is still in a coma where the authoress stopped.**

***fire in eyes while struggling to break free* Hikaru: MM MBWNNO MWU MWEL MWT MBWOMMSESUS! [Tape Translation: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT AUTHORESS!]**

**Kaoru: You just had to mention that? -_-'**


	30. Chapter 30

**OH MY GOD, I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 30! :D I'm shocked I haven't trashed this yet, considering with this one I have three fanfics to continue on... **

**BUT TODAY THIS WILL BE MY RECORD-BREAKING DAY. I HAVE ALREADY DONE SO MUCH SPORT I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY LOFE TODAY, AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER ON EVERY FANFIC I HAVE, WISH ME LUCK!**

**Now let's continue with this sucky story, that'll eventually probably be discontinued.**

* * *

-Tohru POV-

You know what? At first I was scared to death by Naira but now I feel so happy knowing about her! She can help Hikaru and Kaoru get together again!

* * *

_"Yeah, spirits. They're everywhere. Some are from the dead, other can be of the unborn and some are even from regular people in coma's."_

* * *

I went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I stared into the mirror.

"Hmm, how do I get Naira to come here?" I questioned. Maybe if I ask her to come? I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Naira, could you please come here? Mommy needs you right now." I whispered. "Please, please, please." I continue to whisper.

"Yes mommy?" her little voice said behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around.

"Naira!" I exclaimed and hugged the girl. "Thank you for coming." I said.

"You did ask me to come." she said. "Why do you need me mommy?"

"Umm... Well, mommy wants you to do a favour for her." I said as I broke the hug. "It would make mommy really happy if you helped me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find a certain spirit for me." I said to her.

"If you want your mommy then I can't help you. Your mommy is in that special place." Naira said and pointed up to the roof.

"No, the spirit I'm looking for is someone in a coma." I told her. "It would make mommy very happy if you could find this spirit and take him to me."

"When did he fall in a coma?" she asked me.

"Today, why?" I questioned.

"It's both easier and harder for me to find him then." she said and I stared at her, blinking a couple of times in confusion. "He's probably still in that white place, but I might have some trouble getting there."

"The white place?" I said as I cocked my head.

"The white place is where most people in coma's end up. Though, they're all alone in their own white place. In the spirit world, we can travel to places through mirrors. We can travel to Spirit Central, where we can visit other spirits through a very specific mirror that you can only use to go in and out of these white places. Problem is that I've got to find this guys mirror. What's his name?"

"Oh, Kaoru Hitachiin." I told her.

"Okay, I'll try my best to find him and bring him to you before ten o'clock tonight." she said.

"Thank you." I whispered and gave her a hug. After a few seconds I let to of her and she climbed on top of the sink.

"I'm off to my journey!" she exclaimed before she jumped through the mirror and she was gone.

"I hope this can make Hikaru-kun feel a little bit better." I whispered thinking.

* * *

-Naira POV-

"I'm off to my journey!" I exclaimed and jumped in the mirror. When I came in I was flying through this rainbow coloured tunnel until I came to Spirit Central Station. I smoothly came out through the portal and realised I was on the fifth floor. I walked over to the railing and looked both up and down. Spirit Central is about fifty floors high and each floor has about 10,000 mirror portals each. The portals always changed, considering that in the real world every single day a mirror gets broken and a new one comes. I looked down and saw the information desk in the centre. I jumped down and landed right in front of the desk.

"Can I help you?" said a woman with beautiful long blond hair and soft blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for a certain portal." I said. "It's to a person's white place."

"Oh, okay." the woman said as she typed away on a computer. "Name?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin." I said to her.

"Right, his should be one of them in the red section on the eighteenth floor." she said.

"Thank you!" I said and flew up to the red section on the eighteenth floor. As I said earlier, there is about 10,000 portals on each floor, so to make it easier to find a certain portal, they split up each 1,000 mirrors with a colour. This should only take about an hour.

* * *

"…North Beach…Elenora Gagel…Officeworks, Perth...Taj Mahal, India…" I murmured the names as I was walking past the portals in the crowd. "Ah, here we go, Kaoru Hitachiin." I said as I found the portal. I stepped through the mirror. When I came through, I was in a place who was all white. It looked the same as the place in mommy's dream. I saw the teenager asleep on the floor about ten meters away from me.

"Son of a biscuit, he's still in transition phase." I whispered to myself as I walked over to the boy. "Oh well, now I've got to wait." I said to myself and made a little bouncy ball with some of my spirit energy.

"I wonder how many bounces I can do before he wakes up?" I wondered as I looked at the sparkling ball. "One, two, three, four…" I started to count as I also bounced the ball.

* * *

-Haruhi POV-

I leaning against the wall with Rose next to me. Kyo and Yuki were making the few odd comments about things, did they just mention something about Tohru's birthday? Tamaki had sent me a text a few minutes ago telling me that him and the rest of the club were coming. They should be here any minute now.

"Hika-chan?" Honey's sad voice was heard as the door opened. You know it is really sad if Honey is sad too.

I looked at the door, there stood the little senior with his pink bunny in his arms. Mori was behind him. Hikaru looked up sadly when he heard his nickname.

"Hi, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." he said as he looked back at his brother. Honey started to look even more sad when he walked up to the bed.

"Poor Kao-chan…" Honey said sadly as he put his bunny on the bed. "Usa-chan will help Kao-chan." he said. Hikaru smiled sadly but I could tell he wanted to cry. Even more. Mori put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Mori said in his dull tone.

"I'm back!" Tohru said as she went through the door. "Hi Honey, Mori." she said and stood next to me. "Don't worry Hikaru-kun, your brother will be by your side in no time!" she comforted. For some reason, Kyo gave a weak smile to her but it was forced.

"Hey Rose, Tohru?" I whispered to the two.

"Hm?" they both hummed.

"Would you guys mind if maybe Hikaru could stay at your place tonight?" I whispered again.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Hikaru has problems of controlling his emotions, so if he went home, he would probably have a mental breakdown. And I feel like I shouldn't take him to the apartment, Tamaki told me that the spot Kaoru got hit is on our way back there."

"I see." Rose said.

"It's okay, we'll take care of him." Tohru said.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow, I just think tonight he should be somewhere else." I told them.

"I understand." Rose said as we all continue to watch the scene in front of us.

"How's Kaoru?" Tamaki asked as he stepped through with Kyoya writing something down in his notebook besides him. Geez, does that guy even have emotions?

"He-"

"He has been better." I cut off Hikaru. I knew that the moment he would mention something about Kaoru's state, he would break down. Tamaki nodded slowly and went to the foot of the bed. This day turned from okay to fun to depressing in the matter of seconds.

* * *

"Excuse me, you all need to go home." a young nurse with brown hair tied up in a bun said as she peeked through the dim-lighted room.

"Okay, we'll leave soon." I said as I sleepily lifted my head from the armrest on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Good." she said and closed the door after her as she left.

"I'm not leaving." Hikaru said. Man, he's stubborn.

"You've got to go, Hikaru." I said to him. "But you're not going back to the apartment or to your mansion." I added. He gave me a confused look. "Hikaru, I know you well enough to know you will do something totally unexpected because you can't even be without your brother for a second."

"Then if I'm not staying here, at the apartment or even at my own house, where the hell am I staying?" he asked annoyed.

"You'll be staying with me. But it's only for tonight." Rose said as stood up from the couch. Hikaru gave her a look, that he and his brother shared very often. Hey! That's the same look they had before they fought in the classroom that day! The 'you can't be serious' look.

"Yes, it's true." I said to him. "Now let's just go, it's not like Kaoru is going anywhere anyway." I said and moved towards the door.

"As I said, I'm not leaving." Hikaru said back.

"Oh yes you are." Rose said as she lifted Hikaru up with his ear.

"Ow!" Hikaru half-shouted.

"Come on now, you wimp." Rose said and started to pull Hikaru out with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru in suit.

"I should probably get going too, see you guys tomorrow." I said to the other hosts and left.

* * *

**Yes, it's sucky, but I am-**

**_PONG_**

***stares at pitchfork that landed next head* Me: The Hell?**

**FanFicton Fanatic/Ouran Otaku: HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU'RE A TWIN FAN?! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm doing this for a reas-**

**_BROOOOMR_**

**_"HOHO-HO! Are we punishing her again?"_**

**Me: NO! NOT MICKEY MOUSE AGAIN! *runs out of room***


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! I'm back again with a chapter for this story! ^^ I'm seriously tempted to throw this in the trash right now, but I have nothing to update right now and I am kinda lost. **

**You know, I have just realised something. I am at my most creative point when I'm half-asleep. And then I mean the kind of half-asleep you get in your eyes when you've just watched a long movie in a dimly lit room at late at night, then I have the most inspiration to do things. I have made about three pages worth of a chapter in The Infected during thirty minutes, and I made a super-tiny paper crane once when I was like this. It was made from 1x1 centimetre paper xD**

***scrolls through webpage on computer* Pop: Nico?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Pop: What's this argument you had with this guy on your Facebook?**

***looks at computer screen* Me: HEY! How did you get on my Facebook?**

**Pop: You left it on -_-**

**Me: Oh. (._.;) **

**Pop: Anyway, care to share?**

**Me: It was just a guy I met on omegle, who seemed nice at first, but became this huge pervert after while. He kept flirting with me. But he only started AFTER I told him my age.**

**Pop: Ew... Gross...**

**Me: Yeah, I know. So then Saga and I ganged up and kept arguing with him until I managed to block him. Saga's insults were hilarious.**

**Pop: Can I see?**

**Me: After this chapter.**

* * *

-Tohru POV-

We all were standing by the front door at home.

"Take off your shoes and then you can go to the guest room upstairs." Rose ordered to Hikaru once we got in.

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut up already." Hikaru whined as he placed his shoes in the corner while Yuki glared daggers at him. "I just want to be left alone." he grumbled and went to the stairs. I know that Hikaru is going through a hard time, so I understand why he's a bit rude.

"Hikaru, calm down. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi said as she watched her friend go.

"Whatever." Hikaru said back before he went up the stairs. Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry, he's a jerk when his emotions controls him." she said with a dull expression on her face.

"It's okay, it's understandable." Rose answered. "It must be something within the family, problems controlling emotions that is."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked slightly dumbstruck.

"I kind of have a problem as well, it was worse when I was in Sweden though." Rose sighed. "I remember that I went to talk to some important person in the Sohma family, but it ended up with me breaking his arm." Rose said so casually like it was normal. Haruhi's eye twitched.

"Right." she said. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Haruhi said as she went to the door. "See ya."

"Goodbye Haruhi!" I said and waved.

"Yeah, see you later." Rose said and waved too. Haruhi gave a quick smile before she went out the door. The door closed and I proceeded to take off my shoes. Rose took her's off and she went to the kitchen to make some tea. Yuki went up to his room to study and Kyo went to do his usual thing. It sounds embarrassing but I don't even know what he does most of his free time. I then realised that Hikaru came over unprepared, meaning no sleep-wear.

"Kyo doesn't mind if somebody borrows some spare clothes..." I whispered to myself as I walked up to our room. He and Hikaru seem to be around the same size. I went over to the closet and searched for something comfortable to wear that Kyo doesn't really wear much. I finally found a basic white t-shirt and some sweatpants that could do for now. I got up and went out the room. I walked down the hallway with the folded clothes in my hands. I opened the guest room door to find Hikaru just sitting in centre, knees up to his chest while he buried his face onto his knees. "Hikaru-kun? I got some spare clothes that you could sleep in, if you like..." I said as I moved closer to him. He didn't move or say a thing. I looked down to him, he was so sad. "I know how it feels... But you've got to stay positive no matter what." I said as I kneeled down next to him. He looked back at me, but his stare was very uncomfortable. I've never seen somebody look at me like that before.

"What do you know?" he snapped.

His sudden action frightened me a bit.

"Hikaru-kun...?" I whispered as he violently stood up.

"What do you know?! Who the hell do you think you are?! You think that everyone can be all happy and cheery in lala-land like you?!" he screamed as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up with a such a tight grip that it hurt. He did it also very quickly so I stumbled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, YOU STUPID GIRL!" he yelled to me.

"Please... Calm down..." I whimpered. The bedroom door burst open with Rose standing there and Kyo right behind her.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?!" Rose screamed alarmed as she rushed over and pushed Hikaru down to the ground. I stumbled but thankfully Kyo caught me.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked me concerned. I couldn't even talk, so I nodded. As he always does, he checked me just in case. He looked down to my arm and then he frowned angrily. "At least he didn't do worse." he murmured. I looked down to my wrist, they were slightly bruised but probably would disappear in a day or two. I then started to stare at the scene of Rose scolding Hikaru, it was like watching a movie.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't know what Tohru said but I know her good enough to say that you didn't need to attack her!" Rose yelled to the twin who was on the floor looking down. "I don't have time for you now." she sighed as she turned around and walked towards me. "You okay? I knew he was an idiot but I never knew that he was this much of one." Rose said as she gestured me and Kyo to leave the room with her. I looked back at Hikaru one last time before Rose closed the door, I saw it in his face that he regretted his action.

"I'm okay, really." I said and tried to wriggle out of Kyo's grip. I glanced at the clock, 21:43 "Um, would you mind if I went to the bathroom?" I asked. He looked at me and then let go. "Thanks." I said and went down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

-Kaoru POV-

My head is pounding. What happened? I opened my eyes a little bit but only got blinded with white light. I then closed my eyes and tried to focus of what had happened.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

It had been two hours ago since Hikaru and Haruhi left. I was looking around the house, trying to find something interesting.

"Why don't we have any food?" I heard Tamaki say from the kitchen. "Well, then I should just go to the commoners' supermarket to get some!" he exclaimed. Oh no, he ain't going. He'll probably get so 'fascinated' by everything that he'll forget what to get, which means that we would be starving.

"No, I'll go, milord. I'm bored anyway." I said and went to the kitchen. "Besides, I don't even think that you know where it is."

"And how would you know?" he asked.

"Me and Hikaru have sometimes followed Haruhi to have some fun." I said. "So I'll go." I added and put on my shoes. I left the apartment and walked out.

* * *

I was walking back home with the few groceries that we could survive with the next couple of days. My phone did the little tune telling me I got a text message. I stopped and fished my phone out. I flipped it open and read the text message I got from milord.

_Did you get the instant coffee? _

Geez, does he think I'm stupid?

"Dude! Look out!" some guys voice echoed. I looked up, not only did I realise that I was standing in the middle of the road and that the person who yelled was on a motorcycle, but I also realised that the motorcycle was heading towards me. One second later everything was black.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

I groaned and held my head as I sat up. Why does me head hurt so much?

"'Bout time you woke up." some girl's voice said. I located where the voice came from and lifted my head. Right next to me sat a girl who looked like she was about seven years old with short orange hair and crimson red eyes. Why does she look familiar in a way? "Don't worry about the pounding, it'll disappear eventually."

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked around and noticed that everything was white.

"I don't have a name yet, but you can call me Naira." she said. She stood up and held down her hand to me. "Come on, we've got to go."

"Where?" I asked.

"To my mommy, she wants to see you for some reason." she informed me. "Are you going to get up or not?" I reluctantly got up and followed her as she started to walk. We only walked for three minutes before we came in front of this mirror.

"Now what?" I asked. She took my hand and...WENT THROUGH THE MIRROR? I started to get closer...closer...my hand was in the mirror and it felt like liquid...more of my body got in and before I knew it, we were in some sort of...I don't know what to call it. There was people everywhere and there was thousands of mirrors around the place. The girl still held my hand and started to pull me to the railing on the side. When we came to it, I looked down. We were several floors high and when I looked up I saw more. The girl started to climb up onto the railing...WAIT! THAT'S DANGEROUS! As a quick reflex I pulled her off and onto to me.

"What are you doing? You could hurt yourself!" I yelled at her as I put her back on the floor.

"Wait, you haven't realised yet?" she asked me and I stared at her dumbfounded. She gave me a stare for a few seconds.

"Haven't realised what?" I asked. She face-palmed.

"Oh my god, am I talking to the biggest idiot on earth?" she whispered. "You're a spirit, a soul without a body, a ghost." she said to me. "And so am I, I can't get hurt." My mouth was hanging open, I'm a spirit? How am I...?

"OH MY GOD! AM I DEAD?!" I shouted panicked. Several other people stopped and stared at me. The girl groaned.

"No, you're not dead. Nor am I. I'm a spirit of an unborn and you are in a coma, so your soul basically left your body for the moment." she explained. I calmed down slightly by that information. At least I'm not dead. She took my hand again and climbed back up onto the railing. "Ready?" she asked me.

"Ready for wh-AAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as she jumped down, dragging me along with her. I closed my eyes, getting ready to get hit by the sudden impact. Nothing. I opened one eye and saw myself hovering above the floor. I looked up and saw the girl standing right beside me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Stand up, dummy." she said and pushed me down. I stood up and followed her again as she walked away from me. She kept walking through the crowd until we came to this mirror. Above it there was a sign saying 'Special Mirror'. The girl tapped the mirror once and it became blue.

"Destination?" the mirror asked with this weird female voice. I'm shocked that I haven't fainted yet from...shock.

"The mirror closest to Tohru Honda, my future mommy." Naira said, why does that name sound really familiar? The mirror went back to its normal reflective state as Naira stepped into its liquid form. "Come on." she said to me and dragged me. One second later, I was in someone's bathroom. Someone's commoner bathroom. "You stay here, I'll be back soon." Naira said as she opened the door and left. This is all very, very, very, very weird.

* * *

-Tohru POV-

I was about to open the door when it got opened from the inside. Out came little Naira.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed and gave me a hug. "Did I do good? I found him for you!" she said. I took a little quick peek inside the bathroom, there stood the other Hitachiin brother looking confused as ever.

"You did very good Naira." I said and returned her hug. I quickly broke the hug and then stepped inside to small bathroom. "Hello Kaoru." I said and the boy looked up.

"You?" he questioned. "Tohru, right?" he asked as he cocked his head.

"Yes, that's right." I said. He examined me up and down before he locked his eyes on something.

"Where did you get those bruises from?" he asked me.

"Oh, these?" I asked and pointed to them. "Well, um, Hikaru was being a bit emotional, that's all." I said to him and used my left hand to cover my right wrist, which had worse bruises than the other. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.

"Hikaru did that?" he asked. Before I even responded he stood up straight. "I need to talk to him, where is he?"

"He's in the guest room..." I said. Kaoru pushed past me and stomped down the hall.

"I should follow him, he doesn't fully know what he can do now when he's a spirit." Naira said and ran after him.

* * *

-Kaoru POV-

I stood in front of the door that, what I assumed, lead to the guest room. Someone tugged on my shirt. I looked down to see little Naira.

"You have to be careful, being a spirit can be dangerous to others." she said to me.

"Kaoru-kun?" Tohru whispered as she walked down the hall to me. "Don't be mad at Hikaru-kun, I understand how he feels. Though, I can see he is someone that's need a reality check to see other people's feelings."

"He's an idiot in that way, but he has never gone so far that he actually physically hurt someone. Espiacelly a girl." I said to her. She makes it sound like the way he is behaving now is normal for person.

"Just let him ventilate his anger. Trust me, I've dealt with people like him before. A lot." she said to me casually. "Besides, this is not the first time I've gotten hurt by someone who is upset. This is actually quite mild of what I've gone through. You might not believe this, but, the day I first met my fiancé, Kyo, he broke a table, which hit my head so I started to bleed." I stared at her with disbelief, that didn't even seem possible.

"WHAT THE HELL? KAORU?" Rose voice was heard from behind me. I turned around to see Rose looking like she saw a ghost. Well, technically that's true. "Tohru, can you go get the frying pan from the kitchen and hit my face so I can wake up?" she asked as she perked her hand to face the brunette.

"Rose, that'll just cause you to feel pain, not to wake up." she said to her.

"Then how the hell is it possible that Kaoru is standing right before my very own eyes?"

"First of all," I interrupted. "how did you know that I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?" I asked.

"Oh please, you guys may look identical but you guys are totally different." she said to me. "Now, explain to me how you are here!"

"Well, umm..." I said not sure how to explain at all.

"Rose, do you remember that day when you saw me, Kyo and this little girl outside?" Tohru asked.

"Girl?" Rose questioned. She turned her head and noticed Naira standing next to me. "HOLY CRAP! THAT'S THE GIRL!"

"As I was saying, you saw this girl. Do you also remember that day with my little...um...cutting incident?" Tohru asked to my cousin. I looked at my cousin's reaction, even though she didn't really move or say anything, she looked somewhat frightened of that memory. I wonder what happened?

"Yes... Not only did my heart go fifty miles an hour when I found you but you also gave me a workout that I felt tired of for a week." Rose responded.

"Do you also remember me saying something about that I saw a little girl?"

"Yes?" Rose answered. I am as lost as her, though I don't even know what kind of incident their talking about.

"Well, this is her." Tohru said as she gestured her hand to the girl. "She's a spirit, a spirit of an unborn. She told me and Kyo this secret that day when you saw us. They're three different kinds of spirit," Tohru started.

"The spirits of the unborn, the dead and the lost souls." Naira finished. "The lost souls are the souls of people who are in comas and such, that what Kaoru here is." Rose's mouth hanged open for about ten seconds. I then realised something.

"I'm surprised Hikaru hasn't heard us yet." I wondered and stared absentmindedly at the door.

"He's too busy sulking. And it's no big surprise really, the doors are pretty strong and thick so they can block out quite a lot of sounds. That wasn't really our intention to block out noise but we needed stronger doors." Rose said. "Tohru, remind me to tell Shigure to make some renovations next time the house house breaks. Insurance money plus some money from the Sohma's makes quite good upgrades every time." she added. Wait, are commoners so poor that their house crumbles so often that it's normal?

"Why do you make it sound like a normal thing?" I asked, creeped out. She gave me a devilish grin.

"Hug Tohru, please." she asked.

"Uh, why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it." she said and pushed me on Tohru. She blushed madly as I landed on her. Rose smiled with triumph. "1. 2. 3." Rose counted. After she said three, the floor started to shake.

"Is an earthquake happ-GAAAH!" I started but started to scream as my body slammed against the wall. It didn't hurt, this must be thanks to being a spirit. I first looked at the wall I hit, it now had a HUGE dent in the wall. I then looked back at the girls, that Kyo guy stood protectively in front of Tohru growling at me.

"This is only one of the reasons why the house keeps breaking." Rose said with a mischievous smile on her face. "It's okay Kyo, I was only demonstrating something."

He quickly gave her a glare but then glared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard?! First you hurt her, then you freakin' flirt!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, Hikaru hurt her and this is Kaoru who hugged her, but I forced him." Rose said to him. His glare turned to confusion.

"Wasn't that Kaoru guy in hospital?" he asked. Tohru whispered something into Kyo's ear and in result he gave a blank expression. "That could explain things." he said and he walked casually out the hallway.

"You say this is a regular thing? How about I just give some hundred thousands yen so you can full on upgrade this house?" I said. Rose had some glimmer in her eyes and Tohru went pale.

"NO!" "YES!" The two girls stared at each other in disbelief.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" they yelled at each other in unison.

"Tohru! We've got accept it! That money could last for ages!" Rose tried to persuade her point.

"But it's to much! Usually the repairs cost only a couple ten thousand yen..." Tohru tried to convince.

"Come on! These doors and walls are way to weak! Even I can punch through it!" Rose said. She took a step back and flung her fist against the wall so a very noticeable hole came. I felt my face drain, she literally punched through the wall...TO THE GUEST ROOM?

"Rose, have you forgotten that you have mastered martial arts?" Tohru asked.

"Oh yeah..." she said in awe. "I forgot about that." she admitted. "I thought that it was just the walls being weak." she said sheepishly. She looked back inside the hole with a sad and annoyed face. "Seriously? I just punch a hole through the wall and you still sit there and sulk?" she asked to, what I guess, Hikaru. I stood up and peeked inside the hole to find Hikaru sitting in the corner sulking, very similar to milord's way, except he's not sitting in fetal position. Thank god for that.

"First time I ever see you do it the same way as boss." I said to him. In an instant Hikaru sat up and turned his head to stare at me in disbelief.

"K-Kaoru?" he stuttered. When I opened my mouth to answer I felt someone tugging at my shirt. I looked down to see Naira.

"When you are a spirit, you can choose when you want to be visible or not." she said to me. "Watch this." she added before she vanished right in front of my eyes. "Hey Kaoru!" she called. I turned my head to the direction of the voice to find her right behind my twin. Hikaru was frozen on the spot. "All you need to do is concentrate when you want to be invisible or not, it's really easy. We also can do this!" she exclaimed and suddenly Hikaru was in the air.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" he yelled.

"So you're saying we can lift things with our minds?" I asked, getting confused.

Hikaru didn't even bother getting up, he was that shocked I think.

"We live in a strange world, a very strange one." Rose commented.

"You didn't say that when found out about...well, you know about the Sohma's." Tohru responded to the comment. I wonder what they mean? Maybe me and Hikaru need to investigate a little...

"Ooh... Secrets... Me and Hikaru like secrets..." I said seductively as I snaked my arms around my oh so precious cousin.

"Sorry pal, this is a secret that me and Tohru have vowed to our hearts not to tell." she answered.

"You can tell me!" I said to her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Frankly not." she said to me. "Haruhi warned me about you guys." she added. "And this is a secret bigger than hiding someone's true gender."

"Oh really?" Hikaru asked as he snaked around Rose. I didn't even notice that he got up. Maybe he perked up when we said something about secrets. But anyway, hurray for being the duo again!

* * *

**Yes, I know. BOOOOO! I know, nothing makes sense, but don't exactly blame me about the Ouran bits, since I was only pretty new to it. **

**Pop: Can we read the insults Saga sent now?**

**Me: Fine... SAGA!**

**Saga: Yes?**

**Me: Gimme your phone.**

**Saga: Why?**

**Me: JUST GIMME IT.**

**Saga: Okay... *hands over phone***

***unlocks phone* Me: Ah, here we go. Saga's hilarious conversation with the pedophile that kept flirting with me.**

**・・・****The Facebook Chat・・・**

**_Mohit: hii _**

**_Saga: No_**

**_Mohit: sorry?_**

**_Saga: No_**

**_Mohit:plesee convine her _**

**_*convince_**

**_m really sory_**

**_Saga:No_**

**_Mohit:have you studied only NO word in your school_**

**_Saga: No_**

**_Mohit: huff you and your NO_**

**_Saga:YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU I KNOW BETTER FUCKING ENGLISH THAN YOU AND I CAN DO ALL KINDS OF ACCENT'S YOU NAME ONE AND I WILL DO IT!_**

**_Mohit: both are irretating_**

**_excuse me i can also abuse you but i have manners_**

**_m not like you_**

**_Saga: IF YOU WERE HERE RIGHT KNOW I WOULD CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS _**

**_Oh wait..._**

**_YOU DON'T HAVE ANY, YOU LET A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD TAKE THEM _**

**_Mohit: uff i dont want to talk with you bump ass_**

**_Saga: WHAT THE FUCK IS A BUMP ASS? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA_**

**_YOU DON'T HAVE ANY, YOU LET A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD TAKE THEM _**

**_Mohit:uff i dont want to talk with you bump ass_**

**_Saga: WHAT THE FUCK IS A BUMP ASS? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA_**

**_Mohit: its dumb_**

**_my keyboard fucks_**

**_Saga: YOU ARE DUMB_**

**_JUST LIKE YOU THEN _**

**_Mohit: buzz off yrr_**

**_Saga: No_**

**_Mohit: you bitch_**

**_Saga: no_**

**_Mohit: go and show your fucking ass to your mom and dad _**

**_for an ointment_**

**_Saga: No_**

**_Mohit: byeee_**

**_dont waste my time_**

**_no problen yrr i only wish that you just staty happy where ever yor are and whom with you are and i also pray that you will got your love as soon as...good bye NICOLETTA it was a great talking with you..._**

**_for NICOLETTA_**

**_:')_**

**_Saga: Fuck off._**

**・・・****End Of Conversation・・・**

**Me: I LOVE YOU, BESTIE! *glomps Saga***


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, I'm back again with this story. I never really feel like updating this story, but I finished my latest chapter of The Otaku Authoress Attacks! early, so I had enough time to Copy-N-Paste this chapter into a document.**

**While I am doing this (and I hope at least someone is reading this) I just wanted to inform you guys that I have created a joint account with my best friend Rhianna called LolliPopBlingGirls and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out and maybe added us to your author alert list for when we do post something (this account was created today, so nothing is posted yet :P). Any thoughts from the cast of the story?**

**Cast: ...**

**Kaoru: Is your friend like you?**

**Me: Very much, that's why we're best friends. And her favourite anime is Ouran!**

**Hikaru: ...We're doomed...**

**Me: Why do you say that?**

**Rose: Because you're a scary human being...or whatever you are.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Honey: Eh? But Nico-chan's nice! She eats cake with me!**

**Mori: Mitsukuni, she doesn't bother us. She does to the others.**

**Honey: Is it true Nico-chan? *lip quivering***

**Me: NO! I mean, yes! No-wait-yes! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**Honey: So it is true! D:**

**Me: Shut up, what I'm doing is like ultimately mild compared to some people. Do you know how many fanfics I've read where Kaoru kills himself because Hikaru started to date Haruhi?**

**Twins: WHAT?!**

**Me: Or the amount of fanfics I've seen Honey throw away all of his cute stuff, including his Usa-chan, just to impress a girl?**

**Honey: NO! Not my Usa-chan!**

**Me: HECK, I EVEN READ ONE WHERE KYOYA DOES A SEX CHANGE!**

***chokes on spit* Host Club: WHAT?!**

**Kyo: What da hell do you read?**

***shrugs* Me: I usually just search a random word and read whatever looks interesting enough.**

**Lolli: ...disturbing...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OOC-NESS! (Don't hurt me! I was new both to Ouran and fanfic writing at the time!)**

* * *

-Haruhi POV-

I was walking home to that apartment me and Hikaru were going to stay in the next few weeks. I'm mentally thanking Tamaki in my head for warning me about the crime site. I had walked past the spot where police were still investigating and packing up. I had seen the pole that I suspected where that motorcycle had landed with Kaoru on the front. I shuddered by the thought. I reached to the front door and unlocked it. Before I stepped inside, I looked up to the sky. It was dark but it looked like it was going to rain.

"Just so long there is no thunder and lightning I should be fine." I whispered to myself. I went inside and took of my shoes. So much for a fun day. I was secretly looking forward to today due to the date, but it turned out to something a whole lot worse. The only thing I hope for right now is that Hikaru can sort of manage without his brother around.

"I could drink some tea or something to calm me down before I go to bed..." I said as I looked through the cupboards. Empty, empty, empty, plates and cups, empty...why is there whiskey in here? I took out the bottle and stared at it. It was unopened and it was a little old. How do I know it's old? Well, from having a father that used to work at a liquor store in the past, you kind of know about brands and such. I hadn't seen this brand since I was eight.

"Does it hurt if I had a sip?" I wondered. Dad used to always drink when he was stressed or upset, that is, before he became a transvestite. "Maybe it'll help me feel better. I'll just have one tiny little sip and throw the rest in the garbage." I said and took out a cup. "Since when did I start talking to myself?" I said and poured.

I filled the cup about a quarter with the alcoholic drink. Why the hell am I doing this? Well, it was a pretty stressful day... No! You're supposed argue with yourself so you _don't_ do it. Maybe just a tiny sip... No... Yes... You know what? A onetime thing won't hurt. Before I even realised, I gulped down the glass. Technically, you can't get the slightest bit drunk from that amount. But, I did gulp it down quite quickly so it made me a little tipsy. Or maybe I'm just one of those people who get drunk easily? Who knows? That actually felt kind of good... Just a tiny more... No, a little more... Before I knew it, I filled up the entire cup and gulped it down in one hit.

Five minutes later I had finished the bottle. "Whoops..." I said as I dizzily looked at the bottle. "Geez... I smell like a bar... How did dad do this every single week?" I said as I touched my way through the apartment to my bedroom. It was dark and I didn't even bother turning on the lights. I balanced my way through the hallway. I felt a doorknob and I assumed it was the door to my room. I opened it up and went over to the bed sluggishly. I sat down and looked around the room. Then my eyes landed on something that would never be in my room, and that was a designer bag. "Damn it, I went inside Hikaru's room..." I scanned the room around and then saw something in his bag that was half-way out. I fell to the floor and crawled my way to the suitcase. I pulled out the, now that I saw closer, wooden frame.

Must be a picture with Kaoru and him together alone so he doesn't feel lonely. I picked up the frame and looked at the picture. I wasn't wrong about that him and Kaoru were in the picture, but they weren't alone. Even though it was dark, the moonlight who came through the window gave enough light to see me in the picture too. It was just the three of us. "Is this in Karuizawa? I don't even remember me taking pictures with them... Must be the whiskey, I don't even remember how I found that bottle. Oh wait, I was looking for tea and then I found that..." I said sleepily as I lay down on the floor, clutching the picture frame close to my chest. "The three of us..." I whispered and smiled. My eyelids felt heavy and I slowly left consciousness for the moment.

* * *

-Rose POV-

"Can you guys leave me alone?" I asked for the umpteenth time. "It's past midnight already and I want to go to sleep." I complained. This day had made me exhausted. The day went from, okay, good, good, good, extremely good, almost perfect, shattered chaos, bad, really bad, depressing, annoying, shocking, annoying, relieving, annoying, weird, annoying to tiring. Did I also mention annoying?

"We won't fall asleep until you tell us the secret!" my two pesking twins for cousins chorused together.

"I told you, we can't tell. You barely know the Sohma's." I answered. "This is a secret that protects the family if not told, not some gossip thing that will blow over in a day or two."

"You're such a party-pooper." they said together.

"Too bad for you." I responded. "Now Hikaru, can you go back to the guest room? I suppose Kaoru is going to stay the night here as well?"

"Nah, Kaoru is coming with me." that little girl, Naira I think, said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Why's that?" the twins questioned.

"Because spirits can't sleep." she responded.

"Then where am I going with you?" Kaoru asked as he hanged off his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know, we can explore around the world." she said as she brushed off her little dress. "We'll have several hours on us to do things and to come back is just a quick travel through mirrors." At least one less devil in this house... I heard rain starting to fall and land on the roof.

"I can see someone having a good night sleep." I muttered as I stared up the roof for no reason. If you don't know who, I was referring to Kyo. Then a huge bolt of lightning lit up the house with a boom from thunder. Also the power went off, great. Both of the twins started to look worried. Are they scared of lightning or something?

"But someone is not." the two twins said in unison.

"Who?" I asked.

"Haruhi." they both said again. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Is she afraid of thunder and lightning?" I asked as they nodded. It was not only my eyes but my whole body showed them that I couldn't believe it. Haruhi, out of all people, she is afraid of something so simple like thunder? She showed NO trace of fear or surprise in the haunted house, yet something such as a little booming noise and sudden light from the sky scares her?

"She shouldn't be alone." Hikaru said as pushed Kaoru off him. Then Kaoru gave a devilish smirk.

"See you there!" Kaoru said and disappeared into a nearby mirror. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Having powers for less than six hours and is already taking advantage of them." he said as he pulled on his jacket he had on earlier.

"Well, so would I and I think you would do the same." I said to him. "Do you want an umbrella?"

"Hm?"

"You do realise you're WALKING to your guys' apartment?" I said to him as I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a car I can borrow?" he asked me.

"Nope, the only Sohma that I know who knows how to drive a vehicle of some sort is this man named Hatori, but he lives in the main estate and I can't contact him now when the power is gone." I said and shrugged. Hikaru sighed frustrated.

"Can I borrow the umbrella then?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered and went to the nearby closet to get one. "What kind of cousin am I if I don't help my cousin in the time of need?" I said and gave him the rolled up umbrella. "Unlike SOME PEOPLE." I added as I hoped he would get the hint.

"Oh haha." he laughed sarcastically.

"Now, no more fun and games and help your girlfriend!" I ordered and pointed to the door.

"We've only had two dates!" he snapped.

"Wait, what! I thought this was your first with her?" I asked and got seriously confused.

"We had one up in Karuizawa a couple months back."

"Oh really?" I asked with a grin. "Anyway, go catch her heart before it's to late!" I said dramatically and pushed him out the door. Just so he doesn't chicken out, I locked the front door.

"Hey! Let me back in!" he shouted.

"No way in hell!" I shouted back.

"But I didn't even get to put on my fricken' shoes!" he responded. I stared dumbfounded at the floor, where his shoes were.

"Whoops, sorry!" I said and threw the shoes out when I opened the door.

I shut it and locked the door once again. Seconds later I heard footsteps running. "Why am I suddenly being the doctor of love here?" I wondered as I went to the kitchen to occupy myself.

* * *

-Nobody POV-

Haruhi was peacefully sleeping on the floor with the picture still clutched against her chest. She might be on the floor and reek of alcohol, but she still was sleeping perfectly fine. That is, until the loud clap of thunder boomed through the building. She instantly sat up, holding the picture tighter than before.

"Th-th-thunder?" she stuttered terrified. Another boom and light filled up the house. She brought her knees closer to her, burying her face on to them while holding the picture against her chest. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be oka-EEEP!" she screamed as a really loud clap of thunder and lightning came. She continued to try to comfort herself as she also tried to think of something else, but unfortunate failed every time loud thunder came.

"Haruhi!" she heard a voice call out. It was Hikaru. "Where are you?!"

"I'm here, Hik-AAAH!" she screamed and closed her eyes shut as it sparked outside. When she opened her eyes, she saw a soaking wet Hikaru standing by the doorway, breathing heavily. 'Did he run all the way over here?' Haruhi wondered as she stared at the boy for the very few and short seconds. He sighed somewhat relieved. He went over to the bed and threw the blanket over to Haruhi, who instantly wrapped herself with it. He then went to his suitcase, rummaging through for something. "Hikaru? What are you do-" she got interrupted as some thunder came which made her flinch. "-ing?" she finished when she calmed down.

"This." he said and held up a pair of headphones. "Like Karuizawa all over again, huh?" he added as he gently put them on Haruhi. She nodded with a small smile on her face. And just like before, he sat next to her and comforted her while the storm went through. Without them knowing, Kaoru was watching the scene through a mirror on the side of the room. The joys of being a spirit!

"Way to go, Hikaru." he cheered quietly to his brother. "Sooner or later, the lock to our world will be thrown away." he added as he emerged back into the Spirit Central.

"Lock? What lock?" the little girl who is a spirit of an unborn asked.

"The lock to our world." he whispered back.

"Oh. But that's already broken." she said simply. The lost soul gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, the moment you wake up from your coma, neither you or your friends will remember you being a spirit. The moment when your eyes even start to open the slightest bit, everyone will forget." she said as she started to walk away.

"Enjoy being a spirit while it lasts, you'll want to. I've still got a few years left for me."

"How do you know?" the boy asked as he followed the young girl.

"I checked about a month ago. There's this machine that can tell you how much longer you're being a spirit. It varies every single time, but for me the answers are roughly the same."

"Hm..." Kaoru shrugged, not really sure what to say about that information.

* * *

**Worthless chapter... Oh well, too bad too bad.**

**Mari: You're seriously weird.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Mari: What?**

**Me: Weird means something out of the ordinary, bizarre and stuff like that. And everyone either that are a year younger or at least two years older than me aren't like me at all, so it means I'm limited edition.**

**Mari: ...**

**Me: Yeah! I TOTALLY WHOOPED YA ASS WITH THOSE DOTS!**

**Mari: ...Dafuq?**

**Me: Sorry, I'm tired and just drank a two glasses of sugar-free Pepsi, so I'm a bit weird.**

**Mari: Aha...**

**Me: Well, this conversation is going nowhere. *faces audience* I have nothing important to say, but as I said before, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would check out my joint account LolliPopBlingGirls and add us to your author alert list. That's all.**

**BYE YOU GUYS~!**


	33. Chapter 33

**...**

**Rose: Are you serious?! THIS IS HAPPENING _AGAIN_?!**

**Haruhi: Geez, where did she go this time?**

**Mari: And where the hell is her friends?**

**_SLAM_**

**Me: *walls in with super-muddy clothes, shoes, hair, backpack & etc.***

**Rose: What happened to you?**

***talks in ultra-thick mocking Australian accent* Me: CRIKEY! Look at that twig! *kneels down to random twig in floor and inspects it* Look at the architecture on this! Mother Nature is great!**

**Mari: What?**

***continues to speak mocking Australian accent* Me: Ya know what's great for your skin? Mud! *smears mud on Mari's face***

**Mari: WHAT'RE YOU DOING?**

**Me: It is great! *completes mud-mask on face* And it must be very healthy as well, considering 85% of it is cow-poop.**

**Mari: WHAT?! *runs to bathroom* GET IT OFF MY FREAKING FACE!**

**Rose: Ew...**

**Haruhi: Seriously, what did you do?!**

**Me: I WAS OFF IN CAMP AND EMBRACING THE NATURE! WITH HIKING IN MUD-TRAILS AND HAVING MUD-FIGHTS!**

**Haruhi: But, COW-POO? **

**Me: I KNOW, ISN'T WONDERFUL?**

**Rose: You're not really enjoying, are you?**

***talks normally* Me: No, I don't. GET ME OUT OF THESE CLOTHES! **

**Haruhi: Where were you?**

**Me: I was at camp… My teachers were lying when they said it was supposed to be fun… *snaps fingers* HARRISON, PREPARE ME A HOT BATH! *starts walking towards second bathroom***

* * *

Meanwhile in Sweden...

Nara was doing her regular thing. Sleeping, eating, doing searches on people for the boss and plan ideas if the boss asked her to do that. Nara had been hiding Rose pretty well, she made sure that anything the boss could use to track her best friend down was hidden and secured. But still it felt like she had forgotten something...

"NARA!" she heard a voice yell when her front door fell to the ground. She turned to see the woman she feared to see, Julia Närmson. "You better give us some information about Rose, RIGHT NOW." she said as she stormed over to the girl with two men following suit.

"Why would you think I know about her?" Nara asked innocently.

"Don't you think we track phone calls? We checked your phone the other day, we heard you talking to Rose. We saw the phone number, and it was obviously a Japanese one. So we know that you know where she is!" the woman barked.

"Unfortunate boss, I'm not 100% sure about location either. All I know is that she is in Tokyo, Japan." Nara answered.

"Check through the data base then." the woman said and pointed to the laptop by Nara.

"What do you mean? I've checked Rose up before but I never got an address. All there is is her basic passport and background information." Nara said.

"Oh don't try to act like you're not smart, we listened to some of the phone calls and heard that she lived with some people. Search those people up and we should have an address for sure." Julia said as she stood up straight. "Then we'll finally have our leader back. This gang has been lost without her." the woman added. "Adam! Go to my place and pack my bags! Marcus! Tie her up and pack her bags! We're going to Japan!" she ordered. Nara felt so scared and shaken that her blonde hair was going to turn white. One of the men pinned down Nara, who was kicking and screaming to free herself.

"No! We can't go there! Rose is happy there, she doesn't want to be the leader! That's why she left in the first place!" Nara shouted.

"Too bad, it has been her duty. It was decided the day of her birth." said Julia as she and her guard went to the door. Nara turned her attention back to the guard who was pinning her down. He had the smile of the devil glued on his face.

"If you want, I don't need to tie you up if you do something for me. You're kind of cute." he said. Nara stared at him in disbelief for a mere three seconds before she started to kick and scream more.

"NO!" she shouted.

* * *

Back to Japan the next morning...

Rose woke up the next morning, feeling nice and fresh.

She had slept in, but thank god it was Sunday. She cheerfully hopped down the stairs until she realised something. How did things work out for Hikaru and Haruhi?

"One phone call won't hurt..." she whispered as she fished out her phone from her pocket. She went through the contacts and found his number. She clicked on call and the tones came.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello my most dearest cousin, did you save your princess from the roaring monster of thunder?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused. "Oh, you mean Haruhi. She's okay, she was just shaken up. She's sleeping right now." he answered. Not only was Haruhi sleeping, but they had both fallen asleep on the floor. Haruhi was leaning against Hikaru's shoulder.

"I can see the scene in front of me." Rose said dreamingly. "Anyway, since I have nothing planned, it's Sunday and you guys are rich, how about we do something fun today?"

"You do remember that I'm not allowed to do anything that's not the commoner way? Unfortunate for you, you have to at least wait two weeks before you can do something the rich people do. Like I would." he said.

"Meanie." she stated to him childishly. "So what can I do? Chores at the house only takes a few hours and I can always precook something for Shigure so he can heat it up later."

"This may be boring, but do you want to come with us to the school later?" she heard Haruhi ask. When did she wake up? Must have gotten woken up from hearing the talking. "Better than sitting home all day." she added.

"Oh really? Only a few weeks ago you would rather study at home and do chores than go on a adventure with the host club." Hikaru asked to his roommate.

"We won't get homework until tomorrow and the place is tidy enough. All we need to do is go to the grocery store." she said to the twin. "But I'm going to take a shower first, and remind me to get aspirin while we are at the store, I have a headache."

"Please do, you smell like a bar." Hikaru said to her.

"Bar? Why does she smell like a bar?" Rose asked. It seems like they forgot that she was still on the line.

"I never thought you would take after your dad, Haruhi."

"Shut up, Hikaru."

"Hello? Can I get some answers?" Rose asked.

"What? You cross-dress like your dad and you drank a whole bottle of whiskey!" Hikaru exclaimed. _'Haruhi drank whiskey? But she's younger than me and I'm not even allowed to drink yet.'_ Rose thought as she listened to the conversation.

"Well, sorry! I was totally stressed out!" she said back.

"Am I even a part of this conversation anymore?" Rose called out. "You know what, I'll just head over to your apartment around two... See ya!" she said and hung up the phone. She sighed. "Now what can I do?" she asked herself.

* * *

We now go back to Sweden...

"Let me go!" Nara screamed at the man who took clothes out of her closet and put them inside a suitcase. "You can't bring her back! For once in her life she is enjoying herself, do you want to be so cruel and take it away?" Nara said as she tried to struggle herself free from the duct tape that she had been tied to.

"Yes, we are that cruel." the man said without any hesitation. '_So straight forward... This is usually the part in the movies where the bad guys' servant should think about the statement and then go against his leader.'_ Nara thought. "Don't go anywhere, I'm just calling the boss to see how much you need." the man said and took out his phone.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" Nara asked sarcastically. "Oh, and remember to pack my fake glasses. They make me look smart." the man huffed and then left the room. '_If there was just a way I could contact Rose and tell her to flee...'_ Nara thought as she looked out her window. '_There's no way that I can. I can only hope that Rose will hear my prayers.'_ she thought and casted her eyes down ashamed.

"Hey boss, when are we going to leave? And how much should I pack?" Nara heard the man, Marcus she thinks, talk on the phone. Nara thought that she could get some information if she listened. "Okay, tonight and one suitcase... What? We're bringing that Rioko chick with us?" '_Rioko? Why are they bringing Rioko?'_ Nara thought as she continued to listen. Rioko is a girl that is good friends with Nara and Rose. She is a quarter Japanese, quarter Swedish, quarter French and quarter Australien. She is quite smart, not a genius like Nara but smart. Her job in the gang is the advisor, so her and Nara were supposed to be sort of partners when Rose became the leader. Nara would take care of searching up people and calculations, while Rioko would give advice of what's beneficial for the gang and schedule plans for Rose. Nara doesn't really know many languages, only Swedish, English and Spanish. Considering Nara is supposed to do background work, she won't be needed when it comes to talk in different languages. Rioko knows Swedish, English, Japanese, Mandarin and French. She is required to learn different languages like Rose because she is going to take care a lot of the work. But why is Rioko coming to Japan? '_They're probably only going to use her as a translator, considering the boss doesn't know any other languages besides Swedish and English.' _Nara thought. "Okay boss, see ya in the airport at nine." said Marcus and hung up. Nara quickly took a glance at the clock, it read 5:25 am. Less than four hours away! Nara tried to calculate how much time she had to contact Rose, there is the three and a half hours before they go to the airport, they're going to be in a possibly ten hour flight to Japan if they take a direct one and then it could possibly take two hours to get out of the airport and find her. That leaves 15 hours and a half before they reach Rose. She has fifteen hours on her to try to contact Rose and at least warn her that they're coming. The man came back inside to the room, took a couple of things out of the closet, shoved them in the suitcase and zipped the bag.

"Did you pack my glasses?" Nara asked Marcus.

"I left that for you to pack with your underwear." Marcus answered.

"Thanks, your such a gentleman." Nara said sarcastically. The man shrugged.

"Do you have any beer?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen, does it look like I drink?" she asked. He grunted.

"Do you do anything fun? First you didn't want to do it so you could have less pain and then you have no drinks." He huffed.

"I have cola if that helps." Nara answered him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just go get some." he said and took out his wallet.

"I don't think System Bolaget is open this early in the morning."

"I'll just break in then." he said and went to the door. "Now don't go anywhere."

"I won't." she said and then the man left. She looked around the room, trying to find something somewhat sharp she can rub against the duct tape with. She has to contact Rose. The only thing that she could find that was remotely sharp was the edge of the radiator. She started to push herself over, until she was right next to it. She positioned herself, back facing the edge and started to put the duct tape on the edge. 'Well, here goes nothing.' she thought and started to move her arms up and down. She hoped that it would at least thin out the tape.

* * *

Hikaru and Haruhi had their little 'fight' and laughed when they were done.

"Oh wait, wasn't Rose on the phone?" Haruhi asked as she stared on the phone in Hikaru's hand.

"Ah yeah, totally forgot about her." he said and held up his phone. "She sent a text message saying that she'll be coming over at two." he added.

"Did we even mention of where we live?" Haruhi asked out of pure confusion.

"No idea." Hikaru answered and shrugged.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to take my shower now." Haruhi said as she stood up. "Hey, would it kill you if I asked of you could run to the supermarket and get me some aspirin?" she added and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Aspirin? What's an aspirin?" Hikaru asked as he cocked his head.

"Damn rich bastards..." Haruhi whispered under her breath. "An aspirin is what commoners use to relieve headaches. You know, because we can't afford imported herbal teas from England or what-what!" she scolded. "So can you? We need other things too." she said as she left the room and came back inside with a small piece of paper in her hand. "Get these things on the list." she ordered. Hikaru gave a slight nod and left the room.

* * *

After finally an hour, the duct tape was thin enough so she could break it. She was so lucky that the guard who had left was not back yet. She used all her strength to break it and after the third attempt she was free. She used her now free arms to lift herself up from the floor and jumped over to the dresser where a pair of scissors was. 'Now I can free my legs and then I can get some sort of weapon in the kitchen if I'm lucky.' she thought. Unfortunately, the moment she had snipped her legs free, the door opened and Marcus came in.

"Oh you're trying to escape?" he said once he saw her.

"You guys can't make me go to Japan! I refuse to give any information that could harm Rose!" Nara shouted. The guy smirked and threw a rag onto her face that seemingly came out of nowhere. "What the hell?! This is...chloroform..." she whispered the last word and fell to the floor.

* * *

**Ah… Sucky stories… *inhales deeply* The perfect smell of non-edited work and amateur writing… **

**Mari: What's 'System Bolaget'?**

**Rose: The most known liquor store in Sweden. Though, unlike the liquor commercials they have in Australia, they don't promote discounts or to buy drinks. They always go on and on about 'don't drink until you're eighteen' and 'drink responsibly'. Heck, they even made an app to check your alcohol intake.**

**Mari: Wow… I did not need that much info...**

***shrugs* Rose: Only said what came to my mind.**

**Me: Yeah...what now?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_"WHY IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD?!"_**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: Well, this is awkward.**

**Saga: Who was the person who screamed about the blood? O.O**

**Me: Someone from The Infected cast, they are only on the floor below us.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_BZWUP_**

**_*_****lands on floor from the middle of nowhere* Three Girls: Ow...**

**Black-Haired Girl: Seriously, Nico-chan, you need to control your teleportation powers. (＞~＜****#)**

**Me: Wait, Nico-chan?**

***climbs out of pile of two other girls* Nico: Well, ****_sorry_**** Cori-chan, but you know that it is hard controlling it.**

**Me, Rose, Mari & Saga: (°0°)**

**Me: IT'S ANOTHER ME!**

**Nico: What? Oh yeah, it is.**

***mumbles* Blonde-Haired Girl: Nico-chan, you're standing on my face...**

***looks down* Nico: Huh? Whoops, sorry, Victo-chan. *steps off blonde girl***

**Saga: WHO ARE YOU?**

***looks at Saga* Nico: I'm Nico from the story 'The Otaku Authoress Attacks!'. *gestures hand towards the other two girls* And they are my fellow otaku companions, Valcoria and Victorique.**

**Victorique: Hello! :3**

**Valcoria: What's up? **

**Me, Saga, Rose & Mari: (°_°;)**


End file.
